Catch Me I'm Falling
by Tan Cc K
Summary: Kurt Hummel padece una enfermedad terminal y Blaine termina siendo su terapeuta para ayudarlo. Kurt vive sumergido en el dolor y va cayendo lentamente hacia el vacío, necesita que lo salven. Pero al final la pregunta sera... ¿Quien salvo a quien? (Adaptación)
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes perténcen a RM yo solo juego con ellos. Si fueran míos tendrían sexo salvaje diario. Okno ._.**

**Ok. Esta es una nueva historia, contara con 25 capítulos. **

**Hago una aclaración. La novela NO es mía, es una adaptación que yo haré. Me pareció PRECIOSA en todos los sentidos y bueno pedí el permiso de la autora para hacer varios cambios y dejar la historia de my Baby Klaine.**

**Esta es la original (Eliminen paréntesis) Es del bromance Larry Stylinson de 1D pero bueno aquí para los klainers la adaptare.**

** www . facebook photo . php?fbid=333447893422797&set=a.333447886756131.57166.229308960503358&type=3&theater**

**¡Advertencia! Sufriran :'( Lo juro es Hermosa, y con Klaine bueno moriran (Literalmente)**

**Bueno con eso aclarado dejo el prologo por asi llamarlo :D**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**~ Catch Me…I'm Falling ~**

**PROLOGO**

No se si se puede elegir a la persona de quien te enamoras. Quien termina tomando un pequeño pedazo de tu corazón…

Esa persona se lleva ese pedazo con el cuando se va. Si alguien me hubiera preguntado, no creo que yo hubiera elegido a Kurt Hummel y no sé si él me hubiera elegido. Pero aquí de pie, mirándolo atravez de ese cristal, me gustan mis elecciones.

No me arrepiento de haberlo amado de tal manera...

"**El tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan... demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen... demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren... demasiado corto para aquellos que celebran... pero para aquellos que aman, el tiempo es eterno" . - Henry Van Dyke**

* * *

**Well... es pequeño lo se, pero no desesperéis, los otros capítulos son bastante extensos y conmovedores.**

**¡Dejen reviews con su opinión!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Ok…Hola de nuevo.**

**Les dejo el primer cap. Enserio amaran esto mas que ha nada…Bueno, no mas que a Chris o a Darren x3**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Enero 17 - Día 1**

Yo amaba y odiaba el Pabellón de cáncer al mismo tiempo. Amaba estar ahí para los niños que no tenían a nadie que los escuchara y también para los que no sabían que decir en primer lugar. Sabiendo que podía ayudarlos en alguna manera, me mantenía despierto por las noches cuando estaba acostado, preguntándome que diablos estaba destinado a hacer con mi vida.

Fue en el pabellón de cáncer donde conocí a Kurt Hummel, un 17 de enero, era una tarde gris que no prometía nada en especial.

Tome su expediente que se encontraba con los demás en mi escritorio, lo tenía entre mis manos, Era pesado, más pesado de lo normal. Deslice mis dedos sobre el para abrirlo, pero me resistí sabiendo que era mejor ir a conocerlo primero antes de tener cualquier primera impresión de el.

Me dirigí a su cuarto que ocupaba en el hospital con mi cálida sonrisa de siempre, preparándome para conocer a mi nuevo paciente. El estaba medio sentado en su cama, con sus brillosos ojos azules pegados a la laptop que tenia entre sus piernas, su rostro pálido, su piel parecía porcelana y su cabello era castaño con algunos mechones en su frente perfectamente peinado.

- Hola. – Dije colocando mi carpeta entre mi pecho y mis brazos tratando de mostrar una actitud amistosa. – Soy Blaine. –

El no se movió, solo pestaño y dijo un poco cortante. – Hola, dime ¿Estas aquí para hacerme sentir mejor?

No me desanime. Había tenido esa reacción con otros pacientes antes. Descubrí que mientras todos querían alguien que los escuchara, nadie realmente quería abrirse y decir lo que sentían. – Yo creo que nada mas seria para hablar. Hacerte sentir mejor es el trabajo de las pastillas ¿No crees?

El dirigió su mirada azul y penetrante hacia mí. Su rostro angelical no tenía expresión alguna.

- No, solo no eres el primero que trata de hacerme sentir mejor.

Yo solo asentí. Mi superior me había informado sobre lo complicado de Kurt y como se las arreglaba para correr a los terapeutas, esperaba que no fuera verdad. – Si, lo escuche por ahí. – Sonreí y camine acercándome hasta su lado para tomar una silla. – No te importa si me siento ¿Verdad?

El se encogió de hombros. – Adelante.

Me senté en la silla cruzando mis piernas. Mientras lo miraba, trataba de sentir lo que el sentía. Kurt por su lado me ignoraba por completo, tenía la vista fija en la pantalla, no pude evitar inclinarme y ver que revisaba varios trajes de diseñador, parecía que eso lo tenía absorbido.

El se veía pequeño en sus sabanas, sus fuertes hombros empequeñecidos por una pila de almohadas y un edredón envuelto alrededor de su cintura. Tenía un aire de derrota, como si hubiera mirado hacia el futuro y hubiera aceptado su destino. Llevaba la muerte como un manto.

- Dime. ¿Quieres hablar? ¿O prefieres quedarnos así hasta que termina la hora? – Le pregunte amigablemente sacando algún tipo de conversación. Apoye mis codos en mis rodillas mientras me fijaba mi vista en el.

Él hizo un murmullo en forma evasiva, pasando su dedo lentamente por el mouse de la laptop.

Asentí, aceptando su respuesta. Si el no quería hablar no podía hacer nada mas, no podía forzarlo, - De acuerdo. – Replique. Abrí mi bolsa, y saque un libro con el titulo 'Te Great Gatsby'.

Abrí el libro justo donde se encontraba el separador, mientras comencé a leer. Había leído este libro por primera vez en mi clase de Ingles y me quede enganchado con las metáforas y la forma en que las palabras se juntaban, casi como una poesía. El libro aun tenia tontas anotaciones con lápiz que yo había hecho, se suponen que me ayudarían a 'entender la novela'.

La hora pasó rápidamente, sin ninguna palabra articulada en la habitación del hospital. Definitivamente no era la mejor reunión que había tenido, pero estaba dispuesto al desafío que me daba Kurt Hummel. Mire como el reloj digital junto a su cama cambiaba a las 9pm, coloque mi libro de vuelta en mi bolsa y la cerré.

- Te veo la próxima semana Kurt. – Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta e irme, cuando hablo, sus labios rosados y delgados moviéndose lentamente mientras hablaba casi en un susurro. – Me gusta ese libro. –

Me detuve y lo mire a esos ojos azules. – A mi también.

El asintió mínimamente. – Así que nos llevo a la muerte a través del frio crepúsculo. –

Traté de no quedarme con la boca abierta y cara de idiota mientras lo miraba. El estaba citando el libro. Este chico que había hablado no más de diez palabras, estaba citando a Gatsby como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. – Hermoso. – Lo mire con ternura, no estaba seguro de qué era hermoso exactamente. Si el o... "_que estoy pensando" _Algo en mi cerebro se nublaba confundiéndome.

- Lo se. –

Me quede mirándolo por un largo rato, esperando si decía algo más antes de que me fuera, pero no fue así, le dije adiós y me fui a casa.

* * *

**Enero 24 - Día 8**

Claro que no me había pasado toda la semana con sus palabras dando vueltas mi cabeza. Eso sería una estupidez. Tampoco había estado esperando hasta el martes y desde luego no había estado contado las horas hasta las ocho... o bueno…tal vez si…un poco.

Cuando entré en la habitación del hospital sentía una extraña mezcla de esperanza y un nerviosismo persistente. Kurt dirigió su mirada azul a mis ojos miel, me paraliza por un segundo, depuse volvió su vista a la pantalla de la laptop.

- Hola. – Tome asiento en una silla junto a su cama.

La silla no tenía almohada, pero era cómoda y lo suficientemente grande, así que podía recostarme un poco en ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo, parece que seguía ignorando mi existencia. Deje escapar un suspiro. "_Creí que esto seria mas sencillo"_

- ¿Crees que podríamos hablar esta vez? – Mi voz sonó con un toque de esperanza, tal vez.

- De que quieres hablar. – Su tono no fue de pregunta si no de afirmación total.

- Podríamos, nose... Podrías hablarme de ti. – Trataba de sonar seguro para darle confianza y se abriera un poco.

- Parece que alguien olvido leer mi expediente. – Su tono ahora era de algo de burla y su boca se curvo en una media sonrisa mientras arqueaba las cejas y miraba el expediente en mis manos

- No me gusta crear prejuicios. El prejuicio es ignorancia. Me gusta conocer a la gente antes de tener una primera impresión de ellas. – Trate de responder aparentando que su actitud altanera no me afectaba. ¡Tenia cáncer por dios! Podía ser un poco arrogante e insolente. Se le permitía.

Su mueca cambio, parecía satisfecho con mi respuesta. – Bueno, adivina. Se supone que estas aquí porque estoy deprimido. – Hablo casi en un susurro, con malicia y burla. – Porque al parecer, para la gente de este lugar tener un tumor en el cerebro y solo un plazo de seis meses de vida a los diecisiete años es algo que debo festejar. –

- Nadie dijo que tenías que ser feliz. – Sentí que mi corazón se encogía, solo seis meses, seis meses y su cuerpo se detendría, sus ojos azules se apagarían. – Pero yo pienso que te has dado por vencido.

Él me miró, su mirada inexpresiva. – Me pregunto porque será. – Su sarcasmo era impresionante. Me mordí el labio. – No es el tiempo que te quede o los años que hayas vivido, si no lo que pienses hacer con el. -

- No sabes lo que es ¿Cierto? Que te queden alrededor de ciento ochenta días, que no importa lo que hagas ni cuanto luches te vas a morir, quedaras frio. Yo ya estoy muerto Blaine, lo estuve desde el día en el que me diagnosticaron. – Su voz sonaba resignada, sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de tristeza y desesperanza. – Me voy a morir y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. – Concluyo al ver que habría mi boca para replicar. Negué lentamente al escuchar su respuesta, un poco abrumado.

Yo entendía mucho acerca de la muerte, no porque yo lo había vivido, si no porque la había visto una y otra vez. Hay un montón de gente que no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que es la muerte, pero yo nunca fui uno de ellos. – Desde que empezó a dedicarme a esto he visto a siete niños morir. Puedo hacerte una lista de su nombre, el tipo de cáncer y describirte como lucían cuando los conocí y como terminaron cuando al fin partieron. – Lo mire tratando de meter un poco de confianza en el, si sonaba insistente pero no perdía la fe. – Créeme cuando te digo que se lo que se siente.

- ¿Qué se siente? – Sus ojos me miraron directamente penetrándome.

Respire profundo y le respondí. – Es como algo que se te rompe por dentro, y tratas de repararlo pero no puedes. Y se que no puede repararse, pero mierda si tan solo lo intento…

El volteo su rostro, articulando sus palabras con su voz baja y gruesa. – Es como caerse.

- ¿Qué? – Fue lo único que mi voz pudo articular, no entendía que quería decirme.

- Morir es como caerse. – Sonrió de lado sin ninguna expresión en su cara, solo frialdad. – Es asomarse al vacío y caer solo eso, lo único que sabes es que la caída va a ser…dura –

Respire profundo. – Pero bien podrías disfrutar de la caída. -

Se encogió de hombro y se apoyo sobre las almohadas. – Debería. – Susurro.

Lo mire inclinándome desde la silla. – ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar Kurt?

Coloco su rostro de lado sin mirarme y me respondió cortante. – No.

Me levante aceptando su respuesta. Lo peor que podía hacer en estos casos era presionarlo y más cuando habíamos logrado un progreso esta semana. Kurt Hummel iba a ser difícil de tratar pero no me rendiría.

- Esta bien, nos vemos la próxima semana. ¿Verdad? -

- ¿Ya te vas? – Por un momento creí escuchar decepción en su voz, como si pensara algo, algo como tristeza.

- Si no quieres hablar mas no te voy a presionar. Debo irme. – Le sonreía con cariño. – Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa a cualquier hora puedes llamarme, pregunta a alguna enfermera por mi celular. –

El asintió, sin responder. Fue cuando me dirigí hacia la puerta y su voz me detuvo, mas claro y mas alerta que hace un minuto.

- Qué pase una buena noche. –

- ¿Qué pase una buena noche? –No pude evitar soltar una risita. – Suena como lo que te dice los empacadores de los supermercados Kurt. –

El se encogió de hombros. Su inexpresivo rostro estaba tratando de reírse. – Bueno no quise decir eso, yo…estaba mirando lo bueno que estas y me perdí. –

Me lleve una mano al rostro tratando de cubrir el rubor que se había extendido por mis mejillas. -¡Eso es completamente inapropiado! – Mi voz salió como un chillido avergonzado y juguetón.

- Estoy seguro de que puedes con eso Anderson. – Su rostro se ruborizo mientras una sonrisa se extendía y sus ojos tomaban un hermoso brillo que no había visto antes. Aquella hermosa y perfecta sonrisa, observe como unas líneas se marcaban a los lados de las comisuras de sus labios, y unas pequeñas líneas de expresión en sus ojos. Decidí que la última cosa que quería hacer seria volver a hacer que sonriera de esa forma.

Sonreí de vuelta con el rubor aun en mi cara. – Que tengas una buena noche, Kurt.

El asintió mordiendo su labio. – Que tengas una linda noche, Blaine. -

* * *

**Enero 27 - Día 11**

Fui despertado a las 2:35 de la madrugada por la mano de Sam sacudiéndome de mis hombros. Lo mire con ojos de sueño, apenas distinguiendo que pasaba, me dio mi celular que estaba sonando. – Deja de olvidar tu maldito celular en mi cuarto. - Dijo adormilado y un poco molesto.

- Lo siento, Sam. – Tome el celular de sus manos mientras apretaba el botón verde para responder, sonreí al oír como Sam gruñía y maldecía mientras caminaba de nuevo a su cuarto.

Una voz suave y delicada me saludo. – Ama, Hola. Te desperté ¿Verdad?

- Este bien. – Sentí una especie de calidez al oír su voz. Había una razón por la que normalmente trataba de dejar mi celular en la mesita de noche, siendo terapeuta era parte de mi trabajo estar ahí a cualquier hora para la gente que me necesitaba, y las llamadas nocturnas eran normales para mí.

- Lo siento, pero dijiste que… - Me acomode pasando una mano por mi cabello rizado y alborotado, colocando una de las almohadas en mi cabeza. – Claro y estoy aquí. ¿De que quieres que hablemos? –

- Solo quería escuchar tu voz…

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y sentí una especie de emoción que me hizo sonreír como idiota y ruborizarme, por suerte Kurt no estaba viéndome. – Bu-bueno ya me escuchas Kurt… ¿Quieres que hablemos?

Hizo algún tipo de ruido con sus labios y hablo. – háblame sobre ti Blaine…

Usualmente no hablaba de mi vida con mis pacientes. No era una regla o algo, pero no preguntaban seguido y tampoco yo les decía, pero Kurt pregunto y sentí la necesidad de hablarle sobre mi vida. – Bueno, nací el 5 de febrero de 1987, en Westerville, Ohio ahí nací y crecí. Tengo un hermano llamado Cooper Anderson. –

Kurt dijo un pequeño 'hmm' como una risita, atreves del celular y cerré mis ojos, sintiendo que el estaba conmigo, o yo estaba con el, o que la escancia de nuestros cuerpos estaban juntas en algún lado.

- Mi mama se llama Ellie, y vivo aquí en Westerville con un compañero llamado Sam y tiene una novia llamada Quinn. Es gruñón y usualmente se enoja cuando encuentra mis pajaritas tiradas por todas partes, lo cual es casi siempre, pero me perdona si le toco el piano o le canto una canción. –

Kurt rio por lo bajo. Su risa era hermosa, me reconfortaba.

- Cuando tenía 12... - Me detuve pensando si era la mejor idea. Trataba de no hablar sobre aquella mañana, cuando el doctor vino con una expresión preocupante y hablo con mi mamá en tono bajo, Mi mamá me miro y solo se puso a llorar. En muchas maneras ese tenía que ser el día más importante de mi vida, el día que me convertí en lo que soy. – Me diagnosticaron Linfoma. -

Deje que las palabras se dispersaran por un momento, susurrando continúe hablando.

- Descubrieron la enfermedad a tiempo, pero me pase un año entrando y saliendo de un hospital. Perdí mi cabello y casi 45 kilos, pero nunca pensé que iba a morir, incluso cuando estaba calvo y cansado, nunca me di por vencido. Mi cuerpo no se daba por vencido incluso cuando mi mente lo hacia, creo que parte de mi sabia que tenia que resistir."

- ¿Por eso haces todo esto? – Pregunto tímidamente, deseaba tenerlo enfrente papa poder ver sus ojos, su expresión.

- Supongo, Solo quiero ayudar a alguien. Se que no puedo salvar el mundo pero si pudiera salvar a alguien, aunque sea solo por un pequeño momento, entonces todo esto vale la pena. –

Deje de hablar, el no contesto. En la habitación solo se escuchaba su respiración.

- Creo que tal vez lo estas haciendo…me estas salvando Blaine Anderson. – Kurt susurro y mi corazón latía frenético apunto de salirse de mi pecho, sus palabras hicieron que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo relajándolo, sonaba como una promesa.

Trate de decir algo, pero no logre articular palabra, deje escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras apretaba el teléfono tratando de decir gracias.

- No has leído mi expediente ¿Cierto? – Sus palabras sonaron como una conversación normal.

- No aun no… - Planeaba leerlo cuando fuera el próximo miércoles a verlo de nuevo.

- Léelo. – Escuche su voz cansada suspirando atreves del teléfono como si estuviera apunto de dormirse.

- Este bien. –

Me preguntaba que iba a encontrar entre las páginas de su expediente, que secretos ocultaba.

- ¿Blaine…?

- ¿Si…?

- ¿Puedes cantar?

Me detuve considerando la pregunta, solo había cantado en algunos shows de talento y era bastante bueno, había estado en el coro del colegio, pero no me consideraba un cantante. – De acuerdo. –

- Cántame para que pueda dormir, Blaine…

- ¿Qué canción, Kurt? – Necesitaba algo suave para cantar atreves del teléfono, para que descansara.

- Lo que tú quieras. - Tome un profundo respiro, comenzado a cantar con una voz suave, tratando de no despertar a Sam, estaba un poco desafinado pero no me importo y esperaba que a Kurt tampoco le importara.

* * *

_(Teenage Dream Version acústica)_

_You think I'm pretty _

_Without any makeup on _

_You think I'm funny _

_When I tell the _

_Punch line wrong _

_I know you get me _

_So I let my _

_Walls come down, down _

_Before you met me _

_I was alright but things _

_Were kinda heavy _

_You brought me to life _

_Now every February _

_You'll be my valentine, valentine_

Segui cantando mientras miraba hacia el vacío, pronto el tono de canción se torno en solo palabras y promesas.

_Let's go all _

_The way tonight _

_No regrets _

_Just love _

_We can dance _

_Until we die _

_You and I _

_We'll be young forever _

_You make me _

_Feel like I'm living a _

_Teenage dream _

_The way you turn me on _

_I can sleep _

_Let's run away and _

_Don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look back_

Continúe cantando, el tono de mi voz iba descendiendo, hasta que termine la canción, no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo estuve acostado cantándole al celular, deje de cantar y el no respondió.

- ¿Kurt…? - pregunte suavemente, pero no recibí ninguna respuesta por parte de el solo el sonido de su respiración. – Que tengas linda noche, ángel. Descansa. –

Pensé que debería de colgar y terminar la llamada, pero termine acomodándome en mi almohada mientras escuchaba el ritmo de su respiración.

Inhalando. Exhalando. Inhalando. Exhalando. Inhalando. Exhalando.

Hasta que el sueño me llego y cerré mis ojos.

_- Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando._

* * *

**Well Guys! :3 Que opinan…Hermoso ¿no?**

**Bien eso es todo :) ¡Actualizare seguido lo prometo! ¡Los amo!**

**¡Dejen su reviews para continuar esta historia!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Espero y les este gustando el fic, si es una lata adaptarlo aunque no lo crean. Es tan hermoso en verdad.**

**Ustedes dirán ¿Cada cuando vas a actualizar?**

**Bien, espero poder darles un capitulo diario. O si no van a ser unas cuatro o tres actualizaciones por semana.**

**Depende de sus reviews y como le vaya a esta historia. Y por mi otro fic el de 'Somewhere Only We Know' bueno no se preocupen ya lo voy a actualizar seguido, luego me llegan los mensajes de odio, okno._.**

**Bien sin más por el momento. A leer**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Enero 29 - Día 13**

Coloque su expediente en la mesa de la cocina. Estaba sentado en la mesa disfrutando de mi café, aun en pijama, era un lindo domingo.

Había estado cansado últimamente y era agradable tener un día para descansar y permanecer acostado sin nada que pensar. En el otro lado de la pequeña cocina Sam sacaba la caja de cereal que estaba en la alacena

- ¿Nuevo paciente? – Pregunto mientras vaciaba un poco en su tazón.

- Si. – Dije mientras abría la carpeta. La portada estaba ordenada y en la parte superior derecha aparecía una foto de Kurt, abajo estaba sus datos somos su nombre edad y líneas de información personal. – Lo conocí el miércoles pasado. –

Sam asintió mientras colocaba leche en el cereal. – Entonces el fue el lindo chico. ¿El que me despertó en la madrugada?

Sonreí como idiota al recordar su suave voz hablándome por teléfono.

- Si, el mismo. – Sam tomo su plato de cereal y se acerco a mi con curiosidad mientras se metía un gran cucharon en la boca.

- Tiene lindo cabello, bien peinado. Mejor que el tuyo sin todo ese gel. –

Cerré la carpeta y mire a Sam con los ojos entrecerrados mientras pasaba una mano por mis rizos sin gel. – Es confidencial, no puedes ver Sam.

Sam saco la lengua y agito mi cabello molestándome. – Tranquilo, solo quería ver como era.

- ¿Qué acaso no tienes nada que hacer boca de trucha? – Lo mire molesto preguntándole. Sam lo llamaba el modo "Diva gay Blaine" debería de parecerme ofensivo pero me causaba gracia.

- Si, si tengo. Quinn quiere ir a ver una película. – Coloco su tazón en la mesa mientras se iba a su habitación tarareando una simpática melodía con sonrisa de idiota.

- Ok, anda con cuidado. – Le sonreí al ver su expresión de emoción, parecía niño en juguetería cuando se refería a Quinn.

- Sabes que siempre tengo cuidado hobbit. – Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta ya arreglado. – Hasta luego Blainey.

- ¡Adiós! – Tome otro sorbo de mi café mientras daba vuelta a la segunda hoja de el expediente de Kurt, ahí estaba escrita toda su información general.

Mire la hoja, leyendo por partes, me detuve cuando mis ojos leyeron 'Intento de suicidio'.

Las palabras impresas parecían difuminarse.

- _Sobredosis_

_- Se lesionaba intencionalmente_.

Lo admitió el 12 de diciembre, eso fue hace dos meses. Sentí un pánico irracional y un nudo en mi estomago.

Pase la mano por mi frente tratando de procesar lo leído.

"_Kurt. Oh Kurt ¿Qué hiciste?"_

* * *

**Enero 31- Día 15**

Estaría mintiendo si digo que no he pasado estos últimos días pensando en el. Sabía que no debía de estar pensándolo demasiado, pero no podía evitarlo.

A veces desearía no tener sentimientos, siempre me preocupaba mucho por el dolor que sentían los demás. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales era bueno en mi trabajo, no era capaz de tomarme a la ligera lo que le ocurría a los demás.

Pude sentir una oleada de alivio cuando entré en su habitación del hospital. Kurt estaba sentado en la camilla con las sabanas enredadas en su cintura, su cabello bien peinado y los ojos azules fijos en la pantalla de la laptop. – Creo que esa cosa te esta consumiendo. O estas pegado a ella. – Le sonreí mientras una risita escapaba de mis labios.

- Hace unos meses la pegue a mis piernas. – No quito la vista de la pantalla.

Lo miré fijamente, preguntándome si el podría haber sido el mismo chico que había llamado hoy en la madrugada, cuyo aliento había caído rendido al sueño. Las paredes frías del hospital lo envolvían todo el tiempo, al parecer se había vuelto parte de ellas, Kurt se había vuelto frio. – Entonces… Estas bien, supongo.

- Tengo un horrendo dolor de cabeza. – No me miro, tecleo algo rápidamente en su computadora.

Entre a la habitación mientras miraba alrededor, Su cargador de computadora estaba conectado a un cable de extensión junto a la cama que se encontraba en suelo. En su closet pude ver varios chalecos, camisas y jeans entubados, sacos, suéteres y varios pares de zapatos bien ordenados, botas largas y al parecer todos eran de diseñador. Su mesa de noche era un asco al contrario de su guarda ropa. Había vasos de café, lápices, cuadernos y fotografías de chicos sonrientes, también de lo que parecían ser sus padres. - ¿Quiénes son? – pregunte tratando de hacer platica.

- Hmm… ¿Qué cosa? – estaba distraído.

- En las fotos. – Señale mientras miraba los rostros llenos de alegría.

En la foto, Kurt estaba parado justo en medio de cuatro muchachos, una pequeña chica que sonreía, de nariz grande y tenia puesto un vestido de estampado extraño, aun lado de esta un chico demasiado alto sosteniéndola por la cintura, a su otro lado una morena robusta de gran sonrisa y blancos dientes con cabello negro. Y justo a su lado un rubio alto y fornido quien tomaba a Kurt por el cuello besándolo en la mejilla, en el rostro del castaño se podía ver un ligero rubor y en el piso se apreciaba un trofeo que decía 'Competencia Nacional De Coros' sentí un picón en mi estomago al ver los labios del rubio en la mejilla rosada de Kurt mientras este sonreía. Esa hermosa sonrisa…

- Amigos. – Dijo sin darle importancia. – Mi papa y mi madrastra creyeron que me harían sentir mejor. –

- ¿Y lo hicieron? – Me senté a su lado en la silla para poder mirarle más de cerca.

- No. –

Mi mandíbula se cayó al piso, de seguro parecía más idiota que de costumbre pero no pude evitarlo. Pestañe para reaccionar ante su respuesta. - ¿Por qué no, Kurt?

Finalmente me miro.

Con esos ojos azules que iluminaban la habitación, estaban de un azul intenso especialmente muy hermoso, adornados por largas y castañas pestañas que hacían sombra en sus ojos. A pesar de lo angelical que se veía, parecía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en semanas. Estaba pasando por mucho. – Por que me estoy muriendo. – Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo para mí.

- Necesita tomar aire, salir de esta habitación. – Podía ver como Kurt había desarrollado raíces en aquel lugar, no solo estaba hecho a la idea de que moriría, si no que esperaba el día en que ocurriera encerrado en ese lugar frio.

- Tal vez mañana. – Dijo restándole interés, como si solo lo hiciera para que dejare de molestarlo he insistir.

- no te quedes encerrado aquí, hay muchas mañanas hermosas para disfrutar. No es bueno vivir en el pasado si esta vacío. – Dije esperanzado, le sonreía con calidez, por alguna razón el me hacia sonreír como idiota todo el tiempo. – Y además podemos aprovechar para conocernos mejor. O si no solo caminar si gustas… - Mi voz se fue apagando, sonaba muy entusiasmado.

El me miro con una ceja alzada, sabia que no lo dejaría de molestar hasta que aceptara. – Te odio un poco. – Se deslizo por la cama y se puso de pie, traía unos pants grises sujetos a sus pantorrillas y su playera era beige con unos lentes de colores en ella.

- ¿Solo un poco? – Pregunte poniendo ojos de cachorro mientras abrochaba mi chaqueta y acomodaba mi pajarita.

Me miro a ver y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios rosados y delicados.

- Solo un poco. – afirmo y señalo a la puerta alzando su ceja de nuevo, se veía tan lindo haciendo ese gesto. Parecía arrogante, per de alguna manera me gustaba como se veía así. – Sal y cierra la puerta, me voy a cambiar.

- Así estas bien princesa. – Dije mientras inspeccionaba su atuendo, su playera estaba algo sucia. – Solo vamos a dar un paseo, no vamos a un desfile de modas. –

Me miro seriamente aun con la ceja levantada mientras se dirigía al closet a busca ropa limpia. – Si alguien me ve así seré la burla de todos y estaré insultando a los diseñadores más reconocidos si no los complazco usando sus trajes. Todos los días es una pasarela, claro si sales a la calle porque no vale la pena lucir un diseño de Marc Jacobs en un hospital, además de que se apestaría a medicina, pero sobre todo es porque no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo he estado vestido así. –

Sonreí ante su respuesta. – Estoy seguro de que no quiero saberlo. –

Me hizo una seña de que me volteara con sus dedos. – Date la vuelta, me voy a cambiar. –

Por un momento tuve la más loca tentación de mirarlo, pero mi cerebro se hizo presente y recordé que no debería de estar acosando a los pacientes.

Incluso aunque el paciente tuviera hermosa piel de porcelana y hermosos ojos azules y brillantes, me puse a jugar con el cierre de mi bolso mientras escuchaba el sonido de la ropa deslizándose por su cuerpo.

Levante la vista para mirar por la ventana de la habitación y un sonrojo cubrió mi cara cuando lo vi reflejado en vidrio de esta.

Solo estaba en boxers, su espalda era bastante ancha y bueno, el era mas alto que yo, su piel era hermosa, definitivamente porcelana y sus piernas estaban bien conservadas a pesar de estar tanto tiempo en el hospital. Carraspee y nervioso baje la vista aunque no quisiera.

- De una escala del uno al diez. – Dijo mientras yo me volteaba a verle aun con el rubor en mi cara. – ¿Que tan lindo y fabuloso me veo? – Coloco sus manos en su cintura y dio una vueltita modelando.

- Yo diría que un ocho. – Dije con el rubor haciéndose mas profundo, rogaba que no se diera cuenta, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en mis labios al inspeccionarlo. Llevaba una camisa blanca de manga corta con un chaleco encima y una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones negros entallados y sus botas que había visto anteriormente que llegaban hasta media pantorrilla. Se veía como un modelo de algún tipo de perfume caro, incluso con sus ojeras y sus ojos un poco apagados. Entonces me di cuenta de que había algo infinitamente bello en las cosas rotas.

- Mentiroso, soy definitivamente un diez. O creo que estoy siendo modesto, debería de ser un veinte, si es posible mas… - se arrastro de nuevo al closet y saco una gorrita para ponérsela con cuidado en la cabeza tratando de desacomodar su peinado lo menos posible. Mientras lo miraba acomodarse el cabello despacio y con cuidado, me recordó como a la manera en la que hablaba, tan suave y delicadamente. Era hermoso.

- Eres arrogante y tu ego es enorme. – dije riendo y sin dejar de observarlo.

- Es parte de mi encanto Anderson. – Seguía igual de insolente que antes de eso no había duda. Pero también había una calidez en su voz y en su mirada que no había detectado antes. Quizás Kurt no seria tan difícil de conocer.

* * *

Salir de contrabando del hospital fue tarea fácil. Cuando pasamos por donde el recepcionista Kurt le guiño un ojo, pude notar un cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Me preguntó mientras caminábamos, tenia sus ojos en los edificios como si estuviera viendo por primera vez. Por encima de nosotros, el cielo anunciaba nieve y me preocupaba brevemente sobre mi viaje de regreso a casa.

- Eso depende de ti, ¿te gustan las galletas y el café? – pregunte mientras caminábamos por la acera.

- ¿Es enserio? – dijo mirándome con ese gesto tan familiar en el.

Dejé escapar una risa suave, deslizando mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta – Solo me aseguraba, no quiero arruinarlo. –

Él sólo sonrió. Había metido su barbilla en el cuello de su chaqueta, con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos, tratando de evitar el frio, guardándose en si mismo. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas. – Ya había olvidado como era el invierno. – Dijo en voz suave y baja.

- No sales mucho ¿verdad? – pregunte mientras nos dirigíamos a mi lugar favorito. De pronto recordé que ese seria su último invierno.

Mi corazón dolió y sentí que se encogía.

- No. - Él simplemente respondió, acurrucándose de nuevo en sí mismo.

Caminamos en silencio durante una o dos cuadras. Me había quedado sin cosas que decir.

Tome su brazo, Mientras le señalaba un cartel brillante. – Ya llegamos. – Lo arrastre a la entrada y abrí la puerta, nos encontrábamos en _The lima bean _sin duda el mejor lugar para tomar café.

_Al_ entrar la brisa calurosa se hizo presente sobre nosotros, llevándose el frío invierno y el olor a café nos invadió.

Los ojos de Kurt se concentraron en las vitrinas llenas de pasteles, muffins y galletas.

Vi a Quinn en el mostrador, las mangas de su blusa color azul remangadas hasta sus codos y su delantal ligeramente lleno de harina. Saludó con su mano cuando me vio, dedicándome una sonrisa. – Hey, Blainey.

- Hey, 'Q' – Dije acercándome al mostrador, Kurt venia atrás de mi, parecía un cachorrito asustado. Lo tome y lo puse enfrente de mi. – Kurt, ella es Quinn Fabray. Quinn, el es Kurt Hummel. –

Kurt, miro tímidamente a Quinn y luego volvió su vista hacia mí. – Sam y Quinn… -

Asentí con la cabeza, me quede impresionado al notar que puso atención en lo que le conté. – Si, los mismos. –

Quinn sonrió ampliamente y me miro. – Le has hablado de mí. -

- Solo le dije las cosas buenas, lo juro. – Me quite mi chaqueta cuando comenzó a sentí mas calor. – Y. ¿Qué tienes para comer?

Me señalo justo detrás del mostrador donde había un pastel decorado, galletas y Muffins. – Acabo de terminar los muffins de chocolate y quedaron deliciosos.

Miré a Kurt y asintió.

- Eso suena delicioso. – le respondí sin dejar de mirar a Kurt.

- ¿Qué quieren para tomar?- Pregunto Quinn

- El café de siempre. – Ese lugar era al único al que le confiaba preparar mi café perfecto y a Quinn, una de las razones por las que quería que Sam se casara con ella. Y porque se veían adorables juntos.

- Un mocca grande sin grasa por favor. – Escuche a Kurt detrás de mí, me llamó una vez la atención el tono cálido y suave de su voz. Me encantaba como sonaba, tan poco común.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa. Rápidamente me hizo señas y me llamo a acercarme.

- Ve a sentarte. No tardo. – Le sonreí y Kurt asintió mientras iba a tomar asiento a una de las mesas del centro.

Quinn comenzó a dar brinquitos. - ¡Oh por dios Blainey! Es tan lindo, sus hijos juntos serán de lo más hermoso que exista. –

La mire fijamente. – Q. Uno: No podemos tener hijos. Dos: No estamos saliendo, el es solo un paciente.

Se quedo pensando por un momento y luego dijo con seguridad. – Pero te gusta.

- Bu-bueno se supone que me gusta. E-es un paciente. – Un rubor se extendió por mi rostro y trataba de no titubear y hablar en voz baja mientras ella preparaba las bebidas. – No estamos saliendo, Quinn.

- Así que es heterosexual… - dijo agregando canela a mi café y crema batida a los muffins.

Pensé en su comentario y recordé la información de su expediente sin mencionar que había coqueteado conmigo y su obvia manera de actuar y hablar. – Yo creo que la respuesta es NO. Eso es más que obvio.

Estuvo a punto de derramar el chocolate cuando escucho mi respuesta, estaba emocionada. –Blaine tienes que salir con el. Por dios es hermoso y tiene ojos maravillosos, y su piel es preciosa y oh dios se quito su gorrita, su cabello es perfecto. –

Voltee a ver a Kurt, quien tenía su gorra negra entre sus manos con una mirada solemne. Ella tenía razón, él era lindo, muy, muy injustamente lindo. Era hermoso ¡Rayos! También era alguien que tenía que ayudar, era mi paciente, no tenia que enamorarme de el. Sería totalmente inapropiado. – No seria profesional.

Ella soltó una carcajada, mientras colocaba nuestras bebidas en pequeños platos de porcelana. – Claro, Blaine

La mire seriamente. – Por favor, dime que no usaras sarcasmo, odio que lo hagas.

- Lo hice. – Hizo una pausa, y dijo bromeado de nuevo. – Claroo.

Di un suspiro mientras tomaba la bandeja y caminaba hacia Kurt con cuidado de no derramar las bebidas. – Ya no somos amigos Q. Nunca más.

- Yo también te amo _hobbit – _Respondió ella riendo.

Me senté en la silla frente a Kurt con una mirada de fastidio por Quinn.

El me miro mientras tomaba su vaso. – ¿Hobbit? – Me pregunto con algún tipo de sonrisa burlona.

Me sonroje un poco, era molesto aunque me divertida. – Sam escucho a Coop llamarme una vez así, vino de chismoso con Quinn y ahora lo hacen para molestarme. Es por mi estatura. –

Tomó un sorbo de su café. Le quedo una línea de espuma en sus labios. – Es lindo.

"_Tu Kurt, eres hermoso"_. Me quedé inmóvil pensando. Oh dios. Esto fue toda culpa de Quinn. En realidad iba a matarla.

Él me miraba con curiosidad. - ¿Estas bien?

Asentí con la cabeza. – Si, lo estoy. – Mi voz Salió algo aguda y rápidamente tome un sorbo de mi café.

Kurt quito un poco del glaseado de la parte superior de su muffin con su dedo índice, para luego llevárselo a su boca. Él ladeó su cabeza, mientras me miraba. – ¿Blaine?

- ¿Si? – Dije distraídamente mirando como chupaba su dedo con sus labios. Sacudí la cabeza.

- Haz leído mi expediente. ¿Verdad? – No podía evitar sentir culpa, sabia que el estaba pasando por mucho y estaba triste.

- Te lo dije. – Me dijo, sintiéndose de repente como si hubiera hecho algo que no debía. – Era mejor que lo supieras. – Suspiro dejando caer sus manos sobre la mesa rendido. Yo me incorpore y acerque mi mano lentamente para acariciar suavemente su muñeca con mi pulgar.

El se limito a mirarme, sin moverse. Poco a poco giro su muñeca dejando descubierto su brazo, su pálida piel de porcelana marcada por cicatrices de color rosa. Eran 6 ordenadas en una fila, pase mis dedos lentamente acariciándolo sobre sus cicatrices sintiendo como la piel de Kurt se erizo a mi tacto y por un momento me pregunté si había ido demasiado lejos, pero él no dijo nada simplemente cerro sus ojos y apretó su mano haciendo un puño.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Le pregunté en voz baja, sintiendo que estábamos en un pequeño mundo donde Kurt y yo existíamos.

- Porque estaba cansado de no sentir. Hubo un tiempo en que sentía mucho, y estaba aterrorizado, triste, enojado y entonces. – Dejó escapar un largo suspiro. – Ya no quería dejar de sentir, no podía con eso. –

- Y dañar tu piel, dañarte tu… ¿Te ayudo? – Le pregunté.

- No. –

- ¿O pensaste que te ayudaría quitándote la vida? – Había ido un poco mas lejos, pero al fin llegábamos a algo y no quería romper ese delicado equilibrio y atmosfera que se había creado.

- No. - Él hizo una pausa, abriendo los ojos y Deslizó su brazo fuera de mi mano, ocultando su brazo en si mismo, como si quisiera que nadie lo viera.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? – Había visto varios casos donde los pacientes intentaban suicidarse simplemente porque era mucho y ya no querían soportarlo. Tuve una sensación de Kurt Hummel no era la excepción.

Se quedo pensando por un rato mientras tomaba un poco de su café. – Mi vida término hace un año, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

- Tu vida termino en el momento en el que decidiste rendirte. Tú no estas muerto, Kurt. Aun tienes mucho por vivir, seis meses. Si tal vez parezca poco pero eso no te impide vivir disfrutando esos seis meses y no solo estar pensando en morir. – Le dije queriendo agarrarlo de los hombros y sacudirlo para mostrarle de lo que se estaba perdiendo. Solo se estaba hundiendo en un destino que el había elegido hace meses.

- Pero me estoy muriendo, Blaine. – Contesto apoyándose en la mesa.

- Yo también me estoy muriendo, Kurt. – Susurré de vuelta.

- Pero es diferente. – Kurt parecía que tenia la cabeza en otro lado, el, su pensamiento, su razón se mantenían escondidos en algún lugar, un lugar en el que mis palabras no llegaban.

- No, no lo es, Kurt. Podría salir de la tienda y ser atropellado por un autobús. Podría caerme sobre el hielo de afuera y romperme el cráneo en dos. Esto no significa que voy a perder mi vida sólo porque un día mi tiempo se va a acabar. Así que ya sabes cuando vas a morir, Felicidades, ahora tienes una fecha límite. Una fecha para hacer todo lo que siempre quisiste hacer. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decirte? No se puede pensar solo en la muerte. – Mi voz había adquirido una especie de desesperación tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

- Pero no puedo. – Dijo en voz baja y llena de melancolía, en un momento me pregunte si podía yo podía reparar a Kurt. – Me estoy cayendo, Blaine. Lenta y tortuosamente. He estado cayendo durante mucho tiempo. Y ahora…no estoy seguro de si podre detenerme o como podre levantarme. –

- Puedes caer, pero también puedes volar. – Dije, sintiéndome como si estuviera citando algo, pero no pude recordar que era. – Creo que se puede decir que mi trabajo es ser tu paracaídas, Kurt. – Me encogí de hombros ruborizado y avergonzado por una razón que ni yo entendía.

- Esta bien. – Dijo, mirando su taza, con sus manos alrededor de la esta. – Perdón.

Agarre mi muffin y comencé a quitarle la envoltura dándome cuenta de que no lo había probado. – ¿Perdón porque?

- Perdón por ser tan difícil de reparar, Blaine. –

Solté un suspiro sintiendo como mi corazón se comprimía. – No pidas perdón. Nada de esto es tu culpa.

Él asintió con la cabeza y me ofreció una sonrisa de sus lindos y suaves labios, hizo su mejor esfuerzo en sonreír. Provoco que me dieran ganas de pararme y abrazarlo lo más fuerte que pudiera. – Gracias. – me dijo.

- No te preocupes por eso. – Le devolví la sonrisa, tomando un bocado de mi muffin en mi boca – Es merengue de fresa, pensé que solo era de color rosa. –

Kurt levantó su Muffin y lo observo con sus ojos azules para luego quitarle el glaseado primero. – Esto esta delicioso.

- Oh dios, tu eres de esas personas. –

Me miro un poco confundido con una expresión adorable, con un poco de betún rosa en su nariz. – ¿Qué personas?

Le di un mordisco al muffin. – De las que primero come la cubierta. -

El me saco la lengua, riendo un poco. Me encantaba su risa. Kurt era muy bueno tratando de fingir que había olvidado su tristeza por un momento. Era como si hubiera estado fingiendo por mucho tiempo. - Me gusta la cubierta. –

- A mi también. – le contesté, tomando un sorbo de café. – Pero me gusta comerla en mi muffin, como debe de ser. –

- Y dime quien dijo que esa es la manera correcta de comer un muffin ¿Acaso tu los creaste? – Me pregunto ahora el quitando la envoltura del suyo.

Me señale serio. – Posiblemente.

Él rio, fue una risa genuina, casi un sobresalto de sonido, como si hubiera olvidado como reír. Fue algo simplemente hermoso, como música para mis oídos, exactamente parecía que llevaba tiempo sin reír. – No creo que yo… - Puso una mano en sus labios. – Bueno... –

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunté, aunque yo ya lo sabía. Sólo quería oírselo decir.

- No pensé que recordara como reír. – Sus ojos azules estaban completamente abiertos, llenos de una especie de asombro e incredulidad, se veían brillantes y más hermosos que nunca, su mirada daba vueltas en mi cabeza. – Gracias. –

Abrí la boca para responder, pero me quede sin palabras. Había algo en él, la forma en que me miraban sus ojos mas azules que nunca, parecían grises en ese momento. No sabía lo que era, pero Kurt era especial de una manera que nunca había visto antes.

De momento volteo su rostro hacia la ventana. – Blaine, esta nevando.

Me miró a través del cristal, mi mirada estaba sobre los gruesos copos blancos que giraban en el aire de invierno, cayendo en la acera como azúcar. – Se ve tan hermoso. – le conteste.

- Vamos a caminar sobre la nieve. – Dijo con una especie de sonrisa emocionada. Su expresión cambio a una abierta e infantil que no había visto antes. Como si no hubiera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. La nieve se juntaba en la noche fresca.

Coloque mi vaso de café vacío en la mesa, mientras me ponía mi abrigo. – Lo que tú quieras, Kurt

Kurt se puso de pie, mientras comía el ultimo pedazo de su muffin y se dirigió a la puerta, en un momento pensé que saldría corriendo.

Hacía frío, pero en el resplandor anaranjado de los edificios y las farolas, me hacían sentirme cálido, como si estuviera llevando una especie de fuego adentro de mí que corría por mis venas y calentaba mis huesos.

Empezamos a caminar de nuevo hacia el hospital mientras nos sumergíamos en el paisaje nevado que nos rodeaba.

- No me gusta el invierno. – Dijo caminando mientras que por poco chocaba con un hombre de negocios. – Pero es hermoso, ¿verdad?

- Todo es hermoso si sabes como mirarlo. – Le contesté mientras lo miraba fijamente contemplándolo.

- Eres tan filosófico. – Él sonrió. Se detuvo para sacar su lengua y dejar que algunos copos de nieve cayeran en ella. Sus labios estaban más rosas que nunca al igual que sus mejillas por el frio.

- Liners Cryptic uno de mis favoritos. – Le dije bromeando, observaba detalladamente lo que hacia mientras esperábamos a que cambiara el semáforo.

Cerró su boca y me contesto. – Deberías conocer a mi amiga Rachel, podrían tener una guerra de quien cita más libros y artistas. –

- Le ganare. – conteste seguro mientras lo miraba, una sonrisa idiota de las que últimamente acostumbraban aparecer al pensar en el se dibujo en mi rostro.

- No estés tan seguro. – El dio una vuelta, cerrando sus ojos como si quisiera flotar y olvidar todo.

Vi como uno de sus pies se iba hacia adelante, se resbalo y alcance a sujetarlo entre mis brazos colocando su peso contra en mi pecho, el me miro aturdido con sus ojos azules clavados en mi mirada mientras los copos de nieve caían sobre su rostro.

Podrían haber pasado horas y no me habría dado cuenta, podría quedarme toda la vida mirando esos ojos hermoso que cambiaban de color según como les diera la luz.

El tiempo se detuvo.

- Te tengo. – Le aseguré, apretando mis manos alrededor de su cintura. Fue lo único que mi cerebro pudo decir.

Él se limitó a sonreír, mirándome completamente en paz. – Lo se, Blaine…

Entonces me di cuenta de que Kurt estaba equivocado, no era difícil de arreglar, solo necesitaba a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a repararlo.

Alguien dispuesto a afrontar las cosas con el.

"_Si nada nos salva de la muerte, por lo menos que el amor nos salve la vida." – Pablo Neruda_

* * *

**_Nota:_**

_**Awwww, hermoso ¿no? Mi Blainers se esta enamorando de Kurt. **_

_**¡Díganme porque la vida tiene que ser tan injusta! Quisiera decirles que todo ira bien y terminaran felices, lo ultimo si lo aseguro, pero yo creo que se irán dando cuenta conforme pasen los caps. No puedo decir nada, mis labios están sellados.**_

_**Las frases que se encuentran al final del fic yo las agrego :3 Me parecen hermosas así que lo hago para darle mas emoción. **_

_**Me preguntaron sobre el autor o autora orignal del fic. Ok sinceramente no se, yo lo saque de la pag de FB asi que me supongo que ahi deben de saber xD Y tambien me gustaria comentar que esta novela esta basada en el libro de The faultin in Our Stars de John Green y bueno si tienen tiempo leanlo es hermoso.**_

_**Bueno como sea… ¿Alguien en contra de Blaine y su problema con que comamos primero la cubierta de los muffins? ¡Yo! Ok ya :3**_

_**¡Les dejo un spoiler!...**_

_**- Alguna vez haz hecho una casa con sabanas. – Le pregunte lentamente mientras deslizaba mis manos en los bolsillos de mi sudadera, buscando algún tipo de calor.**_

_**El asintió, había un tipo de nostalgia en sus ojos. – Finn y yo solíamos hacerlo en la sala cuando éramos chicos.**_

_**- ¿Quieres hacer una ahora?**_

_**Aasdfnlaskfdnas ¡Ok los dejo! ¡Nos leemos luego!**_

_**¡Dejen sus reviews! Así sabré que les gusta. ¡Y la continuare!**_

_**¡Reviews!**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Ok…al parecer le esta yendo bien a la historia y no actualice porque tuve problemas emocionales…muy apegados al tema de esta historia :( Pero bueno la vida sigue y hay que disfrutarla mientras se pueda ¿No? **_

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en verdad lo agradezco me motivan a seguir con la historia y sobre todo a seguir escribiendo. :'3**_

_**Bien, mucho dijeron que querían un final feliz ¿No? Ok no puedo hablar. Sera feliz lo juro no se torturen. Y si tal vez parezca que Kurt le es indiferente a Blainey al contrario de todo lo que nuestro hobbit esta sintiendo, pero denle paciencia a nuestro angelito ¿Vale? Kurt esta herido y necesita ser reparado.**_

_**Sin más por el momento los dejo leer. En palabras de Harmony: Siéntese, relájense y lo mas importante… ¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Febrero 7 - Día 22**

La silla de tela dura con un parche de cinta en su parte superior había comenzado a sentirse familiar, lentamente dejo de ser la silla que estaba a lado de la cama de Kurt para convertirse en mi silla. El estaba sentado con su laptop en sus rodillas y las sabanas envueltas alrededor de el. El me dio un mágico y amistoso saludo cuando entre, un 'Hola' lleno de vida que hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco.

- Dime, ángel. ¿Tienes algún plan para hoy? – le pregunte mientras me sentaba, coloque mi bolsa en mis piernas y lo mire. Ya se, sonaba atrevido llamarlo así, pero era algo que se me había salido después de que llegamos de nuestro paseo al hospital. Quiso hacer ángeles de nieve antes de entrar y termino cubierto de nieve, eso lo hizo verse mas angelical que nunca y lo único que mi torpe cerebro pudo pensar, fue "_Ok definitivamente eres un ángel" _Mi problema fue que lo pensé en voz alta. El me pregunto, yo no supe que responder, al final dijo que le gustaba y que podía llamarlo así si quería. Eso fue todo, termine diciendo algo como 'Bien ángel es hora de volver' se sonrojo, y no se diga yo, nunca me había sentido tan idiota…

Pero bien en lo que estábamos.

El se encogió de hombros. – No realmente, absolutamente nada en particular.

- Podemos ir afuera de nuevo. – Le sugerí, preguntándome si el había estado esperando con ansias mi visita tanto como yo lo estaba.

La semana había pasado lenta, me encontraba contando los días que faltaban para verlo de nuevo. No se suponía que esto pasaría, pero lentamente Kurt ocupaba gran parte en mi conciencia y quizás de mi corazón. Quería conocerlo por dentro y por fuera. Y también quería repararlo. Era lo más que deseaba en este mundo.

El se encogió de hombros nuevamente, dejando su laptop a un lado y cubriéndose entre las sabanas, colocándose de lado. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en mí. Coloco sus manos entre la sabana cubriendo su cabeza con ella como si fuera una capa. – No quiero ir a ningún lado hoy. –

El se veía tan vulnerable acurrucado ahí, su nariz apenas visible entre las sabanas, no me atrevería a presionarlo a que hiciera algo si el no quería. Yo tampoco estaba teniendo un buen día. Uno de mis pacientes, una chica joven con rabdomiosarcoma, un tipo de cáncer muscular, se estaba poniendo peor y no estaba seguro de que sobreviva a este mes.

Además no me estaba sintiendo tan bien, mi garganta estaba hinchada como si me fuera a dar algún tipo de resfriado, también me dolían mis músculos y articulaciones. Esconderse debajo las sabanas no parecía mala idea.

- Alguna vez haz hecho una casa con sabanas. – Le pregunte lentamente mientras deslizaba mis manos en los bolsillos de mi sudadera, buscando algún tipo de calor.

El asintió, había un tipo de nostalgia en sus ojos. – Finn y yo solíamos hacerlo en la sala cuando éramos chicos.

- ¿Quieres hacer una ahora?

Analizo mi proposición por un momento antes de asentir, quitándose las sabanas de encima, parándose enfrente de mí mirándome con algún tipo de sonrisa. – Este bien.

Me levante, quitando mi bolsa de mi hombro dejándola en la silla, luego agarre una sabana. – Creo que si lo sujetamos con el pie de la cama podemos hacer un tipo de tienda ¿Verdad?

Kurt asintió serio. – Mientras tú haces eso yo iré por las almohadas.

Estire la sabana azul sobre la cama. Toda la habitación parecía tener un olor, uno suave, diferente al resto del hospital. No podía saber que era, era un aura intangible que venia por parte de Kurt.

Asegure la sabana con la pata de la silla en una de las esquinas y con la mesa otra esquina de la sabana, finalmente al pie de la cama. Nos quedo una pequeña casa en forma de triangulo.

Kurt coloco algunas almohadas adentro de la ella, cubriendo el suelo por completo con ellas. Finalmente nos metimos en la pequeña casa.

Era una casa o tienda bonita. La luz que venia del pasillo y la luz de la pequeña lámpara de Kurt se filtraban en el azul de la sabana, haciendo que pequeñas sombras aparecieran en el lugar.

Nos acomodamos. Me apoye en la cama, estirando mis piernas. Kurt Hablo en voz baja tratando de no romper el silencio que había aparecido entre nosotros. – Blaine, ¿estas bien?  
- Kurt, estoy aquí para hablar de tus problemas, no de los míos Dije evitando su pregunta, mientras trataba de no dejar salir un suspiro que se había acumulado en mi pecho, trataba de darle mi mejor sonrisa a Kurt. Me había estado conteniendo todo el día, pero había algo en este cuarto, la forma en que sus ojos me miraban, se me hacia imposible seguir fingiendo mas lo que sentía.

- Sabes, esta bien no estar bien. – Dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba colocando su miraba en la sabana azul. –Y tu no estas bien.

Deje escapar un suspiro. – Lo se…

- Todo es más fácil estando aquí. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que se abría paso en sus labios.

Kurt lo intentaba mucho, pero no lograba sonreír en su máxima expresión, deseaba que pudiera reír de nuevo, que las pequeñas líneas de las comisuras en sus labios aparecieran, verlo feliz y en paz, como en las fotos de las nacionales. No triste y enfermo.

- Lo es. – Le dije y de momento me entraron ganas de llorar por razones que casi no podía explicar.

Porque no era justo. No era justo que su cuerpo lo traicionara. No era justo que tuviera que morir en seis meses.

- ¿Blaine? – Me estaba mirando con preocupación en sus hermosos ojos.

- Estoy bien. – Le dije, aunque no creo que soné muy convincente. Sentí sus dedos colocarse alrededor de los míos y lo mire. Me estaba agarrando la mano como si fuera un salvavidas y tuve la sensación de que eso era Kurt, un salvavidas. Mi salvavidas.

Después de un largo momento, aclare mi garganta, recuperando el control de mi mismo. Me sentía como un estúpido, se suponía que debería de mantener mis problemas personales fuera de estas reuniones. Y ahora estando aquí, estaba teniendo una crisis emocional con un chico que había conocido hace menos de un mes. – Lo siento, no se que fue eso.

Volteo su rostro hacia mí. Nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Azul contra miel, como si nos comunicáramos sin palabras, como si nos estuviéramos diciendo 'Esta bien, te tengo.'

- ¿Sabes que fecha es en una semana _hobbit? – _Me pregunto estratégicamente cambiando de tema, pero sin soltar mi mano. Creí que debía soltarlo pero realmente no quería hacerlo.

- ¿Qué hay ángel? – Dije sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

- Día de San Valentín. –

- ¿Y quien será SU Valentín Señor Hummel? – le pregunte tratando de mantener mi voz clara.

- La ropa es mi Valentín. – Respondió con un ligero brillo en sus ojos.

- Oh, ¿enserio? – Le pregunté, mientras inclinaba mi cabeza contra la cama y me concentraba en la sensación de sus dedos en mi mano.

- Si, lo hemos discutido y… sentimos lo mismo. – Respondió.

- Estoy seguro que tus hijos serán adorables. – Le conteste, deseando que todo pudiera ser tan fácil como sentarse aquí con él.

- Y también serán fabulosos. – Dijo, deje escapar una pequeña risa de mi boca al escucharlo.

* * *

Caímos en un cómodo silencio, todo estaba quieto.

Estábamos en un completo silencio incluso las conversaciones de los doctores de afuera no se escuchaban. Estábamos flotando en un pequeño capullo de comodidad. No era perfecto el momento, pero estaba bien, era todo lo que podía pedir.

- ¿Sabes que es gracioso? – Pregunto algunos minutos después con su una voz suave, como si no quisiera hablar, pero estaba diciendo sus pensamientos en voz alta. – En este mismo tiempo pero del año pasado pensábamos que eran solo migrañas.

Trague duro. Un sentimiento familiar se arremolino en mi estomago.

Me tome un largo tiempo en responder, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para responderle. – Eso no me parece divertido.

Kurt dejo salir una pequeña señal de risa de sus labios que era más tristeza que otra cosa. – No es divertido, pero suena mejor que 'sabes que es lo malo' ¿no?

- Creo que si... – Le dije mientras me recostaba. Estaba acostado alado de el, mis rodillas rozando la parte inferior de la manta.

Me di cuenta de como su mano apretó la mía cuando me moví, sus largos dedos envolviendo mi mano en un cálido apretón. Estaba consiente de que seria una falta de educación que un medico este así con su paciente, pero realmente no me importaba eso ahora.

- Fuiste diagnosticado hace un año ¿Verdad? – Realmente Kurt había tenido mucha suerte, el cáncer de cerebro era casi imposible diagnosticar a tiempo, mis pensamientos se dirigieron a las cicatrices en su muñeca blanca y pálida, tuve el impulso de besarla pero me contuve. Su rápido diagnostico había sido una bendición para todos.

- Un día después de día de san Valentín. – Dijo, con una nota de nostalgia en su voz. – Es tan extraño pensar que era la última noche que estaría 'bien'.

Me pregunte que había hecho en sus últimas horas felices o de libertad, con quien estaba, que fue lo último que dijo...

- ¿Como fue tu ultimo día de libertad? – Le pregunte por muchas razones importantes, una de ellas era la profesional.

- Feliz. – Dijo con un pequeño suspiro. – Estaba saliendo con Adam, aunque después de eso no seguimos juntos por mucho tiempo. -

- ¿Porque no siguieron? – Le pregunté, ignorando el picón de incomodidad al saber el nombre del rubio que lo besaba en la foto. Sabiendo muy bien que el cáncer hace que la gente se vuelva distante y frágil como el cristal era necesario saberlo.

- Yo termine con el. – Respondió simplemente. – Al final termine dañándolo y se fue... volvió gay al pobre de Sebastián. Creo que solo fue lo mejor.

Me sonreí a mi mismo. – Pobre Sebastián.

Había algo verdaderamente excepcional en la forma en que Kurt podía hacerme sonreír al hablar de cómo había roto con su novio porque le habían diagnosticado cáncer. Era en la forma de como decía las cosas, la forma en que arrastraba las palabras con su voz dulce y delicada, como si la vida fuera una gran broma del universo.

- A veces no creo que a Bas le enoje todo esto. – Contesto con algo de diversión en sus palabras.

- ¿Pero que hay de ti? – Le dije, preguntándome cuando había comenzado a preocuparme tanto por el.

- No quiero salir con nadie. – Me respondió con su tono serio de nuevo.

- Pero… ¿Por qué? – Dios, soné tan decepcionado al escuchar su respuesta.

- No seria justo, no tengo tiempo para darle a alguien… no el tiempo suficiente… - Se calló, como si de alguna manera se hubiera perdido entre el inicio y el fin de su frase.

- Así que entonces. ¿No quieres intentar amar a alguien porque sabes que al final terminaras lastimándolo? – Le pregunte, deseando poder ver la lógica en su declaración. No debería de estar envolviéndome emocionalmente con alguien que tiene poco tiempo.

- Me he pasado el ultimo año, Blaine. Asegurándome de que no quede alguien a quien pueda lastimar. – Sonaba tan solo, desesperadamente solo.

Apreté fuerte su mano contra la mía, tratando de enviarle algún tipo de consuelo a través de nuestro roce.

- No puedes salvar a todos alejándolos, Kurt. La gente se preocupa, tienes que dejarlos. – Lo mire a los ojos tratando de transmitirle confort, paz, amor.

- Ellos no tienen que preocuparse por mí. –

Mi respiración se corto.

Las palabras que quería decirle estaban atrapadas en mis labios.

Tenia que decirlo.

Quería decírselo, esas dos simples palabras que significaban tanto.

Pero de alguna manera estaba bastante seguro que no era lo que el quería escuchar. Así que susurre la única cosa que pude pensar. – Este bien. –

Realmente no era porque Kurt estaba cayendo y de alguna manera yo me estaba cayendo con él. Era porque yo quería tomar todo su dolor y permitirle vivir de nuevo. Yo no me estaba cayendo.

Me estaba enamorando de él…

Y no estaba seguro de como parar todo esto que comenzaba a sentir.

- ¿Aun tienes el libro de Gatsby en tu bolsa? – Me pregunto después de un rato, sacándome de mis profundos pensamientos.

- Creo que lo deje en casa. – Le conteste con una voz temblorosa, por alguna razón que no podía identificar. _"Contrólate Anderson"_.

- Y… ¿Tienes otros libros, Blaine?

- Creo que si. – Busque abajo de las piernas de Kurt por mi bolsa y sentí un escalofrió cuando mi brazo rozo una pequeña parte descubierta de su pantorrilla. La tome y la coloque en mi pecho buscando entre las cosas, tratando de ignorar la sensación en mi pecho.

Encontré un libro azul que Quinn me había dado hace unos días, me dijo que el libro era 'absoluta perfección' y una 'Montaña rusa de sentimientos.' No estaba seguro de lo que era una montaña rusa de sentimientos, pero me aseguro que estaba interesante. Le enseñe el libro a Kurt.

- Se llama The Fault In Our Stars. – Dije con la voz aun temblorosa.

Deje que nuestras manos se separaran para poder abrir el libro. Y sentí un vacío al sentir como su calidez se iba.

- ¿Sobre que es? –

- Sobre una chica que tiene cáncer. – Le dije pasando las primeras páginas, pasando una dedicación y algunas citas sobre tulipanes.

El hizo una mueca. – ¿No tienes suficiente con lo que ves aquí?

- Evidentemente, Quinn cree que no. – Pase a la primera pagina dejando que mis ojos analizaran las líneas de letras impresas. – No se. No se ve tan malo.

- Léemelo. – Dijo arrastrándose hacia donde yo estaba sentado y se apoyo en la cabecera de la cama, con sus piernas estiradas, con sus pies descalzos y cruzados.

- ¿Ahora? – Pregunte con cierto nerviosismo por su cercanía. ¿Qué demonios me estaba haciendo ese chico?

- ¿Tienes algún otro plan? – Pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja.

- No exactamente. – Tome una almohada del otro lado de la tienda y la coloque detrás de mi espalda. Kurt se acomodo a mi lado, con su cabeza cerca de mí, como si quisiera acurrucarse en mi hombro, pero no estaba seguro de que reacción tendría yo.

Sonreí, disfrutando el suave roce de su cabello contra mi y el olor tan dulce que desprendía.

Comencé a leer, la poca luz era suficiente para mi lectura.

- A finales del invierno de mi decimo séptimo año, mi madre noto que yo estaba deprimida, probablemente debido a que rara vez salía de casa, pasaba mucho tiempo en mi cama leyendo el mismo libro una y otra vez, comía muy poco, con mis pensamientos constantes de cuanto tiempo me quedaba. Me la pasaba pensando en la muerte.

- Me agrada la chica. - Kurt interrumpió suavemente cuando hice una pausa para recuperar el aliento.

Lo mire a ver con disgusto fingido, el solo dio una pequeña y tierna sonrisa. - No puedo leer si me vas a interrumpir, Kurt.

Bajo su rostro colocando su nariz en mi hombro y murmuro su respuesta contra el algodón de mi playera. – Lo siento, Blaine –

Traté de ignorar la forma en que su aliento se sienta en mi piel. –No, no lo sientes.

Él me miró con una sonrisa torcida que se notaba en su rostro. Me gustó esa expresión, era una sonrisa astuta, parecía estar lleno de secretos. –No, realmente no lo siento.

Lo mire y regrese mi mirada al libro, comenzando de nuevo con autoridad. Él estaba silencioso después de eso, coloco su cabeza en mi hombro, tímidamente al principio y luego con más seguridad.

Pensé en lo que me había dicho Kurt mientras seguía leyendo. Sobre cómo había pasado el último año asegurándose de que no le quedara nadie a quien lastimar. No estaba seguro si el ya sabia, pero ahí en la semi-oscuridad del cuarto.

Estaba seguro de que iba a dañándome a mi lenta y profundamente.

Cuando el muriera, se llevaría un pedazo de mí con él...

"_El amor es ese sentimiento capaz de vencer hasta la muerte". – Saulo José de los Santos._

* * *

_**Ok llore :(**_

_**Pobre Blaine y pobre Kurt. Esto es solo el comienzo.**_

_**Una vez más siento no haber actualizado. Pasado mañana o mañana mismo otro cap. De esta genial historia.Y alégrense estoy de vacaciones asi que sera seguido amigos. Y mañana actualización de SOWK (Somewhere Only We Know) mi otro fic :D**_

_**No pienso dejarla no se asusten. Y bueno gracias a todos de nuevo por sus reviews me conmueven :'3**_

_**Ok, dejémonos de sentimentalismo, aunque con este fic es imposible. En verdad lloraran mucho y me odiaran, pero también estén seguros de que lo amaran, si es que no lo hacen ya.**_

_**¡SPOILER!**_

_Me levanté lentamente, dejando que sus dedos se separaran de los míos mientras caminaba alrededor de la cama. _

_Me senté en el colchón tan cuidadosamente como pude. Kurt abrió sus ojos y parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de encontrar mi mirada, sus ojos vidriosos y llenos de dolor. Me preguntaba si era por el dolor de cabeza, o por algo completamente distinto. _

_Extendí mi mano casi involuntariamente, para encontrar su mejilla, acariciando su pálida piel. – Feliz Día de San Valentín. – Susurre._

_**Aaskfhklsdsafd soy mala :c Okno …**_

_**Bien eso estado espero y les haya gustado el cap.**_

_**¡Nos leemos luego!**_

_**¡Dejen sus reviews para continuar este trágico romance!**_


	5. Capítulo 4

_**¡Sean felices! Lalalala…the one that got away! **__**(8) Ok lo siento escucho eso xD**_

_**ACTUALIZACION BITCHES... :D**_

_**Le esta yendo tan bien a la historia y me gustan tantos sus reviews que por eso les actualizo tan seguido… ¡Me motivan! Los amo :3**_

_**Bueno, pasando a algo más importante…dicen que quieren que se besen, ok…sucederá, pero solo hay que tener paciencia, y también me dijeron por PM que, que pasaba con los familiares de Kurt y sus amigos…bueno…aquí va...**_

_**(Léanlo con la voz que aparece en glee resumiendo al principio del capitulo xD) Kurt esta herido y siente que no le queda nada mas que esperar a que la hora de su muerte llegue y mientras tanto Blaine trata de hacerle entender que debe disfrutar su vida al máximo y alejar a las personas y tratar de que no se preocupen no le sirve de nada…y eso fue lo que te perdiste en Catch me, I'm falling.**_

_**Y esa es la razón por la que no aparecen AUN sus amigos...y Adam ¬¬ pero ya llegaran como dije ¡PACIENCIA! :D**_

_**Ok…¡Continuemos con esta tortuosa historia!**_

_**Este cap es sumamente corto pero hermoso...**_

_**Siéntense, relájense y lo mas importante… ¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Febrero 14 - Día 29**

Hay una diferencia entre saber y entender. Sabia que Kurt estaba muriendo, sabía que desde hace mucho tiempo el había dejado de vivir y que cada momento que pasaba estaba un poco más lejos de mí, pero no lo había entendido… hasta esa noche.

Su habitación que normalmente era iluminada por la lámpara que había en la cabecera de su cama, no estaba, estaba a oscuras, la única luz era la que entraba por la puerta. A través de las cortinas pude ver la silueta de su cuerpo envuelto en una manta azul entre la penumbra.

Cuando pase cautelosamente por la puerta, una enfermera que reconocí vagamente salió por detrás de la cortina, con una sonrisa en su cara cuando me vio.

- Encantada de verlo, señor Anderson. – Susurró, escribiendo algo rápido en su carpeta, señalo a Kurt. – Ha tenido dolor de cabeza toda la mañana, ha sido uno muy fuerte, así que no sé si él querrá compañía

Dio un paso atrás, hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Kurt, su voz adquirió un tono tranquilizador.

- Kurt, tienes un visitante, ¿te parece bien? –

Hubo una larga pausa de silencio antes de que él dejara escapar un sí tan silencioso que apenas era audible. Ella me dio guiño un ojo antes de que se fuera.

- Sólo trata de estar tranquilo. Esta muy sensible a la luz y al ruido. Y asegúrese de cerrar la cortina después de entrar.

Dejé que se fuera y entre en el pequeño lugar, cerrando la cortina detrás de mí. Deje mi bolsa en el suelo. A medida que me fui acercando mis ojos comenzaron a trazar las líneas de su rostro, sus labios, su nariz, todo entre las sombras. En la penumbra se veía parecía totalmente el ángel mas hermoso, y me dije a mi mismo que definitivamente Kurt era demasiado hermoso para este mundo.

Mirarlo era extraño. Él me enredó en mi interior, pude sentir un sentimiento extraño que recorría mis órganos. Me quite mi chaqueta y enfoqué mis ojos en el suelo, sintiéndome avergonzado por una razón que no pude identificar.

Había extrañado a Kurt la semana pasada, lo extrañe durante mis otras actividades, lo extrañe durante las alegres cenas con Sam, y también en las noches en que Quinn nos llevaba con ella a sus noches de juerga. Es seguro decir que siempre lo echaba de menos, que de alguna manera se había colado en mis huesos para no salir más.

Busqué mi silla, pero no estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre.  
Colgué mi chaqueta en el poste de la cama y fui a sentarme en el suelo, era incapaz de dejar a Kurt fuera de mi vista, pero sabía que no podía estar de pie a su lado toda la hora. El Tenia una mano afuera de la cama, sus dedos largos y pálidos deslizándose lentamente como si estuviera buscando algo de donde agarrarse.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en mis movimientos, deje que mi mano tomara la suya, el se tenso con el contacto, nuestras manos rosándose antes de entrelazar nuestros dedos, el apretó mi mano, su agarre era fuerte y desesperado.

- Blainers. – Respiro como si al hablar le causara dolor.

- Kurt, no tienes que hablar, está bien. – Le respondí, colocándome de rodillas.

Él no dijo nada durante un largo rato y finalmente, susurro. – Ven.

Me levanté lentamente, dejando que sus dedos se separaran de los míos mientras caminaba alrededor de la cama. Me senté en el colchón tan cuidadosamente como pude.

Kurt abrió sus ojos y parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de encontrar mi mirada, sus ojos grises vidriosos y llenos de dolor. Me preguntaba si era por el dolor de cabeza, o por algo completamente distinto.

Extendí mi mano casi involuntariamente, para encontrar su mejilla, acariciando su pálida piel.

- Feliz Día de San Valentín. – Susurre.

Él soltó un leve gemido en respuesta, mientras tomaba mi otra mano y me jalo hacia el guiándome para que me acostara a su lado en una posición horizontal.

Me acosté sin dejar de mirarlo, veía la silueta borrosa de su rostro a la luz baja. No debería estar haciendo esto, yo sabía que no debía, pero todo en él hizo que mi cuerpo vibrara, algo que sólo podía ser descrito como una gran calma insustituible.

Coloque mi mano sobre la suya, dejándome caer en la ternura del momento, como si de alguna manera a través del contacto de nuestra piel pudiera sentir su dolor.

Me acomode en el colchón, mis párpados se sentían cada vez más pesados. Estaba bastante seguro de que podría quedarme dormido aquí y nunca despertar, sólo Kurt y yo en la oscuridad.

Estar con él era como leer un libro y que alguien te lo echara a perder contándote el final.

Sabía cómo acabaría todo, como terminaría su vida, siendo consumido por un tumor, pero de todos modos tenia la vana esperanza de que tal vez un milagro pasara y esto terminaría de otra manera, al menos de una manera menos dolorosa.

Cerré mis ojos, dejándome llevar por el roce de su piel y su calor.

* * *

**9:40 a.m.**

Aun no estaba completamente despierto, podía ver vagamente la luz. Las sabanas de terciopelo alrededor y una fuerte aura de satisfacción. No había pensamientos, todo estaba tranquilo.

Estaba en una cama. No era mi cama, pero de alguna manera se sentía bien. Había una mano sobre mi mano, una mano cálida y encantadora. Mi piel estaba un poco húmeda, había algo de calor en la habitación. El cierre de mi pantalón estaba presionado en mi cadera y mi camisa dejaba ver mi abdomen.

Me moví tranquilo, acomodándome en la cama. Podía sentir el olor a antiséptico del hospital, pero se mezclaba con algo reconfortante, el dulce olor que emanaba del cuerpo a mi lado, un olor a miel, a café, a coco. Era sumamente dulce y reconfortante, Kurt...

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, preguntándome cuándo había amanecido. No tenía la intención de quedarme dormido aquí, sólo me acosté con el durante la hora de nuestra sesión, pero mientras miraba a ese ángel dormir no me arrepentía de haberme quedado.

La luz del sol entro por el hueco de la cortina, dejando ver pequeños reflejos dorados. Nuestras narices apenas se rosaban, ambos acostados de lado, nuestros cuerpos frente a frente. Se veía tan frágil, como si con el menor contacto pudiera romperse. Levante una de mis manos, y roce mis dedos sobre su mejilla, tenia ganas de tocarlo, sentir lo suave de su piel entre mis manos, pero también tenia algún tipo de temor irracional de que tal vez podría romperse con mi tacto.

Recordé la expresión de sus ojos cuando por primera vez me vio.

Recordé haber pensando que parecía derrotado, como si estuviera vacío por dentro. Ahora, viéndolo dormir a mi lado, me preguntaba si había una palabra o expresión mas adecuada para describirlo. A pesar de su condena a morir y de su negatividad él había seguido adelante, hasta el día de hoy.

Estando aquí en la lógica de la mañana, me preguntaba si de alguna manera él solo había estado esperándome a mí para encontrarlo, para recoger sus pedazos rotos y repararlo de la única manera que se hacerlo.

Dejé que mis dedos recorrieran su sedoso y cálido cabello acomodando los mechones que caían en su frente. Apenas parecía real y me maravillaba al verlo, sus ojos, sus labios suaves y rosados apenas entreabiertos, incitándome a besarlos, la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba al respirar.

Un sonido de campanadas llegó a mis oídos, dirigí mi atención hacia mi bolsa que había dejado en el suelo. Me quedé un buen rato ahí a lado de Kurt, antes de levantarme y tomar mi teléfono, tres mensajes iluminando la pantalla de este.

_09:32 _  
_Blaine. ¿Donde estas? - S_

_09:33_  
_¿Llegaste a casa anoche? - S_

_10:01_ _Sam_  
_¡Hobbit! Si no me hablas en 5 minutos voy a asumir que estas muerto. - S_

No pude resistir articular una sonrisa al leer sus mensajes de texto, rápidamente escribí un mensaje.

_10:05 No he muerto, no te preocupes. – B_

Me coloque mi abrigo, deslice mi bolsa en mi cuello y le di una ultima mirada a Kurt.

Sabia que tenia que irme, especialmente si quería tomar una ducha antes de continuar mis otras actividades, pero no era capaz de salir caminando, no era capaz de hacer que mis piernas funcionaran bien, estaba con mis rodillas apoyadas en el borde de la cama.

- Adiós, ángel. –Susurré. – Nos vemos la semana que viene.

Me incline lentamente, no estaba del todo seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Mis labios tocaron lentamente su frente y le deje un beso suave en su piel de porcelana. Un sentimiento enorme creció en mi pecho al sentir su suavidad y su aroma contra mis labios. Podría haber muerto ahí.

- Que tengas un buen día…

Durante el camino a casa tenia una sonrisa enormemente boba y ridícula en mi rostro, como si estuviera de manera permanente en mi cara, debía parecer un idiota. Mas que de costumbre, estaba vagando en mis pensamientos aun la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca, la suavidad de su piel y su olor tan tranquilizante.

Tal vez, no solo yo estaba reparando a Kurt Hummel.

Tal vez, el me estaba salvando también mi.

"_Podrá la muerte cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón; pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse la llama de tu amor." – Gustavo Adolfo Becker._

* * *

_**Ok…la verdad este es uno de los capítulos mas tiernos…mientras lo escribía sentía todo eso que siente Blaine cuando se trata de Kurt.**_

_**Es tan injusto...**_

_**Anyway…gracias por sus reviews de nuevo. No se asusten la historia apenas comienza como he dicho. Faltan tantas cosas hermosas por que vivan estos dos enamorados…**_

_**Whatever… ¡SPOILER BITCHES! :3**_

_**Estaba a la mitad del camino para ir a la habitación de Kurt cuando una melodía llegó a mis oídos. Era un sonido extraño de oír en el hospital, pero desde luego no era un sonido desagradable.**_

_**Ben, the two of us need look no more  
We both found what we were looking for  
With a friend to call my own…**_

_**- ¡RAYOS! ¡Finn detente! ¡Deja de tocar! – grito una voz chillona, al parecer de una chica.**_

_**La canción se detuvo bruscamente con un sonido de cuerdas desafinadas y risas en el fondo, todo eso provenía de la habitación de Kurt. ¿Tenia el compañía?**_

_**¡Chan, chan, chan! ¿Quien será? Ok ya se que es obvio xD**_

_**¡Nos leemos luego! ¡Au Revoir!**_

_**¡Dejen sus reviews para continuar con este trágico romance!**_


	6. Capítulo 5

_**¡Actualización!**_

_**Ok tarde en publicar, lo se.**_

_**Dijimos que serian unas tres o cuatro actualizaciones por semana. ¿No? Bueno aquí esta, y creo que de ahora en adelante no publicare hasta tener listo el siguiente cap. Así será más fácil para mí y no los hare esperar tanto a ustedes.**_

_**Espero y les este gustando y gracias a todos por sus reviews, me encantan y me motivan**_

_**Sin más.**_

_**Siéntense, relájense y lo mas importante… ¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Febrero 16 - Día 31

Estuve en el sofá sentado en toda la extensión de la palabra, con mis pies apoyados en la mesita, mi cabeza sobresaliendo de un lado del sofá, con mi celular en mi mano.

Quinn estaba sentada a mi lado, mientras veía otro episodio de 'Grey's Anatomy', Sam hacia algo de comer en la cocina. Quinn me obligo a quedarme en casa después de notar mi tos y prácticamente forzarme a colocarme el termómetro en mi garganta para verificar si tenía fiebre. Odiaba cancelar mis otros compromisos, pero tal vez '_Q_' tenia razón.

Había estado luchando contra esta enfermedad por semanas, tal vez un día libre era lo que necesitaba.

Gire el teléfono entre mis dedos, debatiendo si era muy pronto para mandarle un mensaje a Kurt, ya que nuestra ultima sesión fue interrumpida por la realidad inconveniente de su enfermedad, esperaba que pudiéramos vernos antes de nuestra siguiente sesión para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

No era solo que quería volver a verlo…no, eso seria una estupidez.

Tome el celular sujetándolo cerca de mi rostro y comencé a escribirle un mensaje.

_(12:15)_

_¿Quieres que nos veamos antes de nuestra próxima sesión?- B_

Me quede mirando las letras por unos cuantos segundos y luego las borre mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro "_Sueno como un acosador"_.

_(12:18)_  
_Hola, Kurt. ¿Te gustaría que nos viéramos antes de nuestra próxima reunión?- B_

Bueno eso sonó incomodo o forzado. Buen trabajo, Anderson.

Quinn me dio un leve golpe con su pie. Acercándose a mi tratando de ver la pantalla del celular. – ¿A quien le escribes?

Coloque el celular en mi pecho, ocultándolo, tratando de no parecer culpable. A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro había fallado miserablemente disimulando. –A nadie.

- ¿Es un chico? – Ella pregunto mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción, a la vez que el programa regresaba de los cortes comerciales.

- No es de tu incumbencia. – Le conteste proyectando un aura de frialdad lo mejor que pude.

Ella se acerco más a mí olvidándose de la tv. – ¿Es tu novio ese chico de cabello lindo y ojos azules?

Sam apareció con un tazón de espaguetti. – ¿Cual novio?

Quinn volteo para mirar a Sam. – El chico que fue con Blaine a la cafetería la semana pasada ¡Nos lo esta tratando de ocultar!

Tome una almohada y la aprisione contra mi cara mientras soltaba un quejido. – ¡El es un paciente, Quinn! ¡Un paciente!

Ella dio una palmada a la almohada aun en mi rostro. – Es un paciente con el que necesitas andar. El es la definición de 'hot' y más. Y si tu no andas con el yo lo hare.

- _Q_, el es gay y tu tienes un novio, que por cierto esta en esta habitación con nosotros. – Le conteste un poco divertido y a la vez algo estresado por su persistencia.

- Seria un buen partido. – Me contesto mientras acercaba uno de sus pies a mi pecho. – Hey Sami ¿Me puedes traer un poco de espaguetti? – Le dijo riendo a Sam.

Dejando escapar un suspiro quite la almohada de mi rostro, ella estaba por muy lejos de terminar este tema, pero yo no quería hablar de eso. Al menos no ahora.

Ella seguía tirándome miradas en forma de indirectas, luego se concentro nuevamente en la tv mientras veía _The New Normal_. Entonces tome mi celular de nuevo e hice mi tercer intento por escribirle a Kurt.

_(12:31)_  
_Sabes...no pudimos hablar bien el ultimo jueves ¿Te importaría si lo retomamos?- B_

Examine el mensaje por un momento, coloque una carita feliz al final del texto y se lo envié.

El me respondió el mensaje un minuto mas tarde, estaba sorprendido ante su pronta respuesta ya que el pasaba todo su tiempo pegado a su laptop.

_(12:32)  
Me parece bien. _- _K_

_(12:32)  
Puedes visitarme cuando quieras. No puedo ir muy lejos. - K  
_  
Sonreí imaginando la expresión de su rostro mientras escribía los mensajes, el tono sarcástico que hubiera puesto en su voz si hubiera dicho las palabras en vez de escribirlas. Con voz sarcástica y cansada a la vez.

_(12:33)  
¿Mañana a las 4?- B_

_(12:33)  
Si, no puedo esperar a que vengas para tener tu cálida compañía a mi lado. - K  
_  
Estaba tratando de escribirle rápido pero no podía encontrar las palabras correctas para responderle el mensaje, quería ponerle 'Dios mío eres adorable' pero no sonaría muy bien.

_(12:34)  
Esta bien. (: - B_

_(12:34)  
¿Puedes traer aquel libro? The Fault In Our Stars.- K_

_(12:34)  
Lo llevare. - B_

_(12:35)  
Esta bien, gracias.- K  
_  
Me quede mirando hacia el vacío preguntándome desde cuando se me dificultaba respirar normalmente.

* * *

**Febrero 17 - Día 32**

Camine rápidamente por el pasillo del hospital, aun tratando de recuperar mi aliento después de que había subido las escaleras con mi cuerpo nada atlético.

Estaba a la mitad del camino para ir a la habitación de Kurt cuando una melodía llegó a mis oídos. Era un sonido extraño de oír en el hospital, pero desde luego no era un sonido desagradable.

_Ben, the two of us need look no more_

_ We both found what we were looking for_

_ With a friend to call my own…_

- ¡RAYOS! ¡Finn detente! ¡Deja de tocar! – grito una voz chillona, al parecer de una chica.

La canción se detuvo bruscamente con un sonido de cuerdas desafinadas y risas en el fondo, todo eso provenía de la habitación de Kurt. ¿Tenia el, compañía?

Parecía extraño que Kurt tuviera amigos, pero el me había hablado de ellos y ya había visto las fotos así que no debería de tan parecerme extraño. Creo que ese pensamiento provenía de una pequeña parte de mi subconsciente que consideraba a Kurt como mío. El era mi paciente de cabello suave y lindos ojos, a quien le gustaba que yo le leyera, y hacia casas con las sabanas y comía primero el glaseado de sus muffins. Era extraño tener que compartirlo.

Me asome a la puerta, observando el caos en la cama al lado de Kurt. La guitarra estaba en el suelo mientras el chico de cabello oscuro, Finn (estaba bastante seguro que era el) tenía a la chico entre sus brazos mientras le hacia cosquillas sin piedad, este tenia un ataque de risa. Kurt, estaba observando lo que ellos hacían con un aire de diversión individual, aun lado estaban, en _mi_ silla un chico rubio que llevaba un bonete y sostenía de la mano a uno castaño que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, muy pronto el rubio giro hacia el mas alto y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Kurt volteo su rostro y me miro mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

- Hola. – Salude con una mano, me lleve mi otra mano a mi corbatín, acomodándolo.

- Es bueno verte. – Kurt respondió desde su cama. No estaba completamente debajo de las sabanas esta vez. Miro a sus amigos que estaban jugando. – Hola, tierra llamando a los tortolos y a los gays. ¿Me escuchan?

La chica y Finn se detuvieron y nos miraron, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de los otros dos chicos, en ese momento las cosquillas se habían convertido en caricias, recorriendo cada parte del cuerpo de cada uno mientras soltaban pequeñas sonrisas.

Kurt regreso su mirada a mí, subiendo un poco el tono de su voz. – Hey, Adam, Bas dejen de tocarse y váyanse de aquí, me dijeron que se irían a las 3:30 y son casi las 4.

- Que Kurt… Iras a algún lug-

Adam dejo de hablar mientras sus ojos se fijaban en mí. Tenía Algún tipo de confusión en su mirada.

Un tipo de sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de la chica. –Kurt, es demasiado descortés que trates de esconder a gente guapa de nosotros ¿Verdad, Adam? –

El castaño, quien probablemente era Sebastián, dejo escapar una fuerte risa. –Cierto, es terrible. Es una falta de respeto. – Adam seguía mirándonos con confusión, yo solo sonreí.

- Creo que hay una forma de que Kurt sea perdonado por esto. – Dijo Adam por fin hablando mientras colocaba un dedo en su barbilla.

Sebastián camino hacia Adam y se sentó en sus piernas. – ¿Como? – pregunto Finn confundido.

- Tendrá que presentárnoslo, Finn– Adam replico.

La chica asintió con entusiasmo. – Si Kurt ¿Quien es tu novio secreto?

Kurt agarro sus sienes como si los dos chicos le estuvieran causando dolor físico. – El es mi terapeuta, y lo estaba escondiendo de ustedes por su propia seguridad.

- Kurt, no eres divertido. No todos los días ves a un chico con ese trasero o con esos rulos. – Dijo Sebastián señalándome mientras colocaba su mano alrededor del cuello de Adam. Este se había acomodado poniendo sus manos en la cintura del castaño.

Kurt me miro. – Disculpa, los controlaría si pudiera. –Su rostro tenía su misma expresión de cansancio con una media sonrisa, pero mientras lo miraba más, tenía el presentimiento de que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por fingir una sonrisa.

- Si bueno...tampoco tengo un trasero tan bonito y mis rulos son un desastre en mejor aplacarlos con gel. – Sonreí mientras deslizaba mi chaqueta por mis brazos para quitármela, la deje caer a un lado del suelo.

Adam me guiño un ojo riendo mientras volteaba su rostro para darle un pequeño beso a Sebastián en sus labios. – Creo que debemos irnos entonces, chicos. Por cierto, yo soy Rachel Berry. – Señalo al chico más alto quien ya se había parado. – El es Finn Hudson. Y bueno estos dos, son Adam Crawford y Sebastián Smythe.

- Un gusto. – Extendí mi mano y estreche la de Rachel. – Yo soy Blaine Anderson.

- Esta bien, vamos. – Sebastián sonrió ampliamente. – ¿Aun iremos a ver una película verdad?

- Claro que si. – Adam le contesto mientras le sonreía a su novio.

Kurt por tercera vez hizo una mueca con su rostro y les contesto. – Que se diviertan chicos.

Adam se levanto de la silla junto con Bas y miro al castaño. –Cuídate mucho, Kurt. – Por un momento pude notar en su voz un tono cálido de un amigo que se preocupaba por otro, pero a la vez era un tono reconfortante con una cierta tristeza haciendo su mejor esfuerzo porque Kurt no lo notara.

- Lo hare, Adam. – contesto Kurt dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo.

Adam asintió y le dio un pequeño beso a Kurt en su frente, Finn coloco su guitarra adentro de su funda. –Bien.

Adam se dirigió hacia mí estrechando mi mano. –Asegúrate de que este bien. – Me sorprendió la manera en que el me miraba, aunque Kurt afirmaba que no tenia a nadie que lastimar, Adam se preocupaba por el, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Kurt partiera.

Finn también se aproximo y palmeo mi hombro. – Cuida de mi hermanito, pequeñín. – Le sonreí.

- Lo hare. – Le conteste con palabras y le prometí con mi mirada. Todos nos encontrábamos en la misma situación, nos preocupábamos mucho por Kurt.

Rachel termino de arreglar el cabello de Kurt, le dio un beso en su mejilla y luego dejo un pequeño beso en mi mejilla. Fue un beso rápido, aunque lo sentí extraño, pero fue un lindo gesto. – Un gusto conocerte. – Dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de Finn.

Sebastián se acerco e hizo lo mismo. – Un gusto, _hobbit_. Cuida de nuestro _porcelana_. – Sonreí ante el apodo mío y el de Kurt y asentí. Todos salieron por la puerta dándole una mirada tranquilizadora a Kurt y una sonrisa a mí.

Una vez que se fueron, Kurt dejo escapar un largo suspiro, se acomodo entre sus sabanas y paso una mano por su cabello. –Les he dicho un millón de veces que no tienen que venir a verme. – Dijo finalmente. –Pensé que el cáncer _haría_ que me escucharan y me hicieran caso, pero no.

Se veía cansado, como si estuviera conteniendo demasiadas emociones, haciendo que esto alejara a sus amigos. Parecía que Kurt se rompería en pedazos. –Un millón de veces y ellos siguen viniendo. Santana al fin dejo de venir hace unos meses, Mercedes y Puck un poco después, pero estos cuatro siguen viniendo. – Dijo mientras se acomodaba sus pies debajo de las sabanas.

Sentí muchas palabras atrapadas en mi pecho, pero no logre articular ninguna de ellas. Dios, normalmente era bueno en esto, tratando de animar a las personas con mis palabras, pero cuando miraba a aquel ángel se me olvidaba todo lo que quería y debía decir.

- No puedes hacer que la gente deje de preocuparse. – No debí de haberle dicho eso, no era lo adecuado pero ya lo había dicho no podía regresar las palabras a mi boca.

- Pero quiero que dejen de hacerlo. – El respondió, su voz se escuchaba apagada y suave, sin ánimos, como si hiciera su mejor esfuerzo por hablar.

- Eso es lo que significa el amor. –Le dije medio citando el libro que habíamos leído aquella noche en la tienda con las sabanas que hicimos. No tenia nada en especial, pero había algo perfecto en la forma que las palabras recorrían las paginas del libro. Era la forma en que los caracteres se expresaban.

La ultima semana ya había leído alrededor de tres veces la parte que le leí a Kurt. - Significa que una persona se preocupe por ti y te demuestre su amor.

-Pero resulta que para mi no hay diferencia entre amor, inteligencia o raza, tan profundo que no hay diferencia entre el enfermo y el sano. – Me respondió como citando algo que había aprendido hace tiempo. Mientras mas miraba a Kurt tenia el presentimiento de que el era mas grande que su pequeño cuerpo, como si tuviera mucho que ofrecer, pero en su cabeza solo rondaba el pensamiento que a su corazón solo le quedaban solo seis meses y eso lo estaba matando mas que el cáncer.

- ¿Que? – le dije.

El levanto su rostro y me miro con esos ojos verdes llenos de inocencia. –F. Scott FitzGerald. _Gatsby_.

- Oh, es cierto. – El Tenía una extraña afinidad por ese libro, una novela sobre los sueños en decadencia, el amor y la luz al final del camino. Se identificaba con el.

Bajó su mirada hacia sus manos, y tuve la sensación de que estaba al borde de las lagrimas, luego regreso su mirada hacia mi mientras señalaba con su dedo el libro que tenia en mi mano. – ¿Me podrías leer un rato?

- Vamos a tener que hablar en algún momento. – Le dije mientras miraba la expresión de su rostro.

Él sonrió débilmente, extendiendo su sabana, haciendo un espacio para mi en la cama junto a el. Me subí a su lado sin pensarlo dos veces. Kurt era cálido y delicado.

Me acomode en el colchón mientras abría el libro en la página donde nos habíamos quedado y comencé a leer.

- Esa tarde, mamá me presto el coche, así que pude manejar hasta el Memorial para visitar a Isaac.

Frote mi garganta con mis dedos al sentir una pequeña hinchazón ahí, pensé que me resfriaría de nuevo, creí que me lo merecía por pasar tanto tiempo en un hospital.

- Me encontraba caminando hacia su habitación en el quinto piso, toque, aunque la puerta ya estaba abierta.

O podría ser que el cáncer regreso.

Trague saliva, tratando de tranquilizarme y suprimir el pánico que había comenzado a sentir, me costaba trabajo respirar y sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho de lo rápido que estaba latiendo.

No había tenido cáncer desde hace años. Me dije a mi mismo que no podía ser posible, que solo me ganaría estrés y una crisis emocional si seguía pensando que tenía cáncer de nuevo.

Continúe leyendo, perdiéndome en la historia mientras el cuerpo de Kurt estaba presionado contra el mío. Había leído diez páginas. Luego otras cinco mas y me di cuenta de que Kurt estaba haciendo su mejor intento de no llorar.

- ¿Ángel? – Le pregunte dejando el libro entre mis piernas mientras y dirigí mi mirada hacia el.

- Soy egoísta. – Contesto después de un momento mientras apretaba sus sabanas con su puño.

- Dios, soy tan egoísta.

Me di cuenta que cuando Kurt dijo que quería que la gente dejara de preocuparse por el no hablaba solo de Rachel o Finn o de Adam y Sebastián.

- Es solo que no quiero estar solo…

Hizo una pequeña pausa, su voz se entrecortaba y sentí que mi pecho se encogía. - Se que ellos no solo me vienen a visitar porque estoy enfermo y… e-ellos no...

Ahogo un sollozo y apretó mas fuerte las sabanas en sus manos. –Me quiero morir, Blaine. Me quiero morir y no quiero dañar a nadie más. – Hablo rápido, temblando. Dejo que las palabras encerradas en su mente salieran.

Deje el libro entre las sabanas y lo abrace, pasando mis dedos por su cabello mientras colocaba su cabeza en mi pecho, estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración.

–Adam te ama, Kurt. Te ama… y yo también.

Coloque mi barbilla entre su cabello mientras miraba las líneas de este que se reflejaban en la pared. – Lo vas a lastimar, no importa cuanto intentes alejarlo. Rachel también te ama y Finn, Sebastián también. Ellos no quieren que los alejes. – Tome aire tratando de que el nudo en mi garganta desapareciera.

- Tú crees que estas siendo egoísta porque no los puedes alejar de ti, pero la verdad es que eres egoísta porque las estas alejando.

El quito su mano lentamente de la sabana para colocarla alrededor de mi cintura aprisionando un poco. – Me estoy quedando sin tiempo. – Susurro.

Sus palabras fueron una oleada de tristeza para mí. – No pienses eso, no debes de contar los días, debes de vivirlos…

El suspiro un poco y levante una de mis manos limpiando una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

- Es raro. – Dijo con una voz temerosa y lenta. – Es como si no pudiera decidir entre morir o vivir por siempre.

- Creo que vivir por siempre seria terriblemente triste. – Le conteste mientras me imaginaba como seria vivir por siempre y ver a todas las personas que conociste morir. – Te quedarías solo.

- No si tuvieras a alguien con quien vivir por siempre. – Dijo mientras aflojaba un poco su mano de mi cintura pero sin soltarme.

Sentí en su voz como se iba recuperando de la crisis que tuvo hace unos minutos, estaba más calmado.

- Pero seria imposible. – Contesté.

- Nadie dijo que seria imposible. – Dijo en voz baja. Aun en esa misma posición.

Sentía que su voz hacia desaparecer ese sentimiento de vacío en mi estomago, junto con el constante miedo que había comenzado a sentir de que el cáncer en mi haya regresado, sabiendo que nuestros días estaban contados.

Eso era lo que me gustaba de Kurt, simultáneamente podía hacerme sentir mejor Hacia que todo estuviera bien.

Retiro su mano de mi cintura y tomo el libro sosteniéndolo cerca de nosotros.

- ¿Quieres que te lea? – El me pregunto.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por contestarle calmado. – Si tú quieres.

El sonrió un poco mientras pasaba las páginas. – ¿Capitulo seis?

- Si. – Me recosté en la cabecera de la cama, escuchando los tonos de su voz mientras la historia avanzaba. Se detenía un poco luego de leer párrafos largos. Su voz era relajante, suave, tenía delicadeza y seguridad en sus palabras.

Kurt era como un ancla que me sujetaba, gracias a el, yo ya no estaría flotando nunca mas.

_"Acompáñame como en una noche de amor,ahora que decido caminar al vacío de la m__uerte...para así quererte eternamente." _

* * *

_**Ok debo decir que tuve que usar todo mi auto-control para no llorar mientras escribía esta ultima parte, esto es tortura :(**_

_**Y luego el cáncer de Blaine D: ¿Ustedes que opinan? **_

_**Esto si es drama señores y les aseguro que se pone cada vez mejor. ¡Actualización, el viernes! ;D Y el domingo.**_

_**Mas adelante pondré con exactitud los días que subiré cap., como les deje ya no subiré hasta tener terminado el que sigue. Y así será también con el otro fic. **_

_**Sin mas, espero y les haya gustado, ¿Y que opinan de Adam? **_

_**Bien, los dejo… ¡Nos leemos luego!**_

_**¡Espero sus reviews, para seguir con esta trágica historia!**_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Nota**_**: Hola a todos, una disculpa pero entre a clases de nuevo y en fin, me dejaron montones de deberes.**_

_**Les había dicho que pondría un horario (Por así llamarle) para que ustedes no se desesperen y estén atentos a los días de actualización.**_

_**Hare esto, la vez pasada dije que no subiría capitulo hasta tener el siguiente y así. Bueno eso lo hace más sencillo para mi y puedo actualizar más seguido. **__**Los días de actualización serán LUNES, MIERCOLES Y VIERNES, en caso de no actualizar un miércoles, ya que es entre semana lo cual se me complica un poco, esperen CAPITULO DOBLE LOS VIERNES. **_

_**Ahora otra cosa importante, como tengo varios capítulos hechos, dependiendo de los reviews habrá días de MARATÓN. Mi otro fic (Somewhere Only We Know, para aquellos que lo siguen) únicamente lo actualizare los fines de semana.**_

_**Eso es todo.**_

_**Siéntense, relájense y lo mas importante… ¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Febrero 21 - Día 36**

Tan pronto como entre al pabellón sabia que seria un buen día.

Había estado soleado durante toda la tarde, al menos en Westerville. Lo que comenzó como un día agradable se había desvanecido en una preciosa violeta puesta de sol. Apenas alcance a verlo a través de las cortinas a Kurt, el estaba acostado en la cama, tenia apoyadas sus manos en su cabeza mientras veía los últimos minutos de lo que parecía ser un episodio de Project Runway en la tv sujetada a la pared.

Sonrió de lado cuando me vio cambiándose de posición.

- ¿Project Runway? – Le pregunté al ver de nuevo mi silla azul que había estado perdida, la jale y la acomode de forma que yo pudiera ver la tv.

Sam, Quinn y yo habíamos visto alguna temporada, recuerdo que todos nos enfermamos, acabábamos de mudarnos juntos, así que todos mis recuerdos de esta serie estaban nublados por delirio y enfermedad.

- Episodio cuatro de la sexta. Hoy me la pase viendo toda la primera temporada. Me estoy divirtiendo, pero no creo que las enfermeras estén disfrutando la cantidad de insultos que salen de mi boca al ver algunos diseños tan patéticos. - Respondió

- Eso es cierto. Y mas siendo tu. – Le conteste deslizando mi bolso de mi hombro, mientras miraba como los diseños se iban presentando. – ¿Cómo estás hoy?

- Flotando. – Dijo, sintiendo una cantidad inmensa de placer en la calidad de su respuesta.

- ¿En serio? – Le dije con una sonrisa, notando el cambio en su actitud que me contagiaba.

Me acordé de la primera vez que me encontré con él, cuando ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos. Fue increíble verlo ahora, con pequeños destellos del niño alegre que se manifestaba en sus ojos cada vez que me miraba. Todavía no podía creer que se hubiera abierto tanto, era realmente increíble, surgió en mi estomago una especie de felicidad privada. Por supuesto, todavía estaba enfermo, pero lograba demostrar otro aura alrededor de el.

El me guiño un ojo llamativamente. –Creo que puede ser la heroína que consumí.

Una risa estalló fuera de mí antes de que pudiera detenerla, con la falta de lógica en su respuesta era imposible mantener una cara seria. – Bebe, si consumieras heroína no creo que serias tan guapo.

Se quedo sorprendido mientras movía un poco sus pestañas y me miro. – ¿Estas diciendo que soy guapo?

- Para ser un chico pálido con cabello castaño y bien peinado. No este tan mal. – Le conteste, preguntándome que lo había puesto de tan buen humor.

- Alguien se ve alegre. – Dijo La enfermera de hace dos semanas mientras se asomaba en la puerta con una expresión amigable en su rostro.

-Tan alegre como una muerte lenta y dolorosa puede ser. – Dijo Kurt mientras sonreía de lado hacia mí.

Ella le dio una sonrisa incierta mirándome tratando de analizar si estaba bromeando o no. –Le hemos aumentado sus analgésicos, por lo que estará un poco desubicado hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbre a ellos. No va a poder mantenerse de pie por mucho tiempo, no mas de lo usual.

Bueno, eso sin duda explicaba su anterior comportamiento. Aun me gustaba aunque estuviera en este modo, sarcástico y un poco vulgar, con su encantador y suave tono de voz parecía un tonto.

- Esta bien, gracias. – Le dije mientras le daba mi mejor sonrisa a la enfermera.

Ella me sonrió de vuelva, evidentemente satisfecha con mi aparente respuesta. –Llámenme si me necesitan.

- Lo hare. –Le respondí mientras dirigía mi mirada de nuevo a Kurt, quien me estaba aun sonriendo desde la cama, sus dedos trazando el borde de su playera en una forma que distraía bastante.

-Bueno, gracias a Dios, nos hemos librado de ella, ¿eh? – Le dije.

Él asintió con su cabeza. – ¡Ugh! Chicas.

Saque su expediente de mi bolso y lo utilice para golpearlo en la pierna. –No todas las chicas son malas. Quinn hace muffins deliciosos ¿Recuerdas?

- Ella es aceptable. – El sonrió, sus hoyuelos aparecieron en su pálida piel. Me quede sin aliento, la luz y lo despreocupado de su expresión hicieron que se me hiciera difícil respirar. Acostado en la cama un poco desubicado por los analgésicos y la mala tv, el se veía feliz.

- ¿Que haremos hoy? – pregunto, acomodándose un poco, su playera se levanto dejando ver un poco de su piel pálida. Me llamo la atención su torso, no era tan musculoso, pero se veía firme y bien trabajado. Coloco sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Realmente no se había movido mucho desde lo que recuerdo, hubo un cambio en el.

- ¿Que quieres hacer? – le pregunte.

- Algo divertido. – Contesto mientras acomodaba un poco sus brazos.

- Bueno, ¿que te gustaría hacer? – Tome mis lentes de lectura, me los coloque mientras abría su expediente. Había una pequeña información en un párrafo de la segunda pagina, comencé a leerlo pero mis ojos se detuvieron donde decía su fecha de nacimiento. – ¡Kurt, no lo puedo creer! – Le dije en desaprobación mientras lo miraba a travez de los lentes.

Sus cejas se arquearon. – ¿Que hice ahora?

- Bueno, ni siquiera me dijiste que fue tu cumpleaños. – Le reproche.

El se encogió un poco de hombros. –Fue mi último cumpleaños. No quería hacer un gran evento por eso.

Sus palabras se sintieron como un golpe, pero trate de no demostrar dolor en mi rostro. El no necesitaba nada de eso ahora.

- Bueno esa es una buena razón para hacer algo especial ¿Verdad?

- Supongo. –Su sonrisa de antes se había desvanecido a una mínima sonrisa, sus finos labios se curvaron en forma de tristeza. Pensé que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para volver a ver sus hoyuelos de nuevo.

Cerré su expediente y lo metí de nuevo en mi bolsa junto con el libro que me había pedido que le trajera _The Fault In Our Stars_, una gran cantidad de recetas y gotas para la tos que había tenido toda la semana. No era cáncer. No, no era, definitivamente no era cáncer, no podía serlo. –Por lo menos dime que tuviste un pastel. – Le dije, tratando de ignorar mis manos sudorosas debido a mis pensamientos negativos.

El miro la televisión, mordiendo un poco su labio en tono de culpabilidad mientras evitaba mi mirada.

- Kurt ¿Fue tu cumpleaños y ni siquiera tuviste un pastel?

Exclame mientras me levantaba de la silla. –Es completamente inaceptable. ¿Donde esta tu teléfono? vamos a llamar a la cocina exigiendo un pastel.

Hizo un largo sonido que término pareciendo una pequeña risa. – ¡No! Blaine ¡Nooo! El pastel de aquí sabe como cartón y tristeza.

- ¿Dijiste cartón y tristeza? –Lo mire e inmediatamente mire afuera tratando de planear algo. –Hmm, bueno entonces ¿Que te parece tener una aventura?

Su sonrisa creció, no fue una sonrisa como la anterior, apenas se podían ver sus hoyuelos, pero era una sonrisa traviesa, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. – ¿Que tipo de aventura?

- Una aventura que termina con un pastel. – Le conteste.

El se levanto, peinando su cabello hacia un lado. – Bueno sabes como me siento hacia el pastel.

Sonriendo, me coloque mi bolso de nuevo y lo cerré, estire mi mano ofreciéndola. –Vamos, ángel.

El tomo mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos dejando que lo sujetara. El se paro por un momento, pero inmediatamente se tambaleo y se fue hacia adelante cayendo en mis brazos.

Me miro con sus ojos azules bien abiertos y una amplia sonrisa, tuve el presentimiento que se había caído a propósito. – Oops. – dijo.

- Te tengo. – Le conteste mientras lo ayudaba a medio pararse. – ¿Que hay con las salidas a la cafetería donde trabaja Quinn que hacen que no puedas mantenerte de pie?

El no se separo de mi, no se si era porque no podía tener estabilidad en pararse o por que no quería. El era un mas alto que yo y tenia que voltear hacia arriba cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos cuando estaba completamente de pie. Creo que era el volumen de su cabello, no era que yo fuera pequeño. –Creo que los muffins y el café hacen que mis piernas tengan cierta debilidad.

- He escuchado que eso solo pasa con los panes de Quinn. – le conteste, tratando de no quedar atrapado en el hecho de que mis brazos aun seguían alrededor de su cintura y el seguía apoyado contra mi. Sabia que comenzaba a verme como un tonto adolescente, pero no podía evitar las pequeñas mariposas que sentía en mí estomago cuando estábamos cerca. Podía sentir su respiración en mis labios, su mirada en la mía con un un brillo algún tanto juguetón y eso hacia todo a nuestro alrededor un poco borroso.

- Creo que puedo caminar desde aquí hasta el closet. – dijo después de un largo momento, su voz algo quieta y un poco divertida. Asentí retirando mis manos de su cintura para que fuera a cambiarse. Llego al closet y comencé a ver como se colocaba su abrigo con cierta estabilidad.

- ¿Vas a poder caminar hasta la cafetería? – Le pregunte mientras lo veía tambalearse en el cuarto, a punto de caerse mientras ataba las agujetas de sus botas.

El alzo su miraba con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro.

- Entonces… ¿planeas cargarme todo el camino de aquí hasta ahí?

Cruce mis brazos en mi pecho. – ¿En serio crees que podría cargarte?

Se levanto mientras cerraba los botones de su abrigo. –Uno nunca sabe.

- Creo que tendrás que conformarte con que te empuje, es lo único que puedo hacer por ti. – Le conteste mientras señalaba la silla de ruedas que estaba apoyada contra la pared cerca de la ventana.

El miro la silla de ruedas y luego me miro a mí, haciendo un gesto adorable y asustado a la misma. Abrió la silla, y se sentó en ella. - ¡Vamos rápido! Creo que hace mucho que no estoy en una silla desde estudiaba.

* * *

Sacar a Kurt del hospital fue más fácil que la última vez. No había nadie en la sala de recepción, y bajamos en el elevador sin ningún problema. Era una encantadora tarde de febrero, se me hacia lindo el sonido de nuestra charla ociosa mientras lo empujaba por la acera.

Al llegar a la cafetería deje escapar un suspiro debido a mis músculos cansados y mis pulmones jadeantes. Le di un último empujón a la silla finalmente entrando a la cálida tienda.

Estire mis brazos por enzima de mi cabeza tomando un largo y profundo de respiro de aire con aroma dulce, esto hizo que un ataque de tos me comenzara.

Hubo una pequeña pelea en la parte de atrás de la cafetería antes de que Quinn se asomara. – ¡Blaine! –Exclamó ella, limpiando sus manos en su delantal dirigiéndose al mostrador, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a mi acompañante. – Y Kurt también.

Asentí dándole una expresión severa mientras sus ojos se desviaban de mi rostro al de Kurt con emoción en sus ojos.

- ¿Podemos tomar prestada la cocina?

Ella coloco una mano en su cintura. – ¿Prestada?

-Solo temporalmente. – Kurt agrego, mientras acomodaba sus piernas y se levantaba con sus dedos apretando mi brazo para mantener su equilibrio.

- Es una cuestión de vida o muerte. – le explique serio, Kurt asintió en acuerdo.

Ella hizo una mueca. –Sabes que se cierra a las ocho y que el jefe se puede enojar.

- Tengo cáncer ¿Eso cuenta? – Pregunto Kurt esperanzado, mientras le dedicaba su mejor sonrisa. Dios, era tan encantador cuando quería serlo.

- Blaine, estoy haciendo esto solo porque tu amigo es muy, muy lindo. – Respondió luego de una pausa, me miro mientras se dirigía a la caja registradora para contar las ganancias del día.

Sonreí sabiendo que Quinn nunca se había resistido a ese tipo de sonrisas, tan adorables; era una de las razones por las que ella amaba a Sam. – Gracias Q' eres la mejor.

Le mostré el camino a Kurt hasta la cocina, colocando mi mano en su espalda asegurándome de que se mantuviera de pie.

- ¡Lo soy! – contesto Quinn a mis espaldas, con su tono suave de voz.

* * *

- Sabes que puedo caminar por mi mismo. –Susurro Kurt mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina, Aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para quitar mi mano de su espalda.

Levante mis cejas y lo mire. – ¿En serio puedes?

- Claro. – Él respondió, dirigiéndose a la meseta y apoyándose en ella. – ¿Que clase de pastel haremos?

- Estaba pensando tal vez uno de chocolate con glaseado de vainilla. – Tome un libro de cocina que estaba en una de las alacenas, examinando la portada roja. Eran más de decoración, ya que Quinn se había memorizado todas las recetas, pero yo no estaba tan familiarizado con el arte de hornear o cocinar.

Mientras leía los ingredientes que necesitábamos, mis ojos se detuvieron. –'Pastel Supremo de chocolate' ¿Suena bien? –Le pregunte, mientras regresaba a la pagina y se la enseñaba a Kurt.

El asintió, mientras aun se sujetaba de la meseta. –Suena perfecto.

- Así que tu... – Solté una pequeña risa, tratando de que sonara como una broma, aunque a juzgar por el color rosa que se hizo presente en sus mejillas y el calor que aparecía en mi cuerpo, tenia la sensación de que no estaba siendo del todo exitoso. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Todo esto era ridículo. Kurt era un paciente, un paciente que ya tenia fecha de muerte. No funcionaría, no importa lo mucho que me hubiera gustado que funcionara.

No habría final feliz para nosotros.

- Léeme los ingredientes. Te aviso que no soy el mejor cuando se trata de cocinar. - le dije moviéndome hacia el estante que contenía las los frascos de harina y azúcar, tratando de evitar su mirada. Debía admitirlo, tenia un poco de miedo de lo que iba a encontrar en ella.

- Dos tazas de azúcar en un tazón. – El comenzó a leer, mientras que la delicadeza de su voz calmaba mis nervios. Tome una taza de medida, un tazón azul, luego llene la taza con azúcar y me detuve cuando el hablo.

- Sabias que tienes que quitar el exceso de azúcar de la taza ¿Verdad? De lo contrario eso seria más de una taza. – El dijo, y tuve la impresión de que en serio pensaba en reírse de mí. Las cosas entre nosotros no parecían ser capaz de permanecer incomodas por mucho tiempo, ya que Kurt era demasiado tolerante. Era como un enorme lago tranquilo.

- Eso era lo que iba a hacer. –Le mentí mientras deslizaba mi dedo sobre la taza quitando el exceso de azúcar que callo en sobre mi y en el piso.

- Oh, si claro. – Dijo mientras dejaba escapar una risa de sus labios.

- Púdrete. –Le dije rápidamente riendo mientras colocaba las dos tazas de azúcar en el tazón.

- 2 tazas de harina. – agrego mientras movía su pie de adelante hacia atrás golpeando un lado de la meseta.

Me moví por la harina, cuidadosamente llenando dos tazas para colocarlas en el tazón, al final termine con harina en toda mi frente y en mis mocasines rojos.

- No eres bueno en esto, hobbit. – Kurt me miro desde donde estaba parado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Le lance un poco de harina a Kurt, pero solo logre que el harina llegara al suelo. –No te daré pastel si sigues de insolente. – le dije bromeando.

-Esta bien. – Levantó sus manos en sumisión. –Luego hay que poner en una cucharada de sal y prometer que le darás pastel al pobre y enfermo Kurt.

-Puedo hacerlo. –Le conteste mientras disfrutaba del ambiente en la cocina y la mirada de Kurt fija en mí. Pude notar que mostraba mucho a través de sus ojos. En realidad el no pasaba mucho tiempo demostrando sus sentimientos, pero sus ojos decían mucho. Llene la cuchara de sal y quite el exceso con cuidado.

- ¿En serio quisiste decir eso? – El pregunto con una voz tímida.

- ¿Decir que? – Le pregunte como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando. La lenta melodía de la radio en la esquina de la cocina llenaba el silencio. Era una lenta melodía de piano que venia de las bocinas de esta mientras esperaba que Kurt me respondiera. Coloque lentamente la cucharada de sal en el tazón.

- Lo que dijiste de que me amabas... – El susurro y lo mire. El tenía su mirada en el suelo, sus manos completamente en los bolsillos de su abrigo, unos mechones de cabello en su rostro. Había algo de timidez en el, como si estuviera tan nervioso como yo lo estaba.

- Claro que lo quise decir. – le respondí, tratando de ser un poco serio, mientras miraba el libro que de cocina que tenia para saber cual era el siguiente ingrediente.

- ¿De verdad? – Levantó su mirada, sus ojos azules, hermosos y penetrantes. Todo en él me ponía fuera de mi cuerpo, haciendo que mis palabras fueran torpes y que mi corazón latiera más rápido.

Asentí mientras me encogía un poco de hombros. –Si.

Hubo una pausa después de mi respuesta. Un momento dulce que quería agarrar y guardarlo en mi bolsillo por siempre.

- Necesitamos Huevos. – Dijo finalmente mirando hacia abajo, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas. –Dos huevos.

Asentí y me dirigí a la nevera, ignorando mis pasos torpes.

- Si dejas caer algunas cascaras de huevo tendré que matarte. – Me respondió mientras seguía moviendo su pie.

Yo solo sonreí, abrí la nevera mientras hacia una mueca ante su respuesta.

A pesar de mis fracasos iniciales para hornear, Kurt y yo nos las arreglamos para batir la mezcla juntos, lo hicimos bastante bien.

Habíamos vertido la mezcla en un molde antes de que Quinn regresara a la tienda.

- Estoy algo impresionado, Blaine. – Kurt remarco mientras colocaba la mezcla en el horno. –Había una gran posibilidad de que esto terminara en desastre pero supimos manejarlo.

- Hay una esperanza de que no quememos nuestro trabajo. –Le conteste mientras cerraba el horno.

El se encogió de hombros, se dirigió hacia la pared de azulejos de color amarillo, y se deslizo por la superficie de esta para sentarse en el suelo con un bostezo. – No lo se, tal vez si le pusieras mucho glaseado aunque este quemado, me lo comería.

-Lo voy a tomar en cuenta. –Le respondí mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello para luego soltar un bostezo también. –Estas haciendo que me de sueño, Hummel.

Me senté en el suelo junto con el. –Duerme una siesta conmigo entonces, este piso es cómodo.

- ¿Lo es? – Le pregunte mientras tomaba mi bolso y me acomodaba a su lado apoyando mi cabeza en la pared.

- No mucho. – Deslizo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, luciendo adormilado, parecía un osito de felpa con piel pálida.

Abrí mi boca, y luego la volví a cerrar no queriendo interrumpir la melodía de piano que salía de la radio. Creo que una de mis cosas favoritas sobre Kurt era su compañía silenciosa. Yo no era una persona calmada, no lo era en ningún sentido de la palabra. Pero a Kurt parecía no importarle.

Iba a comenzar a memorizar las líneas de la pared con mi mirada cuando Kurt finalmente hablo.

– Están pensando darme Quimioterapias de nuevo.

Me quede sin aire por un momento al escuchar sus palabras. – ¿Qué? – le dije subiendo un poco mi voz.

El se encogió de hombros mientras se acomodaba en mi cuerpo, dejando que se acurrucara en mí. – Piensan que eso me dará más tiempo.

Descanse mi barbilla en su cabeza. Yo _quería_ que el tuviera mas tiempo, quería conseguirle mas tiempo. Pero me fije en la forma que Kurt coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos, y en su voz con cierto nerviosismo. Entendí que Kurt no quería lo mismo para el. Para las personas que no han tenido cáncer, es imposible entender lo que es sentir que tu cuerpo se revele contra ti, sentir como la radiación de la quimioterapia se filtra en tus huesos y te ahoga en cansancio. Cuando te pasa a ti consideras que la morir es mejor que sufrir todo eso. – ¿Ya les dijiste que no quieres?"

- No es mi elección. – contesto simplemente.

- Ya tienes 18 años, es tu cuerpo, puedes decir que no quieres.

El negó con su cabeza. –No puedo. Es solo que el- no lo culpo a el.

-¿El? – le pregunte, mientras sacaba su mano de su bolsillo, la tome y entrelace sus dedos con los míos.

- Mi papá. No puedo decirle que- no quiero. – Sus palabras eran confusas ahora, era como si Kurt no pudiera dejar sus emociones en claro para poder decir lo que sentía en una oración coherente.  
Yo no hable, solo acaricie su mano con mi dedo pulgar, tratando de reconfortarlo.

El tomo un respiro y continúo hablando. –El cree que puede comprarme un poco más de tiempo, Un mes o dos meses. Mas pastillas, eso serian dos semanas. Un poco de medicina experimental, eso seria un mes. Salvar a tu hijo de morir en una habitación de un hospital con un dolor inmenso. Felicidades señor Hummel, debería de estar orgulloso.

- Oh, Kurt. – le dije con un tono de preocupación mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Creo en la barata metáfora del agua, Kurt era un rio, el tipo de rio con monstros obscuros adentro de el.

– El solo esta haciendo esto porque te ama.

- Lo se. – El susurro. – Eso lo hace peor.

- Desearía poder reparar todo esto por ti. – Le dije colocando mi cabeza en su hombro. – Desearía poder comprarte todo el tiempo en el mundo.

- No digas eso. - Dijo mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

- ¿Porque no? – Le pregunte.

Creo que sabia porque.

Tal vez porque sabia que eso no podía pasar. Pero creo que el nunca dejaría de sorprenderme.

– Porque cuando tu dices eso, a veces creo que puedes hacerlo. – Me respondió.

Y así como estábamos en el suelo de la cocina, creo que entendí la forma en que Hazel explicaba como se enamoro mientras se quedo dormida: Lentamente y todo a la misma vez.

* * *

**Nota:**

_**Bien creo que eso es todo, una pequeña explicación de esto ultimo: Hazel es la protagonista del libro The Fault in our stars, solo para los que no han leído el libro ;D**_

_**No quiero que se molesten con el padre de Kurt, es solo que lo ama demasiado. Dicen que quieren que Kurt se salve, no puedo decir nada, lo verán en los capítulos consiguientes ;D Créanme esto apenas comienza.**_

_**¡Los dejo! Gracias por agregar a favoritos esta historia y por los follows y en especial a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review.**_

_**¡Nos leemos luego!**_

_**¡Espero sus reviews para continuar con este trágico romance!**_


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Bueno, he aquí el siguiente capitulo, gracias por los follows, los favoritos y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review, me alegran el día :3**_

_**Alguien me comento que este tipo de historias eran muy buenas y ahora las leía todo el tiempo debido a las experiencias que ha tenido con el tema del cáncer que la aborda, es cierto, yo misma he pasado varias veces por esto y bueno de alguna manera esta clase de historias te enseñan mucho.**_

_**Me dicen que no mate a Kurt, bueno la verdad no se que decirles, solo esperen ¿De acuerdo? No me odien. No los entretengo más.**_

_**Siéntense, relájense y lo mas importante… ¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Febrero 23 - Día 38**

Me desperté con un sobresalto, con el pecho agitado y mi cuerpo lleno de sudor.

Mi corazón latía frenéticamente en mi pecho, demasiado rápido.

Nunca había latido tan rápido.

Estaba sentado con las sábanas enredadas en mi cuerpo, era como una pesadilla que no podía quitarme de encima.

Un mal sueño que comenzó en el momento que me desperté. Me lleve mis dedos a mi cuello, sintiendo mi garganta hinchada, hice una mueca de dolor.

_"Dios, no, por favor, no otra vez. No puedo hacerlo de nuevo". _

Estaba oscuro en mi habitación.

Había sombras que pasaban y desaparecían al pie de mi cama. Pensé en llamar a Sam para que me abrazara hasta que estuviera bien, pero no quería preocuparlo. Me miraría con esa cara tonta que solo el sabia poner, la expresión que hacia era peor que todos los 'Lo siento' del mundo.

Pase mis dedos por mi cabeza, tirando desesperadamente a los rizos de mi cabello, con ganas de gritar y gritar y nunca mas volver a hacer un sonido de nuevo. Estaba desgarrando, olvide como respirar por un momento.

No, otra vez no.

Busque mi celular, lo sostuve con mis dedos temblorosos.

Solo había una persona a quien podía llamarle.

Por favor contesta.

Te necesito.

Por favor.

Su voz corto el tercer timbre. Su voz suave y adormilada calmaron el pánico que tenia en mis huesos.

_- Blaine..._

- Háblame, por favor. – susurre.

Escuche las sabanas moverse y su respiración a través de la línea del celular. Kurt no me pregunto que me pasaba o si estaba bien, me contesto con una voz lenta, suave y segura.

_- ¿Que quieres que te diga?_

- Lo que sea.

El hizo una pausa aclarando su garganta, para seguir hablando con su suave voz.

- Te puedo cantar ¿Esta bien?

- Perfecto. – Me acosté de lado aprisionando mi almohada contra mi estomago mientras miraba la noche a través de mi ventana, se podía ver la claridad de la luna.

_Shut the door, turn the light off (Apaga la luz, cierra la puerta)  
I wanna be with you (Yo quiero estar contigo)  
I wanna feel your love (Quiero sentir tu amor)  
I wanna lay beside you (Quiero permanecer a tu lado)  
I cannot hide this, even though I try (No puedo ocultarlo, a pesar de que lo intente)_

Su voz era Hermosa al igual que todo el, era suave y relajante, tan fina como nunca habia escuchado, era algo angelical.  
_  
Heart beats harder (Mi Corazon late con fuerza)  
Time escapes me (El tiempo se me escapa)  
Trembling hands touch skin (Mis manos temblorosas tocan tu piel)  
It makes this harder (Esto se me hace dificil  
And the tears stream down my face (Y las lagrimas corren por mi cara)_

Senti un nudo en la garganta al escuchar la letra de aquella canción, de alguna manera describía lo que estaba pasando. Lo que me pasaba con Kurt.  
_  
If we could only have this life for one more day (Si pudieramos tener esta vida por un dia mas)  
If we could only turn back time (Si pudieramos volver el tiempo atras)_

You know I'll be (Tu sabes que yo sere)  
Your life, your voice, (Tu vida, tu voz)  
Your reason to be my love (Tu razon de ser, mi amor)  
My heart is breathing for this (Mi Corazon esta respirando por esto)  
Moments in time (Momentos en el tiempo  
I'll find the words to say (Voy a encontrar la palabras para decir)  
Before you leave me today (Antes de que me dejes hoy)

Esas palabras sonaban a promesas lejanas, pero de alguna manera me aferre a ellas de la manera más fuerte possible.  
_  
Close the door (Cierra la puerta)  
Throw the key (Tira la llave)  
Don't wanna be reminded (No quiero ser recordado)  
Don't wanna be seen (No quiero ser visto)  
Don't wanna be without you (No quiero estar sin ti)  
My judgement is clouded (Mi juicio esta nublado)  
Like tonight's sky (Como el cielo esta noche)_

Undecided (indeciso)  
Voice is numb (Mi voz es insensible)  
Try to scream out my lungs (Intento gritar a todo pulmon)  
But it makes things harder (Pero las cosas con dificiles)  
And the tears stream down my face (Y las lagrimas corren por mi rostro)

Era lo que queria, gritar, gritarle que lo amaba, gritarle que daría lo que fuera por repararlo. Por evitar que muriera, pero en estos momento, yo lo necesitaba a el y solo a el.

_If we could only have this life for one more day (Si pudieramos tener esta vida por un dia mas)  
If we could only turn back time… (Si tan solo pudieramos volver el tiempo atras)_

Hubo un tono rosa en mis mejillas mientras seguia escuchando el tono de su voz. Quería verlo, acostarme a su lado y esconder mi cabeza en su cuello sin tener que pensar en nada más.

Escucharlo a través del celular que tenía en mi mano fue suficiente para calmar los latidos acelerados de mi corazón.

La canción me relajo. Su respiración y la mía podían escucharse cada vez que el continuaba los versos y los coros con su dulce voz que juntaba todas las palabras.

El continuo cantando poco a poco bajando el tono de su voz, las ultimas líneas de la canción fueron desapareciendo mientras mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco.

* * *

Me desperté con mi alarma a las 8 de la mañana, tenía dos mensajes de Kurt.

Me quite mis sabanas de encima, sentí mis manos temblorosas, mi cabello revuelto, deje escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras me levante, camine hacia la ventana, eche un vistazo hacia la calle y luego mire el celular que tenia en mis manos.

_(3:21)  
Espero que estés bien. - K_

(3:23)  
Que duermas bien. - K

Pase mis dedos por la pequeña pantalla, delineando los mensajes con ellos una y otra vez, hasta que estuvieron marcados en mi mente.

Yo no estaba bien y tampoco había estado durmiendo bien.

Mire hacia mis sabanas, estaban algo mojadas por mi piel sudorosa de hace unos minutos. Acomode un poco la cama y me recosté de nuevo, deseaba poder permanecer entre los suaves pliegues de las sabanas y nunca moverme de nuevo. No estaba seguro si podría dormir, quería colocar una almohada en mi cabeza y no tener que pensar nada.

Pensé en llamar y decir que estaba enfermo, pero seria hipócrita de mi parte. Todos mis pacientes estaban enfermos permanentemente con cáncer. Entonces pensé que tal vez estaría pronto en su misma situación, en la misma situación de aquellos que tenían su camino cerca con la muerte.

Me levante de nuevo y me dirigí al baño, deje escapar un largo bostezo, alcance a ver mi reflejo.

- Mierda, no estoy de humor para esto. – Dije levemente, aparentemente hablarme a mi mismo era algo que hacia ahora.

Me frote mis ojos mientras deseaba poder borrar las bolsas y el color purpura que tenia debajo de mis ojos.

Por el momento me di por vencido, fui a la cocina solo con mis pants grises. Sam ya se había ido a la universidad, me dejo solo en el silencioso apartamento, tenia que prepararme yo mismo mi café mientras tenia la urgencia de acurrucarme en mi mismo y no tener que moverme nunca mas.

Tome mi celular mientras pequeños destellos de Kurt pasaban por mi mente. Su cabello castaño y bien peinado, su piel blanca y suave, aquel glaseado en la punta de su nariz. Sus dedos largos, sus manos.

Quería verlo de nuevo, estar a su lado hacia todo un poco mejor.

_(8:06) _

_Gracias por preocuparte por mí. - B  
_  
Deje mi celular en la meseta de la cocina mientras caminaba sin coordinación, me quite mis pants y los deje sobre una pila de ropa, me dirigí nuevamente al baño, deje mis bóxer en una esquina, camine adentro de la ducha, abrí la llave de agua caliente y deje que esta de deslizara por mi piel.

Mis pensamientos venían como remolinos en mi mente mientras colocaba el jabón sobre mi piel, el vapor de la ducha había nublado el espejo. No quería ir a trabajar. Quería sentarme en la cocina de Quinn, mirarla hacer muffins y escucharla cantar con la música. Quería hacerle bromas a Sam sobre cuantas veces había visto Toy story. Quería estar con Kurt.

Pensé en el, pensé en poder comprarle mas tiempo, pensé en como comía el glaseado de los muffins, la forma en que me sonrió mientras comía su pedazo de pastel de chocolate, ese momento fue especial.

Pensé en que aquellos seis meses eran solo cinco ahora.

Camine afuera de la ducha, me envolví con una toalla y fui a mi habitación.

Mi closet era un lugar frio lleno de camisas y pantalones ajustados. Me puse un pants rojo y una playera gris, era lo mas discente y cómodo que encontré.

Tenía el presentimiento de que mis pacientes entenderían mi vestimenta, ellos sabían exactamente como era tener un mal día.

Cuando regrese a la cocina, la pantalla de mi celular estaba iluminada por un nuevo mensaje.  
_  
(8:30) Es un placer preocuparme por ti. - K  
_  
Fue una simple frase que no debería de haberme hacer sentido nudos complicados en mi estomago, pero lo hizo.

Tenia que verlo.

Si ambos teníamos poco tiempo, quería pasar el tiempo que me quedaba con el  
_  
(8:33)  
¿Te quedo algo de pastel? - B  
_  
Coloque el café sema caliente en un termo, le puse un poco de leche y cerré la tapa mientras esperaba que me respondiera el mensaje.

_(8:34)  
Si. - K_

(8:34)  
¿Te queda suficiente para compartir? - B

Fui al baño para acomodar un poco mi cabello, decidí dejarlo sin gel, así que simplemente me coloque un véanle y fui a hacerme un tazón de cereal.  
_  
(8:35)  
¿Quieres que lo comparta contigo? - K_

(8:38)  
Si, esa era la idea. – B

(8:39)  
Bueno, ven entonces. - K

(8:39)  
Estaré ahí como a las tres. - B

(8:39)  
Esta bien. - K

(8:40)  
Nos vemos. - B

* * *

Di una media sonrisa mientras miraba su mensaje, movía mis dedos contra la mesa en un ritmo constante. Cerré mi celular y lo volví a abrir de nuevo mientras miraba los pequeños iconos en el menú, abrí mis contactos y comencé a desplazarme lentamente por los nombres, me apareció el nombre de mi doctor, no le había llamado en meses.

Tener el número de tu doctor no era la cosa más normal pero fue de cuando tenía cáncer.

Le marque y coloque el celular en mi oído mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

No quería hacer esto, no quería hacerlo.

Una amable recepcionista me atendió, su voz animada sonaba extraña en mi oído. _– Hola, le atiende Maggie ¿En que le puedo ayudar?_

- Hola. – le conteste, con una voz temblorosa y rasposa. – Me gustaría hacer una cita.

* * *

Olly Murs, era mi paciente favorito por un muchas razones, tener cita con el a las 11 era una bendición.

Tenía siete años, un problema con su habla y linfoma. Para ser honesto, estaba seguro de que sus padres le consiguieron un terapeuta solo para entretenerlo por dos horas, pero era un niño adorable así que no me importaba.

Toque la puerta de su habitación, lo encontré sentado en una pequeña mesa colocada en su cama, estaba casi calvo, su cabeza brillaba con la luz de la lámpara. Normalmente sus citas eran en mi pequeña oficina, pero se estaba recuperando de una operación, así que debía quedarse en su habitación.

Olly tenía lo que yo llamaba ADD inverso, lo que significaba que tenía la habilidad de concentrarse en una tarea por un largo periodo de tiempo, desde la primera vez que lo vi hasta ahora, esa tarea había sido colorear.

El me miro con una sonrisa cuando entre, podía verse el espacio de uno de sus dientes perdidos.

– Hola, señor Blainey. – me dijo con cierto acento debido a su problema al hablar.

Le sonreí al escucharlo, no me podía resistir a ese apodo que me había puesto. Jure por dios que si alguien ponía a Olly en terapia del habla, los mataría.

- ¿Que estas coloreando el día de hoy, corazón? – le pregunte mientras me sentaba en una silla que estaba a su lado.

El orgullosamente me enseño su libro para colorear. –Me compraron un libro nuevo, es de pececitos.

- Oh, buen trabajo con ese pez payaso. Me esta gustando ese purpura. – le conteste mientras sacaba un libro de osos de colorear de mi bolsa, me acerque para comenzar a colorear junto con el.

- Blaine. – me dijo en un tono de desaprobación mientras me daba un color de su caja de crayolas. – Ese color no es verde, es azul marino, este es verde.

- Discúlpeme, señor Murs. – tome el crayón que me dio y seguí coloreando un árbol de mi libro. – No volverá a pasar.

- ¡Bien! – me dijo mientras seguía coloreando su pez purpura. Era bueno en esto, sus creaciones estaban bien coloreadas sin salirse de la línea.

Tome un crayón azul y coloree un oso sonriente, trataba de no pensar en la cita que tenia mañana con el doctor.

Seguí coloreando cuando escuche la voz de Olly.

- ¿Porque esta triste, señor Blaine?

Lo mire a ver sorprendido. –No estoy triste.

El asintió rápidamente, su barbilla casi tocaba su pecho con el movimiento que realizo.

–Si lo estas. – El se me acerco un poco mientras me miraba a los ojos. –¿Es porque amas a alguien?

Moví un poco mi cabeza y lo mire. – ¿Porque me pondría triste amar a alguien?

El se encogió de hombros mientras pasaba con unos dedos las páginas de su libro de colorear mirando sus dibujos anteriores.

- Mama me ama y eso la pone triste.

Quería abrazarlo muy fuerte cuando escuche sus palabras.

- Bueno… creo que amo a alguien, un poquito. – admití, porque bueno en este punto no tenia nada que perder. Mi vida se estaba rompiendo y Kurt se sentía al mismo tiempo como mi cura y mi mal.

- ¿Es bonita? – El pregunto, sin saber la agitación emocional que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

Esa era una de mis cosas favoritas de los niños, su honestidad y sencillez. No se andaban con rodeos o complicaciones, solo querían saber la verdad.

- No es una chica. – le dije dejando que pensara un poco mas su pregunta.

Olly hizo una pausa por un momento, mientras tomaba un crayón de tono rosa brillante, comenzó a colorear un pequeño pez, luego regreso su mirada hacia mi. – ¿Es guapo?

Le sonreí al escucharlo. –Es demasiado guapo. Es hermoso.

- ¿Es guapo como yo? – pregunto mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja dejando ver el espacio de su diente perdido nuevamente.

-Tal vez un poco más guapo que tu pequeño Murs. – le conteste.

El negó con su cabeza. –No puede ser.

Deje escapar una risa mientras mi tos se hizo presente, mi semana estaba siendo un poco menos mala ahora. –Esta bien… los dos son igual de guapos.

- Bien. – El siguió pasando las páginas de su libro, se detuvo en una página con un dibujo de dos delfines coloreados con un tono gris y un gran cielo azul brillante.

El arranco la página con cuidado, escribió su nombre en un lado y me lo dio. –Dáselo a el, dile que yo se lo mando.

- ¿Por alguna razón en particular? – le pregunte aceptando el regalo, le dedique una sonrisa mientras colocaba el dibujo en mi bolsa.

- Dile que es porque lo amas. – Me contesto como si hubiera aclarado todo para mí.

Supongo que un niño de siete años me aclaro todo. En el mundo de Olly les regalabas dibujos a las personas que amas sin ninguna complicación o sentimientos no correspondidos y sobre todo esas personas no tenían que morir.

Desearía que las cosas fueran así de fácil.

* * *

_**El nombre de la canción es Moments de One direction, esa canción en particular describe perfectamente esta historia, si tienen tiempo escúchenla completa. También hay un cover en español que es muy bueno.**_

_**¡Espero sus reviews para continuar este trágico romance! **_


	9. Capítulo 8

_**¡Capitulo!**_

_**Bien gracias por sus follows, favoritos y sobre todo los que dejan su opinión de la historia. Eso es todo. **_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

Cuando entre, la habitación de Kurt estaba vacía como siempre. Solo estaba el con su laptop en su cama azul. Me miro cuando entre, una sonrisa cansada se asomo en su rostro.

- Estas empezando a verte como yo. – remarco mientras asentía al ver mis pants y mi beanie con cierta sorpresa en su rostro.

Me encogí de hombros y me senté en mi silla, subí mis pies a un lado de su cama. –Hoy no fue el día de los pantalones ajustados en el apartamento de los Anderson-Evans.

- Creo que para mí siempre son días de pantalones ajustados. – Coloco su laptop a un lado cerrándola con un pequeño clic.

- Bueno no es tan grave. – le dije sonriendo ampliamente. –Tengo algo para ti.

- ¿En serio? – alzo una ceja mientras miraba mi bolsa, la abrí y busque adentro de ella.

Estaba muy agradecido por su llamada de la noche anterior. Quería hablar sobre lo que me había pasado, estaba pasando por un duro momento. Hacer la cita con el doctor fue difícil para mí, pero si me diagnosticaban de nuevo con cáncer, le diría. Juro que lo haría.

Saque el dibujo de mi bolsa y se lo di en sus manos. –Cortesía de Olly Murs. Mi favorito, tiene siete años.

- Excelente trabajo con los colores. – remarco con una sonrisa y algún tipo de felicidad genuina en sus ojos. – ¿Es un paciente?

- Tiene linfoma. Es el niño más dulce que puedes conocer, y es realmente bueno coloreando.

Kurt trazo la línea de uno de los delfines con su dedo, luego coloco el dibujo en su mesita que estaba a lado de su cama justo al lado de las fotos. –Bueno ¿quien no es bueno coloreando?

- No he conocido a nadie que sea bueno coloreando y que me guste hablarle a la misma vez. – le dije mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo, me sentía cansado.

El asintió levemente mientras cambiaba de tema. –No dormiste mucho ayer ¿verdad?

Le respondí asintiendo mientras cruzaba mis brazos en mi pecho. –Creo que fue obvia la llamada.

El elevo sus manos en forma de inocencia, sus ojos brillaban con cierta luz. –Oh, ya veo como es esto… me necesitas en la noche y luego en la mañana no soy nada para ti. No te preocupes, no me lastimas.

- Cállate. No seas tan dramático. – Lo golpee en su pierna con mi pie mientras lo miraba.

Me dio una sonrisa traviesa mientras colocaba sus sabanas alrededor de su cintura y se acomodaba en las almohadas que tenia en su cabeza. – No quiero callarme.

Le saque la lengua mientras me resistía de darle otro golpe con mi pie.

Me dio una pequeña sonrisa, yo se la devolví en gesto de amabilidad, nuestros ojos se encontraron en una forma tan especial que parecía que mi corazón se saldría de por mi garganta.

- Creo que me gusta más cuando hablamos de ti. – Le dije sintiendo una brisa de aire a pesar de que tenía mi chaqueta.

El se encogió de hombros y me miro. – Bueno, ya sabes como me siento cuando quieres que te hable de mí.

Me estaba comenzando a sentir como el, pero no en la forma que el creía. – ¡Nah! Pero hablar de ti es mi trabajo.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto. –Creí que tu trabajo era llevarme a la cafetería y darme ricos pastelitos.

- Tonto. – Le conteste dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Me erice un poco, comenzaba a sentir frio en su habitación, mi chaqueta no serbia de mucho.

El me miro mientras se envolvía con sus sabanas. – ¿Hace mucho frio ahí, Blaine?

- ¡Púdrete! Me estoy congelando. – le conteste mientras frotaba mis brazos en un intento de calentarme.

- Te iba a dejar que te subieras a mi lado, pero si me vas a insultar… - Se encogió de hombros mientras unos mechones de cabello castaño caían sobre su rostro.

- Bueno, tendré que aguantarme el frio, considerando que meterme en tu cama no seria nada profesional. – Le conteste sarcásticamente mientras reía un poco.

- ¿Y llamarme a las tres de la madrugada es profesional? – Levanto una ceja. – Además ya te haz quedado dormido en mi cama antes. Señor profesional.

Mordí mi labio en tono de culpabilidad, la verdad no me sentía mal por eso… fue lindo. –Ambos puntos son justos.

El coloco sus ojos en blanco mientras estiraba sus sabanas haciéndome un espacio. –Bueno, ven aquí entonces.

Le sonreí con cierta timidez, me quite mis zapatos y me subí a su lado.

- Dios, ¿te metiste en un congelador? Tienes los pies fríos. – Dijo mientras se acomodaba a mi lado.

- No, solo a veces me pongo bolsas con hielo en mis pies. – Le dije riendo mientras aprisionaba mis pies helados contra los suyos.

El me miro escandalizado haciendo un sonido gracioso mientras me golpeaba en mi brazo. Levante un dedo, y utilice el 'Diva gay Blaine'. –Sigue golpeándome y no respondo Kurt Hummel, te voy a morder."

- ¡No! No te creo, no me morderás. – Contesto mientras seguía dándome pequeñas palmadas en mis brazos con una risa que hizo que sus ojos se iluminaran y aparecieran en las comisuras de sus labios aquellas líneas de expresión. Era tan hermoso, su piel pálida, sus labios rosa y sus hombros delicados que se asomaban en su playera. Parecía un muñeco, un muñeco con unos ojos azules cristalinos.

- ¡Te voy a morder! – le repetí, tomando sus palabras como un reto.

- No, no lo harás. – Me contesto retándome de nuevo.

Baje un poco mi rostro y mordí su hombro descubierto. Sabia como a sal, pero dulce a la vez, lo mordí un poco mas fuerte, el soltó un gemido mientras aprisionaba la almohada.

- ¡Hay vampiros en mi cama! – contesto exaltado mientras bajaba sus dedos a mis costillas haciéndome cosquillas.

- ¡No! – le respondí riendo mientras trataba de escapar de sus manos. – ¡No! ¡Kurt malo!

El dejo escapar una gran risa, una de esas risas llenas de vida y felicidad, de esas que a veces Kurt parecía olvidar como dejarlas salir de su boca. – ¡Tu comenzaste todo esto!

Trate de esconderme debajo de las sabanas, pero me apoyo contra la cama tomándome de mis muñecas, el termino sobre de mi mientras su cabello rosaba mi rostro. – ¡Piedad! ¡Piedad!

- Regla numero uno _hobbit_. – Dijo sonriendo mientras se bajaba de encima de mí. –Nunca muerdas a gente mas grande que tu.

- Te odio un poco. – le dije bromeando mientras me acurrucaba a su lado entre las sabanas revueltas. El coloco su cabeza en mi pecho así que pase mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

- No, no me odias. – dijo simplemente mientras soltaba un suspiro.

- Un poquito. – odiaba que lo necesitaba mucho, odiaba que el nunca seria mío. Odiaba las circunstancias, su enfermedad, su camino seguro con la muerte en poco tiempo. Estando aquí con el en esta cama de hospital, estaba seguro que podría pasar toda una vida infinita a su lado si pudiera.

- Bueno, yo también te odio un poquito. – me contesto calmado queriéndome llevar la contraria, era como si pudiera sentir el contexto de sus palabras pero no podía leerlas.

- Bien. – le conteste contento al estar acostado a su lado.

- Bien. – Me contesto regresándome la misma respuesta que yo le di, era como si estuviéramos teniendo una tonta pelea. Para la cantidad de veces que había estado con Kurt, aun no lo conocía del todo bien. Quería ser mas intimo con el y con sus sentimientos, quería saber las cosas que el amaba mas que a nada, su sabor favorito de helado, todos los secretos que escondía en su piel.

Creo que lo que yo realmente quería era tener grabado esos pequeños detalles en mi mente, así cuando el se fuera podría ir a lo mas profundo de mi pecho y abrir esa pequeña cajita llena de recuerdos marcada con el nombre 'Kurt Hummel' y tenerlo en mi por siempre.

- ¿Quieres que te lea? – Le pregunte mientras tomaba uno de sus mechones entre mis dedos. Tenía el vago presentimiento de que Kurt quería decirme algo, pero por mis experiencias anteriores sabia que no seria nada bueno si yo le preguntaba que era. Esperaría a tomarme desprevenido para decirme lo que sea que tenía en mente, con su voz lenta y suave.

- Si tú quieres. – me contesto mientras buscaba mi bolsa estirándose sobe mi pecho. La había dejado en uno de los postes de la cama y ahí seguía. Me dio mi bolsa y saque el libro azul, el cual tenía un separador justo en la página donde nos quedamos leyendo la última vez después de comer aquel pedazo de pastel en la cafetería.

- Caminamos en silencio, Augusto estaba un pie mas adelante de mi... - Comencé a leer mientras me acomodaba a su lado. Era extraño como a pesar de que técnicamente su cuerpo era mas grande que el mío, siempre terminaba acurrucándome en el. Pero extraño en una bonita forma. Creo que si pienso en eso, así era nuestra relación.

Extraña pero en una bonita forma.

Continúe leyendo tres capítulos más del libro cuando Harry finalmente hablo, sabia que tenia algo que decirme.

- El 2 de marzo.

Deje el libro entre mis piernas y baje mi mirada a su cabeza que estaba aprisionada en mi cuello. - ¿Que tiene el 2 de Marzo?

El se acurruco un poco más en mí tal vez buscando algún tipo de consuelo. –Ese día será cuando comiencen a darme las quimioterapias.

- Eso es muy pronto. – Lo mire con sorpresa. Kurt había mencionado eso el ultimo Miércoles, creí que seria mas adelante, pero no era así. Todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido, sentía que una mañana despertaría y el ya se habría ido para siempre.

- Tengo siete días ¿Eso no es suficiente verdad?

- Nunca es suficiente. – Le conteste frotando mis dedos en su brazo siguiendo un ritmo, mientras pensaba que tan frecuentemente tienes que aceptar las cosas aunque no sean suficiente. - Pero es todo lo que tienes.

El asintió y asumí que entendió lo quise decir. Era parte de su resignación, entendía el tiempo que le quedaba, era un tiempo limitado y tarde o temprano ese tiempo se iba a acabar. – Cuando tenía dieciséis quería muchas cosas. –Dijo finalmente en un tono de nostalgia.

Coloque mi barbilla entre su cabello, esperando que continuara, lentamente escuche como sus palabras se desprendían de su boca. – Era tan irresponsable y quería muchas cosas, pensé que tal vez podía hacer cualquier cosa. Era joven, estúpido y a pesar de que siempre fui un marginado en la secundaria, el mundo no tenia limite, hasta que me dieron la fecha de mi muerte. Esa fue la peor parte, me quede viendo como los años se desvanecían. Todos mis sueños de poder estar en Broadway o tener mi propia casa de modas se esfumaron. Tenía un último año de vida y lo desperdicie mirando hacia atrás, hacia los ayeres y nada de eso importo. Ninguna de las personas que lastime o ame importó realmente. Tengo dieciocho años y me voy a morir en un suspiro.

- Pero he escuchado… - Le dije susurrando y las palabras salieron fácilmente de mi boca. Sabía exactamente lo que tenia que decirle. – Durante un largo tiempo pensaba que la vida era sobre hacer cosas grandes y cambiar el mundo y creía que yo podía hacer todo eso. Pero no puedo, y tú tampoco puedes. El punto de la vida es hacer algo con lo que tienes que sentir algo. Vivir hasta que ya no puedas más y no romper algo demasiado hermoso mientras lo haces.

- Pero pude hacer muchas cosas. – Me contesto mientras sus dedos de deslizaban por la sabana.

- Lo hiciste. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste hacer. – le dije pegándonos lo mas que nuestros cuerpos nos permitían estar juntos. El era tan importante. Era tan impredecible y perfecto. El no tenia idea de esto.

- Pero quería hacer mucho más. – dijo mientras sus manos finalmente encontraban mis manos, sus dedos un poco temblorosos se encontraron con los míos.

- Entonces dime, dime que quieres hacer. – Le respondí.

El había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en la muerte, era momento de que comenzara a vivir un poco.

Dejo escapar un 'Hmm' antes de que respondiera, sus dedos frotando mi espalda mientras pensaba en su respuesta. –Boliche.

- ¿Boliche? – le pregunte sorprendido por su respuesta. Si habría una cosa que tenia que destacar, era que Kurt superaba mis expectativas.

- Hay un salón de boliche en Lima, solía ir todos los viernes. Todos iban ahí, Rachel, Finn, Adam, Bas, Mercedes, Santana y Puck. Podíamos pasar horas ahí perdiendo el tiempo. Era nuestro lugar, era bastante entretenido, aunque Finn era aburrido, pero esos son… - Su voz tomo un poco mas de claridad. – Esos son algunos de los mejores recuerdos que tengo. Quiero regresar ahí una vez más.

- A las 7 entonces. Mañana mándales un mensaje a los chicos. Llevare a Sam y a Quinn. Podemos hacer una noche agradable. – Le conteste fácilmente mientras pasaba una de mis manos en su cabello.

El asintió lentamente. – ¿Crees que Sam y Quinn quieran venir?  
Le di un pequeño golpe en su cabeza con mi barbilla. –Claro que si querrán venir, tonto.

- Está bien. – Dijo entre un bostezo mientras sus ojos se entre cerraban.

- ¿Estas cansado? – Le pregunte al escuchar su bostezo.

El asintió. –Como Hazel dice: 'Dormir ayuda a combatir el cáncer'.

- Debería dejarte descansar entonces. – Le conteste mientras me alejaba un poco de el.

El me jalo de mi playera tratando de dejarme junto a el.

- Quédate. – dijo suavemente. –Léeme hasta que me duerma.

Y eso fue lo que hice.

* * *

_**Y fin de otro capitulo, no actualice ayer so…aquí esta el día de hoy, he estado agotada últimamente y yendo al doctor, pero no dejare la historia lo prometo. HOY CAPITULO DOBLE debido a que el lunes no actualice**_

_**Mi twitter es TanCcK búsquenme digan que son mis lectores y pidan follow back, ahí me pueden preguntar sobre cualquier duda, acosarme o mandarme mensajes de odio cuando no actualice. También les puedo dar algún spoiler de los siguientes caps. Tanto de este como de SOWK.**_

_**¡Eso es todo! ¡Nos leemos luego!**_

_**¡Dejen sus reviews para continuar esta historia!**_


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo del día tal y como lo prometí.**_  
_**Me encantaron sus reviews del capitulo anterior, juro que hacen que ame mi trabajo y que el tiempo que le dedico valga la pena, en verdad muchas gracias a todos.**_

**Capitulo 9**

**Febrero 24 - Día 39**

Cuando apenas entre al salón de boliche vi a Kurt, Adam, Rachel, Sebastian y Finn sentados en unos viejos asientos de color turquesa.

El lugar era glamuroso pero sucio, como si alguna vez hubiera sido elegante pero había caído en una oleada de suciedad. La alfombra de color azul que se encontraba en el suelo estaba manchada, había una gotera en el techo y las lamparas llenas de polvo.

Estaba casi vacío, una canción de pop que vagamente reconocí sonaba a través de los altavoces mientras me acercaba hacia los chicos. Quinn y Sam venían detrás de mi.

Kurt fue el primero en notar nuestra llegada, levanto una mano saludándonos. Llevaba una camisa azul con un saco gris pegado al cuerpo, encima traía un saco con un diseño extravagante, la camisa estaba abierta por los botones de arriba y dejaba ver un collar y por ultimo traía unos pantalones muy ajustádos que hacían juego con sus botas igual de ajustadas

Le di un pequeño golpe en su pierna con mis dedos mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. - Veo que es cierto lo de los pantalones ajustados.

El sonrió ampliamente, pude notar una cierta expresión de coqueteo en sus labios. - ¿No te sientes suertudo de poder verme con pantalones ajustados?

- Si, es mejor que ganarme la lotería. - le conteste riendo mientras miraba a Sam y Quinn quienes estaban tomados de la mano en silencio como si estuvieran esperando algún tipo de permiso para unirse a la platica. - Sam, Quinn. Ellos son Kurt, que ya lo conocían, Adam, Sebastian, Finn y Rachel. - dije mientras hacia una seña hacia cada uno.

Todos intercambiaron apretones de manos y saludos. Incluso Quinn le dio un abrazo a Kurt.

- ¿Disfrutaste el pastel que termine mientras ustedes dos perezosos dormían una siesta en el suelo de mi cocina?- Pregunto Quinn bromeando mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y se sentaba a un lado de Kurt.

El asintió con cierto entusiasmo. - Nunca había probado un glaseado de vainilla tan rico.

- Kurt ¡¿Comiste pastel y no nos invitaste?! - Dijo Finn desde su posición inclinada, sus codos apoyados en el cojin del asiento y sus piernas sobre las de Rachel.

Kurt alzo sus manos con desesperación fingida mientras reía. - ¡Mira lo que haz hecho Quinn! Ahora Finn nos va a matar. Todo esto es tu culpa.

- Si, te va a matar Kurt. Primero me escondes gente sexy y luego el pastel... - le contesto Sebastian negando lentamente.

- Estas en graves problemas, Hummel. - Dijo Adam mientras colocaba sus dedos en la rodilla de Sebastian y movía su cabeza en modo de desaprovación hacia Kurt.

- Fue un pastel terrible. - Aclare mientras tomaba asiento entre Kurt y Adam. - Absolutamente horrible, no les hubiera gustado probarlo.

Sebastian se inclino hacia Finn y le susurro a su oído. - No lo se Finn, esto suena como una conspiración por no invitarnos.

- No, el tiene razón. Cualquier cosa que venga de la cafeteria donde trabaja Quinn no esta nada bueno. - Agrego Sam a la conversación mientras jugaba con uno de los risos del cabello de su novia.

Quinn le dio un pequeño golpe en su brazo. - Sam es un mentiroso.

El hizo una expresión fingida de como si hubiera sido herido por las palabras de Quinn. - ¡No, no lo soy!

Ella coloco sus ojos en blanco mientras reía, luego dirigio su mirada a Sebastian y Finn. - Les enviare algunos muffins con Blaine y entonces veremos quien esta diciendo la verdad aquí.

Finn negó con su cabeza rápidamente. - Aww no. Los muffins no pueden pasar por Blaine porque entonces Kurt los vería y se los comería.

- ¡Claro que no me los comeré! - Exclamo Kurt mientras se cruzaba de brazos en una forma infantil. - No soy un glotón como tu, Finn

Me incline hacia Finn y le acaricie su cabeza. - No te preocupes, me asegurare de que Kurt no se le acerque a esos Muffins.

Rachel coloco una mano en su corazón y dijo sonriendo. - Eres su héroe. - despues de mandarme una mirada de alivio ante a mirada complacida de Finn.

En ese momento la conversación se desvío hacia el tema de los bolos. Me perdia cada vez que los ojos de Kurt se encontraban con los míos.

Kurt me dio una sonrisa mientras me señalaba con su cabeza a nuestros amigos, quienes estaban tratando de hacer que la maquina de anotación les diera mas puntos. Todos se estaban llevando muy bien.

Asenti feliz al notar como facilmente nuestros grupos de amigos se habian acoplado. Como la quimica entre Sebastian y Adam se había vuelto un acto de comedia en duo, Sam y Rachel estaban divertido ante esa situación, y por supuesto no podía faltar la afinidad de Finn por la comida que conecto fácilmente con Quinn. Todo encajaba exactamente bien. Era mejor de lo que hubiera esperado.

Kurt solo asintió al notar mi silencio. Retiro su mirada de la mía, ahora miraba hacia abajo. Parecía que se había perdido por un momento.

Lo mire mientras lo tomaba suavemente de su barbilla, obligándolo a que levantara su su rostro y así poder comunicarme a través de mi mirada con el en una forma silenciosa, tan solo leyendo mis ojos._ 'Estas pensando de nuevo en eso verdad.'_

El se encogió de hombros mientras en su boca se formaba algún tipo de sonrisa._ 'Si.'_

Negué con mi cabeza mientras colocaba mi dedo indice en sus labios._ 'No esta noche, ¿si?.' _

El asintió mientras una sonrisa genuina salia de sus labios._ 'Esta bien.' _

Por instinto tome su mano y lo ayude a ponerse de pie. Pude sentir su inestabilidad en la forma que sujetaba mi mano y sus piernas un poco cruzadas. Pero pudo mantenerse en pie cuando solté su mano, ya que el había venido a jugar bolos ¿Cierto?

Kurt se dirigio hacia la maquina de anotaciones mientras sacudia su cabeza en un modo de afirmacion, se acerco a lado de Sebastian para mirar la pantalla del marcador y le susurro algo en su oido, pronto comenzaron a reirse. Coloque mis ojos en blanco, estaba seguro que no queria saber de que se estaban riendo. Dirigi mi mirada hacia Adam quien me estaba mirando con una expresion de curiosidad en su rostro

No me quitaba los ojos de ensima, su mirada tenia una gran intensidad. No era hostil, parecia interesado en algo mas, tal vez tambien tenia un poco de tristeza en ella. Abri mi boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero en ese momento Sam le dio una palmada en su hombro y retiro su mirada que estaba fija en mi.

- ¿Que nombre te ponemos en el juego, Adam? - Pregunto Sam mientras señalaba la maquina de anotaciones.

El chico de cabello rubio analizo la pregunta por un momento, la intensidad de su mirada de hace un momento había desaparecido por completo.

- Adam apple - replico Adam.

Sebastian apareció por detrás de el, coloco sus manos en los hombros de Adam y salto encima de el enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de este. - ¡Adam apple y Fresh Prince of París!

- Mejor suricato. - Kurt me miro y exclamo. - ¿Ves como debo de lidiar con ellos?

Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa. - Bueno, son entretenidos.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro junto con unas pequeñas lineas de expresión que se hicieron presente en las esquinas de sus ojos.

- Supongo que no podemos deshacernos de ellos. - dijo finalmente.

* * *

Habíamos jugado dos partidas consecutivas, sosteníamos un confortable circulo de conversación. Sam y Finn estaban teniendo una platica intensa sobre futbol, mientras que Quinn, Rachel, Seb y Kurt debatían sobre cual fue la mejor de la serie de Grey'sAnathomy.

Adam agregaba unas cuantas palabras a la conversación cuando sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Acababa de terminar mi bebida cuando Adam se separo de Seb y se puso de pie. - Ire a fumar un cigarro, Seb no andes de coqueto mientras no estoy.

Sebastian lo miro con una enorme sonrisa llena de brillo. - Ni lo sueñes, nunca haría eso Adam.

Adam le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Me miro y me hizo una seña con su dedo en señal de que fuera con el. Me levante de mi asiento y pase por encima de las piernas estiradas de Kurt. - Ire con el. - dije sonriendo.

Las cejas de Kurt se arquearon al hacer un gesto de curiosidad. - No sabia que fumabas.

- Nah, no fumo, solo quiero respirar un poco de aire fresco. - Le conteste mintiéndole un poco. Quería salir a tomar aire, pero lo que realmente quería era saber que se tramaba Adam con la mirada que anteriormente fijo en mi.

El asintió suavemente, tuve el presentimiento que ya tenia una idea de lo que estaba pasando. - No te pierdas mientras estas ahí afuera, _Hobbit_.

Le saque la lengua aunque realmente no me molesto que me llamara así. Luego seguí a Adam hasta afuera.

Hacia frío, sentí el frío aire de invierno en mis mejillas mientras colocaba mis manos adentro de mis bolsillos y le seguía el paso a  
Adam.

La calle estaba algo quieta. Habían unos cuantos restaurantes que con sus luces le enviaban un cálido brillo a la acera. Unas cuantas personas caminaban por ahí hacia sus destinos.

Adam tomo un cigarro de su cajetilla y lo coloco entre sus labios, saco un encendedor e hizo fricción en este con su dedo pulgar hasta que la flama se hizo presente.

- Sabes que el esta enamorado de ti, ¿verdad? - Comenzó a hablar mientras las palabras se desvanecían alrededor del papel del cigarro.

Pensé en algún pretexto, o fingir que no había entendido lo que me dijo, pero lo único que pude hacer fue encogerme de hombros, una sensación de dolor molesto apareció en mi estomago.

Nunca había pensado realmente sobre lo que sentía Kurt por mi, había estado muy metido en mis pensamientos sobre como me _sentía yo_ hacia el. Había sido un poco egoísta al pensar que podía amarlo sin que existieran consecuencias.

- No lo sabia. - le dije suavemente, creo que fue algún tipo de mentira.

- Si, si lo sabias. - Me contesto, mientras una onda de humo salia de su boca y se mezclaba con sus palabras, su mirada era retadora pero no antipática.

- Bueno... creo que si... - Admití, ignorando la oleada de felicidad que sentía cuando pensaba en Kurt, como había comenzado a sonreír mas, como me dejaba llevarlo a lugares, como se quedaba dormido entre mis brazos. - Pero eso no puede pasar. El no quiere amar a nadie.

- No puedes evitar sentir lo que sientes. - replico Adam en un tono fastidioso que a la vez tenia mucha verdad. - Y eso lo asusta mucho a el.

- Lo se. - Si pudiera elegir de quien enamorarme, no hubiera sido de un paciente terminal con tan solo dieciocho años... pero aquí estaba yo con esa situación.

- Yo también lo amo, ya sabes. - Dijo Adam finalmente mientras inclinaba su cabeza para inhalar profundamente. - Y tu eres bueno para el. No tienes idea de como fue el año pasado, lo mire alejarse de todo. Ha sido el mejor compañero que he tenido, no creo que el llego a saber lo especial que era para mi y no creo que algún día lo llegara a saber... Es como si estuviera perdido y tu lo estuvieras trayendo de vuelta a casa.

- Ese es mi trabajo. - le respondí deseando tener una forma mas adecuada para consolarlo. Yo era bueno con las emociones de otras personas, pero cuando se trataba de mis emociones todo se tornaba desordenado y confuso.

Él negó con su cabeza, unas pequeñas curvas de sonrisa se hicieron presentes en las esquinas de su boca. - No, esto ya no es parte de tu trabajo.

Asentí y me encogí de hombros. En ese punto me hubiera gustado dejar de fingir. Kurt ya no era solo mi paciente, pero no me quedaba muy claro si era mi amigo o mi amante. - Pero el vale la pena, ¿verdad?."

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, aun así había un rastro de tristeza en el que se me hacia familiar. Todo esto había sido difícil para Kurt, pero tuve el presentimiento de que para Adam tampoco había sido nada fácil. - Claro que vale la pena. - me contesto.

- No es justo que tenga que ser el, ¿verdad? Podría haber sido cualquiera de nosotros pero tuvo que ser el. - Dije suavemente frotando mis zapatos contra el pavimento cubierto con nieve, mientras que Adam aspiraba de su cigarro.

- Pensé mucho en eso cuando el fue diagnosticado. - Adam me contesto mientras le daba unos pequeños golpecitos a su cigarro para retirar las cenizas de este. - Miles de veces he deseado que el diagnosticado con cáncer hubiera sido yo. Kurt es frágil, quiero decir... el es a vces arrogante carismático, sarcástico y tiene esta actitud de 'soy mejor que tu', pero por dentro es como de cristal. No debió-

Hizo una pausa y cerro sus ojos mientras aspiraba lo ultimo que le quedaba al cigarro. - No debió de ser el.

- Nadie debería de ser diagnosticado con cáncer. - Le conteste mientras pensaba en el PET SCAN que me había realizado en la mañana, el tiempo de espera de los resultados estaban rondando en mi cabeza como una nube negra.

No debería de tener que pasar por esto, Kurt no debería de pasar por esto, Olly tampoco debería. Pero así era la vida que nos había tocado, sufríamos mientras tratábamos de mantener nuestras vidas a flote sin hundirnos.

El asintió mientras arrojaba al pavimento el filtro de su cigarro ya terminado.

- ¿Vamos adentro? - Le pregunte moviéndome de mi lugar, estaba apoyado contra la pared.

Adam asintió moviéndose también. Nos quedamos así por un momento, había solo un pie de distancia entre nosotros, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera alejarse, sus brazos estaban alrededor de mis hombros y mis brazos alrededor de su cintura envolviéndonos en un abrazo. El olía a cigarro, a algún producto de cabello y a un cierto tipo de perfume cítrico, no debería de ser un olor reconfortante pero lo era.

- Yo solo quiero hacer que todo este bien para el. - Susurre contra su hombro mientras apretaba mis ojos que estaban cerrados.

- Lo estas haciendo. - El tomo un largo respiro, en ese momento me pregunte cuantas conversaciones había tenido Adam este año y trataba de no llorar.

- Desearía poder hacer mas por el. - Le dije suavemente.

- Lo se. - agrego finalmente. Tenia razón, el sabia mas que nadie como era tener encerrado ese sentimiento en el pecho de querer ayudarlo pero no poder hacer nada.

Mas que nada si había algo que Adam entendía perfectamente era el doloroso proceso de amar a Kurt Hummel.

* * *

_**So...eso es...xD ¿Algo raro imaginar a Blaine abrazado de Adam? Bueno mientras lo escribía ni yo me lo imaginaba xD Pero los dos aman a nuestro ángel, aunque no hay de que preocuparse, Adam no sera una amenaza ;D**_

_**Una vez mas gracias por sus comentarios y en caso de que cualquier error aparezca en la historia un disculpa porque no tuve tiempo de revisar bien y bueno, háganmelo saber :D Mi twitter es TanCcK ahí me pueden preguntar cualquier duda que tengan (:**_

**_¡Los dejo! ¡Nos leemos luego¡_**

**_¡Espero sus reviews para continuar esta triste historia!_**


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Hey guys!**_

_** ¿Algo temprano para un capitulo?…bueno será ahorita porque tengo salida al medico así que no podre después. **_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Eran mas de las 10:30 pm cuando finalmente decidimos irnos a casa.

Sebastián, Finn y Quinn no estaban del todo sobrios. Me ofrecí a llevar a Kurt de vuelta al hospital ya que se le dificultaba ir solo.

Nos subimos a un taxi que se detuvo enfrente de nosotros, un bostezo apareció en mi rostro cuando me coloque el cinturón de seguridad. Me acomode en mi chaqueta mientras Kurt le daba al taxista la dirección.

El se recostó en el asiento y me dio una sonrisa torcida mientras nos íbamos al hospital, el hogar permanente de Kurt.

- ¿No te cansas de dormir en una cama de hospital? – Le pregunte, hacia tiempo que esa pregunta había estado rondando por mi mente.

Un montón de pacientes terminales preferían morir en la comodidad de su casa.

- Es mi cama ahora. – Me contesto con una pequeña sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes.

- ¿Entonces prefieres vivir en el hospital? – Yo amaba mi cama, era tan cómoda, no podía imaginarme durmiendo todas las noches con el bullicio del hospital.

Una de mis partes favoritas del día era entrar en mi habitación, meterme en mi cama y cubrirme por completo con mis sabanas, era como un pequeño espacio en donde por un momento el mundo no podía hacerme daño.

- No tienes idea de cuantas veces he tenido este tipo de conversación con mi padre. –me dijo.

- No creo que hayamos hablado mucho acerca de tu padre todavía. – le conteste bromeando un poco.

El dejo escapar una especie de ruido triste fingido. – ¡Si hubiera sabido que ibas hacerme hablar de mis sentimientos me hubiera ido caminando a casa!

Deje escapar una risa, era una risa que sonaba un poco menos sobria debido a la cerveza que había tomado anteriormente.

- ¿Tu caminar hasta a casa? Seria más como que te arrastrarías hasta tu casa.

- Un día comenzare a arrastrarme. – Me respondió con sarcasmo mientras se movía un poco de su lugar y se apoyaba contra la puerta del taxi mirándome de reojo. –Mi papá es bueno. El aun no entiende lo que me pasa y lo que quiero en realidad. Pero supongo que trata de entenderlo.

- ¿Le haz tratado de explicar lo que sientes a el? – Le pregunte disfrutando de la música que provenía de la radio, sintiendo el ruido del motor, el olor del taxi, pero sobre todo el aroma de Kurt.

El se encogió de hombros mientras golpeteaba su pie contra el piso. –Realmente no quiero que el sepa como me siento. Es mejor así.

- ¿Porque? – Quería entender, pero no podía. Me pareció que todas las decisiones que el tomaba hacían las cosas mas difíciles para Kurt.

- Porque es mas fácil para el creer que me ayuda con todo lo que hace. – Me contesto con sus ojos fijos en la alfombra del piso del taxi, inclinándose hacia adelante formando una sombra con su cuerpo.

- Tal vez el podría ayudarte como se debe si le explicas lo que te pasa. – Le sugerí, pero tal vez el tenia razón. Tal vez si el no entendía como el cáncer le estaba afectando y como se sentía respecto a eso podría protegerlo de una enorme tristeza. Kurt quería hacerle creer a su padre que aun había posibilidad de comprarle un poco mas de tiempo de vida.

- No. –Su voz tenía un tono a la defensiva.

Deslice mi mano por el asiento gris y coloque mis dedos entre los suyos. –Tienes razón… lo se.

- Entonces… ¿de que hablaron tu y Adam? – Me pregunto, era típico de Kurt cambiar de tema.

- Hablamos sobre la metáfora de comer el glaseado primero y después el pastel. – Le conteste mintiéndole, dejando que la conversación fuera fácil sin tantas preguntas. –Adam pensó que comer el glaseado primero es un símbolo de la dulce niñez. Y luego cuando se come el pastel es un símbolo de la amarga adultez. Yo tuve mi propia teoría en la cual comer el glaseado primero quiere decir que entiendes que debes de disfrutar las mejores partes de la vida mientras puedes, en cambio, cuando te comes el pastel sin separar estos, es como vivir la vida apresurada sin detenerse a disfrutarla.

El resoplo apretando mi mano mientras regresaba a su posición de antes y así pude ver su rostro sin sombras. -Eres un maldito mentiroso, Anderson

- ¿Porque te mentiría? – Le pregunte, antes de que pudiera evitarlo una risa salió de mi boca.

No solía reírme con facilidad. Pero entonces supuse que antes de conocer a Kurt no solía hacer muchas cosas. No era infeliz. Pero si morir era como caerse, entonces mi vida era como flotar. Era como si estuviera flotando a la deriva esperando que algo me detuviera y me hiciera sentir algo.

- Tal vez si me gusta el glaseado pero no es para tanto, idiota. –Me contesto con algún tipo de sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿No sabias que hay metáforas para tu forma de comer el glaseado? Estoy decepcionado de ti Kurt, muy decepcionado. – le dije en un tono sarcástico.

El solo me miro por un momento, luego se movió un poco y coloco su cabeza en mi hombro. –Creo que prefiero las metáforas para el exceso de gel en tu cabeza.

Deje escapar un 'Hmm' entre dientes. –Tengo que pensar en una metáfora acerca de gel.

Kurt acomodo su cabeza contra mi hombro en una especie de caricia. – Blaineeey. – susurro.

Se desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad y recostó su cabeza entre mis piernas, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran. Una sensación de ternura se apodero de mi pecho al notar su ocurrente acción, lentamente coloque mi mano en su cabello.

- ¿No es un poco peligroso ir sin cinturón de seguridad? – Le dije en un tono bajo.

- Tal vez. – Me contesto sin abrir sus ojos. – ¿Sabes que otra cosa es peligrosa?

_'¿Tener sentimientos?'_ Me salí de ese pensamiento y le conteste. –No, no se.

- Tumores malignos en el cerebro. – El se rio ante su propia respuesta, en ese momento me pregunte si había bebido alguna cerveza mientras yo no lo estaba viendo. Pero mientras distraídamente pasaba mis dedos entre sus mechones, estaba bastante seguro de que solo era Kurt siendo Kurt.

- Sin embargo, esto fue muy agradable. – Dijo después de un largo rato con una nota de seriedad en su voz. –Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Blaine, haces que todo sea agradable.

- No tiene sentido lo que estas diciendo, ángel. – Le conteste sintiendo como su suave cabello se enredaba entre mis dedos, coloque mi cabeza de lado apoyando mi mejilla contra la fría ventana del taxi.

- Estoy tratando de decirte 'Gracias'. – Me respondió alargando la última palabra de la oración. El cansancio que estaba sintiendo hacia todo un poco borroso, pude sentir como si estuviéramos de vuelta en aquella casa con sabanas que habíamos construido, donde todo era Kurt y Blaine. Y por supuesto todo estaba bien. –Gracias por ser amable conmigo.

- No tienes que agradecer. – Le respondí sinceramente.

Quería decirle todo lo que el significaba para mi, pero tenia miedo de apresurar las cosas. Adam tenia razón, Kurt era frágil y no podía ponerle la carga de mis sentimientos hacia el.

Yo tenía que estar ahí para el cuando me necesitara. No debía de estar ahí para amarlo.

- ¿Me llevaras a algún lado mañana? – Me pregunto mientras me daba un pequeño golpe en mi rodilla con su dedo índice.

- ¿A donde quieres ir? – Le pregunte.

- Quiero ir a Nueva York y ver _broadway. –_ Me contesto decidido. –Nueva York, broadway y central park. – susurro.

- ¿Vas a pagar nuestros boletos del vuelo? – le dije en un tono burlón jalando suavemente su oreja mientras un plan se formaba en mi cabeza. No podía llevar a Kurt hasta Nueva York, pero podría hacer todo lo posible por traerle Nueva York a Kurt. Con un poco de Ingenio las grandes ciudades son fáciles de mover a través de cientos de kilómetros.

- Claro que los pagare. Los vuelos nacionales no son nada caros en estos días. – Me respondió sarcásticamente.

- Lo se, prácticamente los dan regalados. – Le conteste en el mismo tono sarcástico mientras miraba como el taxi se detenía. Habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. –Cariño, ya llegamos. – le dije suavemente.

Kurt se incorporo, abrió su puerta y dio un gran bostezo. –Estoy cansado.

- Dormir ayuda a vencer el cáncer. – Le recordé abriendo mi puerta mientras el terminaba de desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad que había abierto anteriormente.

- Es cierto, como pude olvidarlo. – Me contesto mientras bajaba del taxi después de mí.

Se paro junto a mi en la acera y con una mano abrió la puerta del hospital mientras que su otra mano la tenia metida adentro de su bolsillo. – ¿Entonces te veré mañana?

- Vendré por ti a las diez de la noche. – Le sonreí. –Duerme tanto como puedas, si te quedas dormido durante mi sorpresa jamás te lo perdonare.

-Me haz dejado con una enorme curiosidad. – Me contesto mientras una sonrisa con mezcla de cansancio se hacia presente en su rostro, los contornos de sus mejillas estaban siendo iluminados por la luz azul del hospital.

Estaba esperando que se despidiera de mí y me dijera adiós, pero se quedo ahí un largo rato como si algo lo estuviera deteniendo.

- Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a tu habitación. – Le dije porque quería asegurarme que llegaría bien, pero también para romper el silencio que se había formado.

- Te mandare un mensaje si no muero en el camino de aquí hasta allá. – Me dijo bromeando mientras temblaba al sentir la brisa fría de febrero.

- Eso no fue para nada divertido. – Le dije en tono de desaprobación pero no pude evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de mi boca.

- Si, si es divertido. – Me respondió.

Kurt ahí de pie se veía angelical. Aunque sonara estúpido, la forma en que le quedaba aquel abrigo, su cabello algo revuelto, su piel pálida y encantadora en la noche fluorescente lo hacían verse angelical y hermoso. No pude articular palabra alguna, todas las palabras que quería decirle se quedaban envueltas en mi pecho y atrapadas en mi boca.

_Me gusta la forma en que comes tus Muffins…_

_Quiero tocarte…_

_Te amo…  
_  
- Buenas noches, Blaine. – Dijo finalmente sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, sus encantadores ojos azules brillaban perfectos en lo pálido de su piel.

- Buenas noches, Kurt. – Le conteste mientras miraba como se daba la vuelta y se dirigía adentro del hospital hasta su habitación.

* * *

_(11:10)_

_Ya llegue y no me morí. - K  
_  
_(11:11)  
¡Buen trabajo! - B_

_(11:11)  
Son las 11:11. ¡Rápido, pide un deseo! - K  
_  
Me quede mirando la pantalla de mi celular sabiendo exactamente cual era mi deseo sin tener que pensarlo dos veces.

_(11:11)  
Listo. - B_

_(11:12)_  
_¿Que pediste? - K_

_(11:12)_  
_Si te digo no se hará realidad. - B_

_(11:12)_  
_¡Eres malo! :c - K_

_(11:12)_  
_¿No deberías de estar durmiendo? - K_

_(11:13)_  
_Tu eres el que me esta manteniendo despierto :p - K_

_(11:13)_  
_Buenas noches, ángel :) - B_

_(11:13)_  
_Buenas noches, Blaine :D - K_

Metí mi celular en mi bolsillo. Ese deseo termino cayéndose y desapareciendo en un agujero que se encontraba justo en donde mi corazón estaba.

No importa cuanto desees algo, a veces algunos deseos no pueden hacerse realidad.

Pero eso no me detenía de seguir deseando.

* * *

_**Y fin de otro capitulo… y son las 3:05 a.m. parezco un zombie ahora xD Buee… como sea, gracias por los reviews en el anterior capitulo, me encantaron, me motivan para poder seguir. **_

_**En cuanto a mi otro fic posiblemente el capitulo lo tengan el domingo o el sábado por la noche.**_

_**El siguiente cap. viajaremos a New York ;D Actualización hasta el lunes :c ¡Los amo!**_

_**¡Nos leemos luego!**_

_**¡Espero sus reviews para continuar esta trágica historia!**_


	12. Capítulo 11

_**¡Capitulo! En este momento los que siguen mi otro fanfic tienen el derecho de reclamarme o perseguirme con escopetas, pero esperen un poco, lean este hermoso cap ¿No? **_

_**¡No los molesto más!**_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

**Capitulo 11**

**Febrero 25 - Día 40**

Cuando escuche el zumbido de mi celular no me moleste en contestarlo. Estaba en el baño tomando una ducha.

Pensé en que la obligación que tenia con mis pacientes era importante, pero podían esperarme cinco minutos mas mientras terminaba de lavar mi cabello y salía a secarme.

Cuando escuche el teléfono de la casa sonar no lo pensé dos veces, tome mis pants grises, me los puse y salí casi corriendo a la cocina para contestar. Vi a Sam parado con el teléfono en su mano, no tenía una buena expresión en su rostro, parecía un cachorro que acababan de patear o algo así.

En ese momento recordé que estaba esperando una llamada en particular.

Sam levanto su mirada cuando entre a la cocina, tenia una mirada devastadora y deprimente que hacia todo mas doloroso.

Las personas no te miraban así cuando tenían buenas noticias. No, definitivamente no lo hacían.

- ¿Porque no me habías dicho que estabas teniendo síntomas de nuevo? – Me pregunto con una voz suave y gentil, era como si pensara que yo estaba a punto de romperme en pedazos.

Evadí su mirada y pase una de mis manos por mis rizos mojado. –Esperaba que no fuera nada. Hice una pausa analizando la expresión de su rostro. – ¿No es nada verdad?

Negó con su cabeza aprisionando sus labios, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos como si estuviera conteniendo ganas de llorar. –No, no es nada. – susurro.

Tome un respiro profundo, sentí el aire comprimirse en mis pulmones antes de que lo sacara lentamente y mi cuerpo se desinflara con este. –Mierda. – dije.

- Todo estará bien. – Me dijo mirándome como si no quisiera hacer nada mas que envolverme en un abrazo y nunca dejarme ir. –Vas a poder pasar por esto y todo estará bien.

- No se si pueda. – Le respondí honestamente sintiendo un vacío en mi corazón. –Solo dime que tan avanzado esta el cáncer.

- En etapa 4. Habían otras cosas también, no lo se. – Dijo mientras daba un paso hacia adelante apretando su puño como si necesitara tomar mi mano tanto como yo necesitaba sujetar la suya.

Nunca lo había visto tan frágil, mi seguro y fuerte Sam parecía romperse en pedazos.

- Eso esta muy mal. – Le conteste aprisionando todos mis dedos juntos, sentía una completa desesperanza adentro de mi. –Todo esto es una mierda.

El asintió en acuerdo a mis palabras. –Pero no vas a tener que pasar por esto solo, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

Podía ver como todo esto estaba lastimando a Sam con tan solo escuchar el tono de ternura que tenía en su voz, como si quisiera arreglar todo para mí con un abrazo y una taza café como me gustaba.

Asentí moviéndome un poco y tome su mano sujetando firmemente sus dedos, sus manos se me hacían fuertes, cálidas, familiares. –Lo se.

El sonrió, era una sonrisa medio triste. –Te amo, Blaine.

Asentí, pronto mi visión se hizo borrosa mientras me apoyaba en su pecho y mi cabeza se escondía en su cuello. Me sentía tan pequeño entre sus brazos. Me envolvió en un cálido abrazo cubriéndome por completo, era como si tratara de protegerme de todo el mundo.

Abrazar a Sam era como abrazar a un oso rubio de peluche gigante. Un oso de peluche que te apretaba lo suficiente para olvidar todo por un momento y sentir solo su aroma.

- Te amo, Sammy. – susurre.

El coloco una de sus manos en mi cabeza enredando sus dedos en mis rizos mientras me acariciaba. –Vamos a estar bien. Te voy a cuidar. – me prometió.

Escondí nuevamente mi cabeza en su cuello cerca de su clavícula. Esperaba que Sam tuviera razón y que yo pudiera pasar por todo esto. – Gracias. – le dije.

- No es nada. – me contesto en un tono cálido.

Pero estando ahí en la cocina con un tumor creciendo en mi pecho...eso era todo para mí.

* * *

Kurt estaba sentado en un lado de su cama cuando entre en su habitación, se veía positivo a pesar de las circunstancias.

Tenía puesto un abrigo de color verde obscuro y una bufanda blanca y esponjosa alrededor de su cuello. Estaba sonriendo alegremente mientras golpeteaba sus botas blancas contra el marco de la cama.

- Asumo que tuviste un buen día, ¿Verdad? – le pregunte mientras me acercaba a el.

Le sonreí mientras extendía sus manos hacia mí, las tome saludándolo de una manera inusual.

Solo habían pasado 30 segundos desde que estaba con su compañía y ya me sentía mucho mejor que en todo el día, aunque también pensé que pudieron haber sido los esteroides que me tome mas temprano y finalmente habían hecho efecto.

Me preguntaba como le diría que me había regresado el cáncer.

Había estado dándole vueltas en mi cabeza a eso durante todo el día. Podría decírselo de inmediato sin tantos rodeos o tal vez mandarle un mensaje o susurrárselo a su oído antes de que el se fuera de este mundo.

Honestamente, no quería que el supiera que la enfermedad había regresado.

- Oh, estuvo excelente. – me contesto mientras ajustaba su bufanda y se colocaba un par de guantes blancos que había sacado de su bolsillo. –Tuve un ataque alrededor de las nueve, fue realmente emocionante. – me dijo mientras deslizaba sus dedos en los guantes.

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no quedarme con la boca abierta. – ¡Dios! Ángel ¿Hablas en serio?

- No fue tan malo. Fue solo un pequeño ataque. – Se encogió de hombros mientras una media sonrisa aparecía en su boca. – Toda esta mierda tenia que pasar algún día. Ahora me están dando esteroides, están tratando de mantener el tumor calmado antes de que comiencen a darme las quimioterapias.

Ahora los dos estábamos casi en la misma situación.

Coloque una mano en su cabeza y revolví sus cabellos dejándolos caer en su rostro, el hizo un ruido de protesta y aparto mi mano. Con una pequeña sonrisa volvió a acomodar su cabello.

Me dirigí a buscar la silla de ruedas que estaba en la esquina. –Estoy agradecido de que no haya sido un ataque grande.

-No lo se, hubiera sido divertido. – Bromeo. –Seria como dar un paseo en una montaña rusa, cortesía de mi tumor cerebral favorito.

Me reí un poco. –Tienes un extraño concepto de lo que es la 'diversión', Kurt.

El se levanto y camino hacia la silla, se sentó con una respiración jadeante. –En realidad fue bastante aterrador. Había tenido antes esos ataques, pero no me he acostumbrado a ellos.

- ¿Aun te sientes bien para tu sorpresa? – le pregunte mientras golpeteaba mis dedos en sus hombros con ganas de envolverlo en un abrazo y nunca soltarlo.

Volteo su rostro un poco haciendo una mueca con sus labios mientras levantaba sus cejas y me dijo. –No seas tonto. No dormí todo el día para nada.

Sonreí mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta. –Bien, entonces debemos irnos.

* * *

Kurt se paso todo el camino preguntándome sobre a donde iríamos, hasta se ofreció a cantarme a cambio de que le diera detalles de la sorpresa. Luego de cuatro coros de algunas canciones de múltiples musicales no logro hacerme ceder, aunque me dolía un poco mi estomago de tanto reírme. Mis brazos estaban comenzando a dolerme por empujar la silla de ruedas, pero no había perdido la respiración como la ultima vez, así que estaba impresionado era algún tipo de logro o victoria.

Aunque a este punto no se que tipo de victorias podría conseguir.

Las escaleras solo fueron un pequeño obstáculo. Kurt se aferro al borde de la silla con una mueca en su rostro que se convirtió en una risa mientras veía como deslizaba su silla de ruedas hacia adelante. – ¡Ten cuidado, Blaine!

- Es fácil para ti decirlo ¡Tu no estas empujando la silla solo estas sentado! – le dije en tono de burla mientras terminábamos de bajar las escaleras colocándolo en el pavimento. La estación estaba húmeda con corrientes de viento, era una típica noche de febrero.

Estaba todo tranquilo, Kurt continuaba preguntándome acerca de la sorpresa haciendo eco en las paredes de la estación con su voz mientras esperábamos nuestro tren, me senté en una banca mientras trataba de respirar discretamente para dejar que el oxigeno entrara a mis pulmones.

- ¿Vamos a hacer un cartel de drogas? ¿Cocaína para los pacientes con cáncer? – me pregunto mientras me miraba con una sonrisa adorable e irritable a la vez en su rostro.

Coloque una de mis manos en su cabello, recorriendo sus mechones castaños y suaves con mis dedos. Sabia que debía dejar de tocarlo, en algún punto el comenzaría a sospechar, pero la verdad es que no podía ni quería quitarle las manos de encima. –Si, pensé en comenzar con heroína. Creo que se gana más con eso.

El sacudió su cabeza y retire mis dedos de su cabello. – ¡Pero entonces tendrías que compartirme del dinero, Blaine!

- ¡Oh! Es cierto, tranquilo te daré una parte. – le respondí mientras veía como el tren llegaba y se detenía lentamente en la estación con sus pálidas luces amarillas.

- ¿Entonces me dirás a donde iremos? – Me pregunto de nuevo mientras empujaba su silla adentro del tren, nos dirigimos hacia el lugar para discapacitados y me senté en un asiento a lado de el.

- ¿Que te parece si te leo en vez de contarte y arruinarte la sorpresa? –le respondí mientras lo miraba fijamente.

El me saco la lengua. –No hay nada malo con que te lea un poco. – le dije mientras sacaba el libro de mi bolso, luego le di un pequeño golpe en su rodilla.

-Y ahora estas golpeando a un paciente con cáncer. Jesucristo, Blaine, piensa en tus acciones. – me dijo en un tono sarcástico y burlón.

- No te leeré si estas con ese tipo de actitud. – Le respondí mientras intentaba guardar el libro pero me lo quito de mis manos y lo abrió justo en donde nos habíamos quedado leyendo anteriormente.

- Te leeré yo, entonces. – Dijo afirmativamente luciendo feliz. Su voz era reconfortante como siempre, a pesar de que sus palabras eran lentas.

* * *

El viaje en el tren fue rápido mientras me leía, el tren estaba casi vacío solo habían unos cuantos chicos ebrios pero no nos prestaron mucha atención así que Kurt continuo leyendo las paginas del libro.

- ¿Esta es una historia triste verdad? – me pregunto Kurt mientras me daba el libro en mis manos, habíamos llegado a nuestra parada.

Abrí mi bolso mientras bajábamos por las escaleras, sentí el frio aire en mis dedos mientras colocaba el libro adentro de este, mi otro brazo empujaba la silla de ruedas. Kurt pretendía ayudarme colocando su mano en el otro lado de la silla.

– Creo que las mejores historias son las más tristes. – le conteste mientras me encogía de hombros.

- Entonces… creo que estamos viviendo una buena historia ¿Verdad? – Me contesto.

En ese momento algo en su tono de voz me quito el aliento. Por un momento pensé que tal vez Kurt quería esto tanto como yo, ese estúpido romance que nunca podríamos llegar a tener.

- Llámame Romeo y suicidémonos juntos. – Le conteste imaginándome como seria mientras deslizaba la silla de ruedas con un poco de dificultad por el pavimento. Casi toda la nieve había sido limpiada de este, pero aun quedaba un poco de nieve sucia y hacia difícil el camino, me recordó a aquella tormenta que hubo cuando fuimos por primera vez por aquellos muffins.

Supongo que recordaba cada día que había pasado con Kurt.

El soltó una risa mientras se acomodaba en la silla. – ¿Suicidarnos juntos? He intentado hacerlo y te digo que no es tan divertido.

Parecía que Kurt tenía la habilidad de confundirme ante sus palabras y no sabia si reír o llorar. –Lo tomare en cuenta.

No estaba tan largo el camino hacia la sorpresa, fuimos por unas cuantas calles más y nos subimos a un elevador.

- Entonces me llevaras a tu departamento ¿Eh? – Me pregunto levantando sus cejas como si algo escandaloso fuera a pasar cuando entráramos al lugar.

Le di un pequeño golpe en su hombro. –Si… algo así.

- Baja tus manos y cierra tus ojos. – le ordene mientras bajamos del elevador, llegamos a la puerta y saque dos boletos de mi bolsillo.

Habían sido recortados de unas tarjetas rojas de revista, tenían escrito nuestros nombres y 'Nueva York' con marcador negro. – No tenia presupuesto suficiente para Nueva York… así que esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron cuando coloque los dos pedazos de papel en sus manos, dirigió la mirada a sus manos y así pudo leer lo que decían. Yo solo lo mire tratando de adivinar si tenía su aprobación.

El no se movió, solo fijo su mirada en mí, tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su boca, sus ojos brillaban, parecía que había fuegos artificiales en sus pupilas. – ¿Esto esta bien? – le pregunte luego de un largo rato.

El asintió mirando los boletos y mirándome a mí a la misma vez.

- Claro que si, Blaine… esto es… - hizo una pausa perdiendo las palabras. – Esto es perfecto.

Me sonroje un poco y mire hacia el suelo. –No es nada. –abrí la puerta con una mano y la otra la coloque en la silla de ruedas. – ¿Vamos adentro?

El asintió, toque el timbre antes de abrir por completo la puerta y Quinn apareció abriéndola por completo. – ¡Bienvenidos a Nueva York! Boletos, por favor.

Deje escapar una risa ante su entusiasmo. Cuando regrese en la mañana de mi cita con el doctor la había encontrado aspirando la casa, ahí pude notar lo emocionada que estaba. –Le dije que no se tenía que vestir elegante, pero veo que dejo de escucharme cuando le dije que vendrías. – Le susurre a Kurt.

El sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que mi estomago sintiera algún tipo de mariposas.

– Bueno creo que ella se ve encantadora.

Quinn sonrió y tomo el control de la silla de ruedas dirigiéndolo a la sala. – Vez, Blaine, el me cae mejor que tu.

- ¿Mas que yo? ¡No lo creo! – me burle.

- El es más lindo que tú, lo siento. – me dijo, le saque la lengua mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá dándole pequeños golpes al sofá esperando que Kurt se sentara conmigo. –Yo y Blaine escogimos algunas películas de Nueva York, para que su vuelo sea entretenido.

Detrás de nosotros se escucho la voz de Sam mientras asomaba su cabeza desde la cocina. –Yo también ayude.

Hice un ruido de incredulidad mientras volteaba mi rostro para mirarlo. Sam no era el mejor actor pero había hecho un gran esfuerzo por mantener nuestro pequeño secreto.

Lo habíamos discutido y decidimos que esta noche estaría libre de cáncer. Quinn se enteraría con el tiempo, pero los dos pensamos que seria mejor esperar hasta saber que tan mal terminarían las cosas.

–Tú no ayudaste. Distrajiste a Quinn y luego sugeriste que Chicago seria mejor.

- No me importaría ir a chicago. – Intervino Kurt sentándose a mi lado en el sofá, apoyando sus pies en la mesita de café.

- Bueno por ahora no puedes ir. Nuestro vuelo es a Nueva York. – le recordé mientras me quitaba mi chaqueta y lo colocaba en la punta del sofá.

- Oh, es cierto, se me había olvidado. –me respondió con una risa mientras se acomodaba en mi hombro.

- Escojan una película. –Dijo Quinn mientras sostenía tres diferentes películas en sus manos.

Kurt señalo con su dedo la película del centro. - ¡Cuando Harry encontró a Sally! – levanto un poco su rostro y susurro

Conspiradora mente. – Esta es mi favorita y me gusta el papel de Meg Ryan. –

- Yo prefiero el de Billy Crystal. -

El me dio un golpe con su cabeza en mi sien. – Si tod fuera algo diferente, esto podría ser algo así.

Voltee mi rostro juntando nuestras frentes. – ¿Realmente crees eso? Podría arruinarse.

El me miro por un momento y luego comenzó a reírse. – ¡Claro que si! Es por eso que seria exactamente igual. – Nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos, trataba de imaginar como seria una vida con Kurt parecida a la película, en ese momento desee que fuera así, al final siempre terminaban juntos.

- Su bebida de esta noche es café. –Anuncio Sam, sosteniendo dos tazas en sus manos interrumpiendo nuestro pequeño momento de intimidad. – Quinn lo hizo justo como te gusta, Blaine, para que no me grites a mi si sale algo mal en el.

Tome mi taza caliente de cerámica entre mis manos. El calor recorría por mis venas al sentir la calidez de mis dos mejores amigos. Era muy afortunado de tener a Sam y a Quinn en mi vida.

Sin ellos probablemente ya me hubiera dado por vencido. Gracias Sami.

Quinn termino de poner la película, se acerco a Sam y tomo su mano para irse. –Disfruten su vuelo.

- Lo haremos. – le contesto Kurt sonriendo a través de la bufanda que no se había molestado en quitarse.

- Gracias por hacer esto. – les dije tomando una cobija que estaba en el suelo.

- Estamos felices de poder ayudarte. – Dijo Sam sonriendo, su clasicaa calida sonrisa

Se dieron la vuelta, Sam coloco su brazo en la cintura de Quinn y apagaron las luces para irse a su habitacion.

Cuando se fueron, pense en la tristeza que escondia en su sonrisa, justo como la sonrisa de Adam, Rachel, Finn, Seb y todas las personas que conocian a Kurt.

Ese era el problema con todos, no querian que supieran que estan tristes por el. Le hacian creer a Kurt que era la unica persona en el mundo que se estaba muriendo

Me acurruque con Kurt colocando la cobija entre nosotros para tratar de calentarnos, ya que la calefaccion no estaba ayudando. Los creditos iniciales de la pelicula comenzaron a salir cuando Kurt hablo, tenia crema de cafe en sus labios

- Creo que esto es mejor que estar en Nueva York.

Le di un pequeño golpe en su hombro. – Pero estamos en Nueva York, angel.

El se rio suavemente, coloco su taza en la mesa y se acomodo en mi pecho. – Si pero, si estuvieramos en tu sofa viendo una pelicula tambien seria perfecto.

Le sonrei tomando una de sus manos. –Bueno creo que tienes razon.

* * *

_**So…se que es tarde, pero no pude hacerlo antes, estuve enferma todo el maldito fin de semana y me llevaron al hospital, medicamentos y bla bla bla. **_

_**También se que no actualice SOWK (Somewhere Only We Know) y que tienen el derecho de perseguirme con escopetas, pero fue por la misma razón. Es difícil escribir en la incomodidad del maldito hospital, sin mencionar el olor xd Jajaja en fin, este capitulo es tierno y como no quiero dejarlos esperando por otro (ya que el que sigue es el definitivo) lo subiré en una hora mas ;D**_

_**¡Espero sus reviews!**_


	13. Capítulo 12

_**¡Me hacen feliz con sus reviews!**_

_**Nunca había contestado por aquí pero…**_

_**Gabriela C: Gracias, cariño, afortunadamente ya estoy mejor de salud, eso quiere decir… ¡Muchos capítulos! xD**_

_**Blaine. Ari: No se que decirte, no te puedo decir si mueren o ocurre una clase de milagro, solo te puedo decir que esperes y confíes en que el amor entre estos dos pueda ser suficiente por ahora.**_

_**Cimari: Gracias, ya estoy mejor, Sam es un amor en esta historia, pesaba poner a alguien mas, pero también amo Blam.**_

_**Judia14: Gracias, ya estoy mejor de salud. Es un asco que Blaine tenga cáncer, eso lo complica todo un poco, mas adelante sabrán porque. Gracias por leer y me alegra que te gusten mis fics. Lo aprecio bastante.**_

_**Klaineadiction: A ti ya te había contestado antes, pero quería aprovechar para agradecerte por tu review de nuevo, tranquilo por Blainey y Kurtie, en este cap. todo mejorara o empeorara según como lo vean.**_

_**Matti: No estas loco, te creo que lo leyeras yo no duermo a veces por leer fics x3 Y bueno ¡Es Miércoles! ¡No tienes que esperar más!**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, hacen que me sienta tan bien :'3 Con eso se me escapa la enfermedad por un rato. Jajajaja**_

_**¡Este cap. es el definitivo así que no los molesto más!**_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Después de la película lleve a Kurt a comer Hot cakes.

Era un poco mas de las doce de la noche, las luces naranjas del comedor del restaurante hacían todo cálido, las mesas eran de plástico y estaban un poco rayadas, los asientos eran antiguos.

Había algunos drogadictos comiendo huevos con tocino en frente de nosotros y un grupo de adolescentes tranquilos que a juzgar por la enorme cantidad de maquillaje en sus rostros venían de alguna obra de teatro. En el lugar habían mas parejas que habían llegado tarde por su cena, supongo que yo y Kurt entrabamos en la categoría de 'parejas'.

- ¿Hot cakes? – Pregunto Kurt mientras cruzábamos la puerta del restaurante siguiendo a la mesera hasta una pequeña mesa en la parte de atrás.

- Deberías de saber que los hot cakes son muy neoyorquinos. – Le dije sentándome en el asiento justo enfrente de el, la lámpara que colgaba le emitía a su rostro un resplandor acogedor. Me quite mi abrigo sintiendo todo tipo de calor en mi piel.

El sonrió y se quito su abrigo, tenía puesto una camisa de color azul marino con algunos diseños en espiral impresos por toda la tela de esta. En ese momento descubrí que me gustaba la forma en que le quedaba toda la ropa que se ponía, como se amoldaba a su cuerpo a la perfección.

Honestamente me gustaba todo de Kurt.

- ¿Les puedo ofrecer algo de beber? – Pregunto la mesera con una gran sonrisa sincera.

- Un café por favor. – le respondí.

- ¿Descafeinado o regular? – Me pregunto mientras escribía en su pequeña libreta.

- Regular. – Le dije mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia Kurt. – No quiero quedarme dormido contigo.

- Como si no lo hubieras hecho antes. – Dijo fácilmente, en ese momento me puse a pensar como seria poder quedarme dormido a su lado todas las noches. Estar con el siempre.

- ¿Y tu? – Le pregunto la mesera a Kurt mientras nos miraba a los dos con algún tipo de diversión en su rostro.

- Un mocha descremado. – Le respondió contento con su orden. Me gustaba como incluso pequeñas cosas lo podían hacer feliz, como dejaba que sus emociones lo envolvieran en una vibra diferente.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a la cocina con la nota de la orden que habíamos hecho. –Estará todo listo en un minuto o dos.

Mire a Kurt quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Me pregunte si vería mas seguido ese tipo de sonrisas en el, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban y las líneas de expresión en sus ojos y en las comisuras de sus labios se hacían presentes. A veces la forma en que el sonreía me hacia cuestionarme si tal vez Kurt veía el mundo diferente de como nosotros lo veíamos, creo que para el, el mundo era un lugar donde los colores eran mas brillosos y las cosas dulces eran aun mas dulces.

- ¿Porque estas tan feliz? – Le pregunte mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia la mesa y luego evito mirarme como si estuviera avergonzado por algo. – Bueno… creo… que solo estoy feliz porque me gustan los hot cakes.

- Tienes razón, son deliciosos. – le dije mientras estaba siendo cegado con el brillo de sus ojos azules.

No había tomado ninguna bebida alcohólica pero me sentía mareado con tan solo mirarlo. A la vez me sentía seguro, tanto que me atrevería a besarlo si el correspondiera a mi beso.

- Entonces, Blaine… - Comenzó a hablar colocando sus codos en la mesa y sus manos apretándose juntas. – Si supieras que vas a morir en cuatro meses ¿Que te gustaría hacer? Algo que no hayas hecho nunca antes.

Ese era un tema de conversación triste, pero estando con el en esa pequeña mesa no se sentía tan triste. Por un momento con el olor a comida en el aire y nuestros pies rosando debajo de la mesa, dejamos de sentir los tumores creciendo adentro de nosotros.

- Siempre he querido hacer paracaidismo. – le respondí luego de analizar rápidamente la pregunta.

Kurt se burlo mientras golpeteaba sus dedos contra la mesa.

- ¡Eso no es nada original! Vamos, dame algo único. Algo bueno.

Frote mi barbilla sintiendo algo de barba creciendo ahí. –Haber... Me gustaría terminar el libro que estamos leyendo...The Fault In Our Stars.

El me dio una pequeña patada debajo de la mesa. –No es mi culpa que leas el libro lentamente. Dame otra cosa mejor.

- Me gustaría saber como es estar enamorado. – le respondí, eso era casi como un reto.

Una nueva mesera, una chica con cabello largo y café hasta su cintura con ojos rasgados coloco nuestras bebidas en la mesa. Le susurre un 'gracias' mientras mis ojos no se despegaban de Kurt.

- El amor verdadero es solo un mito creado para venderle cosas a la gente solitaria. – Kurt contesto mientras me miraba tomando su mocha.

- Dime que no crees eso. – le respondí incrédulo mientras deslizaba mi brazo en la mesa para darle un pequeño golpe con mis dedos en su antebrazo. – Eres un romántico de closet, Kurt Hummel.

- Yo solía creer en el amor. – Comenzó a hablar dándole a sus cejas una tonta expresión.

No era difícil de adivinar lo que Kurt quería decir, el dejaba ver sus emociones fácilmente, pero había algo guardado en sus expresiones cada vez que hablaba sobre el amor. Era como si le tuviera miedo a la palabra y lo que significaba en si. Como si las paredes que mantenía alrededor de su corazón fueran mucho más altas que las que escondía detrás de sus ojos.

–También solía creer en Santa Claus. – Continuo.

- Bueno no voy a dejar que tu incredulidad y pesimismo arruinen mi cuento de hadas. Si estuviera muriendo me gustaría tener a alguien y pasar el resto de mis días con esa persona. – Le dije deseando que pudiera entender el doble significado detrás de mis palabras.

Era como si quisiera decirle 'Se lo que es estar muriendo y quiero pasar el resto que me queda de vida contigo.'

El negó con su cabeza. – Bueno veo que piensas eso ahora, pero es diferente cuando sabes que no podrás pasar el tiempo que quisieras con esa persona.

- Eso es pura mierda y lo sabes, ángel. En realidad tienes miedo de encontrar a alguien que no quieras perder. – No estaba enojado con el pero en ese momento mi cuerpo estaba dejando salir todas esas emociones que se deberían de haber quedado guardadas en la caja de sentimientos que nunca debí de haber tenido.

Quería que sintiera lo mismo que yo sentía. Quería quedarme dormido a su lado. Quería besarlo hasta perder la respiración.

- No quiero ser un estorbo. – me contesto con algún tipo de frialdad forzada. El ni siquiera estaba enojado, pero quería que yo dejara de hablar de esa forma y que le dejara pensar que estaba mejor solo. Estaba tan cerca de romper esas barreras que el se había creado en si mismo y no quería arruinarlo todo.

Supongo que una parte de amar a alguien es dejarle hacer cosas estúpidas cuando necesite hacerlas.

- Esta bien. – le conteste.

El solo asintió y susurro. – Si.

- Dime algo que no hayas hecho. – le sugerí mientras colocaba algo de crema en mi café.

El cambio en el fue notable, la tensión se desvaneció de sus hombros, esa luz brillante en sus ojos regreso cuando cambie de tema. –Bueno, una cosa que nunca he hecho es… tu sabes… con alguien. – Kurt se sonrojo bastante y yo considere eso adorable.

Lo mire incrédulamente. – ¿No haz besado a alguien?

El adopto una expresión de como si se hubiera ofendido por mis palabras. –Tengo cáncer, Blaine. No herpes en la boca. Claro que he besado a alguien.

Coloque mis ojos en blanco conteniendo una pequeña risa.

- Bueno, Hummel. Es que no puedo pensar en quien querría besar a alguien tan horrible como tu.

- ¡Hay un montón de personas quien quisieran besarme! – Me replico. – Mira mis labios. ¡Míralos! ¿Quien no querría besar estos labios?

Tome un sorbo de mi café divirtiéndome ante sus palabras. Por supuesto no deje pasar la oportunidad de admirar la curva rosa de su boca y los perfectos pliegues de sus labios. –No lo se, Kurt, no pondría mi boca cerca de eso… quiero decir cerca de tu boca.

El hizo una mueca y me pateo debajo de la mesa, un poco más fuerte esta vez. –No me hables con esa actitud.

Me encogí de hombros sacudiendo mi cabello mientras dejaba escapar una risa. –Amas mi actitud.

- ¡Claro que no! – Me replico.

Tiene razón… no amaba ese tipo de actitud pero desearía que lo hiciera.

* * *

La noche obscura brillaba sobre nosotros. Luego de terminar nuestra cena decidimos dirigirnos a un lugar agradable donde todo el mundo desapareciera y estuviéramos solo nosotros dos.

Atravesamos la ciudad y nos dirigimos hacia la azotea del hospital pasando por una puerta oxidada. El techo del hospital no estaba tan alto pero estando debajo de las nubes grises se sentía como si estuviéramos en la cima del mundo.

Abajo, la ciudad parecía desvanecerse entre las sombras de la madrugada, solo alcanzaban a verse algunas personas por las calles.

Seguí a Kurt, el estado de animo alegre que había tenido horas atrás se desvanecía mientras se sentaba cerca del borde del edificio. Se veía tan pequeño aquí arriba, sus cabellos se alborotaban con el viento y desprendía ese olor tan hermoso para mí.

Me senté a lado de el cruzando mis piernas en el piso, nuestras rodillas se rosaban mientras veíamos los primeros rayos de luz del amanecer aparecer entre los edificios.

Realmente abecés el parecía como un niño, sus ojos azules y su boca que se curvaba con inocencia incluso aunque dijera algunas malas palabras. A veces me costaba creer que la tenia dieciocho años, para ser honestos yo tampoco me sentía de mi edad. Muchas veces cuando me quedaba esperando en la sala del hospital o cuando caminaba solo por la noche, todavía me sentía como el chico que había visto a su madre llorar ante su diagnóstico con cáncer hace años atrás.

- Sabes… cuando era pequeño nunca creí que ser adulto seria como esto. – Le dije dejando que mi voz se perdiera en el silencio.

El me miro e inclino su cabeza como si yo supiera cual seria su pregunta a mis palabras.

- Creí que tenía alguna idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no fue así. – Continúe hablando.

Kurt asintió con algún tipo de melancolía formándose en el.

- Eso esta bien. Me gusta no saber que va a pasar. Así todo puede ser posible. – Me dijo.

Creo que esa era la diferencia entre el curso de Kurt y el mío.

Kurt tenía algo asegurado, la ya sabia cuando iba a morir, sabia que en algún punto perdería su habilidad para pensar, para recordar y para caminar. En mi caso era todo lo contrario.

Parecía que mi vida entera era incierta. No sabia si recaería, no sabia si iba a poder salir adelante esta vez, no sabia que iba a pasar conmigo.

- A veces me vendría un poco bien saber que va a pasar con mi vida. – le dije.

El saco su mano que tenia en su bolsillo y lentamente nuestros dedos índices se juntaron.

Creo que en ese momento la certeza vino a mí.

No sabia como y cuando iba a terminar mi vida, pero este momento era certero. Esta azotea, el dedo de Kurt sujetando el mío, esto era algo certero.

- Sabes, el año pasado ellos no creían que viviría hasta los dieciocho. – Dijo mirando hacia las nubes grises que se dispersaban. – Pero lo hice, tengo dieciocho. Soy un adulto.

- Eso es estúpido. – Le dije negando con mi cabeza mientras lo miraba. –Un numero no significa que hayas crecido o no.

- No, se supone que no. – El curvo sus labios mientras bajaba su mirada hacia nuestras manos. El tenia esa mirada en su rostro, aquella suave mirada con tristeza que lo envolvía y lo hacia hundirse. –La infancia es el reino donde nadie muere.

- Bueno supongo que ya no somos niños. – le conteste dejando que me hundiera con el.

No solía ser así, era el tipo de persona que se deleitaba con un día soleado y algunas copas. Era solo con Kurt que podía ver la belleza de la tristeza, la belleza de lo roto y como las cosas se rompían poco a poco en pedazos.

Había belleza en lo irreparable. –Pero no siento que hayamos crecido. Estamos atrapados en algún lugar intermedio.

- ¿Entonces que somos? – Me pregunto temblando un poco ante el frio, sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor.

- Kurt y Blaine. – Le dije tranquilamente incapaz de dejar de mirarlo.

Le mentí mientras cenábamos.

Sabía exactamente como era estar enamorado. Era confiar en alguien con todo tu corazón, con la sangre adentro de tus venas. Era darte cuenta de que hay alguien más importante que tu mismo y saber que nada de lo que hagas por esa persona es suficiente.

Era un dolor que nunca desaparecía, un dolor que apretaba tu interior y te lastimaba en una buena forma. Ame a Kurt Hummel. Lo ame sin saber que podía hacerlo.

- Solo somos Kurt y Blaine. – le susurre.

El asintió. – Blaine y Kurt. – dijo sonando como algún tipo de promesa.

* * *

Retire mi mirada de el para poder respirar de nuevo dirigiéndola hacia el cielo que comenzaba a tornarse rosado y dorado. Había algo especial en un amanecer, era todo lo contrario de cuando el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte cada noche. Era una contradictoria encantadora, un comienzo y un final, de alguna manera eran más conmovedores las primeras horas de la mañana que las últimas horas de la noche. Había un silencio que venia con el amanecer, en cuestión de tiempo el sol haría desaparecer la obscuridad rápidamente.

Esto también era un comienzo y un final. Kurt y yo estábamos terminando en nuestro propio camino, huyendo cada vez que corríamos hacia cada uno para encontrarnos. Esto no iba a durar más que unos minutos más, los últimos rastros de obscuridad se desvanecerían con las luces del día, pero es hermoso.

Este amanecer.

Kurt y Blaine.

Todo esto era hermoso mientras duro.

- Kurt… – Ni siquiera quería decirlo pero tal vez es tiempo de hacerlo.

El murmuro en respuesta mirándome.

Y no supe que responderle, nada de lo que pudiera decirle le explicaría como me sentía.

Hubo un momento de silencio, como si el cielo hubiera tomado un gran respiro y lo estuviera conteniendo, esperando… solo esperando.

Pude ver las preguntas en su mirada pero no podía responderlas. No sabía que estaba pasando.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Blaine…? – me pregunto.

Negué con mi cabeza lentamente, con mi otra mano tome la suya rosando mis dedos suavemente, disfrutando de su calor.

– No... – Susurre. – No digas nada…

El abrió su boca ligeramente como si estuviera buscando palabras que no pudo encontrar, parecía que sus ojos azules y penetrantes me absorbían en sus profundidades.

Me incline hacia adelante, casi no controlaba mi cuerpo, era como que algún tipo de magnetismo hacia que me acercara mas a Kurt.

Nuestras narices se rosaban con delicadeza, sintiéndose frías en el aire de la mañana.

Su aliento se sentía cálido sobre mi, la sensación del calor emanando de su boca me hizo sentir vivo, me hizo sentir completo.

Mis labios rozaron los suyos con suavidad, con delicadeza, como si pudieran romperse si hiciera algún movimiento brusco. Fue así por unos segundos mas antes de tocarlos por completo, los ojos de Kurt se cerraron lentamente mientras los míos estaban apretados deseando que este momento durara lo suficiente.

Era un beso lento, sentí sus labios húmedos y fríos mientras se acercaba más a mí.

Nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas fuertemente mientras nuestras bocas se unían con un movimiento lento y relajante.

El es cálido, cálido contra el mundo de ahí afuera y lo bese.

Era como si a través de ese beso pudiera expresarle todo lo que había olvidado decirle con palabras. Como si pudiera expresar como me hacia sentir.

Acelere el movimiento de mis labios haciéndolo mas brusco.

Quería mostrarle como me sentía.

Me sentía completamente enternecido por todo lo que el era.

Sentía frustración por no poder darle más tiempo.

Sentía odio hacia el por que en algún momento me dejaría y no volvería mas

Me sentía completamente perdido en este mar de sentimientos que provocaba Kurt Hummel.

Me encontraba perdidamente enamorado.

Y por un dulce segundo el correspondió a mi beso, sus ojos estaban cerrados como si hubiera olvidado como mantenerlos abiertos.

Parecía que correspondió el beso sintiendo también ese magnetismo que había entre nosotros. Sintiendo todas las emociones que yo sentía. Pude probar su boca, tenía un sabor suave y dulce con una vaga esencia de café.

Por un momento fue como estar en el cielo, Kurt llenaba mi corazón con algo parecido a la esperanza, era como felicidad.

Pero entonces todo eso se vino abajo.

Sus manos se separaron inmediatamente de las mías como si lo hubiera quemado o algo parecido, tenia una mirada confusa y asustada.

Lo demás pasó como una película. Frío y agitado.

- No. – Dijo suavemente, por un momento creí que se pondría a llorar. – No puedo hacerte esto a ti. – Su voz se quebró en un sonido de frustración y odio.

El se puso de pie lentamente dando unos pasos hacia atrás con dificultad y me puse de pie también para seguirlo pero solo me quede ahí parado, era como si hubiera olvidado como caminar.

- Lo siento, Kurt. – Susurre sintiendo como la desesperación se acumulaba en mi cuerpo. –…no quise…

- ¡No! – Dijo con su voz en tono de histeria. – ¡Ya me harte de ser egoísta! ¡No te voy a lastimar a ti también!

Di un paso hacia adelante, pero el camino hacia atrás cubriéndose con su abrigo como si buscara algún tipo de consuelo en el. –¡¿No me escuchaste?! ¡El amor lastima a las personas! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lastima a todos! – Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, su voz sonaba con ira y tanta tristeza.

Se veía completamente roto.

Ni siquiera era algún tipo de odio pero algo estaba ardiendo en mi pecho que hacia que sus palabras me dolieran mas, le grite mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos congelándose en mis pestañas.

- ¡¿Entonces me amas?! ¡Contéstame, Kurt! ¡¿Tu me amas?!

Paso la mano por su pelo con desesperación, temblaba. – ¡No te amo! – Me grito, mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado del techo, su voz se quebró mientras pronunciaba las últimas palabras de la oración al gritar.

Comenzó a correr con algún tipo de dificultad mientras alcanzaba la puerta. Sus pies se resbalaron un poco en el hielo antes de cruzar la puerta.

- ¡Te vas a caer! – Le grite pero ya había cerrado la puerta de golpe dejándome solo en la azotea.

- Te vas a caer... – susurre.

Mientras cruzaba la puerta, mis zapatos rosaban la alfombra. Lo seguí buscándolo por todas partes.

¿No es sorprendente como todo se puede derrumbar en segundos?

Eran las ocho cincuenta y tres cuando salí del hospital.

No lo he encontré.

* * *

_**¡No me odien!**_

_**Capitulo intenso ¿Eh? **_

_**Ahí esta. El beso que tanto nos hizo esperar. Pero apuesto que no salió también como pensaban.**_

_**Lo siento, pero es que todo es tan difícil… Ok es una tortura dejarlos esperando, dependiendo de sus reviews actualizare mañana o al rato. Así que…**_

_**¡Espero sus reviews!**_


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Woah! Ya pasamos los sesenta reviews :'3 Los amo tanto chicos...tanto, tanto así que...**_

_**Tal y como lo prometí, aquí esta el capítulo, tal vez aprendan amarme un poco mas(? Jajaja amo sus reviews, no los molesto más ¡Al ataque!**_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

**Febrero 28 - Día 43**

Antes de nuestra siguiente cita le envié seis mensajes. No me respondió ninguno.

_(11:42) Perdón por lo que hice ¿Podemos hacer como que nunca paso? – B _

_(17:43) Por favor, responde. Se que estas molesto, pero necesitamos hablar sobre esto. – B _

_(19:34) Aunque sea avísame si te están llegando mis mensajes, al menos quiero que sepas que lo siento. – B_

_(20:36) Lo siento mucho. – B _

_(1:57) Te necesito. – B _

_(1:59) No me voy a disculpar por ese último mensaje. –B_

* * *

Esa noche caminar por el hospital hasta la habitación de Kurt fue fácilmente una de las cosas mas aterradoras que había hecho en mi vida.

Podía sentir mi pulso en mis oídos, mis manos temblaban, no importaba lo que hiciera por calmarme mis manos seguían temblando.

Esa tarde me había pasado una hora en mi closet buscando algo para ponerme, al final termine escogiendo unos pantalones blancos ajustados y un sweater azul nada espectacular, que por el momento coincidía muy bien con mi visión general de la vida.

Mis mocasines rojos resbalaban un poco en el suelo, tenia agarrado la correa de de mi bolso con mis dedos mientras caminaba por el pasillo. No tenia ni idea de lo que me iba a encontrar en el otro lado de la puerta. Algo en mi me decía que me diera la vuelta y regresara a casa pero fui vencido por mi mismo. Había pasado tres noches sin dormir pensando en sus ojos azules y en sus labios rosados y suaves.

Yo era un desastre, el cáncer y la falta de sueño habían dibujado sombras purpura debajo de mis ojos, haciendo que mis pensamientos se fueran nadando hacia algún lugar lejano. Sam me ayudaba en lo que podía, Quinn también comenzó a ayudarme una vez que le dijimos, pero necesitaba a Kurt.

Necesitaba a la única persona que yo sabia que cuando tomara mi mano todo se sentiría mejor y tal vez ya lo había perdido por mis acciones.

Me quede a dos pasos de su puerta durante un largo rato, estaba esperando en la incertidumbre. De momento una voz que no logre identificar provino desde el interior, era una voz femenina y algo gruesa.

¿Tal vez era algún familiar? ¿Su madre? Esa idea se esfumo rápidamente al recordar que su madre había muerto, quizás era la esposa de su padre.

Respire profundamente dando unos últimos pasos para cruzar la puerta y entrar a la habitación, contemple lo que estaba ocurriendo con temor.

Era como si enero hubiera regresado,

Kurt estaba con sus sabanas hasta su cintura, su laptop entre sus piernas y su cabeza entre una pila de almohadas.

El no me noto al principio, tenía sus ojos en la chica pero no la estaba mirando realmente. Ella le estaba diciendo algo a el con un cierto tono de alegría en su voz, pero el solo se limitaba a mirarla sin decir nada, había un vacío en su mirada que dolía mas de lo que debería de haber dolido.

Ella se volteo y me miro, su rostro se ilumino cuando me vio. – ¡Hola! ¿Eres algún amigo de Kurt? Soy Emma, su nueva terapeuta.

Si pudiera comparar con algo lo que sentía en ese momento seria como ser golpeando en el estomago muy fuerte. Parecía que el aire dejo de pasar por mis pulmones dejándome débil y sin aliento, por un momento pensé que mis rodillas no me sostendrían y terminaría cayéndome.

Después de un largo rato finalmente pude hablar. –Soy Blaine Anderson, soy su… yo soy… su terapeuta.

Su expresión cambio a confusión. – ¡Oh! ¿No te dijeron que yo vendría apartar de ahora? Me dijeron que te llamarían, creí que todo estaba arreglado...

- No. – Le dije apretando mis labios, sentía la mirada de Kurt en mí pero no era capaz de voltear mi rostro y mirarlo. –No me dijeron nada.

Ella me miro con preocupación en sus ojos, moviendo sus manos entre sus piernas. Kurt no me quitaba su mirada de encima y yo no volteaba a verlo. Había una enorme tensión en la habitación y tal vez ella era la causante, por un segundo me sentí mal por ella, pero luego recordé que estaba sentada en mi silla reclamando un titulo de 'terapeuta' que no se había ganado.

- Bueno esto será divertido. – Dijo luego de una larga pausa tratando de alegrar nuestro estado de ánimo. –No hay problema en tener un tercer invitado. Las enfermeras me dijeron que ustedes dos son muy unidos. Estoy segura que podrás ayudarme un poco.

Estuve pensando en tomarle la palabra y sentarme ahí durante la hora para disfrutar de la compañía de Kurt, pero no podía.

Tenia que decirle todo lo que no le había podido decir en la azotea. Había llegado a un punto sin retorno, ya no existía motivo alguno para esconder todo lo que sentía. Todo se había convertido en una mierda y si no podía tenerlo a el al menos quería que supiera todo.

Negué con mi cabeza y le dije. –Solo necesito decirle algo a el. Luego me iré.

Ella tenia una mirada incierta, obviamente estaba tratando de calmar todo lo que se había vuelto un enorme desastre. –Eso esta perfectamente bien ¿Verdad, Kurt?

Me obligué a mirarlo a los ojos, su mirada parecía un mar furioso con profundidades oscuras y peligrosas. Me dolía verlo así, duro y frio sin ningún consuelo en su mirada.

Quería regresar el tiempo y volver a como estábamos antes pero eso parecía ser imposible.

Por un momento pensé que diría que no, pero abrió su boca para hablar. –Esta bien. – Dijo tranquilamente sin dejar de mirarme.

Fue allí cuando pude notar lo herido que estaba por la calidad de sus palabras y la tristeza que se escondía entre ellas. Yo había hecho todo esto y no estaba tan seguro de poder repararlo.

- Quiero que sepas que no lo hice a propósito. – Comencé jugueteando con mis manos al hablar sin quitar mi mirada de la suya, en ese momento me sentía tan inservible. –No se suponía que te convirtieras en alguien especial para mí. No tenia planeada que te necesitaría.

Hice una pausa para que el nudo en mi garganta desapareciera, me sentía tan acabado.

- Una vez dijiste que morir era como caerse y ahora entiendo lo que querías decir con eso. – Lo mire con intensidad. – Es como si una conclusión rondara por tu cabeza y no pudieras dejar de pensar en ella. Es como si tus emociones cayeran y estuvieras esperando hasta que tu cuerpo toque fondo. Pero… supongo que si voy a caer por ti, quiero todo el tiempo que pueda tener. Quiero caer contigo y que cuando los dos toquemos fondo estemos juntos.

Por un momento pensé en la posibilidad de salir corriendo y olvidarme de todo, olvidarme de ese chico angelical, tan hermoso, tan roto.

Tome aire y continúe con dificultad, mi voz sonaba rota. – No quiero que seas el sueño que se quede fuera de mi alcance. Se que piensas que al alejarme me salvaras pero ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, las palabras salían fácilmente de mi boca en una desesperada suplica, Kurt era la única cosa que realmente había querido en toda mi vida. – Quiero cada día que puedas darme. Quiero tus malos y tus buenos días, incluso te seguiré queriendo en los días que ya no recuerdes quien soy. Te necesito mucho, te necesito más de lo que tú me necesitas a mi, Kurt.

Me acerque un poco a el, las lagrimas resalaban ya por mi rostro sin control alguno. – Lo único que se en este momento, es que necesito cada parte de ti, cada pequeño pedacito que puedas darme, Kurt. – trataba de mantener mis palabras, cada vez se más hacia mas difícil hablar sin que mi voz se cortara. – Antes…antes de conocerte yo estaba flotando, Kurt. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo o hacia donde me dirigía y tú… tú me diste algo que me hace sentir como si estuviera volando cuando estoy contigo. Tú eres mi seguridad. Tú eres todo lo que quiero y...Te amo.

Me detuve al darme cuenta de lo que había salido de mi boca. Era cierto, siempre había sido cierto y ahora mis palabras estaban entre el silencio.

No podía entender la expresión en su rostro, parecía que había un océano de emociones abstractas en sus ojos, me miraba como si yo fuera la única cosa que lo mantenía en esta tierra. El se veía tan roto, estaba entre sus sabanas y sus mechones se movían un poco, estaba temblando.

Quería acercarme a el y frotar su espalda hasta que dejara de temblar de esa forma. Quería tomar todas sus piezas rotas y repararlas.

- No puedes. – Comenzó a hablar, sonaba algo alterado. – No puedes amarme ¡Crees que puedes amarme, pero no es así!

Dios, odiaba cuando el me gritaba, odiaba la forma en que su voz se rompía con desesperación. Era el mismo estúpido argumento del tiempo que le quedaba, una y otra vez se repetía, creía que esta vez lograría convencerme de que no lo necesitara.

- ¡Tengo un pie dentro de un bote que esta perdido en medio de un maldito océano sin retorno, Blaine! Simplemente no puedes. – Las lagrimas invadieron sus hermosos ojos azules que me miraban con dolor, con suplica.

- Entonces, creo que estamos en el mismo bote, Kurt.

Mire a Emma quien me estaba mirando con algún tipo de confusión y vergüenza. Ella abrió su boca para hablar, como si tuviera algo que decir pero negué con mi cabeza y baje mi mirada hacia mis manos articulando mis últimas palabras.

- Llámame, por favor. O mándame un mensaje… algo. Lo que sea. – Me voltee mirando hacia la puerta pero era incapaz de irme, incluso cuando todo mi cuerpo me decía que debía de irme de esa maldita habitación. – Y solo...buenas noches. – dije finalmente.

Escuche su voz detrás de mi, era suave e incierta. – ¿Blaine…?

Comencé a irme sin voltear a verlo, me fui con la cabeza agachada, mientras las lágrimas salían una tras otra.

Quería solo llegar a casa y llorar. Llorar por algo que tal vez nunca tendría.

* * *

_**Ok, retiro lo dicho odienme xd **_

_**No se preocupen ¿Ayuda decir que lo que sigue es algo muy bueno que provocara que tenga que cambiar el rated T a M?**_

_**Ya cierro mi boca xd Jajajaja. Dependiendo de sus reviews actualizare mañana ;D O si no hasta el viernes.**_

_**¡Ciao! ¡Los amo!**_

_**¡Espero sus reviews para continuar con esta trágica historia!**_


	15. Capítulo 14

_**¡Me mataron con sus reviews! Bueno no completamente, por que si no, no estaría aquí x3**_

_**Matti: Por un momento creí que estabas bromeando con lo de dejar varios reviews xD Pero aquí esta ya, algo tarde, pero veras que habrá valido la pena.**_

_**Judia14: No me odies :( Espero y contentarte con este capitulo y leí tu PM Ya deberías de haber recibido mi respuesta, y solo, bueno de nuevo muchas gracias por tus palabras. De verdad me hacen sentir la persona más grandiosa que existe xD**_

_**AdryRamiss15: No te preocupes, Kurt cambiara de actitud MUCHO en este capitulo. Se feliz :D**_

_**Y bien a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews y posiblemente me odian estoy segura de que me amaran al final.**_

_**Me hacen feliz con cada review. Es tan bonito ver que les gusta la historia. Solo una cosa. **_

_**Esto apenas comienza.**_

_**Este cap. es…particularmente bueno. Bueno para mí lo es. Ya descubrirán porque, pero creo que lo sabrán por lo siguiente.**_

_**Advertencia: Este fic pasó a ser M. Lo pueden revisar en el rated, así que no puede haber queja del contenido de este capitulo. Sugiero que si no te gusta el smut, lo saltes :)**_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

Estaba acostado en el sofá viendo un reality show en la televisión, comenzaba a perderme entre el delirio de sueño pero a la vez seguía despierto, fue ahí cuando me llamo.

Tome mi celular sin esperar que fuera el mientras leía el nombre en la pantalla con mi vista borrosa.

Así que después de todo Kurt decidió llamarme.

Toque el botón verde para contestar y coloque el celular en mi oreja. Abrí mi boca para saludarlo pero sentí como si las palabras estuvieran atrapadas en mi garganta. Casi no quería saber lo que el tenia que decirme, no quería saber si era un pretexto o una afirmación. Nunca antes pensé en el futuro como algo aterrador, estaría completamente contento si pudiera quedarme en este momento por siempre, la televisión sonando en el fondo y la respiración de Kurt en la línea.

Aunque por supuesto quería saber si el dejaría de fingir, quería saber si diría que me amaba también, pero siempre existía la incertidumbre que hacia que mi piel se erizará.

El hablo primero.

Su voz era suave e incierta. Hablo del mismo modo que en el hospital. – ¿Blaine…?

El aire escapo de mis pulmones. – ¿Si Kurt? – No podía ver mucho, la oscuridad y mi visión borrosa hacían todo menos visible. Casi podía imaginar que estaba en el hospital con el, que tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

- Quería llamarte antes pero no sabia que decir. – Dijo con una voz suave casi en tono de susurro.

Recordé la primera vez que me llamo, antes que supiera que el cáncer me había regresado, antes que el fuera especial para mi, antes del beso.

¿Como era posible que las semanas hubieran pasado tan rápido?

Parecía que el tomo mi silencio como una invitación para que siguiera hablando. – Pero ya sabes que tengo que decir ¿Verdad? Tú ya lo sabes.

Hice un sonido adormilado. – Supongo que si.

- Entonces supuse que, tal vez si te llamaba sabría que decirte. – Continuo hablando con su típica voz suave y lenta entre la oscuridad. – Pero aun no se que decirte. Aun no puedo decirte lo que significas para mí, he practicado alrededor de noventa veces lo que te diría pero nada suena bien.

- Bueno creo que hay que tener algo de valor para expresar tus sentimientos. – Le respondí sintiendo que aun no había terminado de hablar.

- Creo que si. – Dijo estando de acuerdo conmigo con el mínimo tono de auto-desprecio en su voz. –Me di cuenta de algo. – hizo una pausa y pude escuchar como tomaba aire. – Siempre pensé que seria egoísta si dejaba que te acercarás demasiado a mi, pero fui mas egoísta al tratar de alejarte ¿Verdad?

Asentí con mi cabeza, sintiéndome adormecido por el sueño y la voz de Kurt. – Así es… es cierto.

- Era solo que no creía que llegaras a necesitarme tanto como yo te necesito a ti. – Admitió finalmente, dejando escapar un suave suspiro en la bocina del celular.

- Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado. – Le dije mientras una enorme sonrisa iluminaba mi rostro. Kurt no era modesto, literalmente el, no tenia ni la menor idea de lo excepcional que era.

- Algo así ¿Verdad? – Me respondió sonando un poco avergonzado.

- Si. – le conteste simplemente.

Hubo un momento en donde hubo solo silencio y no hice nada más que sonreír, me acomode entre mis sabanas y apague la TV hasta que escuche su voz de nuevo. – ¿Blaine…?

- ¿Si, ángel? – Sonreí casi sabiendo las palabras que diría antes de que las pronunciara.

- Te amo.

- Lo se… yo también te amo.

El dejo escapar un bostezo. –Iré a dormir.

- Yo también. – Dije sintiendo como la emoción embargaba mi pecho

- Buenas noches, Blaine. – Casi pude verlo mordiendo su labio tímidamente.

- Buenas noches, Kurt.

Deje que mis ojos se cerraran mientras que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba entre mis labios debido a lo que había pasado. –No cuelgues. – le susurré.

El dejo escapar una pequeña risa mientras se acomodaba entre sus sabanas. –No iba a colgar.

Y así me quede dormido con el suave sonido de su respiración, con un cálido sentimiento en el fondo de mi pecho.

* * *

_(11:46)_  
_Quiero verte. – K_

_(12:01)_  
_Puedo ir a verte a las ocho y media. – B_

_(12:03)_  
_¡Es muy tarde! ¿Ya me estas engañando? :c – K_

_(12:05)_  
_Oh si, ella es sensual, no pude resistirme ;) – B_

_(12:06)_  
_Mientras me ames mas a mi ;D – K_

_(12:06)_  
_Por siempre, no lo dudes. – B_

_(12:07)_  
_Nos vemos pronto :D – K_

_(12:07)_  
_Esta Bien ;) – B_

* * *

Fue una extraña especie de Deja Vú subir a su habitación. Había nervios y emoción retorciéndose en mi estomago cuando tome el ascensor para ir hasta su piso, me balanceaba de un lado a otro con la punta de mis pies.

Llevaba mis pantalones rojos favoritos, tenia mis manos adentro de los bolsillos de mi sude color azul marino mientras caminaba por el pasillo sonriendo como idiota.

Podía sentir rápidos y fuertes los latidos de mi corazón en mi pecho, recordé su llamada y me dieron mas nervios dejándome ansioso. Vagamente me pregunte si todos alguna vez se habían sentido así, si habían sentido que sus órganos se saldrían de su piel o algo parecido a eso.

Cuando era pequeño solía pensar en la persona de quien me enamoraría, como seria, como hablaría, pero en ninguna de mis fantasías infantiles hubiera predicho como se sentiría estar enamorado, sentirse intoxicado al estar unido con otra persona.

Estar enamorado de alguien que te ame de vuelta era un extraño tipo de seguridad, aunque a veces se sintiera todo lo contrario. En un mundo donde todos parecen estar tan solos, amar a alguien era como asegurar un ancla en el mar más bravo. Era tener a alguien a quien podías aferrarte mientras caías y ya no estabas solo.

Entre por la puerta, encontrándolo envuelto entre sus sabanas y profundamente dormido, un suave ronquido salía de sus labios entre abiertos. Mi pecho se contrajo con una especie de cariño doloroso. En ese momento, quería más que nada abrazarlo y susurrarle promesas en sus parpados.

Me quite mis zapatos, estire las sabanas y me subí a su lado detrás de el, coloque mi mano en su cintura presionando mi nariz contra el algodón de su camiseta.

El se movió perezosamente debajo de las sabanas hasta que quedamos rostro con rostro, nuestras narices casi rozaban mientras Kurt parpadeaba para despertar. Su cabello era un desastre, sus mechones largos colgaban hasta sus ojos y estaban por todo su rostro. No me había dado cuenta de lo largo que era, siempre tan bien peinado y con cierta elegancia que parecía desafiar a la gravedad, era difícil notarlo.

Con mi mano le coloque su cabello hacia atrás y le deje un beso en su frente. Pensé que tal vez había cruzado la línea pero no ponía contenerme.

El solo sonrió y frotó su nariz contra la mía. – Hola.

- Buenos días, angelito. – Le conteste colocando mi mano en su cadera, una sonrisa se hizo presente en mi rostro.

Los lugares en donde su cuerpo estaba aprisionado contra el mío se sentían cálidos y confortantes, también se me hacia un poco difícil de respirar pero no estaba del todo relacionado con el cáncer.

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – Me pregunto.

Prácticamente hablo en mi boca, sentí su cálida respiración en mis labios. Me pregunte brevemente si alguna vez el me dejaría besarlo.

- Si tenemos que movernos, entonces no. – Le conteste haciendo un puchero y casi cruzando mis ojos al tratar de mantener su mirada con la mía.

Movía su mano lentamente por mi hombro como si no se estuviera dado cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

- Uh... bueno, algo así yo. – Hizo una pausa, bajo su mirada. – Quiero pasar la noche en tu apartamento, si esta bien. – Se mordió el labio sonrojándose.

– Te sientes un poco audaz esta noche ¿No?

Se sonrojo aun mas y escondió su rostro en mi hombro mientras yo me reía de el. – Solo quiero pasar una noche en una cama de verdad. – Dijo contra el tejido de la capucha de mi sudadera.

– ¿No tienes una casa para hacer ese tipo de cosas? – le dije aun riendo.

Él hundió suavemente sus dientes en mi hombro riendo al sentir como me ericé por su contacto.

– Pero en mi casa esta mi padre, Carole y Finn. En la tuya estas solo tu.

– Bueno creo que no puedo discutir con ese tipo de lógica. – dije finalmente cediendo. Como si no hiciera cualquier cosa que el me pediría. – ¿Vas a estar bien esta noche? – Le pregunte tratando de no poner demasiada preocupación en mi tono de voz.

Una de las peores cosas acerca del cáncer es ver a todos preocuparse por ti, como si fueras algo que fuera a romperse con el aire. Otra de las cosas peores acerca del cáncer es que es imposible no preocuparte por las personas que amas, porque bueno... tú las amas.

El se separo un poco mirándome. – Sabes si vas a comenzar a preocuparte como mi padre, tengo que decirte que haces un mejor trabajo cuando no te preocupas por mí, pero me temo que hay que hablar sobre todo este asunto y lo sabes.

Mordí mi labio al saber que tarde o temprano tendríamos que tener ese tipo de conversación. – No ahora, no quiero arruinar esto.

– Vamos a tener que hablar de ello con tiempo. – Dijo suavemente frunciendo sus labios.

Ahora yo escondí mi rostro en su hombro. – Lo se ¿Mas tarde en la noche?

– ¿No podemos hablar simplemente de ello ahora? – Me pregunto, el tono en su voz ahora era serio. – Se que no quieres pero… – hizo una pausa y frotó su pulgar en mi mejilla. –Me siento algo hipócrita.

– Es una mierda preocuparse ¿Verdad? – le dije observándolo con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

– Diría que vale demasiado la pena. – Me respondió mirándome a los ojos con una intensidad que me dejaba intranquilo. – ¿Eres encantador lo sabias?

Cerré mis ojos ante el cumplido y presione mi barbilla contra mi pecho sintiendo como mis mejillas quedaban de color rosa. – ¿Realmente piensas eso?

El sonrió, sus ojos brillaron mientras su mano tomaba mi barbilla. – Claro que si.

Creo que el beso que vino después de eso fue inevitable.

Presione mis labios contra los suyos suavemente, sentí mi pecho llenarse con todas esas emociones que solo el me hacia sentir. Pose mis manos en su cintura acercándolo mas y el paso sus manos por mis hombros. El beso era lento, disfrutamos de el cálido rose de nuestras bocas. Era tal como lo recordaba, sus labios eran tan suaves y reconfortantes. El era reconfortante.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuello, y sus dedos se enredaron vagamente en mis rizos acariciando mi nuca. Abrí mis ojos rápidamente solo para mirarlo un poco, pero me encontré con los orbes azules fijos en mí. Un pequeño jadeo se escapo de mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

– Lo siento. – murmuró separándose muy ligeramente, se ruborizó y había cierta inseguridad en su voz. –Es solo que… no puedo dejar de mirarte.

– ¿Que te parece quedarte en mi apartamento? – le sugerí, tratando de no sonar desesperado y pensando en su petición anterior, hice un movimiento para salir de la cama pero no quería dejar aun los brazos de Kurt.

El sonrió dándome un pequeño beso en mis labios. – Me gusta la forma en que piensas.

Tome sus manos entrelazándolas con las mías y así nos levantamos de la cama, no quería separarme de el por ningún segundo.

* * *

Pasamos por la enfermera de cabello negro quien frecuentemente revisaba a Kurt, le hicimos saber que saldríamos por la noche, ella soltó una pequeña risa y levanto una ceja mientras le decíamos que no se preocupara.

Decidimos no llevar la silla de ruedas esta vez. Kurt insistió en que se estaba sintiendo especialmente estable hoy y no iba a protestar si yo lo sostenía por la cintura durante todo el camino.

Fuimos todo el camino hacia mi edificio sin ningún incidente, no tuvimos tiempo de calentar nuestras manos por el pasillo, de inmediato coloque mis dedos helados en las llaves. – Así que… ¿Crees que se enoje tu compañero de cuarto por nuestra presencia? – Me pregunto colocando la punta helada de su nariz en mi cuello haciendo que fallara en abrir la puerta.

- No esta, probablemente vendrá hasta tarde. A Quinn le gusta llevar a Sam a bailar. – Le respondí dándome cuenta de lo que implicaba estar con Kurt en un apartamento vacío.

- ¿Tenemos todo el lugar para nosotros solos entonces? – Pregunto pasando sus dedos por detrás de mi cuello y acariciando los rizos que se escapaban de la plasta de gel. Susurro cálidamente sobre mí. –Suena escandaloso.

- Oh, basta. – Le dije finalmente colocando la llave en la cerradura. – Estas haciendo que suene como un hombre viejo y espeluznante.

- Tú eres el que me trajo a su apartamento vacío. – Me respondió descansando su barbilla en mi hombro, aprisionando su pantalón contra mí mientras empujaba la puerta para abrirla.

- Pero tú fuiste el que me pidió que lo trajera, tal vez tú eres el pervertido aquí. – Me burle sin molestarme de separarme de el mientras entrábamos. Levante mi brazo para encender la luz pero el sujeto mi muñeca.

- Realmente no me importaría sin luces.

Levante una ceja, lo mire de reojo en la sombra oscura del apartamento. Estaba todo tranquilo, la ventana abierta dejaba entrar rayos de la luz de la luna iluminando el lugar con un color azul.

– ¿No te importaría?

El negó con su cabeza mordiendo su labio inferior sonrojándose. – No.

Coloque mi mano en su pecho sintiendo su piel sobre el algodón de su camisa mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás, sus hombros golpearon suavemente la pared. –Si tú insistes.

Pase mi mano recorriendo lentamente desde su pecho hasta su cuello, jugando con mis dedos detrás de su oreja. Su sonrisa nerviosa se convirtió en una mueca que me llevo con el.

Lo acerque y lo bese con entusiasmo bajando mis manos a su cintura apretándolo contra la pared, tenia todo este deseo acumulado por el y si el no se oponía, era tiempo de hacer algo al respecto. Pude sentir como mi excitación crecía a pasos agigantados con solo el simple rose de sus labios y más aun cuando sus dedos encontraron el borde de mi chaqueta deslizándola hacia atrás, cayó en el suelo y la hice a un lado con el pie sin dejar de besarlo.

Hice una ademán de proceder a despojarlo de su propio abrigo, pero me detuvo. Me aleje por unos segundos mirándolo con cierta inseguridad. ¿En que demonios pensaba? Hace apenas una noche que nos habíamos confesado y yo ya estaba llegando a este punto en el que mis manos no podían dejar de tocarlo.

¿Qué te ocurre, Anderson?

– Lo siento. – susurré contra su oído antes de mordisquear con delicadeza el lóbulo de su oreja. – Estoy yendo demasiado pronto.

Trate de alejarme pero me detuvo. – No…

Cuando lo mire aquellos dulces ojos azules ya no eran claros, estaban oscurecidos y tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Me acerco tirándome por la camisa para que volviera a besarlo. No puedo negar que el simple hecho de ver ese deseo en sus ojos me hizo sentir un fuerte tirón en mi entrepierna.

- No es nada de eso. Solo…quiero desvestirte yo primero ¿Puedo? – La manera en la que se sonrojo y mordió su labio al hacerme la pregunta me pareció terriblemente tierno y excitante de una manera que nunca imagine.

Tire de el para besarlo con desesperación como respuesta a su pregunta, el soltó una risita en mis labios y bajo sus manos por mi pecho comenzando a desabotonar mi camisa. Antes de terminar de hacerlo la tiro hacia atrás con fuerza reventando los botones que faltaban. Jadeé ante el movimiento tan brusco, muy pronto la camisa se unió con el abrigo en el suelo.

Recorrió lentamente con sus manos mi cuerpo desde la parte posterior del cuello hasta mi vientre. Paso por mis hombros dejando pequeños masajes circulares con sus pulgares, sus dedos jugaron con los vellos de mi pecho desnudo y finalmente se detuvieron en mi vientre antes de enredarse en mi cintura y acercarme mas a el. Mi respiración era entrecortada, pero en ningún momento deje de besarlo.

Baje besando su mandíbula y mejillas hasta detenerme en su cuello donde comenzó a chupar y lamer deleitándome con los pequeños gemidos que salieron de su boca.

- Tu sabes... – Susurro en mi oído tomando me de sorpresa y girando ahora el apoyándome contra la pared. – Solo porque eres mayor no significa que puedas tener el control.

Luche contra el impulso de gemir, su voz era grave y entrecortada en mi oído. Deslice mi mano por su vientre y cole una debajo de su camisa en venganza, frote mis dedos por la suave piel de su cadera trazando la línea divisora de su hueso hasta que llegue a la línea de sus pantalones.

Su piel era tan suave como siempre creí que seria, no pude contenerme de besarlo con pasión introduciendo mi lengua y disfrutando de sus jadeos en mi boca. Deje que nuestras lenguas jugaran unos segundos antes de apartarme sin aliento. –Realmente creo que si lo tengo.

El extendió su mano y detuvo mi mano, su respiración silbaba atreves de sus dientes apretados.

– Te gusta provocar a las personas ¿No? – Me pregunto pegando más su cuerpo contra el mío. Mi piel estaba completamente aprisionada contra su cuerpo y contra la fría pared. –Y apuesto que siempre te sales con la tuya.

Levante mi rostro hasta alcanzar su boca, le robe un beso y coloque mis dedos en las cintas de su pantalón por donde pasa el cinturón y jale más su cuerpo contra el mío. – A veces lo hago.

- Tú lo haz dicho. No todo el tiempo es así. – murmuró, sus ojos tomaron un tono oscuro aun mas oscuro y se encontraron con los míos, una de sus manos subió por mi brazo, por mi cuello, por la curva de mi mandíbula hacia la línea de mi cabello. – Apuesto que un montón de personas te dejan salirte con la tuya. Te dejan que los provoques ¿Pero que hay de divertido en eso?

Paso su mano ahora por detrás de mi cuello enredando sus dedos en mi cabello y tirando hacia abajo, por lo que mi cabeza se inclino hacia atrás.

Jadeé al sentir el movimiento que hizo, cerré mis ojos mientras sentía como quitaba su mano de mi cabello, tenía una sonrisa sucia en su rostro. – ¿Quien es el que esta provocando ahora? – le pregunte sonando casi sin aliento incluso para mis propios oídos.

- No te estoy provocando. – Dijo inocentemente. – ¿Hay algo que quieres que haga?

- No me preguntes cosas como esas. – le conteste tomando la parte posterior de su cuello para inclinarlo un poco hacia abajo y besarlo, casi podía degustar engreimiento en su lengua.

Tome su abrigo y lo saque rápidamente seguido de su camisa deslizándola hacia arriba hasta que el se separo de mi boca y se la quito por completo pasándola por su cabeza, lanzo la camisa en dirección a la habitación y regreso su boca a la mía para seguir besándome, su cuerpo que era mas delgado que el mío y yo lo envolvía cada vez que el me aprisionaba contra la pared.

No puedo explicar la cantidad de emociones que sentí al cuando nuestros cuerpos entraron en contacto.

Su piel estaba ardiendo, ya se podía empezar a sentir como el sudor emergía de ella y eso me calentó a un mas. Por un momento creo que estallaría en llamas.

Mis manos pasaron por su espalda y mis dedos apretaron sus hombros. Sus uñas se clavaban en mi piel cuando el aprisionó una de sus piernas contra mi miembro y besaba mi pecho dejando pequeñas mordidas y lamiendo.

Tire ahora yo de su cabeza hacia atrás y el me apoyo mas contra la pared mientras bajaba besando su mandíbula y cuello dejando marcas rojas en el. Que estaba más que seguro me reclamaría al día siguiente. Pero valdría la pena.

Me aferre a el, pero a la vez separe poco mis caderas tratando de no correrme a mitad del camino. No era que me quejara pero cuando me dijo que el era virgen, esperaba que fuera algo menos experto.

- Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. – Le ordene en el oído con una voz ronca.

Me obedeció con un asentimiento y coloco sus brazos en mi cuello sujetándose con fuerza. Antes de que pudiera procesar lo estaba haciendo, mis manos estaban en sus muslos y lo impulse hacia arriba, sus piernas rodearon enérgicamente mi cintura y sus talones quedaron colgando cerca de la parte baja de mi espalda.

- ¿Cual de las dos es tu habitación? – Me pregunto entre besos mientras pasábamos el sofá.

Hice una seña con la cabeza indicándole mi puerta. El con una mano alcanzo la perilla para abrirla y con la otra se mantenía sujetado firmemente de mi cuello mientras entrábamos en mi habitación.

La fricción que hizo Kurt al cargarlo causo que mi pantalón comenzara a quedarme apretado en dolorosamente en mi entrepierna, apreté mis dientes para no dejar escapar un fuerte gemido.

Lo recosté en la cama y me subí encima de el besándolo con un entusiasmo que hacia difícil que el pudiera desabrocharme el botón de mi pantalón. El comenzó a frotarse contra mi entrepierna, pude sentir como su miembro estaba tan duro como el mío haciendo que me excitará aun mas.

- Dios mío, Kurt déjame… - Jadeé mientras sus manos encontraban mi cabello y tiraban suavemente de el. – Déjame quitarme mis malditos pantalones.

Me apoye con las manos en la cama aun encima de el cuando me soltó. Mientras yo terminaba de desabrochar mi pantalón y bajar el cierre, su respiración estaba entrecortada justo como la mía. Sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas, sus mechones alborotados caían sobre su rostro, tenía una expresión perversa en su boca.

Finalmente pude deslizar mi pantalón y mis boxer hasta mis rodillas, jale nuevamente a Kurt hacia mí, deje escapar un gemido cuando nuestros cuerpos se juntaron. Agarro mis bíceps acariciando y luego girando para quedar ahora encima de mí y me quite por completo mi ropa.

- Pensé que… - Dijo vacilante, su voz se quedaba sin aliento en medio de la penumbra mientras comencé a darle pequeñas palmadas en su miembro por encima de la tela de sus jeans, frotando sus caderas con mi mano. – Pensé que me dejarías… tu sabes…por ser mi primera vez.

- ¿Tenemos toda la noche no? – Le conteste sintiendo una fascinante oleada de control en mi cuerpo. Comencé a desabrochar sus jeans mientras besaba su estomago sintiendo como el se retorcía sobre de mi frotándose violentamente. Eso solo hacia que mis manos perdieran el control ante sus ajustados pantalones.

El no respondió mientras le bajaba sus jeans quitando también sus boxer, quedando completamente desnudo, expuesto ante el aire frío del apartamento.

Me gire nuevamente quedando arriba de el para que pudiera deshacerse por completo de sus prendas. Baje lamiendo y chupando por su abdomen, disfrutando del dulce sabor de su piel en mi boca. Me detuve en su entrepierna

Sople la punta de su miembro, una sonrisa diabólica apareció en mi rostro mientras el apretaba las sabanas y dejaba escapar un largo gemido de sus labios.

- Creo que tenías razón, Kurt. Me gusta provocar. – Le dije lamiendo alrededor de la cabeza de su miembro y luego separándome.

- Te odio. – Dijo jadeando con sus ojos cerrados, los nudillos de sus manos estaban blancos de tanto apretar las sabanas, sus músculos se tensaron y en su frente comenzaba a haber algunas gotas de sudor.

- No, no me odias. – Envolví suavemente la base de su miembro con mi mano mientras que con mis dedos comenzaba a masturbarlo. – Dios, eres tan hermoso, Kurt. – Dije y luego me lo lleve a mi boca deslizando mi lengua en círculos lentos alrededor de su miembro mientras lo chupaba.

- ¡Blaine! – Sonreí sin dejar de succionar delicadamente su excitación. Sus largos dedos se enterraron en mis rizos ahora flojos por el sudor que cubría mi frente acercándome más a su extensión, haciendo que chupara mas duro. Mas profundo. – Si… - Siseo.

Sus caderas temblaban al tratar de mantenerse quieto, luchando contra el impulso de embestir mi boca, había jadeos entrecortados que resonaban en la silenciosa habitación. Mi miembro estaba dolorosamente duro, pero mantenía mis manos sobre Kurt concentrándome en llevarlo al clímax.

Podía sentir que sus caderas se movían un poco mas, comencé a sentir el sabor salado-dulce del liquido pre seminal en mi boca y saque de inmediato su miembro de esta, el dejo escapar un quejido en tono de frustración, mientras se sentaba en la cama mirándome suplicante.

Me arrastre por encima de el dejando que su pene rozara con mi estomago y mi pecho al moverme para besarlo.

El se recostó nuevamente, besando y lamiendo mí boca como si estuviera hambriento recuperando su posición debajo de mí.

Dejo de besarme para comenzar a morderme y succionar mi clavícula dejando moretones ahí.

- Que tan lejos… - Hizo otra mordida haciendo que gimiera suavemente. – ¿Que tan lejos iremos? – pregunto.

Dejo de morderme levantando su rostro un poco para fijar su mirada en la mía, tenía sus ojos bien abiertos y una expresión seria. – ¿Que tan lejos me dejaras ir? – dije suavemente relajándome un poco y apartando los mechones de su frente sudada.

Frotó sus caderas contra las mías, y deje escapar un gemido desesperado, hacia rato que deseaba sentir su miembro contra el mío.

- Yo solo… - Yo me frote nuevamente seguido por un jadeo mientras el se pegaba mas contra mi. – No quiero que hagas algo que ¡Mierda, Kurt!... te lamentes por la mañana.

El rió contra mi piel. – ¿De verdad crees que voy a lamentar esto en la mañana?

Deje ir cualquier preocupación que tenia. Puse fin a la conversación tomando su rostro para besarlo con fuerza, mis manos se enredaban en su cabello. El me siguió el beso con el mismo entusiasmo, sus manos frotaban mis caderas, podía sentir su piel caliente contra la mía. Comenzaba a acercarse a mi entrepierna haciendo que me excitará más y más.

- Ángel… - Murmuré. Mis palabras se perdían entre jadeos haciéndose cada vez más incoherentes. – Estoy cerc…

El mordió mi labio inferior sin dejar que terminara de hablar. Sus dedos eran fuertes como si quisiera romperme y consumirme. No había nada casual sobre la forma en que mis dedos pasaban por su cabello, pero la forma en que el había dejado moretones sobre mi piel con su boca me volvían loco, estos tardarían varios días en desaparecer.

Estaba todo oscuro, aquel juguetón coqueteo se convirtió en algo mucho mas desesperado, era una necesidad de hacernos el amor mutuamente.

Lleve dos dedos a mi boca chupándolos con entusiasmo. Kurt gimió debajo de mi sin dejar de mirarme con la respiración entre cortada. Me tomo con ambas manos para besarme con cariño y después tomar mi propia mano y besar el mismo mis dedos, chupándolos con un movimiento sensual y dejándolos ensalivados. Jadeé y me acerque para besarlo de nuevo, para distraerlo mientras me dirigía con la mano hacia su entrada.

– Eres tan jodidamente sexy, Kurt. – El río y me tomo con mas fuerza en su boca.

Pase una mano por debajo de nosotros y empuje dos dedos adentro de el delicadamente, no quería lastimarlo. El dejo escapar un jadeo de incomodidad y lo bese con más fuerza, pasando mis labios por todo su rostro relajándolo.

Abría y cerraba mis dedos en forma de tijera. Hice eso por varios segundos esperando a que Kurt se adaptara a la sensación. Arqueo su espalda dejando escapar un fuerte gemido y dejando marcas rojas con sus uñas por toda mi espalda cuando encontré su punto de placer.

- Te ves tan hermoso así. –Susurre añadiendo un tercer dedo profundamente en el. Sentí un hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo, una sensación eléctrica me hizo sentirme aturdido, mi respiración estaba entrecortada. No podía hablar, mi boca estaba abierta y lo único que podía hacer era respirar la esencia de Kurt, el sudor de su piel, eso era más precioso que el mismo oxigeno.

- Por favor. Blaine, por favor. –

Sonreí ante las suplicas. Continúe moviendo mis dedos dentro de el dando con precisión en ese punto en especifico. Kurt jadeaba y se retorcía debajo de mí. Me acerque y lo bese suavemente, disfrutando de el.

- Relájate. – Susurre en su oído para luego depositar un suave beso en su frente.

Saque mi dedos de el suavemente y el jadeo y gruño en protesta. Sonreí en sus labios.

Me alinee contra su entrada, me sentía desesperado por empujar y sentir su estrechez contra mí, pero quería ser cuidadoso, quería que lo recordara hasta su último día.

Empuje un poco lentamente con el afán de ser delicado. Gemí al sentir su calidez rodeándome poco a poco. Kurt se retorció y dio un pequeño grito de dolor. Inmediatamente me acerque para besarlo y susurrar palabras suaves y de amor en su oído. – Tranquilo, amor. Ya casi.

Termine de entrar en el con una suave estocada.

Me quede quieto durante un largo rato, sentía su respiración caliente en mi cuello mientras se acostumbraba a la sensación de tenerme adentro. El se aferro asintiendo un poco como un gesto afirmativo para que comenzara a moverme.

Comencé enterrándome lento y profundamente, mordió mi hombro gimiendo. Yo trataba de mantenerme tranquilo. El sentirlo envolviéndome me volvió loco, era lo más hermoso que había sentido en toda mi vida, y no podía ser más perfecto.

- Blaine, por favor yo… - Su piel era suave y lisa en donde nuestros pechos rozaban. Comenzaba a dejarle besos en el cuello mientras murmuraba algunas palabras de amor contra su piel. – Mas, Blaine…

Eso fue todo lo que necesite, ese gruñido ronco que salió desde el fondo de mi garganta hubiera sido suficiente para correrme. Pero aun quería disfrutar de aquel ángel que me había dejado poseerlo de aquella manera tan maravillosa. No quería que terminara nunca.

Aumente la velocidad de mis embestidas, tome sus manos con las mías, entrelazando nuestros dedos, aprisionándolos tan fuerte que casi dolía mientras me adentraba en el. Solté su mano derecha y tome su miembro entre nuestros cuerpos para comenzar a masturbarlo.

Apreté mis ojos cerrados, tratando de mantenerme en la realidad pero fácilmente me salía de ella. Estaba nadando entre las sabanas, sentía las manos de Kurt sobre mí, sentía como me llenaba con cada pequeño gemido proveniente de sus labios.

Mis embestidas se hicieron mas irregulares, la respiración de Kurt era acelerada, sus movimientos contra mi se volvían cada vez mas brutales.

Se corrió en mi estomago con un gemido entrecortado y largo. – ¡Oh, Blaine…! - Estimule unas cuantas veces mas su miembro y coloco su mano sobre mi cadera.

Sus dedos dejaron marcas en mi cadera y espalda, los nudillos de su otra mano habían quedado blancos de tanto aprisionar mi mano. Un fuerte gemido salió de mis labios mientras me corría adentro de el.

- ¡Ku-Kurt!

Di unas cuantas embestidas más hasta que no pude más. Me recosté encima de el besando sus hombros mientras sacaba mi miembro. Lo bese mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi pecho agitado.

Lo miré con ojos vidriosos, la luz entraba por la ventana iluminando sus ojos oscuros y sus labios hinchados, el tinte rosado de sus mejillas era apenas visible. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, extendió su mano frotando sus dedos por toda la longitud de mis bíceps.

El me sonrió mientras me acomodaba a su lado quedando a su altura con un suspiro contento. Extendió su mano y pasó uno de sus dedos por mis costillas haciendo que me erizará.

- ¿Te estás muriendo? – Me preguntó al sentir mi piel.

Le di un beso en su cabello y acomode una mano por detrás de su cabeza para acariciar la suave piel de su cuello. – Me estoy muriendo como hace años.

Hizo un ruido de enojado en la parte posterior de su garganta. – ¿Te estás muriendo como yo me estoy muriendo?

Me coloque de lado y extendí mi mano para buscar su brazo, cuando lo encontré lo coloque alrededor de mi cintura y escondí mi rostro en su cuello. El encajaba perfectamente conmigo, el apoyo su barbilla entre mi cabello mientras acariciaba mi espalda distraídamente, nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente juntos, piel con piel.

- Si. – le susurré.

- Lo siento. – murmuró, su voz hacia eco a través de mí. Sus palabras parecían tener un infinito significado. Una disculpa por que me había pasado a mí y no podía salvarme. La gente muere y el estaba muriendo también.

- Etapa 4. Linfoma No-Hodgkins en mis pulmones, huesos… y quien sabe en donde mas lo tengo. –Le dije.

La sensación de vacío que siempre sentía al pronunciar esas palabras no vino esta vez. En un momento de locura pensé que tal vez Kurt podía curar más que el vacío.

El beso mas mi cabellos y bajo por mi frente y mi rostro, sus labios parecían nunca cansarse del sabor de mi piel.

– No quiero vivir en un mundo sin ti.

Tome una de sus manos y la acerque a mi boca dándole un beso en ella. – No vas a tener que hacerlo.

- Bien.

Su respiración se tranquilizo muy ligeramente y me abrazo fuertemente como si pudiera protegerme de cualquier cosa, excepto tal vez del veneno que tenía dentro de mi propio cuerpo.

- Tienes que prometerme que me vas a esperar ¿De acuerdo, Blaine? No te vayas antes que yo. No me dejes solo. – Dijo suavemente con su voz en tono de suplica.

- No te voy a dejar. – Le prometí acomodándome para mirar sus ojos grandes y azules, estábamos tan cerca que podía perderme en ellos. – No te dejare incluso cuando hayas olvidado porque querías que me quedara.

El asintió y presiono sus labios contra los míos y así sellamos una promesa entre nuestras bocas.

- Me tendrás por siempre, lo sabes. – Me respondió, sus palabras eran suaves y seguras. – Incluso después de que pasen estos cuatro meses. Te esperare en donde sea que terminemos y nos veremos pronto.

- ¿Crees en el cielo? – Le pregunte, tenia un brazo alrededor de su cuello y el otro aprisionado contra su corazón.

Yo siempre había aceptado la muerte aunque a veces sea injusta, siempre había aceptado que a veces las cosas terminaban y no se podía hacer nada más, pero estando entre los brazos de Kurt me hacían desear poder vivir por siempre.

Parecía que analizo la pregunta por un momento.

– No. Pero si creo en algo. Creo que no podemos terminar nada más así como así ¿A donde vamos cuando todo termina?

- No lo se. – Le conteste apoyando mi cabeza contra su cuello. – Pero te seguiré a donde sea que vayas.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – Me pregunto con algún tono de inseguridad en su voz, como si no estuviera seguro de mi respuesta esta vez

Deje escapar un suspiro y coloque mi barbilla en su hombro. – Sabes que te prometería las estrellas si me las pidieras.

- Prefiero tenerte a ti. – Susurro.

Cerré mis ojos sintiendo el latido de su corazón, era un suave ritmo proveniente de su pecho. – No soy lo mejor.

El se quedó en silencio, el único sonido que había era el de los otros inquilinos y el zumbido del calentador.

Casi me había quedado dormido cuando finalmente el respondió, la frase sonó mas como una vibración entre nosotros.

– Eres todo lo que siempre quise.

Y así quedamos inconscientes. Sumergiéndonos en el sueño profundo, siendo guiados por el latido de nuestros corazones que nos llevaba a lo desconocido.

* * *

_**Woah! Algo…intenso(?**_

_**Es mi primer smut, así que pueden dejar sus críticas y sugerencias. Les juro que se me dificulto demasiado escribirlo. Aunque se vea tan genial es sumamente difícil hacerlo. Jajaja, pero en fin. ¿Creen que fue demasiado pronto para que hicieran cositas? Yo pienso que fue perfecto ¿No? **_

_**Anyway…**_

_**Espero y les haya gustado. Esta romance apenas comienza. Me pareció sumamente tierno lo ultimo ¿Ustedes que opinan?**_

_**Bueno ya saben, capitulo hasta el lunes. Dependiendo de cuanta energía me den con sus reviews actualizare antes ;D**_

_**¡Los amo! ¡Ciao!**_

_**¡Espero sus reviews para continuar con este trágico romance!**_


	16. Capítulo 15

_**¡Sorpresa! Well… estaba aburrida, no tenía mucho que hacer y luego vi sus reviews y dije, debo de complacerlos :'3**_

_**Matti: Aquí esta el capitulo, gracias por tus reviews, de verdad agradezco tu acoso(? xD Me alegran mucho tus comentarios, así que supongo que este capitulo te lo dedico a ti ;D**_

_**Cimari: Mientras escribía sentía esa inseguridad de que tal vez era muy pronto para que tuvieran relaciones, pero luego de analizarlo. Digo, es un amor bastante complicado, porque ambos están muriendo y tienen esa necesidad de amarse lo más que puedan debido al poco tiempo. Además, debido a lo que pasara en los siguientes capítulos yo creo que tenían derecho a ese placer, no preguntes que pasara xd Y gracias por informarme de los errores ortográficos. No me molesta, al contrario, te lo agradezco, eso mejora mi calidad de escritora :) Así que detectas mas no dudes en comentarlo ;D**_

_**Gracias a todos los demás por sus reviews, follows y agregar la historia a favoritos.**_

_**No los molesto más.**_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

**Marzo 1 - Día 45**

Cuando me desperté a las 5:30 a.m. estaba empapado en sudor. Kurt beso mi frente húmeda y me llevo al baño. Se metió conmigo en la bañera y abrió la llave del agua caliente. Estaba todo en silencio, apenas se alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido del agua al caer.

Luego de la ducha fuimos a la habitación por algo de ropa. El escogió unos jeans ajustados y deslavados junto con una remera de manga larga negra y ajustada al cuerpo. Yo opte por una remera cualquiera y pants flojos.

Estaba todo silencioso en el apartamento, podía sentirse el aire frio de la mañana. Sam y Quinn se levantarían hasta dentro de media hora si ella ella tenia que irse a trabajar a la cafetería hasta las 7:30 a.m. y el tenia clase hasta las 8:00 a.m.

Ninguno de los dos hablábamos, un gran silencio descendía entre nosotros a medida que entramos a la cocina. Abrí la alacena para tomar dos tazas y bolsas de café de grano, los coloque en la mesa mientras Kurt encendía la cafetera y la preparaba.

Él era hermoso en la mañana, su cabello estaba despeinado pero por alguna razón no dejaba de verse elegante, sus ojos azules adormilados, sus labios formaban una media sonrisa con expresión de satisfacción.

Me recargue contra la mesa apoyando mis manos en ella mientras lo miraba buscar algo entre los cajones de la alacena. Extendí mi mano cuando el se acerco lo suficiente a mi y sujete su muñeca envolviéndola con mis dedos jalándolo hacia mi.

El se acerco fácilmente a mí acomodándose entre mis piernas, pego su rostro en mi pecho y coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Coloque una de mis manos rodeando su espalda y la otra la pase suavemente acariciando su nuca y apretándolo más cerca contra mí. Disfrute de ese momento en el que solo éramos nosotros dos unidos por un abrazo.

Hay una magia en ser despertado cuando no hay ningún ruido, moverse lentamente atreves del silencio, poder andar por todo el apartamento sin ser molestado. Había magia en un montón de cosas, en los amaneceres, en la nieve, en las casas hechas con sabanas. Incluso en Kurt. Me había tomado un tiempo en darme cuenta, pero tal vez había magia en el también.

Fue extraño cómo pasó el tiempo mientras estábamos allí, apenas un momento después la cafetera comenzó a sonar avisando que estaba listo el café. Le di un beso en su frente y me aleje de la mesa separándome de el.

- Ya esta listo. – Murmure mientras el apoyaba se recargaba ahora contra la mesa sin dejar de mirarme, tome la la jarra y llene las tazas con el liquido caliente. Solo se escuchaba el burbujeante sonido de esta al caer adentro de las tazas.

El se coloco detrás de mí deslizando sus manos en mis caderas dándome un beso entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

- Te amo. – Dijo respirando contra mi piel.

Di un 'Hmm' en respuesta dándome vuelta y colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, me gustaba como se sentía su cuerpo entre mis dedos.

- No te muevas. – le susurre acercando mi cabeza contra el para apoyarla contra su hombro, el hizo lo mismo.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban presionados juntos en el resplandor de la mañana.

Me aferre a el, sentí como el miedo que vivía entre mis huesos parecía desaparecer mientras el metía sus manos debajo de mi camisa acariciando en círculos mi piel. Sentía el frío suelo en mis pies y el cuerpo cálido y suave de Kurt entre mis brazos.

Pensé que tal vez si pudiéramos capturar momentos y guardarlos en frascos, realmente me gustaría guardar este momento y tenerlo en un lugar especial.

- Sera mejor tomar el café ante de que se enfrié. – Dijo parpadeando con cierto cansancio en sus ojos, se separo de mí para encender la luz del techo, era una antigua instalación de luz que yo había hecho. La lámpara era de color naranja, hacia la cocina un poco más cálida, expulsaba el tono gris de la ciudad.

Asentí y coloque las tazas frente a nosotros. Él apareció a mi lado con la leche y coloco un poco de ella en su taza y una fugaz sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras la colocaba ahora en mi taza.

- Me gusta pasar las mañanas contigo. – Le dije en voz baja tomando mi taza, era una taza grande y verde con el mango pesado, camine unos cuantos pasos pasando por el microondas y apoye mi espalda en la pared.

- A mi también. – Dijo estando de acuerdo conmigo. Tomo su taza y se apoyo contra la pared de enfrente. Quedamos viéndonos cara a cara, estábamos separados por unos cuantos azulejos en el suelo. Los pantalones ajustados que tenia puestos dejaban ver alguna parte de sus tobillos.

- Esta es la peor parte. – Continúe tomando un sorbo de mi taza. – Porque quiero despertar junto a ti por el resto de mi vida y no puedo.

- Quiero verte todas las mañanas hacer café y besarte mucho distrayéndote mientras lo haces. –Me contestó tomando un sorbo de su taza.

- Quiero tener nuestro propio apartamento y molestarte mientras preparas la cena. – Le conteste sintiendo como mi pecho se llenaba de sentimientos encontrados.

Tendríamos un pequeño apartamento con espacio justo para los dos, tendríamos la cocina mas bonita que pudiéramos pagar y el cocinaría en las noches que no estuviera tan ocupado. Seria algo sencillo como espagueti, yo me sentaría en la mesa y lo miraría colocar los fideos en el tazón, luego colocaría la salsa de tomate en el. Después podríamos encender la radio y cantar mientras esperamos que el plato termine de cocerse, intercambiaríamos besos entre los versos de la canción que este sonando. Disfrutaríamos de cada pequeño momento juntos.

- Quiero celebrar mi próximo cumpleaños contigo. Quinn me podría ayudar a hacer un pastel, podríamos invitar a todos y no me quedaría nada más que desear. – El contestó.

En ese momento pude imaginarme como seria; todos sentados alrededor de una mesa, un pastel con gran cantidad de glaseado en el centro, Adam y Sebastián estarían agarrados de las manos, al igual que Rachel, Finn, Sam y Quinn. Cantaríamos 'Feliz Cumpleaños' y Kurt apagaría las velas.

- Quiero llevarte a Nueva York de verdad y besarte enfrente del Times Square. Después iremos a ver todos lo musicales que tu quieras y daremos un largo paseo por Central Park – Le dije imaginando las luces de la ciudad mientras envolvía la taza con mis manos dejando que el calor del liquido calentara mis dedos.

- No puedo creer que te conozco desde hace dos meses. – Dijo tomando un largo y lento respiro, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo. – Se siente como si te conociera desde siempre.

- Se lo que quieres decir. – Mi mirada viajo desde mis pies descalzos hasta el dobladillo de su pantalón. – Cuando te conocí no creía necesitar a alguien, pero ahora, en este punto no sabría que hacer sin ti. Cuatro meses nunca parecieron una importante cantidad de tiempo… hasta ahora.

- El tiempo es divertido a veces. – Dijo estando de acuerdo. – Puedes mal gastar días y entonces hacer cosas importantes en una hora, puedes hacer más de lo que algunas personas hacen en un año.

- En mis veintiséis años he hecho mas cosas que algunas personas en sus vidas enteras. – le dije pasando una mano por mi cabello.

- Oh ¿En serio? – Me preguntó imitando mi acción, pasó una mano por sus mechones y los sacudió hacia un lado.

- Si. Me enamore de ti. – Le dije mientras tomaba otro sorbo de mi taza.

El soltó una risita y cuando lo mire coloco sus ojos en blanco teniendo una sonrisa indulgente en su rostro, pero sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que antes no había visto. – Eres tan dulce y romántico. Eres peor que Adam, honestamente si fueras novio de Adam ambos se escribirían poemas de amor a cada rato.

- No dejarías que me fuera con Adam ¿Verdad? – Le pregunte sonriendo mientras me burlaba de sus palabras.

- Claro que no. – Me respondió fácilmente. –No te cambiaría aunque me dieran todo el tiempo para vivir del mundo.

Me senté en el suelo apoyando mi cabeza en el mueble que estaba detrás de mi y mire a Kurt sonriendo. – ¿Quien es el romántico ahora? – le respondí.

El sonrió y se sentó en el suelo acomodándose un poco para quedar justo enfrente de mí. – Soy un romántico de closet. – Me respondió encogiéndose de hombros, los dedos de sus pies acariciaban el borde de mi pantalón.

Levante mi taza hasta mis labios y di un largo suspiro, me tome un momento para descansar mis hombros y quitar la tensión de ellos.

Los recuerdos de la última noche seguían frescos en mi mente, sentía como mis músculos aun me dolían, algunos moretones en mis caderas y podía notar las marcas de color morado en el cuello de Kurt que yo mismo le había hecho con mis labios y mis dientes.

Lo mire en silencio, lo miraba así muy seguido, me fascinaba todo de el. Podía sentir que el hacia lo mismo, sentía como sus ojos delineaban cada parte de mi como si estuviera tratando de memorizar mi cuerpo.

- Tú puedes entregarme toda tu vida. – Dijo después de un rato. Mis parpados se sentían pesados y el café se había enfriado en la taza que tenia entre mis manos. – Pero yo no puedo darte toda mi vida porque si te la entrego solo me quedan cuatro meses y no seria lo suficiente.

Lo mire, tenia sus hombros encorvados, se veía tan pequeño, roto y un poco perdido. Kurt hacia eso a veces, se escondía en si mismo y su mente se alejaba nadando por la deriva como si estuviera esperando a alguien que lo trajera de vuelta a la orilla.

Me acerque hacia la pared donde estaba el y deje mi taza en el suelo para que pudiera envolverlo en un abrazo.

– No importa el tiempo. – Le afirme sintiendo seguridad mientras estábamos sentados juntos.

El frío de la mañana iba desapareciendo poco a poco, estábamos solo Kurt y yo en la esquina de la cocina con nuestros brazos en ambos cuerpos.

- Me darás todo el tiempo que puedas darme, yo te daré todo el tiempo que pueda darte y con eso será suficiente. Sera un tiempo infinito.

El se acurrucó a mi lado. – Tendremos nuestro propio tiempo infinito.

Le di un beso en su cabeza. – Aun tenemos un millón de segundos por gastar.

Media hora después Quinn nos encontró durmiendo en el suelo de la cocina entre un cálido abrazo, sosteníamos nuestros preciosos segundos de vida en nuestros cuerpos cansados, estábamos abrazados tan fuerte que parecía que nunca nos separaríamos.

* * *

Pocas horas después lleve a Kurt de vuelta al hospital, recibí una mirada severa por parte de una enfermera de edad mayor mientras lo acompañaba hasta su cama. Al parecer no había sido buena idea sacar a Kurt por la noche, pero tampoco estaba arrepentido de haberlo hecho.

Me subí a su cama junto con el, enredamos nuestros cuerpos debajo de las sabanas mientras nos acomodábamos. Había llevado el libro que habíamos estado leyendo _'The Fault In Our Stars.'_ pensaba en leerlo pero a Kurt, pero le dolía un poco su cabeza así que terminamos acurrucados viendo TV.

En cuestión de tiempo dieron las 03:00 p.m. Bese rápidamente la mejilla de Kurt y me despedí para irme.

Hoy me esperaba mi primera sesión de quimioterapia.

* * *

_**¡Y así concluye otro capitulo!**_

_**No se preocupen tanto por Blainers xd **_

_**Espero y haya sido de su agrado, y pues… ¡Hasta el lunes!**_

_**Si mi imaginación no se pierde (Rueguen a J.K. Rowling que no) actualizare SOWK y si no pueden dejar sus mensajes de odio en mi twitter que es TanCcK xD**_

_**En caso de que detectaran algún error háganmelo saber ya que no tuve mucho tiempo de revisar.**_

_**¡Los amo! ¡Ciao!**_

_**¡Espero sus reviews!**_


	17. Capítulo 16

_**Hey, everybody! **_

_**Me desperté a las 4 de la madrugado por la maldita enfermedad y bueno, no pude dormir mas, así que decidí terminar este capitulo, porque ustedes saben. Mi felicidad es su felicidad y los hermosos reviews que me dejan en cada capitulo. **_

_**Pero paso algo gracioso. La maldita enfermedad se hizo presente todo el fin de semana, algo horrible, nunca había pasado por eso, me dio fiebre y todo lo que implica esta enfermedad xc You know…but, eso no importa. **_

_**La cuestión es que en medio de no dormir y no poder hacer nada, mas que estar en cama con una laptop en mis piernas (Nótese que es parecido a Kurt xD) termine el fic :D **_

_**¡Así es! No leyeron mal ni nada, este fic ya lo termine TODO, pero seria una perdida que lo publicara en un día xD Así que subiré (Si mi salud me lo permite) uno diario y dependiendo de los reviews hasta dos ;D **_

_**¡No los molesto mas!**_

_**So…here is.**_

_**Nota: Este capitulo es uno de los que esta mas influenciado por el libro/novela 'The Fault in Our Stars', si hay algo que no se entienda probablemente esta relacionado con el libro. Si sienten confusión siéntanse libres de preguntar.**_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura! ¡HAPPY CHRIS COLFER'S DAY!**_

* * *

**Marzo 2 - Día 46**

Básicamente me sentía como una mierda.

Definitivamente la primera vez recordé que la quimioterapia era peor que el propio cáncer, pero esto había excedido mis peores expectativas. Había estado acurrucado en el sofá durante toda la tarde con un tazón a medio terminar con puré de manzana, alternando entre vómitos y quejidos hacia Sam.

– Sam. – Me queje lanzando una de mis almohadas en dirección al comedor. –Sam hazme sentir mejooor.

Escuche un suspiro, y luego los pasos de Sam que venia hacia mí dándome la almohada de nuevo en mis brazos. –Blaine, honestamente no puedo hacer la cena si vas a estar de patético. No puedo hacer esto mejor.

Levante mi mirada para verlo, tenia una expresión molesta en su boca y círculos negros debajo de sus ojos. El tomo mis hombros y comenzó a masajearlos con sus dedos cuidadosamente. A veces olvidaba que yo no era el único que era afectado por la enfermedad.

Sam también se veía afectado, el me ayudaba a lavar mis sabanas llenas de sudor, me daba comida que terminaba vomitando, el me traía hasta casa luego de las quimioterapias cuando no podía irme solo. Era Sam quien iba a tener que ir a mi funeral y leer algún discurso sobre que tan difícil fue ayudarme y que tan fuerte yo era. Un montón de veces estaba seguro que el era mas fuerte que yo.

–Lo se. – Le dije dándole una sonrisa tratando de parecer lo mas alegre posible que podía, a pesar de que una especie de cemento parecía llenar mis venas. – Estoy bien. Perdón por molestarte. Es desconsiderado de mi parte.

Sam sonrió y paso una mano por mi cabello. –No me importa mucho eso. Si dejaras de ser insoportable y molesto entonces si estaría preocupado.

- Nunca dejare de ser insoportable. – Le conteste tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás al sentir sus dedos en mi cabello.

- Bien. – Dijo dándome dos pequeños golpes en mi mano y regresando a la cocina. – ¿Vas a poder levantarte para cenar?

- Lo voy a intentar. – le respondí llamándolo de nuevo.

No se me quitaban las ganas de hacer un berrinche. No era que estaba enojado con alguna cosa en particular, era más algún tipo de frustración en general por no poder ser un ser humano con un cuerpo que funcione normalmente.

Había tenido que tomarme unos días libres de mi trabajo para poder hacerle frente a todo este asunto de morir y eso me estaba poniendo un poco irritable. Amaba mi trabajo y a mis pacientes. Tener que cancelar las citas por alguna razón era algo que me molestaba.

Tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a la única persona que nunca fallaba en hacerme sentir mejor. Estaba seguro que el ya había terminado su sesión de quimioterapia y quería asegurarme de que estaba bien, incluso cuando pensé que era obvio que no estaba bien lo mas que podía hacer era preocuparme por el.

_(18:35)  
¿Como va ese maratón de quimioterapias? – B  
_  
El me contesto un minuto después, apareció una sonrisa renuente en mi rostro a pesar de la sensación de tener plomo en mi cuerpo y el mal sabor que tenia en mi boca.

_(6:36)  
Me despertaste, me siento terrible. Te voy a matar. –K_

Deje escapar una pequeña tos en forma de risa mientras escribía mi respuesta. Era en ocasiones como esta cuando deseaba poder vivir juntos. Deseaba tener una cama en donde pudiera acostarme a lado de Kurt o tal vez pudiéramos compartir mi cama. Si los dos nos íbamos a sentir como mierda, por mucho preferiría pasar estos momentos con el.

_(18:37)  
¿Tengo que ir hasta ahí y darte muchos besos para que te sientas mejor? - B_

_(18:37)_  
_Si me besas probablemente terminare vomitándote. – K_

_(18:37)_  
_Eso no suena muy divertido. Te veré mañana después de las citas. – B_

Me acomode en la esquina del sofá y con la cuchara coloque un poco de puré de manzana en mi boca mientras esperaba que me respondiera. Pude sentir el deseo de mandar mi conciencia a la deriva y quedarme con un humor severo, era algo que había estado tratando de evitar desesperadamente. No podía dejar que todo esto me afectara.

Seria tan fácil dejarme hundir en la desesperanza de todo, sabia que esto solo era el comienzo de una larga batalla. Una batalla que probablemente no lograría acabar y mi vida se quedarían a la mitad de ella. Pero de Kurt había aprendido que tus emociones pueden matarte mas rápido que la propia enfermedad.

Tenia que ser fuerte no solo por mi, si no también por el.

Desde que mi papa nos dejo todos estos años, aprendí lo difícil que era cuidar a otras personas. Aprendí todo eso de mi hermano y de alguna forma sus acciones y el cáncer habían tenido una gran influencia en mi decisión de convertirme en terapeuta. No había sido nada fácil para el ayudar a mi mamá conmigo, siendo mucho menor, Cooper se convirtió en el padre que nunca tuve.

Siempre supo poner nuestras necesidades primero que las suyas y nunca había sido algo de lo que se quejara o tuviera que pensar. Después en un intento de agradecer todo eso se convirtió en un hábito, ver por los demás al igual que Coop hizo conmigo y mama.

Supongo que una de mis virtudes o culpas era que me preocupaba por las personas, porque siempre lo habían hecho por mí, yo tomaba todo eso y lo daba de alguna manera u otro y ahora no sabía como dejar de hacerlo.

Creo que todo esto se trataba de ser fuerte por las personas que no podían serlo, se trataba de ayudarlas hasta que ellas mismas pudieran ser fuertes.  
_  
(18:45)  
Me quedare dormido mientras hablo contigo. – K_

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al leer sus palabras. En cierta forma, yo me mantenía fuerte por Kurt, pero el era el motivo de mi fuerza. Supongo que nos necesitábamos el uno al otro.

Era un tipo de 'jale y empuje' para mantenernos con vida.

_(18:49)_  
_Suena excelente. Ahora toma una siesta, quiero que te sientas mejor. Te amo. – B_

_(18:49)_  
_Esta bien. Te amo. – K_

_(18:50)_  
_Bien. – B_

Las próximas 24 horas se pasarían lentamente pero valdría la pena esperar.

* * *

**Marzo 3 - Día 45**

Era sábado y me encontraba de muy buen humor, mi espíritu estaba relativamente alto. Me las arregle para ponerme algo más que mis pantalones deportivos. Una de mis pacientes, una particular chica de cabello oscuro quien tenía una mirada perceptiva me miro diferente durante mi sesión con ella. Aparte de eso estaba bastante seguro de que nadie se había percatado de lo que estaba pasando detrás de mi fachada de normalidad.

Fui a la habitación de Kurt alrededor de las siete y media, luego de comerme forzadamente un sándwich en la cafetería, tenía un enorme deseo de que mi apetito no se tardara mucho en regresar.

El estaba durmiendo cuando llegue, acurrucado en el borde de su cama y cubierto con sus sabanas. Esta vez no lo desperté, solo le robe un par de pants que estaban enterrados en el fondo de su armario y me cambie en la privacidad del pequeño baño de su habitación.

Ahora que estaba lo suficientemente cómodo me metí en su cama con cuidado de no despertarlo mientras abría el nuevo libro de _John Green_ que había estado leyendo. No iba a terminar de leer _The Fault In Our Stars._ Sin Kurt, pero en algún momento entre aquella casa con sabanas que hicimos y ahora me había vuelto adicto al escritor del libro.

Me pase la mayoría de la tarde así, leyendo silenciosamente en la paz de la habitación. Me gustaba escuchar los suaves ronquidos de Kurt mientras pasaba las páginas del libro, todo esto combinado con el ruido que venia de afuera del hospital.

El se despertó una vez solo para mirarme con sus vidriosos ojos azules, una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro cuando su mirada se encontró con mis ojos miel.

El no dijo ninguna palabra, solo se acomodo acurrucándose mas a mi lado mientras deslice una de mis manos por sus mechones y con la otra cambiaba de página del libro.

* * *

**Marzo 4 - Día 46**

Eran las dos de la tarde antes de que fuera a la habitación de Kurt en el hospital. Tenía mi bolso colgando de mi hombro, el cuello de mi camisa estaba levantado por la lluvia de primavera que había caído antes. Sam había estado molestándome con que pasaba todo mi tiempo libre con Kurt, cosa que no me ofendía en lo absoluto. Después de todo era exactamente en donde quería estar.

El chico de cabello castaño había logrado mantenerse despierto cuando llegue, me dedico una sonrisa adormilada mientras cerraba su laptop y la colocaba en el suelo, estiro las sabanas haciéndome un lado en su cama para que me subiera con el.

- ¿Como te haz estado sintiendo? – le pregunte mientras dejaba caer mi cuerpo cansado en las sabanas junto con el.

- Soñoliento. Aun me siento como una mierda y me duele un poco mi cabeza. – El tomo mi mano acercándome mas a el. –Pero creo que estoy bien.

Me acurruque a su lado, me gustaba la forma en que su cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en algo familiar para mi, cuando mis dedos tocaban cada parte de su piel era exactamente como había imaginado que se sentiría. Iba lentamente grabando en mi memoria a Kurt, me quedaría con una copia de el y de su cuerpo en mi mente que mantendría cerca de mi cuando el tiempo nos separara.

- ¿Tu te haz estado sintiendo bien? – Me pregunto mientras me movía apoyando mi cabeza contra su pecho, sus brazos estaban en mis hombros. No me gustaba que alguien me tocara cuando me sentía enfermo, prefería mas esconderme entre mis sabanas y generalmente sentir lastima por mi mismo. Pero eso no me preocupaba cuando estaba con Kurt. De hecho se sentía casi agradable.

- Estoy cansado, sigo teniendo algunas nauseas. Me duele el cuerpo pero creo que podría ser peor. – Le conteste tomando sus manos entre las mías y entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos entre sus nudillos.

El pego su sien con la mía dejando escapar un suspiro bajo. –Te diría que podríamos intercambiar cuerpos, para que así no tengas que sentirte de esta forma, pero por el momento no creo que mi cuerpo sea mucho mas divertido que el tuyo.

Deje escapar una risa. – ¿Que tal si yo te doy mi cabeza y tu me das tu cuerpo?

El se rió entre su respiración moviendo su boca para susurrar en mi oído. – Amor tu ya tienes mi cuerpo.

Incline mi cabeza hacia atrás para lanzarle un beso volado. –Eres sexy.

El se sonrojo y se rió de una forma graciosa. –Tú también lo eres.

Tome mi bolso y lo coloque entre mis piernas, metí mi mano en el fondo hasta que encontré la novela, los bordes del libro habían comenzado a quedarse un poco deteriorados por llevarlo durante el ultimo mes. –Kurt, he decidido algo.

El hizo un sonido curioso en la parte de atrás de su garganta, sus labios rosaban el borde de mi oreja. – ¿Y que ha sido?

Abrí el libro justo en donde habíamos colocado el separador anteriormente. Me moví quedando un poco más sentado. – He decidido que hoy vamos a terminar de leer este libro.

- Lo que usted diga capitán. – Me contesto sin quitar el tono de diversión en su voz mientras se acomodaba a mi lado. Apoyo su barbilla contra mi hombro y coloco sus manos en mis caderas.

Empecé a leer en donde lo habíamos dejado mientras me acurrucaba entre los brazos de Kurt.

Mi voz flotaba entre el silencio. Me sentía muy mal, mi cuerpo estaba pesado y cansado pero también pensé que todo estaría bien si seguía respirando.

Sacaba y metía aire lentamente de mis pulmones infestados con cáncer.

* * *

Estaba oscuro cuando terminamos de leer el libro, mi voz estaba gruesa, no pude contener las lágrimas así que estas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas mientras las limpiaba con la parte posterior de mi mano. Deje el libro entre las sabanas, voltee mi rostro para mirar a Kurt, quien estaba sollozando detrás de mí.

- No estaba emocionalmente preparado para este tipo de dolor. – Dijo después de un momento hundiendo su cabeza en mi hombro con un cierto tipo de llanto.

Asentí mordiendo mi labio, deje escapar una pequeña risa entre un suspiro en medio del momento.

–No leí este libro para esto. – Le dije estando de acuerdo con el, tome sus manos acercándolo mas a mi cuerpo. Me era casi imposible dejar de llorar. –No leí este libro para llorar, no era lo que quería.

El dejo escapar un gemido seguido de un sollozo mientras me soltaba con una mano para frotar sus ojos. –Mierda, eso fue triste.

- Lo se. – Asentí susurrando.

Hay solo unos cuantos libros que son verdaderamente grandes, libros que te enganchan y luego te destrozan con la belleza en sus páginas. En ese momento pensé que tal vez _The Fault In Our Stars_ era uno de ellos. Era inquietante como parecía contar una brillante reflexión de nuestra historia.

Era sobre amor, la perdida de alguien y la verdad inalterable.

Tal vez Kurt no era Augusto quien tenia muchos problemas existenciales y a quien le hacia falta una pierna, ni yo era Hazel quien caminaba ligeramente y se consideraba a si misma como una granada, pero sabíamos lo que era morir.

Como era morir y amar a la vez. Como ellos al final terminaron cayendo también.

Ahora el dejo escapar una risa rota mientras me abrazaba fuertemente y mordía tímidamente su labio inferior. –Míranos, somos patéticos.

- Me gustan mis elecciones, ángel. – Le conteste, mis ojos aun estaban nadando entre lagrimas saladas, me sentía sentimental y cursi. –Si tienes que decidir quien te va a lastimar, me gustan mis elecciones.

El beso mi cuello, sentí su mejilla húmeda mientras su piel rosaba contra la mía. –Basta, estoy tratando de retener algo de mi dignidad, Anderson. Y tu citando el libro mas triste del universo no sirve mucho.

- El mundo no es una fábrica de deseos garantizados, Hummel. – le conteste colocando una mano en mis ojos para frotarlos. –No puedes detenerme.

El me derribo con un abrazo y nos cubrimos completamente con las sabanas, estábamos nariz contra nariz con nuestros cuerpos enredados.

- Eres el peor.

- Me enamore de la misma forma en que uno se duerme: ¿Lentamente y todo a la vez? – le dije citando de nuevo el libro mientras le daba un pequeño beso en sus labios, probablemente esa era mi frase favorita en toda la novela.

El me devolvió el beso y me respondió. –Mis pensamientos son estrellas que no podemos imaginar en las constelaciones.

Deslice uno de mis dedos por su mejilla limpiando una lágrima que rodaba sobre ella. –Ahora le estas entendiendo mas al libro.

El sonrió, era una media sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón saltara hasta mi garganta.

- No me tomo mucho ¿Verdad? – Me dijo.

- No mucho. – Le respondí tranquilamente.

Su sonrisa se volvió seria, sus ojos azules vidriosos tenían una enorme intensidad, sentí que tenía la urgencia de perderme en ellos.

- Si hace algo de diferencia… A mi también me gustan mis elecciones.

Escondí mi rostro en su cuello sintiendo lo cálido de su piel.

- Bien. – le dije murmurando contra su clavícula.

* * *

_**¡Por J.K. Rowling! ¡Es tan tarde! . Pero estuve fuera todo el día y hasta ahorita pude actualizar sin mencionar que mi laptop sufrió un hecho trágico y no podía prenderla.**_

_**Pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿Cierto?**_

_**Espero y les haya gustado. Actualización de SOWK hasta mañana :D (Creo que empezare a tomar los martes para ese fic)**_

_**Me siento culpable por haberles dado el cap. hasta ahorita así que (Agradezcan a Merlín, Harry Potter, Rowling y a todo el que se les ocurra) voy a subir mas tarde otro capitulo ;D**_

_**¡Nos leemos luego! ¡HAPPY CHRIS DAY!**_

_**¡Espero sus reviews!**_


	18. Capítulo 17

_**Lo prometido es deuda…estoy inspirada xD **_

_**Después de revisar los capítulos (posiblemente hoy) subiré otros dos, no me gusta dejarlos esperando, tómenlo como un regalo por que fue el cumpleaños de Chris :3**_

_**Que puedo decir, fechas como estas me ponen de buen humor ;D**_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Marzo 6 - Día 48**

No había hablado con Kurt, excepto por unos cuantos mensajes hasta el martes, las citas que tuve el lunes me dejaron demasiado cansado como para hacer otras cosas, solo olí la cena y sin probar bocado alguno me fui a la cama sintiéndome un fracaso.

Podía sentir que el tratamiento y la enfermedad comenzaban a afectarme más, pero maldita sea si dejaba de trabajar. Tenía una obligación con mis pacientes y conmigo mismo, pensaba en dejar de trabajar hasta que físicamente no pudiera ponerme de pie.

Cuando finalmente fui con Kurt su habitación de hospital estaba misteriosamente vacía.

No podía haberse ido muy lejos, sus sabanas estaban revueltas y su laptop abierta encima de estas, pero no había ninguna señal de el.

- ¿Ángel? – Dije con voz alta llamándole mientras me acercaba a su cama tratando de no preocuparme.

Probablemente había salido por algo de comer.

Deje mi bolso en la silla deseando que el pánico que crecía en mi pecho se fuera por completo.

El nunca salía de su habitación, jamás lo hacia.

- Kurt, amor ¿Estas aquí?

¿Que tal si algo realmente serio y malo había pasado?

¿Que tal que tuvo un ataque y se cayo en algún lado sangrando esperando a que alguien lo encuentre?

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar mientras tomaba mi celular para enviarle un mensaje rápido con '¿Donde estas?' estaba esperando que el se encontrara bien para responderme.

- Kurt, por favor. – Dije lentamente, deje mi celular entre mis manos y me quede mirando el techo esperando que tal vez si deseaba con todas mis fuerzas el aparecería perfecto y sin ningún daño.

- ¿Ángel? – dije de nuevo sonando solo incluso para mis propios oídos.

Me senté en el suelo, sentí el dolor de mis huesos mientras mi cuerpo tocaba los azulejos.

Mi cerebro estaba sobrecargado de tanto pensar.

Estaba tan cansado e increíblemente abrumado.

- Espero que estés bien.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, durante en el cual cada horrible posibilidad paso por mi mente al menos por cuatro veces.

Aun no estaba listo para perderlo. No aun.

Quería un poco mas de el.

- Estoy bien. – Escuche a una voz suave colarse a través de la habitación.

Levante mi cabeza y mis ojos miraron a través de la puerta del baño, justo por debajo de la puerta en la pequeña ranura una sombra estaba acurrucada en la oscuridad.

- ¿Kurt? – dije de nuevo.

- N-no entres. – Dijo con una voz baja y entrecortada como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de el.

Me recosté en el suelo y mire por debajo de la puerta del baño tratando de ver algo entre las sombras. – ¿Porque la luz no esta encendida?

El dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso. –No quiero ver.

Me senté de nuevo y me apoye contra la puerta de madera, no quería hacer nada mas que entrar y abrazarlo para tratar de reparar lo que sea que haya salido mal.

- ¿Me puedes dejar entrar?

- No. – Me respondió rápidamente. – Por favor, no. –Dijo luego suavemente.

- Esta bien. – Me acurruque poniendo mis rodillas contra mi barbilla y mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas.

Era en situaciones como estas que recordaba que tan frágil era Kurt. El era tan encantador, era tan fácil de ser lastimado y yo no podía protegerlo de todo, especialmente cuando el estaba completamente destrozado.

- ¿Quieres decirme que pasa?

- No. – Me contesto.

- ¿Kurt? – le pregunte deseando poder envolverlo entre mis brazos hasta que el dejara de estar triste.

- ¿Si?

- Te amo mucho…

El no me respondió, solo tomo un aliento tembloroso y deslizo sus dedos por debajo de la puerta tocando los míos.

* * *

No se por cuanto tiempo estuvimos sentados ahí, le envié todo lo bueno que me quedaba en mi cuerpo a través de la puerta, el tomaba largos respiros con cierto escalofrió.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, la oscuridad se había extendido, la única iluminación que había era de la luz de afuera y de la pequeña lámpara que tenia junto a su cama. Eso era lo único que mantenía con brillo el lugar, se sentía tan solitario, parecía algún tipo de presagio enfermo, algo de lo que ocurriría cuando ya no estuviéramos aquí para llenar la habitación.

- Blaine, deberías de ir a dormir. – Dijo finalmente, su voz sonaba suave y cansada como si fuera a romper en llanto. – Te vas a odiar en la mañana si no vas a dormir.

- No te voy a dejar, lo sabes. – Le prometí apretando sus dedos contra los míos lo más que podía.

- No importa lo mucho que quieras que me vaya. – La forma en el que hablo se había clavado en mi pecho causándome un dolor profundo, me preocupe y decidí que me quedaría aunque me rogara por que me fuera, porque después de todo tenia la certeza de que el aun pensaba que si me alejaba me salvaría.

Me quede ahí aunque mis parpados comenzaban a sentirse pesados y mi cuerpo entumecido.

Después de una larga pausa hablo.

- Por favor. – El tenia el mismo tono de voz, suave y vulnerable.

Era como si yo fuera muy cercano a Kurt y pudiera ver partes de el que nadie más había podido ver.

Las heridas de su corazón no le habían dejado de doler, no importaba cuantas veces tratara de esconderlas con sus sonrisa.

En ese momento quería estar lo mas cerca posible de su cuerpo para que el pudiera tomar todo lo que necesitara de mi, le dejaría tomar toda la energía que me quedaba en mis huesos para que el estuviera bien.

- No te voy a dejar de esta forma. – Le conteste en un susurro con cierto tipo de convicción en mi voz.

- No quiero que me veas. – Me contesto también en un susurro. –No quiero que veas.

- Por favor solo abre la puerta.

Presione mi cuerpo mas contra la puerta, deseaba poder comunicarme con el, decirle que lo que sea que estaba pasando del otro lado de la puerta no cambiaría nada.

-Solo promete... – Comenzó a hablar enterrando sus uñas en los nudillos de mi mano. –Prométeme…

- ¿Prometerte que? – Le pregunte.

En ese momento comencé a darme cuenta de lo que ocurría, todo comenzaba a quedar terriblemente claro para mi.

- Prométeme que no te vas a reír… – Término la oración, sonaba como un susurro y un sollozo. –Prométeme que me vas a seguir queriendo, Blaine…

Frote mis dedos contra los suyos tratando de borrar cualquier tipo de tensión en el.

- Te quiero no importa que ¿Lo recuerdas? Eso nunca va a cambiar, jamás cambiara.

Pasó un largo rato y no creí que me fuera a responder, pensé que nos quedaríamos de esta forma toda la noche, tomados de nuestros dedos por debajo de la puerta.

- Esta bien. – Dijo con una voz suave.

El soltó mi mano y escuche sus pies en los azulejos del piso, me puse de pie y escuche un 'crack' que venia de la cerradura de la puerta, lentamente esta se abrió un poco, coloque mi mano en la manija y la empuje caminando hacia adentro entre la oscuridad.

Busque el apagador de la luz y la encendí iluminando el baño.

Kurt estaba de pie de espaldas a mi, traía unos pants grises que estaban por debajo de sus caderas, sus hombros encorvados y sus brazos estaban enredados en su estomago como si estuviera sosteniendo sus intestinos.

Su piel estaba más pegada a sus huesos, sus hombros comenzaban a verse más pequeños, había perdido peso por causa del tratamiento y las quimioterapias.

En un intento de combatir la enfermedad parecía que su cuerpo había olvidado como mantenerlo sano.

Sus mechones castaños estaban en el suelo.

Hice un ruido en mi garganta y camine hacia el colocando mis brazos al rededor de su cuerpo, comencé a dejarle pequeños besos en la curva de sus hombros.

- Estas temblando.

- Esta mañana comenzó a caerse mi cabello. – Susurro mientras se quedaba quieto entre mis brazos.

- Sigo pensando que eres perfecto. – Le conteste, odiaba lo malo que era esto aunque en algún momento tenia que pasar.

- Es tan estúpido, pero me yo… siento que todo esta mal ahora. – Admitió y sentí que volvió a temblar.

Kurt estaba casi calvo, sus suaves mechones se habían caído de una manera que casi ya no había ninguno de ellos en su cabeza.

Dolía verlo así, era un testimonio visible de que el se estaba muriendo lentamente.

- Lo se, amor. – Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro soltando un largo suspiro contra su piel.

Al estar ahí de pie con el sentí como si tuviera un montón de necesidades aprisionadas contra mi piel, era un dolor que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. Era un recordatorio de que el universo no era amable y a veces hasta los ángeles, los chicos más hermosos en el universo encontraban su cabello en el suelo del baño y no había forma de pegarlos de nuevo a su cabeza.

- Es Horrible ¿Verdad? – Me pregunto aun negándose a responder a mi contacto, se negaba a tomar mis manos, a voltearse y abrazarme. Estando ahí en el frío baño necesitaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo tanto como el lo necesitaba. –Es realmente horrible.

Negué con mi cabeza sintiendo como un suspiro salía de mi boca.

Nunca me había sentido tan pequeño. –No esta tan mal.

- Si lo esta. – Me respondió.

- Kurt... – Le dije preocupado. –Kurt, Mírame.

El tenso su cuerpo aun sin moverse, su cabeza estaba casi pegada a su pecho casi perdiendo la respiración.

Deslice mis manos por su espalda, frotando mis dedos contra su piel en círculos lentos.

- Soy yo, ángel. Soy solo yo. – Le dije en una suplica como si tratara de decirle 'Déjame repararte'.

El asintió y se volteo lentamente, nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de tocarse.

Era tan raro verlo sin su cabello irguiéndose por arriba de su cabeza peinado a la perfección, sin su hemos cabello y esos mechones rebeldes que a veces caían en su frente.

Kurt, se veía tan pequeño si el, sus ojos azules y sus labios rosas resaltaban en su rostro.

Pase mis dedos por sus mejillas frotando las bolsas que tenia debajo de sus ojos, moví mis manos un poco mas arriba sintiendo lo ultimo que le quedaba de su cabello.

-Ahora no gastaras tanto tiempo acomodándolo. – Le dije con algún tipo de sonrisa en mi rostro. Me pare de puntillas con mis pies y bese su frente. –Todo este bien.

El se inclino un poco para presionar juntas nuestras frentes. –No, no todo esta bien.

Coloque mis manos en sus caderas sintiendo como el colocaba sus brazos en mis hombros. –Nada esta bien realmente.

- Pero nosotros si. – El intento darme una pequeña sonrisa, sus labios se curvaron haciendo su mejor intento.

- Claro que si. – Le conteste, mi voz sonaba mas intensa de lo que debería, había un tipo de posesividad en mi tono.

El mundo podía llevarse mis pulmones, el cabello de Kurt y eventualmente al mismo, pero no iba a dejar que me quitara también esto.

Lo que teníamos entre los dos era mío e iba a cuidarlo hasta que ya no quedara nada más de mí.

- Este bien. – Aprisiono sus labios contra los míos deslizando su lengua en mi boca, me beso lentamente como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

**Marzo 7 - Día 49**

Mi cabello no se había caído a montones como el de Kurt, pero habían comenzado a caerse algunos rizos de este en mi almohada cuando mi cuerpo se sacudía al despertarme a las 4:55 a.m. con mi piel llena de sudor.

Cerraba mis ojos sintiéndome cansado aunque ya había dormido bastante.

Ese día comencé mi mañana como usualmente lo hacia, me dirigí al baño, abrí la llave de la regadera y me metí a darme una ducha para limpiar mi piel mientras veía como mi cabello seguía cayéndose y se iba por el desagüe.

Coloque una toalla alrededor de mi cintura mientras pisaba la alfombra del baño, asegure la toalla en mis caderas y pase mis dedos por mi mata de rulos.

Estaba casi intacto pero en cuestión de días quedaría calvo como Kurt.

Fui a buscar un celular y le envié un mensaje rápido.

_(5:21) ¿Puedo ir a verte? – B_

Probablemente lo despertaría pero sabia que el pasaba mucho tiempo durmiendo así que no me sentía tan culpable.

Y tal vez era algo egoísta cuando se trataba de Kurt, considerando que nuestro tiempo de vida era precioso y limitado.

El me respondió unos minutos después cosa que me sorprendió por la hora que era.

_(5:22) Claro que si ¿Estas bien? – K_

Me puse mis cómodos pantalones rojos y una camisa de cuadros azul con un suéter también rojo, me coloque mis mocasines azules mientras pensaba en lo que iba a responderle.

_(5:24) Creo que si. No puedo dormir. – B _

_(5:24) Tuve dolor de cabeza durante toda la noche, me acaba de hacer efecto la medicina. – K _

Fruncí el ceño mientras me quedaba mirando la pantalla del celular.

Era tan difícil saber que el sentía dolor, saber que no podía hacer nada para hacerlo sentir mejor. Mi dedo se deslizo por el botón verde para llamarlo mientras colocaba mi bolso en mi hombro y me iba a la cocina, le deje una nota rápida en la mesa a Sam.

Kurt contesto al primer ring, su voz sonaba ligeramente divertida.

_- ¿Si, Blaine?_

Salí del apartamento y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

- Solo quería decirte que te amo.

_- Pudiste habérmelo puesto en un mensaje._ – Me contesto con una cierta sonrisa en su tono de voz.

- Lo se. – Sonreí mientras aprisionaba el celular en mi oreja. –Pero quería escuchar tu voz y quería que tú escucharas la mía.

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que el me respondiera, escuche su respiración mas cerca de la bocina del teléfono.

–_Eres un ridículo y te amo._

Sonreí, me gustaba como me divertía con sus palabras no importaba cuantas veces dijera lo mismo, me hacia sonreír.

- Nos vemos pronto, ángel.

El dejo escapar un pequeño respiro en forma de risa. –_Nos vemos pronto, Blainey._

* * *

Cuando llegue con Kurt el tenia una camisa que decía '_Alexander McQueen'_ y sus mismos pantalones negros entallados tan característicos de el, estaban arrugados parecía como si hubiera dormido con ellos o al menos había intentado dormir.

Estaba sentado con un libro abierto entre sus piernas, la lámpara lo iluminaba con una luz cálida de color naranja. El alzo su vista cuando me vio, acomodo el gorrito morado con azul turquesa que tenia puesto y me dedico una sonrisa perezosa.

- Buenos días.

Me acerque a el tratando de no arruinar el ambiente tranquilo de la mañana que tenia el hospital y lo bese lentamente.

- ¿Que estas leyendo? – Le pregunte sentándome a un lado de el en la cama.

El alzo el libro mostrándome una portada de color negro que se me hizo familiar.

– '_Looking For Alaska'_ Te vi leyéndolo una vez, pensé que seria interesante leerlo.

- Lo es. – Le confirme sacando un separador de páginas de mi bolsa y lo coloque justo en donde estaba leyendo, le quite el libro de sus manos y lo coloque en la mesita de noche.

El me miro con un interés casual, sus largos dedos acariciaban mis rodillas. –Estoy cansado.

Asentí dejando escapar un bostezo. Estar cansado se me había hecho más y más familiar.

Me había sentido así por meses, aunque había tratado de alejarlo seguía sintiendo un enorme peso en mis huesos.

–Yo también, pero esto será rápido. – Entrelace mis dedos con los suyos y lo jale para que se levantara conmigo y vayamos al baño.

- ¿Que estas haciendo? – Me pregunto frotando sus ojos mientras encendía la luz iluminando el baño con una pálida luz blanca.

No le respondí, tome una toalla que estaba en un estante, la extendí en el suelo y me senté mientras me quitaba mi camisa.

Kurt observo mis movimientos apoyándose en el borde de la bañera, tenia un perezoso interés en su mirada.

Tome mi bolso y saque una rasuradora eléctrica, extendí mi brazo hacia el con algún tipo de determinación en mi boca. – Quiero que rasures mi cabeza.

El parpadeo. – Quieres que rasure tu cabeza…

Asentí colocando la rasuradora entre sus manos. – ¿No fue eso lo que dije?

El se quedo mirando sus manos y luego me miro sujetando la rasuradora con cierto miedo. – ¿Estas seguro de que quieres que lo haga?

Asentí pasando mi mano por mis rizos sin gel. – De todos modos se esta cayendo. Tu rasuras mi cabeza y yo la tuya ¿Si?

El curvo sus labios sintiéndose inseguro. –Esta bien. – Se coloco de rodillas y paso sus manos por mi cabeza para después depositar un suave beso. –Voy a extrañar tus rulos.

Asentí sonriendo con arrepentimiento. – Yo también.

Hubo un momento en donde se acomodo, se sentó y extendió sus piernas, yo me senté entre ellas y el coloco sus manos en mi cabeza.

- No estoy seguro de saber como hacer esto. –Dijo encendiendo la rasuradora mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Tome su muñeca y lo guié. – Confió en ti.

El asintió concentrándose al pasar las hojas afiladas de la rasuradora por mi cabello cortando una pequeña parte. El cabello cayo en mi hombro haciéndome cosquillas, con sus dedos retiro el cabello que había caído y sujeto mi sien con una mano mientras que con la otra continuaba rasurando mi cabeza.

Después de eso todo paso rápido, mi cabello cayó alrededor de mí como si fuera algún tipo de nieve, caía en mi piel y se deslizaba por mis pantalones.

En lo que pareció un corto tiempo, Kurt apago la rasuradora y la coloco en la toalla dándome un beso en mi frente. –Eres tan lindo y guapo.

Sonreí pasando mis manos por mi cabeza ya sin rizo alguno. –Se siente un poco extraño, parece como si fuera un alíen o algo así.

El negó con su cabeza colocando sus manos sobre las mías. –Yo creo que te ves bien. – Dijo sonrojándose fijando su mirada en el suelo.

El se puso de rodillas nuevamente y lo abrace por detrás.

El rio suavemente en mi oreja colocando sus manos en mis piernas para cargarme un poco. Me acomode en su cuerpo sintiendo seguridad, sentía un tipo de comodidad entre sus brazos que me envolvían con esperanza.

- Supongo que tienes razón. – Me baje de su espalda y pase mis dedos por su gorro quitándoselo de su cabeza. –Es tu turno, amor. – le dije sonriendo.

El pego su cabeza a mi clavícula y beso mi cuello mientras me abrazaba de nuevo. –Me gustaba más cuando me estabas abrazando.

Suspire tomando la rasuradora de donde la había dejado. –A mi también.

- Hazlo rápido. – Dijo cerrando sus ojos mientras me apretaba fuertemente con sus dedos.

- Me estas lastimando un poco. – Le susurre acomodándome en el suelo y retire su mano de mi clavícula colocándola entre su regazo.

El bajo su cabeza. –Lo siento.

Encendí la rasuradora y pase mi mano por lo que le quedaba de mechones en su cabeza. – Lo se.

- Se cuidadoso. – Me dijo murmurando moviendo sus manos nerviosamente. Quede maravillado al notar que aunque el tuviera esa mirada a veces fría y arrogante, también podía ser frágil.

Coloque uno de mis dedos en su barbilla alzando su rostro para poder besarlo.

- Sabes que lo seré.

Me tome poco tiempo en rasurar su cabeza, cayo lo ultimo que le quedaba de cabello en el suelo.

No sabia si estaba bien o mal que me había tomado tan solo unos segundos en terminar, que en tan solo momentos su cabello se había ido como si nunca hubiera estado en su cabeza.

Apague la rasuradora y la coloque en el suelo, me di cuenta que Kurt estaba llorando, sus lagrimas rodaban por su rostro y caían sobre su pantalón.

En ese momento pase mis dedos por sus mejillas secando sus lágrimas.

- Esta listo, Kurt. – Dije suavemente tomando el gorrito y se lo coloque de nuevo en su cabeza.

El asintió sin abrir sus ojos mientras que sus manos tomaban mi cintura abrazándome.

El no dijo nada, solo tomaba largos respiros mientras estábamos ahí en el suelo.

- Toda esta listo ahora. – Susurre.

Después de eso nunca volví a ver a Kurt sin su gorro en la cabeza.

* * *

_**Puff :( Esto me pone depresiva xd Jajaja bueno, la vida sigue, con cabello o sin el.**_

_**Se preguntaran cuantos capítulos faltan para que acabe, bueno este es el diecisiete (una estúpida confirmación lo se xD) y al principio aclare que tenía veinticinco capítulos, un error mío, son veintiséis más el epilogo :D Así que faltan otros 9 capítulos, no desesperen, esto se pone intenso ;D**_

_**¡Los amo! ¡Ciao! Mas al rato actualizo de nuevo xD**_

_**¡Espero sus reviews!**_


	19. Capítulo 18

_**¡Hola! Les traigo el capitulo algo tarde y también me temo que será el único por hoy. También me temo que no podre actualizar SOWK. Tengo varias razones.**_

_**Estoy en mi cama, tengo el dolor de cabeza más horrible que se puedan imaginar y también tengo fiebre. En palabras de Blaine, básicamente me siento como una mierda y no se cuando mas pueda aguantar así, pero no los quería dejar mal con esta actualización. Denme tiempo para reponerme y poder actualizar el otro, solo eso les pido, ténganle paciencia a esta enferme escritora xD**_

_**Además, tenemos que celebrar que ya llegamos a los cien reviews y eso es bueno, woah! Nunca creí que llegaría a tantos reviews en tan poco tiempo. Solo tengo algo que decir…**_

_**En verdad muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia y comentarla, no tienen idea de como se los agradezco. Me hacen feliz :'3 Voy a llorar, jajaja.**_

_**Bueno, ya xD No los molesto más**_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

**Marzo 10 - Día 52**

Había estado tratando de no enojarme por el hecho de que ya no podía hacer casi nada, solo iba a posponer mis citas y regresaba a casa, me metía en mi cama tan pronto como llegaba.

No importaba todas las veces que Kurt me había dicho que el entendía, podía sentirme cada vez mas irritado ante esta situación.

Nos enviábamos mensajes de texto constantemente, eran mensajes rápidos y cortos, a veces solo era un 'Estoy bien' y el me respondía lo mismo para asegurarnos de que ambos seguíamos con vida.

Estaba en camino para mi cita de las 11:00 a.m. con cierto niño de 7 años obsesionado con colorear cuando una idea se me vino a la mente. Probablemente era una mala idea pero tenia diez minutos de sobra y por alguna razón sentía algún tipo de buen karma.

Eran las 10:53 a.m., fui a buscar a Kurt a su habitación y lo sacudí para que se despertara, estaba dispuesto a robármelo por un rato para ir a dar un paseo que incluía algunos libros de colorear.

- Vamos, ángel. Ángel, te voy a secuestrar. – Le susurre en su oído frotando mis dedos en su barbilla. –Amor. Kurtie, vamos a colorear, ven a colorear conmigo.

El negó con su cabeza ante mi insistencia y se alejo de mí metiéndose debajo de sus sabanas.

- Hummel, Levántate. Tener cáncer terminal en el cerebro no es una excusa para ser perezoso. – Le dije en tono de regaño y jale las sabanas para darle un beso en su mejilla. –Ni siquiera tienes que cambiarte de pantalones, puedes ir así.

El volvió a jalar la sabana con sus ojos cerrados ante la luz del día. – Dormir. Cáncer. Vencerlo. – Se quejo con unas cuantas palabras sin sentido colocándose en posición fetal.

Me moví en la cama colocándome de rodillas, pase mis dedos por su piel delineando la línea de su cuello bajando por su codo y justo al llegar a su cintura una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mi rostro.

Metí mi mano entre su entrepierna aprisionando un poco su miembro por encima del boxer. El soltó un gemido y se retorció sentándose de inmediato en el borde de la cama clavándome su mirada penetrante. En ese momento pensé que si sus ojos fueran cuchillos terminaría asesinándome.

- Mierda. –

Me acerque a el y le di un beso en sus labios. –Lo siento, Kurt. Mi mano se movía y no me di cuenta que estabas ahí así que me abalance como un gato. – Me baje de la cama, tome la silla de ruedas que estaba en la esquina y la abrí. –Vamos, súbete.

El froto sus ojos y se bajo de la cama, se puso un suéter de color azul marino y unos botines negros.

- Debes saber que no dormí bien anoche. – Se sentó y comenzó a hablar mientras lo empujaba afuera por el pasillo, tenia una mirada severa en su rostro. –Porque veras algunas pacientes tenemos dolores de cabeza que nos debilitan haciéndonos quedar despiertos hasta las 7 a.m. y cierto idiota viene a despertarnos a las 11 a.m. – Se acomodo en la silla y volteo su rostro para mirarme. –Y ese idiota eres tú.

Sonreí al escuchar la insolencia en sus palabras, estaba positivo, tenia en mente que cambiaría de actitud cuando le mostrara las crayolas y si no era así almenas pasaría un tiempo agradable con el.

- Ni siquiera estas emocionado por pasar tiempo conmigo. Estoy ofendido.

Doblamos por el pasillo para ir por donde estaba mi oficina, era un espacio que no ocupaba muy seguido.

- Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, me gusta tanto como dormir.

- Oh ¿Y dormir te satisface sexualmente y te lleva a comer muffins? – Le pregunte jalando suavemente la bolita en la parte de arriba de su gorrito.

El acomodo su su gorro de nuevo. – No, pero dormir no es molesto y demasiado entusiasta a las 11 a.m.

Me reí y detuve la silla de ruedas para ayudarlo a bajar de ella. –Eres adorable, ángel.

El sonrió relucientemente y me abrazo rápidamente. –Yo también te amo, Blaine.

Cerré la silla de ruedas y la apoye contra el marco de la puerta. –No fue eso lo que dije.

- No. – Comenzó a hablar mientras daba unos cuantos pasos adentro de la oficina sujetándose de la pequeña mesa que estaba en el centro con tres sillas alrededor. –Pero fue lo que quisiste decir.

Le di un pequeño golpe en su brazo para no contradecirlo, entre a la oficina y me senté en mi gran silla de color negro.

Honestamente casi no tenía mis citas aquí, prefería ir a las habitaciones de mis pacientes, supongo que ahí se sentían más cómodos, pero para los pacientes más chicos que eran los niños era más fácil para sus padres dejarlos aquí.

Kurt se sentó en una de las sillas de los pacientes, una cómoda silla roja. Metió sus piernas debajo de la mesa y cruzo sus pies.

- No sabía que tenías una oficina. – Me remarco mientras miraba las paredes que tenían un calendario con algunas fotos de Quinn, Sam y algunos amigos que había hecho en la universidad.

- No la uso mucho. – Le explique sacando unos libros de un mueble y le di uno a Kurt.

El paso las paginas rápidamente y un brillo especial apareció en su rostro. – ¿Animales del zoológico? Increíble.

De momento alguien toco la puerta deteniéndome de responderle a Kurt, alce mi vista y vi a Olly y a su Mamá que estaban parados en la puerta.

El se veía positivamente encantador y Ella absolutamente agotada. –Sr. Anderson. Me alegro de verlo.

Le sonreí a la mamá de Olly y le conteste. –Yo también me alegro de verla ¿Como esta Olly?

El me sonrió, soltó la mano de su mama para empujar con su mano su pequeño tanque de oxigeno hasta una de las sillas rojas vacías y se sentó.

Ella sonrió ante los movimientos de su hijo, era una especie de sonrisa cansada. –Este sorprendentemente enérgico. Mañana tiene quimioterapia, vamos a ver cuanto dura su energía.

Asentí abriendo mi caja de crayolas. – ¿Y lo esta tomando bien?

Ella hizo una pausa y curvo sus labios frotándolos en si mismos. –Lo esta manejando, quiero decir solo tiene siete años. –El tono de voz que tenía me colocaba un peso enorme en mis hombros.

Era como si ella misma se repitiera lo mismo una y otra vez más de lo que cualquier persona debería. Solo tiene Siete. Solo Tiene Siete.

- Entiendo. Por cierto el es Kurt, un amigo mío. Nos acompañara el día de hoy.

Ella asintió distraídamente mirando su reloj y luego regresando la mirada a nosotros, cualquiera que sea su siguiente obligación ya se le había hecho tarde. –Nos vemos pronto entonces. Adiós, Olly. Se bueno.

El chico volteo su rostro y le sonrió. –Adiós, mamá.

El regreso su mirada a nosotros mirándonos con un curioso destello en sus ojos mientras tomaba el libro que le había dado.

Kurt se dio cuenta y le sonrió.

- ¿Que vas a colorear? – Le pregunto Kurt con algún tipo de calidez en su mirada.

Parecía que su rostro completo se ilumino con un suave brillo que venia de sus sus ojos, ese gesto hizo que sintiera alguna especie de mariposas en mi interior.

Olly lo miro con sus ojos bien abiertos mientras abría el libro de colorear y ponía su dedo en medio de las páginas para examinarlas. –Voy a Colorear a Minnie Mouse.

- Se ve lindo. – Dijo Kurt alzando su libro para que ambos pudiéramos verlo. –Yo coloreare una curruca. – Estiro su mano para saludar a Olly. –Por cierto, soy Kurt.

Olly tomo la mano de Kurt dándole un firme apretón. –Yo soy Olly. – Dijo amigablemente mientras le dedicaba su mejor sonrisa con los pocos dientes de leche que le quedaban.

Kurt asintió y coloco de nuevo su libro en la mesa tomando un crayón de color azul para el cielo.

–Lo se, hace unas semanas recibí un dibujo muy bien coloreado de unos delfines.

Olly se quedo quieto con una cierta expresión de claro conocimiento en su rostro mientras me miraba a mi y luego a Kurt rápidamente que pensé que la pequeña manguera de oxigeno que tenia en su nariz se iba a salir de ella.

- ¡Oh es cierto! ¡Blaine te ama! –Rápidamente coloco una de sus manos en su boca tapándola. – ¿Se supone que eso era un secreto?

Kurt soltó una carcajada que se convirtió mas en una pequeña risa cuando noto mis mejillas sonrojadas. – ¿Que? ¿Divulgas los detalles de nuestra relación a niños con cáncer de 7 años?

Cruce mis brazos contra mi pecho. – ¡No se lo dije! El me presiono.

Olly asintió inteligentemente. –Si lo presione. – Luego miro a ver a Kurt de pies a cabeza. –Pero el no es mas lindo que yo.

Kurt asintió estando de acuerdo con el, una sonrisa divertida apareció en mi rostro mientras frotaba mi barbilla. –En eso tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo, definitivamente me ganaste en quien es mas guapo, espera… creo que también me haz ganado en quien colorea mejor. Me llevas mucha ventaja no tengo ningún chance.

No podía evitar sentirme avergonzado ante esa situación, estaba demasiado entretenido en la forma en que Olly saco un lado de Kurt que nunca había visto.

En un instante me pregunte como seria vivir con el en una casa situada en alguna zona suburbana mientras que el sol la ilumina. Kurt estaría jugando afuera con nuestro pequeño hijo en el aspersor de agua y yo estaría en la sala tomando una pequeña siesta.

Rápidamente desvanecí ese pensamiento que se encontraba en mi mente, esa fantasía que tenía era muy dolorosa de considerar.

Olly se inclino sobre la mesa para inspeccionar el dibujo de Kurt. –Me gusta. – Dijo colocando su dedo sobre la nariz del ave. –Se ve bien.

Kurt se rió, aparecieron unas arrugas en los bordes de sus ojos y esas pequeñas líneas se hicieron presentes en sus labios mientras dirigía su mirada hacia mi, luego regreso la vista al dibujo. –Gracias Señor, aprecio su opinión.

Las siguientes dos horas se pasaron de un modo similar, Kurt y Olly se llevaban muy bien. Kurt era increíble con los niños, tener contacto con ellos lo hacían más sensible, sacaba un lado dulce de el que era increíble.

Se me hacia imposible quitarle mis ojos de encima, me fascinaba la forma en que su actitud cambiaba, como había ternura en los movimientos que hacia.

Cerré la caja de crayolas y la coloque en el cajón de mi escritorio con los libros de colorear, le eche un vistazo a Kurt y note que tenía clavado sus ojos en mí. El sonrió cuando noto que lo estaba viendo, camino unos cuantos pasos hacia mi escritorio y coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura jalándome hacia el.

- Sigue viéndome de esa forma y me volveré inseguro. – Murmuro dando una mínima sonrisa.

- Fuiste increíble con el. – Le conteste frotando mi dedo pulgar en la línea de su mandíbula.

El se encogió de hombros y asintió al sentir mi rose. –Me gustan los niños.

Asentí sintiendo que tenía más palabras en su lengua. El no contaba sus historias rápido como yo lo hacia, las palabras que salían de su boca se acumulaban unas sobre otras como si no salieran lo suficientemente rápido para disolverse. El hablaba con palabras lentas y pausadas y si realmente querías escucharlo tenías que esperar que terminara de hablar.

- Siempre quise adoptar a un bebe ¿Sabes? Tener una casa propia y vivir con alguien, ser una familia. – Su sonrisa se volvió privada y dirigió su mirada al suelo.

- Yo también quiero eso. – Le afirme dándole un beso en su frente. –Ir de vacaciones a alguna playa con nuestros niños, ellos sujetarían tu mano mientras los llevamos a la escuela, los veríamos crecer.

El asintió mientras una sonrisa triste aparecía en sus labios. –Quiero hacer todo lo que se puede hacer en el mundo contigo.

La misma sonrisa triste apareció en mi rostro y coloque mi cabeza en su hombro fingiendo que no tenia que ir a otro lado en unos cuantos minutos.

– Y también nosotros creceríamos.

* * *

**Marzo 18 - Día 60**

No tenia ninguna cita el domingo, así que iría a visitar a Kurt por primera vez desde que lo secuestre para ir a colorear la semana pasada. No ir a visitarlo durante una semana no había sido decisión propia, había estado absolutamente agotado y en mi tiempo libre me habían estado haciendo una gran variedad de análisis, no había estado exactamente desocupado.

Me las arregle para sacar mi cuerpo de la cama alrededor de las 8:00 a.m. para ir encontrarme con Kurt en un estado de sueño medio lucido.

Era horrible, no importaba cuanto durmiera seguía estando cansado. Se me estaba volviendo cada vez mas difícil pasar el día, tenia bolsas de color purpura debajo de mis ojos y sentía que mi cerebro se volvía lento, cada movimiento que hacia se me dificultaba, era como nadar entre arenas movedizas.

Si era honesto conmigo mismo no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría seguir con esto.

Cuando llegue a su habitación Kurt estaba acostado boca-abajo en su cama dando unos suaves ronquidos, su cara estaba escondida entre su almohada. Me quite mi abrigo y me subí en su cama con la intención de despertarlo.

Cinco minutos después me quede dormido a su lado.

* * *

Me desperté con el ruido de la televisión y el suave sonido de las páginas de un libro, las sabanas me cubrían hasta mi hombro, tenía una gota de sudor en mi frente.

Me moví tratando de recordar en donde me había quedado dormido: En la habitación de Kurt, justo a su lado.

El me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras me movía. –Buenos días.

Parpadee sentándome sobre sus almohadas y frote mis ojos. – ¿Que hora es?

El asintió mirando el reloj que estaba a su lado. –Casi las tres.

Me apoye contra su hombro. –Mierda, me dormí casi toda la mitad del día.

El rió, una suave risa que hizo vibrar su cuerpo y lo sentí al estar apoyado junto a el. –Aun así disfrute tu compañía. Es encantador dormir a tu lado.

Deje escapar una pequeña risa pasando mi mano por mi cabello cuando recordé que no tenia nada de cabello, fue una acción de costumbre.

Kurt se dio cuenta curvando un lado de su boca en modo de descontento.

- Es fácil si te pones un sombrero o algo, te ayuda a fingir que tu cabello aun sigue ahí. – Bajo su mirada y me contesto. –Espera un minuto. – Se bajo de la cama sacando su maleta que estaba debajo de esta, la abrió y saco un gorro de color azul con algo de rosa, extendió su mano lanzándomelo.

Lo tome frotando mis dedos sobre la tela del gorro mientras el se subía de nuevo a la cama.

- No tienes que ponértelo, pero ayuda mucho.

Asentí colocándome el gorro, sentí extraño el rose de la tela contra mi cabeza pero era cómodo.

- Gracias. – Le dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa, aun estaba cansado pero me sentía mejor gracias a su compañía y a la larga siesta que había tomado.

El sonrió y uno de sus hoyuelos apareció. –No es nada.

Le di un beso en su hombro mientras miraba el libro que había dejado entre las sabanas, reconocí de inmediato la portada azul.

- ¿Lo estas leyendo de nuevo? – Le pregunte abriendo el libro de portada azul brillante, justo en la pagina que el había marcado.

- Hice que Adam me consiguiera una copia del libro. He estado resaltando mis partes favoritas, también he escrito pequeñas cosas en los bordes de las páginas. – Se encogió de hombros.

Mientras pasaba las páginas del libro note algunas manchadas con marcador azul.

- Realmente nunca me gusto anotar. – Le comente mientras cerraba el libro y se lo daba.

- No pienso que sea anotar, es más como hacer el libro mío. Los libros pertenecen a sus lectores, tú sabes. –El sonrió destapando un marcador para anotar una frase debajo de la dedicación. –De hecho el autor dijo eso, he estado viendo algunos de sus vídeos.

- Me gusta eso. – Hice una pausa mordiendo mi labio. – ¿Entonces podemos hacerlo nuestro?

Una sonrisa con entusiasmo se hizo presente en su rostro. Me di cuenta de que hoy estaba feliz, note un brillo en sus ojos y esperaba que al menos se debiera a mi presencia. Sentí mis labios curvarse en forma de sonrisa; Kurt contagiaba su estado de animo y su felicidad.

- Claro que si ¿Te importaría si comenzamos en donde me quede yo? – Me dijo suavemente.

Asentí con mi cabeza sintiendo felicidad adentro de mí haciendo que el dolor en mis pulmones y la nubosidad en mi cerebro desaparecieran por un momento. –Eso suena bien.

Hubo un pequeño momento en donde nos quedamos así, sonriéndonos como idiotas. El abrió el libro y escribió con grandes letras azules _'Propiedad de Blaine y Kurt'._

- Listo.

-Se ve bien ¿Quieres leer tu esta vez?

El asintió regresando a la página en donde se había quedado y comenzó a leer colocando el libro contra sus rodillas mientras me acomodaba a su lado.

- Esa es una de mis partes favoritas. – Le dije interviniendo luego de unos cuantos capítulos deteniéndolo para que no cambiara de página. – Porque cuando ellos beben champaña en vasos de plástico demuestra que aun son niños jugando a ser adultos.

El destapo el marcador sosteniendo la tapa de este con su boca mientras escribía_ 'En realidad solo somos niños jugando a ser adultos'._

- Pero… - Hizo una pausa tapando de nuevo el marcador y soplo un poco para que la tinta no se corriera. –Eso también demuestra como estamos forzados a crecer basándonos en las situaciones que nos encontramos.

"Eres demasiado listo para mi, Kurt Hummel. – Le dije apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho en una forma que no era muy cómoda pero solo quería estar lo mas cerca que podía de el.

- Dijiste mi nombre completo, debo de estar en problemas. – Me contesto con cierto tono de diversión en su voz apoyando su barbilla en mi cabeza.

- Si, estas en problemas.

El coloco el separador de páginas en el libro y lo dejo a un lado para acurrucarse a mi lado.

- ¿No vamos a leer mas? –Le dije contra el algodón de su camisa mientras frotaba mis dedos en su abdomen, me gustaba como se sentía, a pesar de ser delgado y delicado, su vientre era firme y su cálida piel pálida, era suave como seda.

El negó con su cabeza y me dio un beso en mi frente. –Estoy un poco cansado.

- Esta bien. – Le dije dejando escapar un suspiro, estaba perfectamente feliz de solo estar acostado ahí, teníamos nuestros cuerpos juntos como casi siempre.

Era extraño, había tenido otros novios antes pero ninguna de esas relaciones se sentía como esta.

Parecía que mientras mas lo veía, mas quería estar con el, lentamente me estaba volviendo adicto a Kurt. Yo era una persona activa, me gustaba moverme o ser entretenido pero estando acostado a lado de el era suficiente para mi.

El hablo luego de un largo minuto, su voz vibraba entre nosotros. –He estado pensando. – Era una de esas frases lentas, solo dijo dos palabras así que tenía que esperar que terminara de hablar, yo siempre había sido bueno en escuchar a las demás personas así que no me importaba.

- Siempre es bueno pensar. – Le conteste viendo hasta donde llevaría sus palabras. – ¿Tienes algo particular en mente?

- Es sobre las marcas que dejas en el mundo, sobre dejar cicatrices. Estaba pensando en lo que dejare atrás.

- ¿Si? – Alza mi rostro para mirarlo tratando de analizar su expresión pero solo veía su barbilla así que escondí mi rostro en su clavícula.

- Estaba pensando en todo lo que he hecho y no ha sido mucho ¿Verdad? – Sentí sus dedos que pasaban por mi espalda enredando mi camisa. – Y me estaba preguntando cual es el punto de todo esto ¿Me iré dejando solo un susurro? No dejare nada bueno cuando me vaya, solo dejare a la gente que terminare dañando.

- Vas a dejar muchas cosas buenas, ángel. – Le prometí.

En ese aspecto Kurt era como Augusto Waters (carácter del libro) tenían la idea de que para dejar algo bueno tenia que ser algo espectacular. Era una paradoja divertida, fue gracias a Kurt que aprendí a apreciar las cosas aunque no fueran completamente buenas, pero apreciar quien eres realmente, amarte a ti mismo y creer en ti si.

- Es solo que no puedo ver el punto de todo esto. – Me dijo frotando sus dedos en mis caderas. –No puedo ver el punto de vivir, solo el de morir. Quiero decir; entiendo que en algún momento tiene que ocurrir, todos mueren pero parece absurdo. Vives y luego dejas de vivir ¿Cual es el punto de todo eso?

- No hay ningún punto para eso, no creo que exista. – le conteste. –Ese es el asunto, no existe ningún punto. Tú tienes que hacer tu propio camino y crear tus puntos.

- No creo que haya creado alguno. – Su tono de voz sonaba entre triste pero con cierta introspectiva, como si se estuviera viendo a si mismo y sacando todo lo que había visto en el. – Pero supongo que tienes que hacer lo que puedes y creo que hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos.

- Eso suena como una frase de algún libro. – Le dije repitiéndome sus palabras una y otra vez en mi mente tratando de adivinar de donde venían.

El sonrió bajo, su tono se volvió nuevamente cálido.

Mientras que a Harry le gustaba perderse en la tristeza, siempre encontraba una forma de animarse. –Tú me dijiste esa frase una vez.

En ese momento recordé la panadería y los muffins en nuestras manos mientras que trataba de romper esas paredes que el se había creado en si mismo y que ahora estaban completamente rotas.

- Creo que si lo hice. – La siguiente vez que lo visitara traería unos muffins.

Cabe mencionar que le había prometido a Finn y a Sebastián algunos y no se los había llevado.

- Es solo que no quiero dejar a todos… No quiero dejarte. Dejare demasiado cuando me vaya.

Algo en mi pecho se contrajo ante sus palabras y al tener ese recuerdo.

Una parte egoísta de mi deseaba que el no tuviera que dejarme, que yo pudiera morirme primero que el.

– Creo que eso es bueno, si no dejaras nada cuando te fueras, te olvidarías de mí.

- Dejare algo de mi solo para ti. – Me aseguro suavemente con su voz. – Puedes quedarte con todo lo que quieras de mí.

Solté un suspiro sabiendo que nunca seria suficiente, no importa cuantos segundos tenia para pasar con el, quería mas. Siempre supe que no bastaría nuestro pequeño infinito de segundos. Nunca tendríamos tiempo suficiente, no tendríamos lo suficiente para darnos mutuamente.

Pero tenia que conformarme con todo el tiempo que tuviéramos.

- No me arrepiento de eso.

El hizo un pequeño sonido en forma de curiosidad mientras

Acariciaba mi cabeza. – ¿Arrepentirte de que?"

- De todo, tú vales todas las cicatrices. – Le dije murmurando. En ese momento me pregunte cuando me había vuelto tan estúpido y romántico.

El respiro lentamente contra mi oreja y me aprisiono contra su pecho en una forma que se me hizo difícil respirar. –No quiero irme.

- Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas. – Le respondí dándome cuenta de que ya se había hecho de noche. Dirigí mis ojos hacia el reloj para descubrir que ya eran casi las 10:00 p.m. y era tiempo de irme. – Realmente tengo que ir a casa.

El negó con su cabeza. –Quédate un rato más.

Asentí cerrando mis ojos mientras me acomodaba en la cama apoyando mi cabeza entre las sabanas como si no tuviera ninguna otra preocupación en la vida.

* * *

_**Bueno y fin de otro tierno capitulo, no se si lo notan pero al final por mas lindo que sea terminas depresivo con esto :(**_

_**Pero en fin…**_

_**De nuevo gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia, no se que haría sin ustedes :3 Me hacen sentir mejor aunque este en el hospital muriéndome :D Rueguen a Merlín para que mañana pueda actualizar SOWK y este fic de nuevo xd**_

_**Sin mas… Los dejo ¡Nos leemos luego!**_

_**¡Los amo! ¡Ciao!**_

_**¡Espero sus reviews!**_


	20. Capítulo 19

_**¡Lo hice! Pude subir capitulo xD**_

_**Gracias a todos por desearme que este mejor, en cierta forma lo estoy, pero continuo sin salir de mi cama :( Eso es desgastante, me siento inútil xc Bueno pero hay que saber afrontar las cosas y soy feliz :D Con algo de dolor pero lo soy xD**_

_**Y soy más aun feliz por sus comentarios y ver que la historia recibe follows y la agregan a favoritos, todo eso me hace sonreír bastante.**_

_**Pero bueno, ya no los molesto más. Si mi cansado cuerpo me lo permite actualizo SOWK xc Y tal vez, solo tal vez, dependiendo de que tan mejor me hagan sentir sus reviews, de nuevo este ;D**_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**Marzo 25 - Día 67**

Había comenzado a olvidar lo que era estar completamente despierto.

Me sentía como si estuviera nadando, como si el agua entrara por mi boca y cada vez me dificultaba mas respirar. Era como si lentamente me estuviera hundiendo entre arenas movedizas, el oxigeno entraba levemente en mi cerebro mientras trataba de mantenerme lucido.

Tenía un montón de obligaciones con mis pacientes, con Sam, con Kurt y conmigo mismo, pero todo lo que quería hacer era dormir y flotar entre mis sueños por siempre. La última vez que vi a Kurt fue el martes y lo único que hice durante mi visita fue quedarme dormido despertándome hasta las tres de la madrugada con Kurt aferrándose a mis dedos debido a un enorme dolor de cabeza que la tenia en ese momento.

Podía sentir que me rompía en pedazos cada vez que me movía, mi respiración se me dificultaba, mi cabeza pesaba cada vez más. Necesitaba parar pero no tenía tiempo, tenía que seguir y también seguir esperando que mi cuerpo tuviera la fuerza para seguir.

Llegue a la habitación de Kurt alrededor de la 01:00 p.m., me quite mis zapatos y deje mis cosas a un lado. El alzo la vista al notar mi presencia mientras una sonrisa se desvanecía de su rostro al notar mi apariencia. El bajo de su cama sujetándose de un lado de esta para mantenerse en pie mientras caminaba hacia mí con preocupación en sus ojos.

Sentí frío al estar parado ahí, estaba consiente de que tan mal me veía, mis mejillas tenían un tono morado y hundido mientras que mis ojos estaban pesados, pero no podía mejorar en ninguna forma mi apariencia así que solo me quede ahí evitando su mirada.

El alzo su mano frotando sus dedos en mi mejilla. Pasaba sus dedos con cuidado sobre mi piel como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera a romper ante su contacto, como si en algún momento me hubiera vuelto frágil.

— Blaine, te ves muy mal.

Asentí mordiendo mi labio inferior tan fuertemente que pude sentir mi propia sangre en mi lengua.

No estaba seguro de como me había empeorado tan rápido. No fue hace mucho tiempo cuando todo estaba bien. Había tenido noches en donde me despertaba lleno de sudor y me hacia falta la respiración pero podía soportarlo. Parecía que después de la quimioterapia todo se había convertido en un espiral que descendía rápidamente y no tenia salida alguna.

Kurt bajo frotando su dedos por mi barbilla en un modo tierno y reconfortante. Abrí mi boca para hablar, para decirle que estaba bien y que no tenia que preocuparse por mi, pero me di cuenta que había perdido mi voz en algún lado. El mantuvo su mirada en mí, sus pacientes ojos azules esperando a que hablara.

— No… no puedo. – Y entonces me quede sin palabras.

No podía hacer las dos funciones básicas del cuerpo humano al mismo tiempo.

Hablar y respirar.

Kurt me miro y vio como lo ultimo de normalidad en mi cuerpo desaparecía, sentí que me iba a caer cuando coloco sus brazos alrededor de mí abrazándome.

— Ven aquí, te tengo.

Me aferre a su cuerpo apoyando mi cabeza contra su pecho dejando que me abrazara.

— Lo se. — Susurre con mi voz rompiéndose en medio de la palabra.

De momento comencé a llorar apretando su camisa lo más fuerte que podía mientras que aprisionaba mi rostro contra su hombro. Saque cada frustración que había tratado de esconder durante el día, mi cuerpo entero temblaba mientras me desahogaba.

Parecía que mi cerebro se había desconectado, la desesperación y el agotamiento que tenía se reducía a un momento entre los brazos de Kurt. No estaba consiente de nada, solo tenia en mente no separarme de Kurt. No podía dejar de llorar. Todo era inútil, era una lucha que nunca iba a ganar.

No quería consumirme, quería dejar de sentir, quería que todo terminara. Toda esta caída tan lentamente dolorosa.

Quería que parara.

Había comenzado a olvidar como ser fuerte, olvidado a como seguir en pie incluso cuando era la única cosa que podía hacer.

Entendía lo que Kurt quería decir con que morir es como caer, pero era mucho más que eso.

No puedes luchar contra una caída, una caída no hace tus dedos sangrar y tus músculos pesados a medida que haces todo lo posible por frenar el descenso. Es mas como remar contra la corriente, nadar desesperadamente mientras que el agua te empuja hacia atrás tratando de hundirte.

Lentamente me di cuenta de que Kurt estaba frotando sus manos en círculos por mi espalda, mientras que sus labios labios susurraban consuelo contra mi piel dejándome pequeños besos en mi cuello. A pesar del miedo silencioso que tenia de que nunca seria capaz de dejar de llorar, lentamente comencé a recuperar la respiración tirando mi rostro hacia atrás para limpiar mis lágrimas.

Solloce separándome de el para dirigir mi rostro hacia el suelo deseando que el no tuviera que verme en este estado.

Me sentía vulnerable, desnudo hasta mis huesos y odiaba eso, quería ponerme mi armadura de fortaleza de nuevo.

—Soy un maldito desastre. — Le dije odiando lo débil que sonaba mi voz y como se rompía al pronunciar las palabras.

—No eres un desastre. — Kurt me respondió con el estúpido tono suave de su voz, aquel tono que atravesaba mi piel y me hacia sentir culpable.

El tomo mi rostro entre sus suaves manos forzándome a que lo mirara a los ojos mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas con sus dedos pulgares. —No eres un desastre ¿De acuerdo?

Me retorcí entre sus manos mientras dejaba que mi cerebro se alimentara de mentiras. Nunca había querido odiarme a mi mismo pero entonces quería arrancar mi piel porque yo ya estaba roto. Me dije a mi mismo que debía ser bueno y seguir adelante pero no había podido hacerlo. Me deje caer y eso era completamente inaceptable.

—No hagas eso, estoy siendo completamente patético, yo…

El me callo colocando sus labios contra los míos en un beso fuerte y confuso.

Sentí algún tipo de sal en mi lengua mientras me empujaba hacia atrás, mi espalda golpeo la pared forzando el aire de mis pulmones. El se quedo enfrente de mí mirándome con algún destello en sus ojos.

—No estas siendo patético, no eres patético por llorar.

Aprisione mis dedos en los lados de su abdomen, sentí como mis uñas se clavaban en el algodón de su playera sintiendo lo suave de su piel.

— No, no esta bien. No puedo ser débil. — Me costaba demasiado trabajo respirar mientras mantenía mi mirada en el, sentía que tenia un tono cruel en mi voz pero era incapaz de detenerlo. —No voy a ser débil.

El negó con su cabeza apoyándome mas contra la pared sujetándome con fuerza.

—Yo soy débil ¿Es ese un problema para ti? ¿Sabes cuantas horas he pasado llorando este año? ¿Lo sabes?

Su mirada se volvió dura, sus dedos apretaban con fuerza mis caderas como si quisiera lastimarme tanto como yo me quería lastimar a mi mismo. —Y eso no me hace menos fuerte que tu, Blaine. La debilidad no es lo contrario de la fuerza, lo contrario de la fuerza es nada. Y no voy a dejar que te sientas como si no fueras nadie. No te voy a dejar.

—Eso es pura mierda. — Susurre.

Nuestras narices rosaban cada vez que hablaba, quería que cada palabra que saliera de mi boca se cortara y no hiciera daño pero no podía parar. Ya no era consiente de lo que decía y del daño que causaba con cada palabra. —Cuando lloras significa que eres débil. Y tu eres débil, Kurt. Eres tan débil.

El me miro con una cierta calma triste en sus ojos y a la vez dejaba de aprisionarme tanto. Era como si mientras mas me burlara de el diciéndole que era débil, el mas trataba de luchar por si mismo y eso me hizo querer destrozarlo.

—Lo se, pero ahora voy a ser fuerte por ti. Solo tienes que dejarme serlo.

Lo empuje en su pecho rechazando su cuerpo mientras trataba de abrazarme.

— ¡Detente! ¡Deja de pensar que puedes reparar esto! ¡No necesito que seas fuerte por mí! ¡Y no te necesito!

Pude ver en sus ojos como lo había lastimado, su mirada era clara y penetrante pero no hizo nada por soltarme, continuaba sujetándome firmemente. En alguna forma horrible me gustaba eso, porque mientras mas lo lastimaba a el a también mi me dolía mas y eso era exactamente lo que quería, lastimarme a mi mismo.

—Me necesitas más que nunca ahora, Blaine. — Dijo suavemente pareciendo más un susurro.

—No. Necesito que me odies. — Susurre inyectando todo el veneno que ponía en mis palabras. —Dime que me odias.

El beso mi frente mientras cerraba sus ojos. Tuve el presentimiento que estaba tratando de quitarme el cáncer. Mis lágrimas resbalaban por mi cara llenándome de este maldito sentimiento. Yo me odiaba. Me odiaba por sentir todo esto y me odiaba por hacerle esto a el, pero no podía detenerlo.

—Te odio. — Me contesto pero fueron solo palabras sin expresión alguna, mentiras que salieron de sus labios.

Ahora lágrimas de coraje comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, Kurt miraba fijamente mis ojos cristalinos, no entendía su mirada tenia cierto fuego desafiante en ella.

—Deja de _mirarme_ así.

— ¿_Mirarte_ como, Blaine? — Me pregunto con cansancio en su voz.

—Deja de mirarme como si fuera algo que _quieres_. Como si me _amaras_.

Aprisione su playera jalándolo hacia mi para colocar sus labios contra los míos así no tendría que mirarlo, no tendría que mirar la lastima que tenia en sus ojos.

Era un beso violento mi lengua atacaba sus labios hasta que me dejo entrar en su boca. Fue un beso desordenado con lágrimas de exasperación. Coloco sus manos alrededor de mí presionando mis hombros contra la pared mientras me besaba con el mismo brutal entusiasmo.

Era un juego de poder, los dos tratábamos de devorarnos en un beso vicioso sin escapatoria y no estaba tan seguro de quien estaba ganando.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que quería ahora, estaba destrozado y me exigía más de lo que debía, forzaba mi cuerpo y mis emociones estaban en el punto de quebrarme. Supongo que solo me quería sentir mejor y estaba comenzando a creer que nunca podría hacerlo.

Me aferre a Kurt, mi cerebro se nublo al sentir el sabor de sus labios mientras tomaba respiros cada vez mas cortos.

La falta de oxigeno hizo una presión dolorosa en mi pecho y disfrutaba la forma en que esto adormecía mis sentidos, podía sentir mi sangre en mis oídos. Sabia que debía de respirar, debía separarme un poco y tomar aire pero disfrutaba sentir los labios de Kurt y lo único que podía hacer era mover mis labios contra los suyos.

Era como si en ese beso se pudiera consumir todo lo que sentía, todas las emociones y el dolor. Toda mi debilidad se iba sumergiendo en ese beso. Todo el odio, toda mi fuerza.

En mi mente sentía que me iba a desmayar y me hundí un poco en sus brazos, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su boca mientras que mis pulmones se llenaban con una respiración entrecortada.

En cuestión de segundos perdí la noción del tiempo y vi su rostro alarmado a través de mis parpados cansados, su voz sonaba en pánico y en un tono bajo.

— ¿Blaine? ¡Blaine di algo! —Me ordeno mientras que sus manos me sostenían de pie, sentía que mi visión comenzaba a desvanecerse cada vez que inhalaba. — ¡Blaine, maldita sea di algo!

Tosí, golpeando nuestras narices con el movimiento. —Lo siento.

El beso mi frente con firmeza. —Mas vale que lo sientas, juro por dios que si haces eso de nuevo… —Se callo apretando sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Dirigí mis ojos hacia la línea de su clavícula mientras que dentro de mi el remordimiento de conciencia se hacia presente. Kurt no merecía esto, no merecía ser tratado así y yo no lo merecía a el.

—No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Perdón.

El negó con su cabeza. —Si lo sabias, sabias exactamente lo que estabas haciendo.

Mordí mi labio. —Tengo miedo.

Kurt suspiro y de momento pareció mucho más mayor de la edad que tenia. —Lo se.

—Ya no se lo que estoy haciendo, Kurt. — Le explique haciendo un esfuerzo para que las palabras salieran de mi nublado cerebro. — Siempre he sido capaz de hacer que las cosas funcionen, incluso cuando son difíciles. Siempre. Y ahora no se si puedo seguir haciendo eso, no se que hacer con esto.

—Entonces no hagas nada. Si no puedes hacerlo no vale la pena, en lugar de arrastrarte por todo esto, toma lo que realmente importa y será suficiente. No vas a ser menos por eso.

—Es que, eso seria. — Me quede pensando por unos segundos hasta que encontré la palabra correcta. —Cobarde.

Kurt negó con su cabeza. —Eres mejor en esto que yo, pero voy a intentarlo ¿De acuerdo?

Me quede mirándolo sin saber que quería decir.

Frunció sus labios y coloco sus manos alrededor de mis cuello para sostenerme en una forma que su rostro estaba cerca del mío, así que en ese momento el era la única cosa que podía ver.

—Bien, no se de donde sacaste esa idea de que no puedes dejar que nada te lastime, pero suena demasiado estúpido. Eres increíble, Blaine. Eres la persona más fuerte, valiente y con más coraje que he conocido, pero eso no significa que tienes que ser fuerte y valiente todo el tiempo. — Tomo aire y me miro tranquilizadoramente por varios segundos para luego continuar. —Se te permite llorar y decir cuando todo se ha convertido en demasiado para ti. Ser débil no te hace ser una mala persona, te hace ser humano; eso significa que aun puedes sentir y que aun estas vivo.

Acaricio con cuidado mi piel trazando círculos a lo largo de mi cuello y después junto nuestras frentes, no dejaba de mirarme. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. Era como si quisiera hacer lo que yo había tratado de hacer todo este tiempo.

Consumir su dolor, protegerlo para que no se pudiera lastimar mas, sostenerlo en esta caída tan dolorosa.

Me deje llevar por esa mirada, por esos ojos azules tan hermosos que hacían que todo lo que estaba mal se esfumara.

—Se que tu siempre vas a ser el tipo de persona que quiere mantenerse bien por otros, el que quiere que otros crean que todo va a estar bien, incluso cuando eso es imposible, pero no tienes que ser así todo el tiempo. — Me sonrió tímidamente y se sonrojo. — Eso es algo que amo de ti, Blaine. La forma en que tu amor es como protección al mismo tiempo, como si me sujetaras cuando yo no pudiera mantenerme firme.

El tomo otro respiro profundo, movió sus manos a mi rostro frotando mi barbilla, nuestros cuerpos encajaban perfectamente mientras me aprisionaba mas contra el como si me quisiera cubrir con su piel asegurándose de que nada pudiera hacerme daño.

—Se que nunca voy a ser valiente como tu, no es el tipo de persona que soy, pero quiero que sepas que no tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo. Yo puedo ser fuerte por ti también y darte coraje cuando lo necesites.

Asentí limpiando las lágrimas que se habían formado en mis ojos. —No quise decir lo que te dije.

—Lo se. — Me dijo susurrando.

—Es en serio. — Le dedique una sonrisa algo apagada mientras que aceptaba su consuelo. —No eres débil. Eres una de las personas más valientes que he conocido, Kurt.

El me devolvió la sonrisa y pude sentir alivio en sus ojos brillosos mientras que me sacaba por completo de los pensamientos que me había creado en mi mente.

—Esta bien, lo soy. Pero es por eso que te necesito.

—Yo también te necesito.

Y así era, porque en algún lugar Kurt llenaba mi cuerpo y reparaba las pequeñas grietas que se habían formado en mis venas. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba su corazón de león que latía rápidamente y amaba la forma en que el me necesitaba también.

El no era perfecto, era inseguro, emocional y no todo el tiempo pensaba, sin embargo eran cosas que no me importaban. Esos pequeños detalles eran defectos pero en el no se veían de esa forma, eran mas bien como sus virtudes. Amaba su perfecta imperfección.

Al final Kurt era bueno. El amaba fuertemente, mas que cualquier persona que alguna vez haya conocido y eso era intoxicarte, adictivo, me hacia querer mas de el, mas de lo que podía tener.

Mientras me daba un cálido abrazo sentí el latir de su corazón contra mi pecho y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo que siempre había sospechado.

Kurt era realmente la persona mas buena que había conocido.

En muchas formas el era mejor persona de lo que yo podría llegar a ser.

* * *

_**Y bueno, he aquí otro capítulo concluido.**_

_**Saben, odie un poco a Blaine en este, pero luego entendí que se sentía muy mal y eso lo hacia odiarse, y Kurt no lo dejo :'3 Amo a estos dos, a veces creo que puedo sentir yo misma un poco de lo que sienten ellos, y es así, esta enfermedad te consume y amenaza con dejarte sin fuerzas, pero debes ser valiente, y cuando ya no puedas, aférrate a algo mas. **_

_**Siempre he dicho que es de valientes llorar, no cualquiera expresa lo que realmente siente por miedo a parecer vulnerable. Pero cuando lo haces algo se libera en ti ¿Ustedes que opinan?**_

_**Y a todo esto, mientras escribía no pude evitar pensar en las casas de Hogwarts xD Y más cuando Blaine menciona que Kurt tiene corazón de león, pensé que Kurt enserio seria un excelente candidato para Gryffindor y Blaine para Hufflepuff :D Ok ya fueron solo ideas xD**_

_**Yo me consideraría o de Gryffindor o de Slytherin, ya se que es algo fuera del tema, pero no pude evitar pensarlo xD ¿Ustedes donde caerían? :3**_

_**Jajajaja, vale, los dejo ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**_

_**¡Los amo! ¡Ciao!**_

_**¡Espero sus reviews!**_


	21. Capítulo 20

_**Antes de matarme y sacar las antorchas junto con las escopetas, lean este capitulo :D Tal vez me amen un poco.**_

_**Al final del cap. les diré las razones y las medidas que se tomaran desde ahora. Tiene que ver con las actualizaciones, mi salud y en si mi vida personal, dio un vuelco Woah! Jaja.**_

_**Bueno no los molesto más.**_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

**Marzo 31 - Día 73**

Me pase el resto de la semana colocando mis asuntos en orden. Fue un largo proceso, atendía mis citas y les decía la noticia de mi enfermedad a mis pacientes, fue duro incluso con la ayuda de Kurt.

Después de pasar la tarde del lunes en su cuarto me noto cansado y agotado emocionalmente, así que el insistió en acompañarme durante el día, tuve su silenciosa presencia de apoyo mientras trabajaba a través de las horas.

Y así fue, se volvió fácil decirles a todos. No estaba seguro de si fue la presencia de Kurt o el hecho de que las palabras salían fácilmente de mi boca con cada repetición, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarme a la combinación de lastima y tristeza que se formaba en sus miradas. No termino siendo tan malo después de todo, todos mis pacientes parecían tener un solido conocimiento de como te afecta la enfermedad y las ultimas semanas no me había visto tan sano.

Terminamos acostados en su cama disfrutando de la tranquila tarde de domingo, nos quedamos viendo el blanco techo, nuestros dedos estaban entrelazados mientras que una suave canción salía del iPod de Kurt. Mis ultimas citas habían terminado hace una hora dejándome un extraño tipo de vacío que descendía en mi combinado con algo que parecía calma.

—Esto se siente tan extraño. — Dije suavemente apretando la mano de Kurt contra la mía.

El se movió un poco entre las sabanas volteándose para que su rostro quedara enfrente del mío mirándome con sus ojos azules.

Su mirada era suave. —Lo se, como si estuvieras acostado esperando a que mueras.

— Algo así, es mas como estar flotando. Algo parecido a la tristeza. — Le conteste. — Es como si el mundo entero se hubiera detenido alrededor de mí.

El se encogió de hombros. — Para mi es todo lo contrario. Siempre me ha parecido que yo me he detenido.

— De cualquier forma es como si estuviéramos atrapados en una burbuja ¿No es así? – le pregunte acomodándome un poco mas cerca de el.

El asintió cerrando el espacio que había entre nosotros, nuestros cuerpos estaban aprisionados juntos así que cuando movíamos nuestros labios se rosaban.

—Creo que si. Pero también es bonito estar en una burbuja contigo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mis labios dándole un rápido beso en afirmación. —Claro que si. — Entonces dirigí mi mirada al reloj. — ¿Te importaría si paso la noche aquí?

Una sonrisa apareció a un lado de su boca y un brillo de satisfacción se hizo presente en sus ojos.

Pensé que posiblemente a Kurt le satisfacía tenerme solo para el y eso le enviaba un cálido sentimiento a mi pecho. —Claro que no, puedes quedarte.

Sonreí apretando su mano. — Le mandare un mensaje a Sam.

El se acurruco más cerca de mí. — El sabe que estas aquí.

Deje escapar una risa suave sabiendo que sus palabras eran ciertas. No había muchos lugares en los que podía irme. —Le mandare un mensaje en la mañana.

Kurt asintió dándome un beso en mi cuello. —En la mañana.

* * *

**Abril 1 - Día 74**

La mañana vino un poco rápida, Kurt tenía escondido su cabeza en mi cuello, su mandíbula tensa y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Yo estaba lleno de sudor, mis músculos me dolían y mi ropa se pegaba desagradablemente en mi piel dejándome un frio húmedo en mis huesos.

Me moví con la esperanza de escaparme y darme una rápida ducha pero solo avance unos cuantos centímetros y Kurt se quejo en una forma dolorosa presionando su frente contra mi clavícula así que me quede en donde estaba.

Para ser honesto me sentía como una mierda, mis músculos me dolían y me sentía mareado como si no estuviera entrando suficiente oxigeno a mi cerebro. Me pregunte si mis pulmones estaban tan infectados como los de Hazel (carácter del libro), si estaba en el borde de hundirme adentro de mi mismo. Pensé que tal vez debería de preocuparme un poco pero estando acostado aquí nada tenia sentido.

Me moví separándome lo más posible de Kurt para presionar el botón rojo de llamada que estaba a un lado de la cama. Después de unos cuantos minutos una enfermera entro en la habitación, era la chica de cabello oscuro, la reconocí de inmediato porque la había visto en mis anteriores visitas.

Ella evaluó lo que estaba pasando desde la entrada de la puerta, levantando un dedo y salió corriendo, regreso con un pequeño frasco con prescripción de color naranja. Ella abrió el frasco mientras se acercaba al lado de Kurt, tomo una de mis manos y coloco dos pastillas blancas en ella.

— En unos cuantos minutos comenzaran a hacerle efecto. — Murmuro tomando la botella de agua que estaba en la mesita del lado de la cama y la sostuvo esperando que yo la tomara.

Me senté lentamente en la cama empujando a Kurt con las sabanas. —Amor tienes que sentarte, será solo por un minuto.

El gimió quejándose pero me dejo acomodarlo suavemente contra sus almohadas, un horrible sentimiento creció adentro de mi mientras lo hacia. Solo quería quitarle todo el dolor que sentía, porque mirarlo de esa forma me dolía tanto como la presión que sentía en mis pulmones.

— Toma estas pastillas, ¿si? te vas a sentir mejor.

Extendió su mano sin abrir sus ojos mientras le daba las pastillas, mantuve mis manos cerca de las suyas que estaban temblorosas para asegurarme de que las tomara. Una vez que las coloco en su boca le pase la botella de agua para que tomara de ella, luego de eso se acomodo en mi regazo dejando escapar suaves sonidos de sufrimiento de sus labios cada vez que se movía.

Cuando mire a la enfermera, seguía ahí con una peculiar mirada llena de tristeza. Le di una leve sonrisa que me devolvió luego de un largo rato, mirándola a través de la media luz de afuera.

Me pregunte cuantos otros Kurt y Blaine había visto, cuantas otras personas había visto sostenerse entre ellas mismas mientras uno de ellos se estaba muriendo. Me pregunte si ella los recordaba ahora, si recordaba como se miraban mutuamente y como lucían cuando finalmente uno de ellos se había ido.

Era singularmente reconfortante saber que probablemente ella también nos recordaría, que un día después de cuando los dos hayamos fallecido y viera a alguna pareja acurrucarse en una cama del hospital recordara nuestros nombres y recordara este momento.

Ella los miraría y recordaría lo mucho que nos amamos.

— Gracias. — Le agradecí mirándola desde el lugar de Kurt. Gracias por ayudarlo, por recordarnos.

Ella asintió. — Cuídalo mucho.

Asentí también. —Lo hare. — Susurre.

Ella se dio la vuelta para irse, aquella pelicular tristeza aun se notaba en sus ojos.

* * *

Le tomo alrededor de veinte minutos a Kurt para sentirse mejor.

Para ese tiempo el cielo de afuera estaba infinitamente brillante, mucho más que cuando desperté y el hospital comenzaba a perder el quieto nublado de la noche, lentamente el día comenzaba alrededor de nosotros.

Fue un lento proceso, pero finalmente Kurt salía del dolor que tenia, parpadeando lentamente dejando ver sus ojos azules.

— Perdón por eso. — Murmuro con su voz adormilada, baja y grave, sus palabras desplazándose un poco juntas.

—Este bien. — Le di un beso en su frente. — Creo que debemos de ponernos limpios.

El asintió mientras se bajaba de la cama sin muchos ánimos con un suspiro. —Pero luego tenemos que dormir una siesta.

—Anímate un poco, voy a pensar que no me quieres ver desnudo. — Bromee mientras extendía mis brazos sobre mi cabeza haciendo un gesto con las cejas.

—Los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto. — Me contesto dedicándome una sonrisa agotada mientras se quitaba su camisa pasándola por encima de su cabeza con sus cansados brazos y se dirigió al baño.

Lo seguí dejando mi ropa en el suelo y cerré la puerta colocándole seguro.

Kurt se inclino para abrir la llave de la regadera y admire la larga línea de su cuerpo, era hermoso y pálido debajo de la luz fluorescente. Se veia mas delgado de lo que recordaba, cada una de sus costillas era visible en su pecho, como si tuviera extrañas alas aprisionadas contra su piel. Me coloque detrás de el presionando dos de mis dedos en su columna vertebral frotando las líneas de sus huesos que sobre salían.

Me separe un poco empujando las cortinas de la regadera y entre en la cálida ducha, el agua caliente limpiaba mi piel y calentaba mis huesos.

Kurt entro luego de un momento cerrando por completo la cortina detrás de nosotros, una cierta sonrisa tímida apareció en su rostro. — ¿Se siente bien el agua?

Asentí tomando su mano y la apreté. —Esta un poco caliente pero esta bien.

La regadera era pequeña, no nos dejaba mucho espacio para movernos, el agua apenas nos cubría a los dos. Era íntimo en una forma que la porcelana y el azulejo no debían de ser, la sombra cortaba la luz y el vapor del agua se filtraba en mis poros.

Nuestros codos y rodillas rosaban mientras el agua caía en nuestros delgados cuerpos, pasábamos la espuma del jabón entre nuestras manos.

Pase mis dedos por el hueso de su cadera, el agua hacia que mis dedos resbalaran por su hermosa y blanca piel.

Mire hacia arriba para encontrarme con sus ojos resistiendo la urgencia de morder sus labios. Estaba sonrojado y había un tipo de urgencia en su mirada. Sonreí con picardía.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Su sonrisa era suave y se torno de un tono escarlata, no era del todo un reto, pero era algo que me invitaba a hacerlo. —Si tú quieres.

Dudé, inclinando mi cabeza y mi frente se presiono contra su clavícula.

Tome su miembro en mi mano dando unos cuantos movimientos para que quedara duro. El suspiro ante mi acción, tenia su mano en mi cadera y apreté un poco a medida de el que presionaba sus uñas contra mi piel.

Continúe estimulándolo siguiendo un solo ritmo, hacia rápidos giros con mi muñeca y lentamente pasaba mis dedos por lo largo de su miembro de arriba hacia abajo. No era tan experto, pero la forma en que Kurt respiraba me gustaba, con cada movimiento que yo hacia el dejaba escapar de sus labios pequeños gemidos en forma de aprobación.

Era algo que me volvía loco.

Deje escapar un suspiro algo nervioso, moviéndome para ponerme de rodillas e ignorar mi propia erección. Normalmente disfrutaba ver a Kurt así pero ahora eso dificultaba un poco las cosas.

El me detuvo antes de que me colocara de rodillas en el suelo tomándome con sus delicadas manos. —Quédate así.

—Pero…

El callo mi protesta con un beso.

Cuando hablo luego de un momento su voz estaba mas grave de lo normal. —Me gusta sostenerte.

—A mi también me gusta. —Pase mis dedos por su cabeza sonriendo respirando contra su barbilla mientras jadeaba estremeciéndose ante mis caricias.

—Vamos. —murmuro contra mi oído, sus labios estaban mojados con el agua que caía, sus manos estaban necesitadas mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

Reí contra su piel húmeda, deslizando mis manos por su abdomen para terminar lo que había comenzado, tome nuevamente su miembro.

Me gustaba la forma en que sus caderas se movían al sentir mis manos como si no pudiera detenerme, la forma en que curvaba su cuerpo alrededor del mío como si quisiera envolverme, cubrirme con su piel.

Fue casi mejor que la primera vez cuando apenas sabia como besarlo, cuando no había memorizado la forma de su respiración.

Sentí su mano deslizarse por mi pecho para tomar mi miembro, comenzó a estimularme lentamente mientras que mis pensamientos se mezclaban disolviendo el agua que caía sobre nuestras cabezas.

El se corrió un poco antes que yo soltando mi nombre en un agudo gemido.

Eso me hizo llegar a mis limites, nuestros cuerpos chocando uno contra el otro tal y como nos enamoramos con nuestras rodillas débiles y la respiración entrecortada.

Deslizo sus labios por mi cuello besando la línea de mi clavícula mientras me aferraba a su cintura recuperando el preciado oxigeno de mis pulmones.

—Me alegro de haberte conocido. — Susurro levantando su rostro para que nuestros ojos se encontraran, sus ojos azules y brillosos con la mínima expresión de travesura en ellos.

—Apuesto que le dices eso a todo el que te hace correrte en la ducha. — Bromee juntando nuestras frentes mientras le daba otro beso.

Podía hacer esto por siempre, hasta que nos crecieran branquias en nuestros cuerpos y desapareciéramos en el agua.

El rió contra mi boca, el agua caía por el borde de su nariz y rosaba mis labios. —Así es.

* * *

_**¿Algo corto? ¿Quizás?**_

_**Bueno no se preocupen, habrá actualización doble, por que no lo hice el viernes. **_

_**He aquí las razones de no haber actualizado el viernes y mas aun de que tampoco actualice el otro fic xd**_

_**Estuve en cama con fuertes dolores de cabeza, toda la semana he estado agotada y voy de mal en peor, es una fatiga horrible y ya no se que hacer con ella. En la secundaria voy muy mal, me duermo en clase y es difícil concentrarme. Hace un par de días me sangro la nariz dos veces en el periodo de deportes y antes de regresar a mi casa. Y luego durante la noche. Ya es usual despertar cubierta de sudor y tener escalofríos. Mi vida esta tan mal.**_

_**En fin duermo casi todo el día, y solo despierto para comer bocados o para ponerme al día con las cosas que suceden a mí alrededor, como tareas y eso. Esta semana para mi será de locos, debido a que ya tengo 3 semanas con gripe (si son síntomas de gripe aunque no lo crean, pero la verdad ya no estoy segura) he faltado bastante al instituto y ya me traen con los trabajos, esta semana se me junto un examen que nos hacen todos los años y bueno es muy importante, mas aparte los exámenes finales, entrega de proyectos y para el viernes tengo que tener todos los trabajos faltantes si no me reprueban en cerca de 4 materias. **_

_**No soy mala estudiante, de hecho soy muy buena mi promedio es de 9.5 (en mi país se maneja en escala del 1 al 10) pero la maldita enfermedad hizo que mi rendimiento bajara, mas aparte, tengo que ponerme a estudiar no solo por esos exámenes si no por otro aun mas importante que es el de ingreso a la preparatoria (Si apenas voy a preparatoria, tengo 15 años, por si se lo preguntaban) y creo que voy a enloquecer.**_

_**Todo el asunto de mi enfermedad ya me alarmo y también a mi mama porque bueno ustedes debieron notarlo, ya son muchos días enferma y simplemente ya no puedo. Me mandaron a hacer unos análisis, aun no me los entregan, pero no quiero pensar mal, tengo desde las peores teorías, hasta que solo puede ser el resfriado que me dio muy fuerte. Fui con el medico antes, y me dio muchos medicamentos para la gripe y demás, pero ninguno me hizo ._.' creo que hasta empeore :(**_

_**Pero en fin…esas son las razones del porque no actualice y no he actualizado el otro fanfic. También las razones de que esta semana estaré ausente y solo podre dejarles capitulo mañana y hoy, si tengo energía, hare las actualizaciones de toda la semana ¿Vale? Y si me sobra tiempo, habrá doble actualización de SOWK (que no es muy probable, pero hare mi esfuerzo)**_

_**Bien, eso es todo. Espero y comprendan y en verdad lo siento mucho :(**_

_**¡Los amo! ¡No lo olviden! ¡Ciao! ¡Actualizo de nuevo al rato! ;D**_

_**¡Espero sus reviews! Así me harían sentir mejor xD**_


	22. Capítulo 21

_**¡Lo prometido es deuda!**_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

**Abril 7 - Día 80**

Nos quedamos sentados en la sala de espera del hospital viendo familias entrar y salir por las grandes puertas dobles mientras que unas tazas de café calentaban nuestros dedos. Hacia calor, sobre todo en Westerville; los rayos de sol atravesaban las nubes y en la brisa se podían sentir los primeros signos de la primavera.

Brevemente pensamos en ir a dar un paseo al parque pero aun podía sentir el dolor de la quimioterapia en mis huesos, así que decidimos quedarnos aquí y ocasionalmente sentir la brisa cuando las puertas del hospital se abrían. Además no estaba seguro de que regresaríamos sanos y enteros si íbamos al parque.

Kurt estaba leyendo un folleto que había tomado de un estante que estaba a lado de nosotros, sus mejillas tenían un suave tono rosa, tenía un gorrito gris perla con detalles en azul, rosa y morado adornándolo y con unas tiras colgando por los lados de sus orejas. Yo se lo había regalado y no se lo había quitado desde entonces, también estaba con una bufanda que combinaba alrededor de su cuello. — ¿Sabias que fumar causa cáncer en los pulmones?

Tome un sorbo de mi café mientras apoyaba mi pie en la mesa. —Alguien debería de decirle a Adam.

Kurt asintió con una cierta expresión de exasperación en su rostro. —Ese idiota tiene un amigo con cáncer en el cerebro y sigue creyendo que es invencible.

Sonreí ante su tono de voz. —Que tonto.

—Ni siquiera se porque me junto con el. — Dijo estando de acuerdo conmigo mientras lanzaba el folleto a la mesa y colocaba su pie a lado del mío. —Si no eres Augusto Wáters (carácter del libro) no creo que debas poner ningún cigarrillo en tu boca.

Asentí. —Estoy de acuerdo, los cigarros son solo para propósitos metafóricos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, Kurt tomo otro folleto y yo me acomode para tomar un largo respiro, me incomodaba el malestar que sentía cada vez que inhalaba. Parecía que la quimioterapia no estaba sirviendo de mucha ayuda, solo hacia que me sintiera disgustado y muy cansado dos veces al mes.

La voz de Kurt me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. — ¿Es siete verdad?

Alcé mi vista. — ¿Hmm?

El mordió su labio. — ¿Hoy es siete?

Saque mi celular de mi bolsillo y vi la fecha en el calendario. — Si ¿Porque?

El dirigió su mirada al suelo con una expresión de tristeza en su boca. —Ya solo nos quedan tres meses.

— ¿Tan rápido? — Le pregunte mientras pensaba como el tiempo había pasado rápidamente a través de mis dedos.

Este era nuestro punto medio, el punto en donde reflexionábamos que el tiempo que nos quedaba era menos que el que ya había pasado.

—Si. — Asintió estirando su mano para tomar mis dedos aunque no podía saber a quien reconfortaría esa acción.

—Oh. — le dije sin saber que otras palabras usar.

El solo asintió.

* * *

**Abril 10 - Día 83**

Estaba especialmente consiente de que el dolor se extendía por todo mi cuerpo como si fuera algún tipo de fuego profundo en mi pecho y parecía rasgar mis órganos haciendo que cada vez que respirara se sintiera como si estuviera ardiendo en agua hirviendo.

Estaba acostumbrado al dolor ocasional, el tipo de dolor que se quedaba en mis huesos y pasaba por mis músculos, pero esto era mucho peor que eso, desgastaba mi cuerpo y me hacia inmune a todo lo demás.

Estaba vagamente consiente de mis sabanas y de mis manos apretadas contra mi piel, pero era mas bien como una especie de sueño en vez de realidad. En esos momentos nunca me había sentido tan solo. Estaba atrapado en un frasco de cristal, el mundo se bloqueaba a través del grueso cristal transparente, toda mi vida era tan solo un mal sueño que me seguía a todas partes como un fantasma.

Mas tarde lo describiría con las palabras de Hazel (carácter del libro), podía comparar lo que sentía en mi pecho con el big bang, pero para eso ya había perdido toda la elocuencia en una fuerte ráfaga de agonía.

Mas tarde Sam me dijo que yo estaba gritando, lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras llamaba a la ambulancia y se fue conmigo tratando de protegerme de mi propio cuerpo incluso cuando estaba completamente desgarrado.

Mas tarde me quedaría entre los brazos de Kurt, le dejaría sostener lo que me quedaba de vida entre ellos y dejaría que fuera fuerte por mí de nuevo. El beso suavemente mi frente y acaricio mi piel con sus manos diciéndome que yo estaría bien.

Nunca supe realmente a quien Kurt estaba tratando de convencer; a mi o a el mismo.

* * *

**Abril 13 - Día 86**

Era irónicamente viernes 13.

Despertar en la unidad de cuidados intensivos es una de las cosas más confusas y horribles que puedes experimentar.

La confusión viene primero; sientes el blanco algodón de las sabanas contra tu piel, las paredes pálidas y azules deben de verse amigables pero no es así. Entonces te viene el recuerdo; recuerdas la aflicción que tenias, el dolor sigue presente en tu cuerpo mientras tratas de moverte.

Lo primero que sentí fue un dolor en mi pecho, mire hacia abajo para encontrarme con un tubo saliendo de mi cuerpo, como si fuera alguna especie de un miembro de plástico. Mire tentativamente hacia arriba sintiendo como los tubos estaban aprisionados dentro de mi boca y alrededor de mi cabeza.

Vagamente sentí que entre en pánico pero estando acostado ahí no podía hacer mucho, como si fuera normal tener dos agujas en tus brazos y una cánula orofaringea en tu boca.

Escuche un llanto familiar que venia del otro lado de la habitación e intente sentarme pero me di cuenta que estaba atrapado en la cama.

Escuche la voz de mi mamá que venia de la izquierda, luego pude ver su rostro. —Cariño no intentes moverte.

Parecía una buena sugerencia así que solo sonreí un poco alrededor de los tubos y levante un poco mi mano saludándola.

Ella coloco una de sus manos en su boca mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos ante el movimiento.

Eso envió un dolor intangible a mi pecho, la necesidad que sentía de abrazarla era casi abrumadora.

Había mucho que tenia que decirle, disculparme por no irla a visitar, decirle que yo iba a estar bien para dejarle que se preocupara por mi en la forma que solo una madre puede hacerlo.

Ella se acerco acariciando mi cabeza con sus dedos. —Estaba muy preocupada cuando me llamaron. - Murmuro, tenia una expresión de pánico en sus ojos, como si la estuviera matando verme de esa manera. —Sabia que dijiste que el cáncer regreso pero no sabia...

La verdad era que ella no podía saberlo. Realmente no le había dicho que tan malo era, le hice creer que tal vez todo iba a estar bien. Era mi propia manera de protegerla, justo como Kurt protegía a su propio padre.

—Tu hermano esta aquí, Sam y Quinn lo llevaron a comer hace unos minutos. Estaba muy preocupado y necesitaba calmarse. — Ella miro ansiosamente hacia la puerta. —No se cuando volverán, tal vez deba llamarlas…

Negué levemente con mi cabeza.

Quería verlo pero seria demasiado ahora, habría mucha gente con preocupación en sus ojos. Apenas podía manejar a mi madre, la forma en que seguía acariciándome con sus manos como si yo fuera a desaparecer.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y el sonido de pies en el piso.

—Blaine, hay un amigo que quiere verte si te sientes con ánimos. Se que técnicamente solo se permiten familiares pero...

Me tomo un momento en reconocer la voz, mi mente eventualmente recordó a la enfermera de cabello oscuro cuyo nombre aun no sabia. —El dijo que esta bien si no quieres verlo y que será fuerte si tu lo eres.

Asentí con mi cabeza lo mejor que pude, mis dedos tenían ganas de entrelazarse con los de Kurt, lo necesitaba, necesitaba que el me reparara. Probablemente me veía horrible, tenia círculos negros alrededor de mis ojos y líneas nítidas de mi piel que se pegaban a mis huesos, pero realmente eso no me importaba mucho ahora.

Una de las mejores cosas sobre la relación que tenía con Kurt era que ya nos habíamos visto mutuamente en nuestros momentos más vulnerables, ya sea por decisión o no. No había nada más que ocultar.

No era la situación ideal de presentárselo a mi mamá, pero no estaba seguro de por cuanto tiempo estaría consciente y realmente quería verlo. Podía sentir el cansancio de mi cuerpo caer en mis huesos tratando de hundirme y sabia que no me quedaba mucho.

—Le voy a decir que puede pasar, estará encantado. — Pude ver su sonrisa desde una esquina de mis ojos mientras se daba la vuelta para irse a la sala de espera.

Pude ver la mirada de mi mamá mientras regresaba mi mirada hacia ella, una cálida sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro incluso cuando sus ojos trataban de no preocuparse.

—Me alegra que estés bien. — Murmuro acariciando mi frente. —Te amo mucho.

Apreté su mano tratando de decirle 'yo también te amo'. Ella asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos, parecía que entendía lo que no podía decirle con palabras.

Escuche la silla de ruedas y los pasos de la enfermera en el piso mientras entraba con Kurt a la habitación. Mi mamá alzo su mirada cuando los vio entrar secando las lágrimas de sus ojos con la parte posterior de su mano haciendo que el maquillaje que tenía se corra por sus mejillas.

—Hola. — Sollozo tratando de darle una sonrisa. — ¿Tu eres uno de los amigos de Blaine?

El no respondió pero pronto sentí el cuidadoso toque de sus dedos en la línea de mi mandíbula deslizándose por los tendones de mi cuello.

— Si. — Trate de verlo lo mejor que podía desde la esquina de mi ojo mientras intentaba tomar un pedazo del algodón de su camisa verde. —Soy Kurt.

—Oh…

Escuche el tono de reconocimiento en su voz mientras ella colocaba todas las piezas juntas, coincidía su rostro con el nombre que le había dicho a través del teléfono, el era la persona que había estado viendo, casualmente claro.

—Oh. — Dijo mientras evaluaba la silla de ruedas, la forma en que sus huesos se veían en su camisa y el gorrito en su cabeza.

Ella sabia como te hacia ver el cáncer, incluso cuando no le había dicho que Kurt estaba enfermo ella ya lo sabia. —Esta bien. — Dijo mientras miraba la forma en que el me miraba, esa familiar y cálida preocupación en sus ojos que era algo parecido al amor. —Soy Ellie, la mamá de Blaine.

El sonrió mientras sus dedos tomaban los míos. —Lo se, un gusto conocerla.

Ella intento sonreír. —También es un gusto conocerte.

Sonreí lo mejor que pude alrededor del plástico, mis ojos finalmente vieron a Kurt.

El se veía tan mal como yo seguramente lo estaba, sus labios un poco agrietados, marcas purpura por debajo de sus ojos, su piel un poco maltratada. Le di mi mejor mirada en forma de desaprobación, alzando mi mano para acariciar su mejilla con mis dedos como si pudiera preguntarle _'¿Haz estado durmiendo?'._

El coloco sus ojos en blanco ante mi roce, quitando mi mano de su rostro y entrelazando sus dedos de nuevo con los míos. —La sala de espera no es una cama muy cómoda que digamos.

No poder reconfortarlo era fácilmente una de las cosas mas difíciles que había experimentado.

Intente mirarlo en una forma critica y disgustada pero a juzgar por la risa que dejo escapar de sus labios no funciono.

—Realmente dormir nunca fue una opción.

Apreté su mano entendiendo una vez mas cuanta suerte yo tenia al tenerlo a el.

Me sentía extrañamente en paz estando acostado ahí justo cerca del borde; con Kurt a un lado y mi mamá al otro.

— ¿Entonces las enfermeras te han dicho mucho? — Ella le pregunto dándole a Kurt una leve sonrisa.

Al estar con mi madre no te tomaba mucho tiempo en entender de donde había aprendido a no dejar que el mundo me lastimara. Ella saco adelante a toda nuestra familia con un salario escaso, paso por un divorcio, y podía decir que había hecho un buen trabajo. Aunque siempre tuvo el apoyo de Cooper, había sido duro. Podía notar la fragilidad en su voz, la preocupación en su tono, estaba seguro de que ella involucraría a todos en esto sin importar el resultado.

Era extrañamente reconfortante saber que el mundo seguía ahí afuera a pesar de mi infierno personal, saber que ella podría seguir sin importar como o cuando yo moriría. En este caso no me sentía como Hazel quien se preguntaba que si tal vez cuando ella muriera su mamá seguiría siendo madre.

Mi mamá seguiría siendo madre para Coop, para Kurt, para cualquiera que necesitara una y ella siempre fue una mamá para mí, incluso cuando yo no estaba con ella para ser su hijo.

Kurt se encogió de hombros ante su pregunta. —Un poco. Kayla me ha estado informando sobre lo que pasa a cambio de que durmiera en otro lugar más cómodo que las sillas de la sala de espera.

Eso hizo que mi mama dejara escapar una pequeña risa. —Parece que realmente te preocupas por Blaine.

Kurt asintió dirigiendo su mirada hacia nuestras manos, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. —Si, yo… el es realmente importante para mi.

—Lo se. — Ella asintió cerrando sus ojos como si estuviera evitando llorar de nuevo, mordió su labio como si de esa manera pudiera evitarlo.

Kurt se inclino sobre de mi para tomar la mano de mi mamá mientras sus ojos se dirigían a los míos.

—Blaine es fuerte. El podrá pasar por todo esto.

—Se que es fuerte, lo se.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio separando sus manos mientras yo me desconectaba del mundo nuevamente.

* * *

_**Ódienme . Lalalalala**_

_**:( Odie esto, de alguna manera en poco tiempo Blaine se arruino primero que Kurt. Pero tranquilos, ¿Ok? Todo estará bien.**_

_**Y bueno, vamos en el capitulo 21 Yay! Nos aproximamos al final. Comienza la cuenta regresiva y todos aquellos que siguen la historia o ya podrían llamarse fans de ella los invito a comentar algo ;D **_

_**Actualización hasta mañana :D Los dejare con la intriga de saber que es lo que le pasa a Blainers.**_

_**¡Los amo! ¡Ciao!**_

_**¿Reviews para mejorarme? xD**_

_**¡Los espero!**_

_**Capítulos restantes: 5**_


	23. Capítulo 22

_**Tienen el derecho de venirme a buscar con palos(?) Ok ya, bueno les quede mal ayer por culpa de los trabajos en le escuela y bueno por "Estudiar" para el examen que presente hoy, pero como siempre, aquí esta la actualización habitual. :D Y ya me dieron los resultados de mis análisis, así que pues…mas delante les explicare que se va a hacer porque mi vida se va a volver mas complicada. :l **_

_**Ya no los molesto más.**_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 22**

**Abril 16 - Día 89**

Lentamente fui mejorando.

En este punto 'mejor' era un término relativo, pero pude caminar de nuevo, pude respirar y sentir algo más que solo dolor. Salí de la unidad de cuidados intensivos el sábado, fue una semana en la que me despertaba y veía a mis seres queridos a mi lado antes de ser dado de alta.

Era como aquella canción, la que decía que el amor es ver a alguien morir. Pensé que tal vez eso era cierto, quizás incluso mas cierto que la propia canción. Estaba viendo a mi mamá morir tal y como ella me veía morir a mí. Amar a alguien significa estar pegado a su lado, ya sea que les queden 3 meses o 300 de vida, mirarlos morir o morir con ellos, darles el permiso de lastimarte cuando finalmente ya no estén.

En una forma extraña el amor es estar dispuesto a exponerte ante el dolor. Darle a alguien tu preciado corazón y confiar en que no te lastimara, sentir como vas regalando tus latidos. Es aceptar que cuando ellos se van a veces olvidan darte tu corazón de vuelta.

Al menos con Kurt podría quedarme con su corazón, incluso cuando el desapareciera con el mío.

* * *

**Abril 17 - Día 90**

Kurt y yo nos las habíamos arreglado para sincronizar nuestros horarios de quimioterapia, así fue como terminamos pasando nuestro martes lluvioso viendo la misma mala programación pero en nuestros respectivos televisores. Eso fue porque me seguía sintiendo como una mierda, incluso con el nuevo y elegante tanque de oxigeno que había adquirido desde mi encuentro cercano con la muerte en terapia intensiva, no había forma de que yo pudiera ir al hospital.

Kurt permanecía inmóvil como siempre, así que teníamos que conformarnos con escuchar nuestras voces por la línea telefónica.

No era una cita con cena romántica pero había algo encantador en estar sentado en mi viejo sofá y escuchar a Kurt hacer comentarios sobre si la novia del programa debería de escoger ese vestido o no.

Había muy poca alegría en habitar mi cuerpo que parecía un saco de patatas adolorido, pero era reconfortante saber que no estaba solo en esto_._

—_Y dime, ¿como te esta yendo con ese tanque de oxigeno?— _Me pregunto durante un comercial. _— ¿Ya le pusiste nombre?_

Sonreí mirando el tanque de color verde que estaba en un pequeño carrito para ser arrastrado. No había pensado en ponerle un nombre pero supuse que no había ningún problema si lo hacia.

—Aun no tiene nombre.

El curvo su lengua en modo de desaprobación. _—Ni siquiera se porque eres mi novio, no eres nada creativo._

—Tú eres el que me dijo una vez que quería tatuarse una estrella. Fácilmente eso esta en el top 10 de cosas que las personas se tatúan cuando no tienen nada de imaginación pero siguen queriendo un tatuaje. — Me burle, envolviendo una camisa de Sam fuertemente alrededor de mi al sentir una oleada de nauseas.

Me estaba muriendo de hambre pero cada vez que miraba la comida mi estomago no lo aceptaba y terminaba rechazándolo.

El hizo un sonido como si estuviera ofendido haciendo que soltara una pequeña risa. _—O tal vez se tatúan estrellas porque se ven realmente geniales._

Sonreí entre la línea. —Te verías genial con una estrella en tu frente.

—_Ese no es el lugar en donde lo quería —_ Me respondió sonando un poco engreído. — _¡Y ahora estas cambiando de tema! Sigo queriendo saber que nombre le pondrás a tu tanque de oxigeno.  
_  
Resople. —Eres tan molesto, ¿porque no le pones nombre tu?

—_Tal vez lo haga ¿Que tal Luis XVI de Francia? Pero lo podríamos cambiar a Devon, se oye sofisticado._

—El rey Luis XVI fue decapitado. No quiero que mi tanque de oxigeno sea decapitado, Kurt eso seria muy desafortunado para todos alrededor. Y también sabía que no debí de haberte dicho mi segundo nombre. — Le conteste colocando mis ojos en blanco a pesar de que no podíamos ver nuestras expresiones en el teléfono.

— _¡Pero podríamos hacerle una pequeña y bonita corona a tu tanque! Y Devon es un nombre lindo. — _Dijo sonando entusiasmado mientras me acomodaba los pequeños tubos en mi nariz.

Aun no me acostumbraba al plástico a pesar de que el doctor dijo que pronto lo sentiría como si fuera parte de mi propio cuerpo.

— ¿Eres un perdedor, de donde sacas esas ideas? — Le pregunte, para ser honesto sus tonterías eran algo que me gustaba mucho de el.

—_Tú eres un amargado ¿Que tal si le ponemos 'Deseo'?_

—No le pondré _'Deseo'_ a mi tanque de oxigeno — le conteste rotundamente. —Eso es estúpido.

De inmediato su voz tomo un tono escandalizado. —_Es una referencia de una película ¡Dios, Blaine! ¡Como puedes sobrevivir durante el día!  
_  
Me reí y al hacer eso me vino un ataque de tos sacudiendo mis pulmones devastados. Finalmente pude respirar de nuevo acurrucándome en los pliegues del sofá buscando una posición cómoda, mi voz estaba un poco ronca cuando finalmente pude hablar.

—Si sigo riendo y mis órganos terminan en el suelo tú tendrás la culpa.

—_No hagas eso, no creo que Sam quiera limpiar la alfombra._

—Yo tampoco la limpiaría. — Le conteste pegando mis piernas a mi pecho. — ¿Que tal _'El hombre tulipán holandés'_?

— _¿Hmm? _

—Para mi tanque de oxigeno. — le propuse.

—_Pero nunca supimos si el era un ladrón o no_ — Protesto Kurt. — _No puedes llamar así a algo que te esta manteniendo con vida después de que podría ser una mentira.  
_  
Una media sonrisa se hizo presente en mi rostro.

Una de mis cosas favoritas sobre Kurt era que descaradamente le gustaba todo el mundo, que se preocupaba por cosas que realmente nadie debía de hacerlo, como los tontos tatuajes de estrellas y ponerle nombre a los tanques de oxigeno.

El era apasionado, excitable y demasiado grande para su propia piel.

—Pero no siempre es la verdad lo que te mantiene con vida, ¿o si? Es esperanza.

—_Bueno entonces puedes llamar a tu tanque 'Esperanza' _— Sugirió.

—Eso es tan cursi, quiero llorar. — Le conteste, tenia que admitir que me gustaba en una forma que a todos les gusta un trágico romance de novela o una banda de música pop; es algo malo pero bueno en cierta manera.

—_Bueno tú fuiste quien sugirió ese nombre mientras hacías tu profundo comentario acerca de la verdad—_ Me contesto y prácticamente pude físicamente escuchar la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro junto con unas pequeñas arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Deje escapar una sonrisa recordando que tan bien había funcionado la última vez.

—_Y además siempre puedes llevar un poco de esperanza contigo mismo. _— Agrego. —_Quiero decir, si vamos a ser estúpidos y simbólicos acerca de esto.  
_  
Sonreí, sintiendo ese familiar sentimiento afectuoso que se formaba dentro de mi pecho. —Claro que si, vamos a ser estúpidos y simbólicos acerca de esto.

El soltó una risa. —_Bien. Ahora haz silencio, quiero saber que vestido escogerá ella._

Dije 'Hmm' en forma de asentimiento envolviendo mi sabana fuertemente alrededor de mis hombros cayendo entre la suave respiración de Kurt y el zumbido de la televisión deseando que el estuviera sentado a mi lado.

* * *

**Abril 18 -Día 91**

Me la pase durmiendo la mayoría del miércoles. Mi hermano y mi mamá se habían ido un día antes, pensé que los extrañaría pero me alegraba tener un poco de tranquilidad.

Quinn me despertó brevemente cerca del medio día con una malteada de proteínas, me acompaño hasta mi habitación y con cuidado me ayudo a meterme en la cama. A veces me preocupaba en como le iria a Sam cuando yo ya no estuviera, pero mirando a Quinn me sentía un poco mejor. Probablemente ella vendría a vivir con el, se casarían y tendrían una familia. Ella cuidaría a Sam cuando yo ya no pudiera.

Me las arregle para no vomitar lo que me había dado de almuerzo, solo me desperté al rededor de las tres para mandarle unos rápidos mensajes a Kurt.

_(15:03)  
Te extraño._

(_3:04)  
Yo también te extraño. Te veré mañana, ¿verdad? – K_

_(3:04) Estaré ahí tan pronto como me levante. – B_

_(3:04)_  
_Esta bien. – K_

_(3:05)_  
_Nos vemos. – B_

Me la pase el resto del día en mi cama, entre en internet una o dos horas antes de que cayera completamente dormido en la noche.

Si hubiera tenido una pequeña idea de lo que iba a pasar el siguiente jueves, creo que al menos hubiera intentado permanecer despierto un poco mas para disfrutar de los últimos momentos en donde todo seguía en el borde de _'bien'_.

* * *

**Abril 19 - Día 92**

Todo lo que podía pensar en las horas después de aquella llamada era que debería de haber estado ahí.

Ese pensamiento giraba como un disco en mi mente.

No estaba despierto cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, aturdido comencé a buscarlo con mi cerebro exhausto para finalmente responder con una voz rasposa.

Los minutos después fueron un torbellino de pánico y malestar que hizo un hoyo en mi estomago mientras trataba de buscar la ropa adecuada para salir de casa. Termine poniéndome lo que estaba mas cerca de mi cama olvidando mi gorro en una carrera por llegar a la puerta.

Adam me dijo que me mandaría mensajes para mantenerme informado, me quede en silencio escuchando solo la radio durante el viaje en un taxi, me quede mirando la pantalla blanca de mi celular mientras que mi mantra daba vueltas en mi cabeza.

Debía de haber estado _ahí_.

_El te necesitaba y no estabas ahí._

Eran cerca de las siete y media cuando llegue al hospital, Adam me estaba esperando en las puertas con un cigarrillo en su boca, sus nervios dibujándole pliegues en su frente. Cuando me vio tiro el cigarrillo en el suelo aplastándolo con su zapato y deje que me envolviera en un abrazo.

Adam no era alguien quien yo hubiera catalogado como cariñoso, pero parecía que apreciaba poder esconder su rostro en el hombro de alguien, el merito de dejarse abrazar por alguien aunque sea por un rato.

El me dio una de esas sonrisas que intentaban parecer genuinas pero terminaban llenas de tristeza. — Por ahora el estará bien.

Asentí dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Había algo consolador en Adam, un vinculo parecido a como era Kurt y verlo me hacia sentir un poco mejor.

— ¿Porque no me mandaste ningún mensaje?

El alzo sus manos con sus dedos temblorosos. —No puedo dejar de temblar, además quiero decir… tu sabes.

Parte de mí lo sabia. Pero necesitaba que el mismo me lo dijera, necesitaba escuchar sus palabras y mirarlo a los ojos, no era algo de lo que podías decir en un mensaje de texto. Juntos teníamos que aferrarnos a los últimos momentos de Kurt y eso estaba bien.

— ¿Donde están los demás? — Le pregunte mientras caminábamos, Adam me llevo hacia la pequeña cafetería del hospital. —Sebastián en París. Fue a casa a visitar a su mamá el lunes y no he tenido el corazón para llamarlo. Rachel también esta fuera, en Nueva York. Y Finn, bueno, aun no lo llamo, Burt quiere esperar para que no se altere.

Asentí ordenando un café. —Entiendo. —Me acerque a la ventanilla para tomar el café. —Dime, ¿que paso exactamente?

Adam se encogió de hombros y sus ojos se dirigieron al suelo. —No lo se exactamente. Básicamente tuvo un ataque, se cayo y esta un poco mal.

— ¿Aun no sabes que tan malo fue? — Le pregunte resistiendo la urgencia de acurrucarme en mi mismo.

El negó con su cabeza. —Los doctores aun no saben que tan dañadas están sus funciones cognitivas. La caída lo lastimo un poco pero están más preocupados por el ataque que tuvo.

Saque las imágenes que pasaban en ese momento por mi cabeza; sangre y sus ojos azules. —Eso esta jodidamente mal.

Adam se encogió de hombros nuevamente mientras tomaba su café. —Lo se, Adam.

* * *

Me la pase la mayoría del día en el hospital con Adam. El era realmente una persona tranquila cuando quería serlo y estaba agradecido por eso.

El no sentía la necesidad de llenar ese silencio con una pequeña plática, nos quedamos sentados por un rato en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos, luego en la cama de Kurt y a veces afuera mientras Adam seguía con su hábito de fumar.

Era un día lento mezclado con nervios y pausas para fumar cigarrillos mientras esperábamos algún tipo de noticia que nos sacara de esa incertidumbre.

Eran las ocho y media antes de que escucháramos algo, un mensaje llego al celular de Adam mientras permanecíamos sentados en la pequeña oficina que Kurt y yo habíamos ocupado hace unos días antes, comenzábamos a beber nuestra tercera ronda de tazas de café.

_(8:31)  
Aun sigo respirando (: - K_

Nos apresuramos en ir a la habitación de Kurt, lo saludamos a través de la luz naranja que venia de su lámpara de cama. Kayla, la enfermera de cabello oscuro quien parecía tener un fuerte cariño hacia Kurt estaba parada a un lado de su cama ajustando la intravenosa de su brazo.

Ella sonrió cuando entramos escribiendo una nota rápida en su carpeta. —Me preguntaba cuando vendrían. Estarán felices de escuchar que esta estable. Le hemos dado sus medicamentos y vamos a hacerle algunas pruebas mentales, pero parece que esta bien. O al menos bastante consiente diría yo. —Agrego dándole una mirada a Kurt.

—Me siento gracioso. — Una perezosa sonrisa se formo en su rostro, las líneas aparecieron en sus mejillas haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en mi propio rostro. Sabia que ese humor era por los medicamentos, siempre lo hacían sentirse un poco desconcertado, pero estaba aprendiendo a atesorar todas las sonrisas que podía ver en su rostro.

— ¿Como te estas sintiendo, Kurt? — Pregunto Adam dándole una sonrisa cariñosa mientras se sentaba a un lado de el en la cama.

El se veía bien, o al menos bien para alguien que se había caído de manera espectacular y podría sufrir de daño cerebral. Tenia vendada su frente y unos moretones cerca de sus ojos, pero tenia un brillo en su mirada que hacia que mi pecho se iluminara un poco.

—Un poco mareado. — El sacudió sus dedos moviendo sus ojos. —Morfiiiiinaaaaaaaaa.

Me reí acercando mi silla a lado de su cama y luego me senté en ella. —No tienes ni la menor idea, estaba demasiado preocupado por ti esta mañana.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos, un breve destello de emoción y desconocimiento inidentificable paso a través de ellos. Fue pequeño, tan solo un flash de algo parecido al miedo que parpadeo en su mirada antes de que pudiera procesarlo por completo.

El tomo mi mano y la apretó con un poco de fuerza innecesaria, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, su expresión era franca. —Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

Trate de sonreírle de vuelta preguntándome porque me sentía tan repentinamente incomodo.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Adam para ver si se sentía de la misma manera que yo pero el no mostraba ninguna molestia. —No puedo evitarlo, lo sabes.

El asintió casi forzando la alegría que tenia en su expresión. —Yo de ninguna manera lo haría.

— No quiero interrumpirlos pero realmente el necesita dormir. — Intervino Kayla desde la puerta.

—Claro, pueden quedarse, pero probablemente seria mejor si pudieran descansar como se debe. — Ella sonrió. —Puedo ver bolsas debajo de sus ojos.

Probablemente era justo decir que una de las enfermeras de Kurt había notado lo mal que me veía, pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo exactamente. Probablemente no era nada bueno.

Adam fue el primero en moverse dándole un pequeño golpe en la rodilla a Kurt sobre su sabana mientras se levantaba. —Cuídate mucho, tengo clases mañana pero te veré en la tarde ¿de acuerdo?

Kurt asintió, su brillante actitud cayó un poco hacia sus parpados cansados. —Si, lo haré.

Adam se dirigió hacia la puerta. —Dulces sueños.

Kurt encorvo los lados de su boca para sonreír. —Dulces sueños, Adam.

Me levante para seguir a Adam, un bostezo se asomo en mi rostro con un 'Adiós' adormilado en mis labios. Había sido un día largo y estresante, solo quería envolverme entre mis sabanas y dormir durante días.

Kurt se inclino un poco envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de mi muñeca. Me di cuenta de que había algo desconcertante en sus movimientos, era como si no estuviera seguro de donde estaban las partes de su cuerpo.

—Quédate.

Lo mira, la venda alrededor de su frente caía un poco sobre sus ojos. —Por favor.

Asentí subiéndome a su cama, me deslice por debajo de las sabanas a su lado acurrucando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. El había estado perdiendo peso tanto como yo, nuestros huesos rosaban unos con los otros, era un sentimiento duro e inolvidable. Me pregunte levemente si en vez de dejar de respirar nos convertiríamos en esqueletos, solo venas, sangre y huesos.

— No me dejes por favor. — Dijo suavemente tomando mi mano con la suya cuidadosamente para no desconectar la intravenosa de su brazo.

—No lo hare. Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?

El asintió acomodándose entre sus almohadas. —Buenas noches, Blaine. — Hizo una pausa y continúo hablando aun más suave. —Te amo.

—Yo también te amo. — Murmure contra su hombro mientras cerraba mis ojos, esperaba que me viniera el sueño que todo el día había estado esperando por devorarme.

Desafortunadamente el descanso parecía decidido a evadir mi cuerpo y paso una hora antes de que me quedara dormido, justo después de que los leves ronquidos de Kurt llenaran el silencio del aire.

Incluso cuando la habitación comenzaba a quedarse oscura alrededor de mi no podía sacarme ese instante de mi cabeza, el cambio en sus ojos que hizo que mi cuerpo entero se tensara con terror por alguna razón que parecía no poder identificar.

Aun no lo sabía pero esa fue la primera vez que Kurt me había olvidado.

* * *

_**Esta ultima línea me rompe el corazón :'( A veces me odio por tener que hacer todo esto, lo juro. Quisiera que todo fuera felicidad y miel sobre hojuelas, but…. Así es la vida, y soy cruel e inflexible. :P **_

_**Cuando esto termine, usaré el maleficio asesino contra mi misma por haberlos hecho sufrir tanto . (Nótese mi obsesión con la saga de HP)**_

_**Tal vez Merlín se compadezca de mi._.' O Albus Dumbledore o quien sea xD Jajaja**_

_**Pasamos al asunto de mi diagnostico, bueno estoy enferma de algo que por razones personales no les puedo decir, tal vez los lectores que me conocen mas de cerca ya lo sepan y así, no es grave, pero voy a tener que estar en tratamiento y bueno, los medicamentos que usan me causan sueño, sin mencionar que solo controlan lo que me sucede, no deja de estar ahí, así que sigue la fatiga y todo eso xd **_

_**Solo les pido paciencia con el otro fic en lo que mi cuerpo y yo misma en si me acomodo a todo este asunto. :P Con este no hay problema (Ya esta terminado y solo le doy unos detalles antes de subirlo) seguirán las actualizaciones como siempre. Mañana una, el viernes serán dos capítulos y finalmente el sábado subiré el capitulo final y el epilogo (: Eso es todo, el otro se me complica mas, porque ese aun lo escribo, edito y demás, tengo otro proyecto planeado para cuando este acabe, entonces, solo es cuestión de estabilizarme un poco y ya no les fallare.**_

_**Y ya cada vez nos acercamos más al final. A todos los que les gusto esta historia y ya podrían hacerse llamar fans ¡Los invito a comentar!**_

_**¡Espero sus reviews!**_

_**Capítulos restantes: 4**_


	24. Capítulo 23

_**¡No actualice ayer! D: Mátenme…Okay…bueno eso es lo de menos, porque hoy les traigo capitulo triple so…ustedes lean tranquilos. Al final tengo unas cuantas cosas que comentar que posiblemente ya sabrán de ellas no lo se, pero bueeee…**_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

**Abril 21 - Día 93**

La primera cosa que escuche cuando entre a la habitación de Kurt fueron unas voces en un tono alto, casi de discusión.

Me quede en la puerta escuchando, no quería entrar, tenia miedo de lo que me iba a encontrar adentro. No reconocí a la persona que estaba hablando, una voz masculina salía por el pasillo. Coloque mi oreja contra el marco de la puerta lo mas cerca que pude tratando de escuchar algo de la conversación.

—No fue nada, estoy bien ¡En serio estoy bien! —Pude escuchar la desesperación en la voz de Kurt, sonaba un poco áspera como si se fuera a romper en pedazos. Mis entrañas se retorcieron, odiaba lo roto que sonaba, odiaba no poder mejorar las cosas para el.

— ¿Pero que hubiera pasado si no estuvieras bien? — Hubo una pausa y pude escuchar otra pequeña parte de nuevo.

—Es solo que no quiero que tengas que viajar desde Lima hasta Westerville para nada. — El contesto y prácticamente podía ver la expresión en su rostro, la forma en que se arrugaba ligeramente.

—Bueno, tal vez no deberías de estar en Westerville ¡Deberías de venir a casa, al lugar a donde perteneces! — La voz de la otra persona subió con un volumen comprensible, pronto su identidad se volvió clara para mi.

El padre de Kurt nunca fue un tema del que habláramos mucho, era una misteriosa presencia que cernía sobre el borde de nuestra conciencia pero nunca hablábamos de el. Lo único que sabía era su nombre, y eso por que lo había podido leer en el expediente de Kurt.

Siempre había tenido la impresión de que Kurt lo amaba y se preocupaba por el, pero nunca lo había visto en los meses desde que lo conocí.

—No quiero ir a casa, no puedes hacerme ir a casa. El seguro y todo el asunto de tu titulo en el congreso pueden pagar todo esto, no quiero ir. — Hubo franqueza en su voz, oraciones rápidas que se destrozaban en medio y se volvían a juntar como un rompe cabezas, piezas que encajaban pero no hacían la foto correcta.

Luego su voz se torno suave, palabras apagadas y en forma de suplica.

—No papá. — Apenas alcance a escucharlo. —Esa casa me recuerda que voy a morir.

Lo cual parecía una cosa divertida de decir cuando el lugar que estaba comparando era un hospital.

—Ya no se que hacer contigo Kurt. —Dijo suavemente con cierta culpa. —No lo se.

—Esta bien. — Se escucho un suave movimiento de las sabanas como si se hubiera movido para abrazar a su papá, o tal vez el se había sentado a su lado.

Deseaba poder entrar y ver lo que estaba pasando, poder tomar su mano cuando estaba en ese estado, pero entonces Kurt fue siempre fuerte y ninguno de los dos le dábamos crédito por eso. El estaría bien.

—Es solo que se que un día te iras y desearía poder tenerte un poco mas.

—Siempre me tendrás papá. — El contesto y sentí una repentina perdida en mi pecho por razones que no podía decir con palabras.

Pensé en mi propia madre, la forma en que me miraba como si fuera algo frágil. Ella creía que no podía verlo pero perderme era como si ella perdiera una parte de si misma.

Perder a un hijo nunca será hermoso o insignificante. Es cruel y el mundo nunca debería de ser así.

La conversación se torno en bajos murmuras y me aleje de la puerta, saliendo lentamente por el pasillo, podía escucharse el suave rodar de mi tanque de oxigeno que me seguía por el camino.

Esta mañana Kurt necesitaba más a su papá de lo que me necesitaba a mí.

* * *

**Abril 22 - Día 94**

_(11:16)  
Te extrañe ayer. - K_

_(11:17)_  
_Fui a visitarte, pero entonces recordé que no soy el único que te ama. - B_

_(11:17)_  
_Debiste entrar, hubiera sido encantador tenerte aquí. - K_

_(11:18)_  
_¿Me puedes explicar porque tu propia casa te recuerda mas a la_  
_muerte que un hospital? - B_

El se tomo su tiempo en responder, dándome tiempo suficiente para tratar de comer algo de desayuno.

Aun estaba firme y conforme con mi anterior decisión de dejar solos a Kurt y a su papá para que trataran de arreglar lo que sea que haya salido mal en su relación. Sin mencionar que eso me había dado una oportunidad para hablarle a mi mamá, lo que creo que nos hizo sentir bien a los dos.

_(11:24)  
Ven. - K_

_(11:24)_  
_Esta bien. xx - B_

_(11:24)_  
_Bien. - K_

* * *

Cuando llegue a su habitación Kurt estaba acurrucado entre sus sabanas, se veía un poco miserable, tenía puesto su gorro por debajo de su frente, sus ojos apenas se veían por la sombra que este causaba.

El estiro una de sus manos cuando entre, agitando sus dedos para que yo los tomara. Había algo suave en la atmosfera, una paz delirante que solo me hacia querer acurrucarme a lado de su cuerpo y tenerlo cerca de mi, poder respirar lo que nos quedaba de nuestras vidas entre los hoyos de nuestros huesos.

Deje mi bolsa en el suelo y me quite mis zapatos, doble un poco los tubos de mi tanque de oxigeno mientras me metía por debajo de las sabanas dejando que colocara sus dedos alrededor de mi cintura mientras me acercaba mas a el.

—Hey. — Murmure contra su cuello, sentía lo cálido de las sabanas rosando mi piel y envolviéndome cómodamente.

—Me siento triste hoy — Dijo suavemente mientras se acomodaba para que nuestros cuerpos encajaran perfectamente. —Es por eso que odio verlo, me hace sentir como si tuviera un agujero negro en medio de mi estomago queriendo succionar todo lo que tengo adentro de mi.

Le di un suave beso en su cuello murmurando contra su piel. —Podemos estar tristes juntos. — eso mas que nada fue como una garantía.

El asintió mínimamente. —Solo quiero que el entienda, pero no puede. Ya no puede entender nada más. El cree que puede, pero no creo que entienda que de verdad me estoy muriendo hasta que me vea muerto.

Deje escapar un 'Hmm' entre mi respiración.

—No lo se, por lo poco que escuche sonaba como que entendía o al menos trataba de hacerlo. El solo quiere asegurarse de que eres feliz, ángel.

—No, el solo quiere que viva un poco mas, mi felicidad no es parte de eso. — No me perdí la amargura en sus palabras, eran cortantes y desgarradoramente tristes.

Pensé en presionarlo para que me diera mas detalles, hacer que me explicara, pero estaba bastante seguro de que todo llevaría a lo mismo; comprarle más tiempo, era como algún tipo de comodidad, siempre querías más. Pero no siempre se puede obtener lo que quieres.

— ¿Porque tu casa te recuerda a morir? — Le pregunte cambiando de tema, no era una pregunta muy fácil pero era una que me molestaba en una forma que no me dejaba en paz.

El no me respondió enseguida, paso sus dedos sobre mi brazo acariciándolo por debajo del algodón de mi camisa dándome pequeños golpes en el.

—Después de que me diagnosticaron las cosas se pusieron algo malas. Olvide… — Sus pensamientos parecían tartamudear, como si no supiera como ponerlos en orden. — ¿Te acuerdas…? Olvide como era vivir pero mi cuerpo no me dejaba morir aun.

Asentí, sabia su historia. —Lo siento.

El asintió. —Y ahora cada habitación de mi casa me recuerda a eso, como si mi debilidad se escondiera en las paredes y estuviera esperando a devorarme de nuevo. Todo el lugar me recuerda a la enfermedad.

—Lo se. — Lo bese lentamente, me quede sin palabras y esa era la única forma en que podía darle consuelo.

A veces me hubiera gustado poder conectar nuestros corazones así le bombearía a su cuerpo todo el amor que le tenia, en lugar de aprisionar mi amor a través de besos en su piel.

—Y el no lo entiende, el cree que no es sano quedarme aquí, que quedarme en un hospital lo hará todo peor para mi. Pero el hospital no me recuerda tanto a la muerte, ellos salvan vidas aquí. — El hizo una pausa, estirando su mano para tomar la mía, sus largos dedos entrelazados con los míos y sujetándome fuertemente.

—Nunca estas solo realmente. — El continúo. —Es como ser parte de un organismo viviente que hace su mejor esfuerzo por cuidarte.

Le sonreí. —Me gusta eso.

El asintió. —Eso nunca se detiene aquí, incluso en la noche. En mi casa era peor de noche; todas las luces se apagaban y todo estaba silencioso, me sentía tan vacío.

—Pero aquí nunca se duerme realmente. — Estuve de acuerdo pensando en el mudo silencio de la mañana cuando las enfermeras caminaban suavemente por el pasillo y un sordo murmullo de actividad a través de la noche.

—De alguna forma es reconfortante. — Hizo una pausa, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, casi no se notaba pero era encantadora al mismo tiempo. —Además, aquí me recuerda a ti.

Le di un pequeño beso en sus labios. —Todo me recuerda a ti.

* * *

**Abril 23 - Día 95 **

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando llegue al hospital y me dirigí a su habitación, escuchaba aquel particular sonido que venia de mi tanque de oxigeno cada vez que las ruedas se deslizaban por el azulejo. Kurt estaba acostado con sus brazos extendidos en la cama y sus ojos bien abiertos concentrado viendo el techo.

Golpee cuidadosamente el marco de la puerta mirándolo con algo más que una pequeña curiosidad. Usualmente el se acostaba acurrucado y escondido entre sus sabanas, método que lo ayudaba a combatir los dolores de cabeza, pero no podía pensar en otra razón por la que el estaría viendo detenidamente el techo como si estuviera pensando en algún tipo de secreto.

— ¿Que estas haciendo, ángel?— Le pregunte desde la puerta quitándome mi chaqueta y dejando mi bolso en el suelo como usualmente lo hacia.

Su rostro se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba, sus ojos azules encontraron mi rostro primero, luego pasaron por mi cuerpo y se detuvieron en donde mi tanque de oxigeno estaba. Dirigió su mirada nuevamente a mi camisa justo a la altura de mi cuello notando mi prominente clavícula, finalmente me miro a los ojos, era como si se estuviera asegurando de que no había perdido ninguna parte de mi cuerpo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.

—No estoy seguro, algo se siente mal hoy.

Me moví para sentarme en mi silla estudiándolo perplejo. Sus vendas habían sido removidas, las cicatrices rosas de su frente estaban siendo cubiertas por su gorrito, los últimos signos de su caída habían comenzado a desaparecer.

— ¿Algo en particular? — Le pregunte apoyando mi pie a su lado.

El se encogió de hombros en un movimiento tembloroso. —No lo se, se siente como si hubiera algo que debería saber pero no lo se. —El mordió su labio pareciendo un poco avergonzado. —Lo siento, normalmente no hago este tipo de cosas. Oye…te me haces extrañamente familiar…

Trate de responderle pero las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en mi garganta.

Sabía que esto iba a pasar, lo sabía y aun no estaba preparado para saber lo que se sentía mirarlo y saber que no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era yo.

Para el nunca existí, solo era algún tipo de vago recuerdo, debía de recordarme pero no tenia la capacidad de hacerlo.

Probablemente era mejor para el si pudiera olvidar, si pudiera tomar toda la felicidad que le había dado y dejar la tristeza atrás, pero no estaba seguro si pudiera soportar una vida en donde Kurt no supiera quien era yo.

La cosa sobre las memorias es que no dependen de solo una persona, pertenecen colectivamente a las personas que han las han vivido y ahora solo me pertenecían a mi.

Fue el sonido de la voz de Kurt que me saco de mi horror interno, su voz suave y preocupada.

— ¿Estas bien?

Asentí rápidamente tratando de darle una sonrisa. —Si, lo siento, me distraje un poco. — Quite lentamente mi pie de su cama cruzando mis pies en el suelo. —Soy, Blaine.

El hizo una pausa y por un momento pensé que iba a regresar, que algún milagro ocurriría y me recordaría de nuevo. Pero ese momento pasó y me quede mirando su rostro sonriente.

—Un gusto conocerte, soy Kurt.

Asentí. —Si.

Su sonrisa se apago un poco, como si finalmente comenzara a darse cuenta del mal aura que penetraba el aire.

—Así que… ¿Eres un enfermero o algo así?

Negué con mi cabeza tratando de encontrar una mentira para decirle. No importaba lo mucho que dolía estar sentado aquí, sabía que no podía irme.

Le prometí a Kurt que no lo dejaría y no iba a romper esa promesa.

—No, estoy aquí para leerte. — Le di mi mejor sonrisa. —Es algún tipo de programa que el hospital esta haciendo. — Fue una mentira rápida, frágil y delgada que salió de mis labios, pero en ese momento no pude pensar en algo mejor.

El parecía saber que eso no era verdad, se notaba en la forma en que curveo sus cejas y su boca pero finalmente dejo escapar una suave risa, sus ojos tenían cierto tono de calidez.

Respire profundamente sin saber con certeza que estaba esperando. Tal vez debía de irme, pero no quería.

—Ellos saben que no tengo ocho años, ¿verdad?

Deje escapar una risa fingida. —Evidentemente no. Quiero decir, me puedo ir si tienes otras cosas que hacer. — en mi mente pasaba una y otra vez 'Por favor no hagas que me vaya. Por favor'.

El negó con su cabeza adoptando una media sonrisa mientras se acomodaba sentándose apoyado contra la cabecera de la cama cruzando sus piernas.

—Esta bien. — El miro alrededor y su mirada se fijo en el libro azul, la copia de _The Fault In Our Stars._ que estaba en su mesita de noche. —Toma, puedes leerme esto.

Tome el libro sabiendo que en algún lugar de mi mente hacia esto a propósito, incluso cuando mis dedos se movían temblorosos.

No quería leerle nuestro libro a este Kurt, quería susurrarle las líneas del libro a mi Kurt y que el me lo susurrara de vuelta.

Mientras pasaba las páginas podía ver en sus ojos que desconocía y no entendía las escrituras que el mismo había hecho en el libro.

Mis dedos se deslizaron por la descripción de la primera pagina; '_Propiedad de Blaine y Kurt' _escrito en tinta azul.

Pero no era nuestro, era mío y del otro Kurt, no tenia idea de cuando regresaría ese Kurt.

Lo divertido de una persona es que esta formada de la suma de sus experiencias, corriendo a través del mundo cubierto en pegamento y esperando que este mismo mundo lo atrape. Pude ver las piezas que le había dado colgando en los bordes, pero partes de el estaban perdidas -Su cabello caído en el suelo del baño, nuestras piernas entrelazadas por debajo de las sabanas, nuestros cuerpos juntos - Y el no era el mismo sin esas cosas.

El no era mi Kurt, no realmente.

Aclare mi garganta comenzando con el capitulo 1 de nuevo, un sentimiento de desesperanza crecía en mi pecho. Las palabras salieron suavemente de mi lengua mientras lo miraba de reojo notando la tristeza que se asomaba en su mirada, como gatos merodeando afuera en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Ella me agrada — Interrumpió con una voz suave pareciendo sorprendido, como si no hubiera tenido la intención de dejar salir las palabras de su boca.

Asentí aprisionando las sabanas como si fuera una salvación. —Lo se.

La peor parte era que aun podía verlo, alguna extraña sombra del chico que amaba y el chico que conocí por primera vez aquel día; enfermo y muy solo.

El me dio una sonrisa, una que se desvaneció en sus labios.

Pude notar su preocupación, la forma en que se inclinaba levemente hacia mí con preguntas en los bordes de sus labios. Pero el no hacia por preguntarme nada, porque el no era mi Kurt.

Continúe leyendo, sentía que mi cuerpo perdía aire al pronunciar cada frase.

Sabia que no podría seguir haciendo esto por mucho tiempo, trataba de tener mi voz firme y de que mi cuerpo no se derrumbara. Se sentía como si mis miembros estuvieran siendo separados de mi cuerpo, dejándome sangrando en el suelo.

Parecía que nos hubiéramos quedado sentados aquella noche a través de la puerta, nuestros dedos apenas rosando por debajo de esta, susurrándonos cosas a través de la madera que ninguno de los dos escuchaba realmente bien. Pero no tenia ninguna otra opción, así que continúe leyendo esperando a que regresara a mi.

Había llegado al capitulo tres cuando escuche un largo respiro, una exhalación de aire que sonaba con un cierta dificultad. No me atreví a mirarlo, mantuve mis ojos pegados en las páginas del libro mordiendo fuertemente mi labio inferior para concentrarme en algún dolor.

—Oh, Blaine… — Su voz era suave y frágil mientras se acercaba a mi sosteniéndome en forma de disculpa. —Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Asentí cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, las emociones que sentía en ese momento eran abrumadoras.

Era demasiado, era horrible mirarlo irse y regresar sin saber por cuanto tiempo estaría conmigo.

—Lo se…

Escuche el suave sonido de las sabanas y sentí una de sus manos frotar gentilmente mi mejilla, su otra mano me quito el libro de mis dedos. Por un momento escuche el sonido de sus pies en el suelo y luego sentí el peso de su cuerpo entre mis piernas, se sentó en mi regazo aprisionando sus rodillas contra la silla y sus manos sosteniendo mi rostro.

Abrí mis ojos encontrando los suyos increíblemente cerca de los míos, nuestras narices se rosaban.

—No te deje. — Dije suavemente envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura apoyando mis manos en lo pequeño de su espalda.

El asintió dándome cuidadosamente un beso en mis labios tratando de no desconectar los tubos que mandaban oxigeno a mi cuerpo. —Lo siento, te deje.

Ahora yo le di un beso. —Te extrañe.

El asintió con cierto dolor en sus ojos, eso era peor que una disculpa.

Era horrible para mi verlo irse, pero era horrible también para el, era difícil para el tener que sostener un frágil cerebro adentro de su cabeza, sentir que sus memorias se desvanecen como viejas fotos.

—No voy a dejarte de nuevo. — Me prometió en un susurro, tenía cierta determinación en sus ojos. —No voy a permitir que mi cuerpo te olvide.

—Lo se. —Le conteste como si algún milagro pudiera mantenernos juntos por siempre. —Se que no lo harás.

El asintió presionando su cuerpo mas cerca del mío escondiendo su cabeza en mi hombro. —No lo hare.

Y así nos quedamos sosteniéndonos mutuamente con frágiles promesas que desaparecían en el aire.

* * *

_**¡Por Merlín! :'( Esta parte me mato de todas las de la historia creo que es la mas dura, no lo se…**_

_**Bueno, pasemos al siguiente :D**_


	25. Capítulo 24

_**Les recuerdo que el motivo de que actualice con tres capítulos es por los de todo ayer y el jueves (:**_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 24**

**Abril 28 - Día 100**

Desde el jueves me había olvidado dos veces mas, la primera fue en un momento fugaz que pensó que no me había dado cuenta y la otra cerca de la madrugada.

Tal vez debería de haberse vuelto fácil para mi pero solo parecía dolerme cada vez un poco mas, el miedo que tenia de que su memoria no regresara hacia crecer dentro de mi otro tipo de tumor.

Había comenzando a quedar fría la habitación de Kurt, especialmente en las mañanas. Ellos habían empezado a encender el aire acondicionado por los meses de primavera y le daba a la habitación un frío artificial que solo servía para hacer mi piel mas húmeda de lo normal.

Nos dormimos juntos la noche anterior, algo que se había vuelto una costumbre desde que se nos hacia mucho mas difícil permanecer despiertos, el cansancio crecía cada vez mas dentro de nuestros cuerpos. Era bueno en una forma triste, dormíamos juntos nuestros últimos meses de vida que nos quedaban, por las mañanas despertaba con un cuerpo familiar a mi lado.

Mi propia cama había comenzado a sentirse casi vacía, el colchón de doble tamaño era demasiado largo para mis delgados huesos y demasiado frio para que pudiera calentarme. Casi se había convertido en una rutina; caía dormido a su lado, me despertaba en sus brazos e iba hasta el baño para tomar una ducha caliente.

Las pastillas para dormir me ayudaban un poco con los sudores nocturnos pero no creo que llegaran a desaparecer por completo, siempre tendría una línea delgada de sudor por mi cuello haciendo que mi piel se vuelva pegajosa.

Usualmente Kurt estaba despierto cuando regresaba, o apenas. Sus ojos estaban llorosos mientras me ofrecía una suave sonrisa, extendía las sabanas para que me metiera de nuevo en ellas. Por la tarde me iba a casa por unas cuantas horas para cambiarme de ropa y ponerme al día con Sam, pero mi mundo se iba reduciendo; era tan solo una esfera en donde solo existíamos Kurt y yo, pasábamos juntos a través de las suaves noches y mañanas.

Me subí a su lado, mis brazos estaban alrededor de mi sudadera, estaba casi seguro de que era de Kurt pero parecía mía, el se dio la vuelta y me tomo entre sus brazos.

—Buenos días.

Le sonreí. —Buenos días, ¿te duele la cabeza hoy?

El negó con su cabeza. —Nada que no pueda aguantar. —Hizo una pausa y luego. — ¿Estas bien?

Le di una suave sonrisa dejando que mi mano se deslizara por su cintura metiéndola por debajo de su camisa para sentir su piel. —Estoy bien.

Pude sentir las mentiras en mis palabras. Me había enterado en mi ultimo análisis de que mi cuerpo no estaba reaccionando del todo bien a las quimioterapias, iban a llevarme a una de esas clínicas experimentales. Y como Hazel decía esas cosas eran famosas en la republica de canceraría por no funcionar.

Desvanecí los pensamientos de mi cabeza y cambie de tema. —Estaba pensando.

El me dio una sonrisa ligeramente divertida. —Oh no.

Le saque mi lengua en respuesta. —Cálmate.

Su pequeña sonrisa perdió un poco de su alegría pero no dejo de ser cálida. —Dime que habías pensado.

— ¿Te acuerdas que en _The Fault In Our Stars_ ellos se escribieron notas de despedida?

El asintió retorciéndose un poco entre mis brazos, inquieto como siempre. — ¿Si…?

Le di una sonrisa con esperanza. —Estaba pensando que deberíamos de hacer eso.

El mordió su labio y luego asintió. —Me parece bien.

Le di un pequeño beso en sus labios. —Podemos decirles a Adam, Seb, Rach y a Finn que lo hagan también.

—Esta bien. Pero creo que Rachel queda descartada ya que sigue en Nueva York y Finn es algo duro con eso, no creo que quiera, pero podemos intentarlo.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

**Mayo 1 - Día 103**

Me había tomado gran parte de los últimos dos días en lograr tener mi despedida.

Normalmente era un escritor decente, o al menos uno eficiente, pero después de tener una hoja en blanco de papel descubrí que no podía colocar mi corazón en ella.

Quería agradecerle, hacerle saber lo especial que era, decirle que lo amaba en todos los idiomas que conocía y en los que no.

Después de dos largas noches y mañanas en las cuales había garabateado y tachado mas palabras de las que tenia adentro de mi estaba listo para arrancarme mi corazón de mi pecho y usarlo en lugar de un discurso con palabras, lo colocaría en el papel y sangrando le haría saber lo mucho que lo amaba.

Escribí la mayoría de mi nota para Kurt en el autobús. En mi cabeza me rehusaba a llamarlo 'despedida', era mas como una carta de amor en lugar de un discurso de despedida después de muerto.

Termine justo cuando el bus hacia su última parada, mis manos temblaban mientras escribía las últimas líneas.

Cuando llegue a la habitación de Kurt, Seb y Adam estaban a su lado en la cama. Seb estaba acurrucado debajo de las sabanas junto con Kurt, mientras que Adam los miraba con cariño desde el extremo más lejano de la cama.

Todos miraron a ver mi carrito que llevaba mi tanque de oxigeno, los salude con mi mano mientras me quitaba mi bolso de mi hombro. Era la primera vez en todo el año que había podido ir con Kurt solo con una camisa y mis jeans, ya no tenia que ponerme chaquetas ni abrigos, al menos por ahora debido al caluroso aire de mayo.

—Llegaste tarde. — Me dijo Kurt con cierto engreimiento en su voz que fue cortado solo por el brillo juguetón que tenia en sus ojos.

Dirigí mis ojos hacia el reloj. —Rayos Kurt, tienes razón. Dije que estaría aquí a las 3:00 y son las 3:02, ¿como podrás perdonarme?

El dejo escapar una suave risa mientras que Adam colocaba sus ojos en blanco. —No lo se, pero si te vienes y te acurrucas conmigo seria un comienzo.

Sonreí ampliamente metiéndome debajo de las sabanas mientras que Kurt y Sebastián se acomodaban para darme mas espacio. Adam nos dio una mirada tierna desde el pie de la cama sosteniendo su carta doblada en su mano.

—Entonces… ¿haremos esto aquí? — Pregunte colocando la sabana alrededor de mi cintura acomodándome a lado de Kurt.

—Bueno, no pienso moverme. — Aclaro Sebastián pegando las sabanas en su pecho. —No hay forma de que salga de aquí.

Adam coloco sus ojos en blanco siguiendo una rutina de divertida desaprobación que hubiera sido efectiva si no fuera por las curvas de sonrisa que se formaban en su boca haciendo cálida su mirada.

—Podemos quedarnos aquí, esta cómodo.

Asentí. —Bueno, ¿quien quiere ir primero? ¿Dónde esta Finn?

Kurt negó. – Se lo dije, pero dijo que ya era bastante duro tener que lidiar con mi muerte, tener que recordarlo y despedirse con un papel no lo haría más fácil. Así que supongo que no vendrá.

Asentí cuidadosamente. — Esta bien, podría empezar…

La mano de Sebastián se alzo violentamente en el aire. — ¡Yo voy primero!

Kurt asintió. —Vamos Bastean, escuchemos lo mucho que me amas.

Sebastián le dio una mirada de arrogancia mientras sacaba su papel de su bolsillo, lo abrió y lo sostuvo en sus manos. Kurt volteo su rostro hacia la escritura tratando de ver algo, Seb le dio un pequeño golpe en su brazo mientras se bajaba de la cama para ir a los brazos de Adam.

—No más abrazos para al curioso de Kurt.

Kurt le saco la lengua cruzando sus brazos en su pecho. Me reí y le di rápidamente un beso en su mejilla mientras tiraba de su cuerpo para apretarlo contra el mío.

Sebastián aclaro su garganta extendiendo el papel entre sus piernas y se acomodo contra el cuerpo de Adam —Bien, aquí vamos.

Tomo aire con un suspiro y comenzó. —Tú fuiste una de las primeras personas que conocí aquí cuando me mude de París. Fue en el segundo día de escuela y estaba jodidamente perdido. Íbamos en el mismo periodo de escuela, así fue realmente como nos conocimos. Recuerdo que corría detrás de ti por el pasillo de clases mientras gritaba tu nombre, yo era ese torpe chico castaño y francés que les gritaba a los chicos más grandes cuando no podía encontrar mi maldita clase de Ingles.

Entonces Sebastián le dedico una sonrisa a Kurt, sus ojos verdes tenían un nostálgico destello. Me preguntaba como era Kurt en ese tiempo; probablemente con un buen peso y no se le notaban sus huesos. Me imaginaba que el siempre había tenido su cabello bien peinado, sus hoyuelos y sus encantadores ojos azules.

—Sabes que no soy bueno cuando se trata de cosas emocionales pero ahora voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por ti, porque esto es como una carta de despedida, ¿verdad? Y no te diré adiós sin decirte que tan buen amigo haz sido para mí. — El le dio otra mirada y casi pude ver como su ánimo iba desapareciendo, su aura alegre, arrogante y despreocupado caía cada vez un poco más.

—Solíamos divertirnos mucho juntos; Tu, Adam, Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Finn y yo. Era tan bueno, jodidamente bueno, ¿si me entiendes? Quiero decir; no es que nunca vuelva a encontrar otra cosa buena en mi vida, hay muchas cosas buenas en el mundo, pero nunca va a haber otro grupo de amigos como lo éramos Adam, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Finn y Sebastián. Nunca.

Tomo una vez as aire. —Puedes ser ególatra a veces, todo terco y recuerdo que nunca cerraste la boca aquella vez cuando casi te follabas a tu profesor de arte; cosa que nunca paso, pero sigues siendo uno de los mejores amigos que he tenido. Sabes, ya te extraño. — El se encogió de hombros, sus ojos estaban pegados al papel que tenia entre sus manos, Adam coloco una de sus manos en la pierna de Sebastián en cierto modo de consuelo.

—Y no se como dejar de extrañarte, pero estoy tratando porque no quiero extrañarte toda mi vida. — El mordió su labio para evitar que temblara. —Pero creo que una parte de mi seguirá extrañándote.

—Creo que no hay mucho más que decir. — El continúo con total naturalidad sollozando un poco después de la última silaba. —Solo quiero que sepas que cuando mire toda mi vida, las mejores partes serán cosas que hice contigo. Supongo que al final solo las cosas buenas me recordaran a nosotros, tendré el recuerdo de aquellos atardeceres que veíamos en tu azotea, cuando despertábamos a Finn en medio de una resaca, sentíamos que eso duraría para siempre. Eso fue bueno.

El froto sus ojos limpiando las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de ellos. —Eso fue jodidamente bueno.

Al final la habitación se quedo silenciosa, solo se escuchaba lo rasposo de mi respiración y el suave sollozar de Sebastián mientras se volteaba para esconder su rostro en el pecho de Adam que acariciaba su espalda en círculos.

* * *

Luego de eso tomamos un pequeño descanso. Un peso sombrío caía sobre nosotros como si fuera una especie de neblina mientras dejábamos a Kurt para ir a buscar unas bebidas a la cafetería, nos quitamos la tristeza de nuestro cuerpo lo mejor que podíamos.

Cuando regresamos era el turno de Adam. Sebastián seguía con sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas rosas mientras se acomodaba en el pie de la cama junto a Adam, su cabeza estaba apoyado en su regazo y su cuerpo acurrucado alrededor de sus piernas.

— El mío no es tan bueno como el de Seb. — Comenzó mientras deslizaba su mano cariñosamente por el cabello castaño de su novio. —El pequeño poeta que llevo dentro no quiso salir esta vez, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer.

Kurt sonrió a mi lado mientras que su mano buscaba la mía por debajo de las sabanas.

—No importa lo que hayas escrito, me pondré estúpidamente emocional, Adam. — Prometió.

Adam asintió. —Bien, entonces aquí voy.

El tomo dos respiros nerviosos antes de comenzar, luego sostuvo su libreta firmemente. —Me tomo un largo tiempo en saber como comenzar esto. Cada vez que pensaba en ti era como si muchos momentos saltaran dentro de mí y no pudiera saber como acomodarlos, no sabia como explicarte lo importante que eres para mí.

El alzo su vista y lo mire a los ojos, era un destello de comprensión que pasaba entre nosotros. —La cosa sobre esto es que honestamente no se como decir todo lo que quiero decirte y no creo que alguna vez sepa como hacerlo. No hay suficientes paginas en el mundo para escribirte o minutos suficientes para decírtelo.

El no era suave como Sebastián, no se volvía pálido y rosa cada vez que sus sentimientos salían de su cuerpo. Adam era mas tranquilo en su dolor, la tristeza volvía su piel una piedra. —Eres una fortaleza para mi; permanente y solida como el mundo en el que estamos parados. Para ser honesto toda mi vida se basa en nosotros, cada memoria que tengo tiene pequeñas marcas de ti en los bordes.

El continuo con su rostro en blanco mientras pasaba nerviosamente su dedo índice por abajo y arriba del espiral de su libreta. —Hasta donde lo recuerdo, haz estado para mí todo el tiempo. Fuiste la primera persona que firmo mi yeso cuando me rompí mi brazo, fuiste la primera persona con quien salí y el primer chico a quien bese.

Había algo privado en sus palabras, una intimidad en la forma en que su voz caía haciéndome sentir casi como si fuera un intruso, un observador no deseado de su miseria. —Creo que lo que quiero hacer es agradecerte por estar siempre ahí. Solía tener miedo todo el tiempo; sobre caer, sobre a quien quería amar, sobre todo en el mundo y tú nunca fuiste así. Tu nunca tenias miedo Kurt e hiciste que me diera cuenta que no debía de tener miedo tampoco.

Cerro los ojos unos minutos y suspiro antes de continuar. —A veces pienso en todas las veces que tú estuviste ahí para mí. — El hizo una pausa presionando una de sus manos en su boca, apretando sus ojos cerrados por tan solo un momento, como si no pudiera detener las lágrimas que comenzarían a salir de sus ojos. —Y honestamente no se que voy a poder hacer sin ti. — El retiro su mano de su boca y tomo la mano de Sebastián apretándola tan fuerte que sus nudillos se veían blancos.

—Quiero que todo este bien para ti porque tu siempre hacías todo mejor para mi, pero supongo que este no es el tipo de cosa que puedes desear. Creo que mi única real esperanza es que tu no tendrás miedo de irte, no vas a tener miedo de lo que vayas a encontrar en el otro lado porque te prometí que iba a estar ahí para ti, justo como tu lo hiciste siempre conmigo.

Asintió como si apenas comprendiera lo que estaba diciendo. — Creo que en otros términos tengo que vivir con el hecho de que para mi tu nunca te iras realmente. Estarás ahí cuando sienta que no pueda respirar, cuando escuche los musicales que te gustan o el hecho de ver la ropa de la temporada y también cuando tenga miedo porque tú siempre estuviste y siempre estarás ahí. Te voy a extrañar Kurt, te voy a extrañar todos los días cada vez un poco mas, pero solo quiero que sepas que gracias a ti ya no tengo miedo. Ya no tendré miedo nunca más, así que gracias, muchas gracias.

Adam sonrió, era una sonrisa entre labios mientras miraba hacia abajo directamente hacia su libreta que estaba entre sus piernas. —Creo que eso es todo.

Mire a Kurt, sus ojos estaban directamente fijados en Adam, era como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez, había una peculiar tristeza en sus ojos mientras apretaba mis dedos contra los suyos, Alzo nuestras manos entrelazadas hasta su barbilla y hundió su cabeza contra estas, sus labios se separaron por un momento como si fuera a decir algo, luego cerro su boca antes de que pudiera hablar.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar, Adam.

Adam sonrió amargamente y estiro su mano para tomar la otra mano de Kurt. —Cuando estas muerto no puedes extrañar a la gente, Kurt.

Kurt miro hacia el colchón de la cama. —Pero si pudiera te extrañaría.

* * *

A mi me toco de ultimo.

Después de la carta de Adam hicimos otra pequeña pausa pero no teníamos mucho de que hablar.

Sentía que mi corazón estaba pesado y se clavaba profundamente en mi pecho, era como si estuviera formado por pedazos rotos de cristal.

Había comenzado a quedar oscuro cuando comencé a leer, los nervios llenaban mi estomago, la cabeza de Kurt estaba entre mis piernas mientras que por la ventana se podía ver un suave color purpura.

Estaba todo silencioso mientras aclaraba mi garganta, mis palabras nadaban a través de las líneas mientras las miraba, eran densas e inadecuadas. Era lo mejor que pude escribir.

—Al principio no sabía que te necesitaba. — Comencé atravesando mis temores que distorsionaban mi voz. —No tenia planeado que te necesitaría, no te estaba buscando y no te iba a amar. La cosa es que antes de conocerte nunca pensé en necesitar a alguien como tu. Estaba bien, flotaba solo entre el agua superficial. Era como tu, no quería conocer a alguien, no quería sentir.

Me concentre en como se sentía su mejilla aprisionada contra mi entrepierna, pensaba en todas las emociones que pasaban por su piel, como el podía encenderle fuego a mi sangre en una forma que debería de asustarme pero hacia que me sintiera vivo.

—Tú me enseñaste lo que es sentir, me enseñaste la importancia de preocuparme por ti incluso cuando tú no querías que lo hiciera.

No lo miraba, tenia mi vista concentrada en mi escritura inclinada, tenia miedo de perderme en sus ojos y olvidar como regresar de nuevo. — Recordando mas atrás, comencé a necesitarte durante la primera llamada que tuvimos, cuando te cante y te conté sobre el cáncer que había tenido, tu solo me escuchaste. Tienes una forma especial de escuchar, es como si estuvieras tomando las palabras que salen de mi boca y las sostuvieras en tu pecho como si te importara. Recuerdo haberte cantado _Teenage Dream _y luego me quede dormido mientras escuchaba tu respiración. Quedarme dormido con tu respiración es mi cosa favorita en todo el mundo.

Pude sentir una bola de tristeza que crecía dentro de mi estomago y cuando hablaba se hacia cada vez mas grande, sentía una desesperación por abrazarlo fuertemente y asegurarme que nunca se escaparía de mis dedos.

—Comencé a amarte esa noche en la cafetería cuando nos quedamos dormidos en la esquina y me enseñaste a como medir las tazas de ingredientes. Probablemente no te acuerdas de esto pero cuando nos sentamos en el suelo y te dije que quería comprarte todo el tiempo del mundo realmente quería hacerlo y aun quiero. Siempre he querido darte todo.

Sentí su mano que pasaba sobre mi cadera, dejo sus dedos en el borde de mi hueso, estábamos unidos por nuestra piel que nos mantenía juntos. Podía sentir los suaves latidos de nuestros corazones.

—Eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido y no tienes idea de lo especial que eres. Eres tan bueno en una forma que yo nunca podre serlo. Eres generoso casi en una forma exagerada y te preocupas más que nadie que haya conocido aun cuando se te olvida que debes de cuidar y pensar más en ti.

Trate de que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro, pero mis ojos se humedecían conforme las palabras salían de mi boca y se quedaban dispersadas en el aire.

—Creo que lo que estoy diciendo es que estoy agradecido de haberte conocido. No se si creo en el destino o en la suerte pero una parte de mi piensa que debía conocerte. Tan solo han pasado cuatro meses y se siente como si hubiera esperado toda mi vida por poder amarte pero no lo sabia hasta que te vi y sabia que debía salvarte, que necesitaba que me salvaras.

Tome un respiro profundo tratando de borrar la presión que sentía en mi garganta y las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos. —Tu amor me hace ser bueno y solo puedo esperar a ser lo que tu crees que puedo llegar a ser. Amarte me hace ser una persona diferente incluso cuando mereces a alguien mejor que yo. Todo esto me hace querer vivir por ti incluso cuando siento que mi cuerpo entero se rompe en pedazos.

Pude sentir como mi voz se hundía en volumen, mis costillas resaltaban mientras me faltaba la respiración al decir todas las palabras que tenía atrapadas en mi corazón. Realmente no podía vivir sin el, no importaban todas las veces que trate de convencerme a mi mismo que estaría bien cuando el se fuera.

Al final creo que Kurt estaba mejor preparado para vivir una vida sin mi que yo sin el. —Quiero pasar todas las últimas horas contigo, hacer té contigo y besarte cuando regrese del trabajo a casa, quedarme dormido a tu lado todas las noches y no tener que preocuparme por que tu memoria no me recuerde por la mañana.

Un suspiro tembloroso salió de mis labios. —Se que no tendremos un final feliz, pero todo ha valido la pena por tener estos días de felicidad a tu lado aunque sean contados. Eres demasiado especial para mí y siempre lo serás. Amarte me cambio. Me hiciste ser mejor de lo que creía que podía ser, hiciste que fuera mejor por ti porque eres la mejor persona que he conocido y te amo.

Formule una sonrisa triste. —Supongo que estoy tratando de decir que nunca te voy a olvidar. No mientras me quede vida y cuando muera te seguiré recordando.

Luego de decir mis ultimas palabras, mis ojos se sorprendentemente se secaron y un vacío cayo en mis huesos, esta vez podía mirar a ver a Kurt. El tenía su mirada detenidamente en la mía con algo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

—Tú también me cambiaste. — Dijo, sus palabras sonaron como un secreto, sonó demasiado fuerte en el silencio incluso cuando fue casi un susurro.

—Te amo mucho. — Le conteste dejando el papel abajo para poder tocarlo, una parte de mi estaba convencido de que Kurt no podía ser real.

El asintió acurrucándose lo mas cerca que pudo de mi. —Gracias.

Un sonido en la puerta nos distrajo.

Era Finn, estaba parado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y miraba a Kurt como si su vida dependiera de eso. Kurt le sostuvo la mirada y le indico que pasara. El se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de Kurt.

—Lo siento. Aquí…aquí tengo mi despedida. Es solo que…no se si estoy listo para perderte, Kurt. Gracias a ti soy lo que soy ahora y no puedo y…y yo solo…

Finn se rompió, escondió su rostro en el cuello de Kurt sollozando y temblando, parecía un niño pequeño. Kurt pasaba sus manos suavemente por su espalda tranquilizándolo.

—Tranquilo…creo que ya dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir.

Kurt me miraba, tenia una media sonrisa reconfortante en su rostro, y había una intensidad en su mirada nunca antes vista. Sus ojos brillaban.

Finn sollozo. —Te voy a extrañar, hermanito. Te amo demasiado.

—Y yo a ti grandote. —Kurt asintió como confirmándose a si mismo lo que acababa de decir.

Paso su mirada por la habitación sin dejar de asentir mientras seguía frotando la espalda de Finn. Nos miro con cuidado a todos con una sonrisa tranquila y reconfortante.

Era como si solo con su mirada se despidiera de todos ahí.

Se detuvo en mí y su sonrisa se ensancho. Ladeo su cabeza un poco y suspiro sin dejar de mirarme con esa intensidad, sus ojos eran más azules y hermosos de lo que alguna vez había visto. Volvió a asentir con cuidado.

—Los voy a extrañar demasiado…

* * *

_**Voy llorar mucho… (Lo estoy haciendo justo ahora) me torturo yo sola por escribir esto y justamente estoy escuchando When I Look At You de Miley Cyrus :'( Enserio voy a morir de tristeza. Ok ya :( Quedan dos capítulos xd Y esto es cada vez más doloroso ¿No creen?**_

_**En fin…**_

_**Antes de dejarlos solo quiero comentar que el día de ayer recibí cerca de 5 reviews tanto aquí como en el otro fic, eran bueno…bastante ofensivos, los elimine obviamente. Y me di cuenta de que no fui a la única, a otras compañeras escritoras también les ocurrió lo mismo, y supongo que debe ser la misma persona o personas ya que decían exactamente lo mismo. **_

_**Solo quiero decirle a esa persona que le deseo lo mejor ;) No me voy a poner a llorar por algo tan infantil y afortunadamente estoy bien en todo aspecto, mis calificaciones son excelentes y tengo una vida que me encanta y una madre que adoro. Así que no tienen porque afectarme esa clase de comentarios que no sirven de nada. Si tu intención era que dejara de escribir, pues lo siento, porque ya hasta publicare una nueva historia. Y por lo menos la próxima vez ten el valor de dar la cara y no ponerte como anónimo, y tomar clases de ortografía que buena falta te hacen. **_

_**Y a todos los que comentan cosas positivas se los agradezco porque ustedes son los lectores que valen en verdad la pena y los que dan críticas constructivas. ¡Que te den! Espero y logres superar tus complejos tan grandes que tienes porque bueno, en verdad te deseo que seas muy feliz, ¿de que sirve odiarte? Yo creo que quedo más patética yo ¿No?**_

_**La única que puede hacer que deje todo esto y que deje de luchar por lo que creo soy yo misma y nadie más. Menos alguien que se vale de eso, de criticar y ofender. En fin…suerte ;) ¡La necesitaras!**_

_**Dejando de lado ese asunto, quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen la historia y la han agregado a favoritos y sobre todo a los que me dejaron sus grandes comentarios que tanto aprecio. Esto llega a su final…y bueno los invito a comentar :D**_

_**En un momento mas les dejo el penúltimo capitulo. Y mañana subo el final junto con un epilogo para dar por terminada esta bella historia.**_

_**¡Los amo! ¡No lo olviden nunca!**_

_**¿Reviews antes de leer el penúltimo? xD**_


	26. Capítulo 25

_**¡Aquí esta!**_

_**Aun no puedo creer que este sea el penúltimo. Los amo ¿Lo saben? Ok ya…**_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

**Mayo 3 - Día 105**

Me desperté con el suave quejido que salía de los labios de Kurt, su cuerpo estaba acurrucado en si mismo, sus manos en forma de puño contra las sabanas, su frente presionada contra la tela. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y una delgada línea de sudor recorría su frente, debió de ser algo que le dolió mucho.

El reloj que estaba en la mesita junto de su cama marcaba las 4:06 a.m. el cuarto de hospital estaba oscuro excepto por la luz que venia de la puerta. Trate de bloquear la luz con mi cuerpo para servirle de escudo a Kurt lo mejor que podía y protegerlo del mundo de ahí afuera.

—Amor, ¿es un dolor de cabeza? — Murmure moviéndome para tomar sus manos, recordé la forma en que aprisiono mis dedos la ultima vez usándolos como una línea de vida.

El se congelo ante el contacto separándose de inmediato de mi piel.

— ¡No me toques! ¡NO ME TOQUES!

—Kurt soy solo yo. — Dije tratando de calmarlo mientras me estiraba para presionar el botón de llamado de las enfermeras, intentaba hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por consolarlo. —Soy Blaine.

El simplemente cerró sus ojos fuertemente. —Yo no…no…— Dejo escapar un respiro que parecía mas un sollozar. —No me toques.

Asentí mordiendo mi labio inferior tan fuerte que estaba seguro que me haría una herida y la sangre caería por mi barbilla cubriendo mi cuerpo mientras me bajaba lentamente de la cama tratando de ser cuidadoso y no empujarlo.

El estaba sintiendo mucho dolor y no era su culpa que no supiera quien era yo. No era su culpa que me estuviera alejando de el.

No era su culpa que no me necesitara.

Retrocedí lentamente hacia el closet, mi espalda golpeo la puerta con un sonido que hizo que Kurt se encogiera. Yo solo lo estaba lastimando, lo estaba lastimando y nunca podría dejar de lastimarlo.

Mis brazos temblaban de arriba hacia abajo, escalofríos pasaban a través de mi piel mientras me hundía en el suelo. Necesitaba ayudarlo, necesitaba repararlo y hacer que todo estuviera bien para el porque yo no podría estar bien hasta que el lo estuviera.

Ni siquiera pude decírselo mientras luchaba contra si mismo. Tampoco pude hacerle saber que no estaba solo.

Kayla entro en la habitación con nada mas que una suave mirada que dirigió a mi, yo estaba sentado en el suelo con mis rodillas pegadas a mi pecho, mis dedos tirando de mis mejillas mientras que lagrimas de frustración amenazaban con desbordarse de mis ojos.

Tenia tantas ganas de irme, dejar mi esperanza aquí y correr hasta que mi limitado tanque de oxigeno no fuera lo suficiente para sostenerme, hasta que mis pulmones se llenaran y solo me ahogara.

Aunque estando sentado aquí ya había comenzado a ahogarme.

Pero me quede en donde estaba, parecía una bola temblorosa en el suelo porque sabia que al final de todo esto no podía dejarlo por un millón de razones dolorosas. Le prometí que siempre estaría ahí, incluso cuando el hubiera olvidado porque quería que me quedara.

Porque como John Green dice; _Amar es mantener una promesa de cualquier forma._

Y yo iba a mantener esa _promesa_, incluso cuando probablemente el no se acordara de ella. La mantendría incluso que me doliera mirarlo. La mantendría aunque me rompiera en pedazos.

Cuando llegara el momento de la verdad no tendría ninguna opción en el asunto.

* * *

**Mayo 5 - Día 107**

Lo mire desde el otro lado de la mesa, las esquinas de mi boca se arrugaban incluso cuando estaba tratando de convertirlo en una sonrisa. Por la tarde habíamos ido a la pequeña cafetería, escogimos una pequeña mesa cerca de la ventana. Afuera el cielo se veía nublado y gris, ocasionalmente caían unas gotas de las nubes como si no se decidieran entre llover o no.

—Parece extraño que ya es primavera. —Dijo alzando su vista por arriba de su libro mientras que lanzaba una mirada.

Asentí fingiendo que había estado leyendo mi novela de decisiones en lugar de solo mirarlo. Esa era otra de esas veces en donde los dos sabíamos lo que estaba pasando pero ninguno de los dos teníamos el corazón para detenerlo.

—No me gusta la primavera. — Le conteste pensando afectuosamente en el invierno pasado, abrigado con sweaters y el consuelo de la mano de Kurt en la mía.

Irónicamente había logrado encontrar mi calor en los meses cubiertos de nieve.

—Extraño la nieve, pero un pequeño sol nunca daña a nadie. — El sonrió.

Trate de no mirar la forma en que su cuerpo temblaba, como a veces sus movimientos parecían arrastrarlo y sacudirlo sin su permiso.

_No te rindas ahora amor._

Me encogí de hombros alzando un pulgar hacia el cielo. —Esto es Westerville, no importa en que estación del año estemos; casi nunca tendremos sol.

El dejo escapar una suave risa debido a mi comentario. —Es cierto, pero me gusta el verano. Se trata de un nuevo comienzo. — El golpeteo sus dedos contra las páginas abiertas de su libro. —Me alegro de que voy a poder verlo, en realidad es mi estación favorita del año.

Eso era extraño, tenia este sentimiento cada vez que hablábamos, era una felicidad aguda que se cortaba con una tristeza que crecía lentamente. Un indicio de algo parecido al miedo.

—Yo también me alegro de que lo vas a poder ver.

El se estiro sobre de la mesa colocando suavemente dos de sus dedos en mi hundida mejilla, frotaba sus dedos contra los tubos que enviaban oxigeno dentro de mi débil cuerpo.

—No te veas tan triste.

Tome su mano con la mía entrelazando nuestros dedos por encima de la mesa. —Sabes que no puedo evitarlo.

El asintió, por un momento parecía que estaba meditando antes de que se estirara más sobre la mesa y me diera un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Tengo noticias.

Asentí lentamente, su cuidadoso tono de voz hacia que me pusiera nervioso en una forma extraña. — ¿Buenas noticias?

El parecía deliberar mi pregunta antes de asentir, luego apareció una sonrisa en su rostro que fue únicamente para mi beneficio. —Excelentes noticias.

Le sonreí jugando con sus dedos mientras los sostenía firmemente. —Bueno entonces dime que es.

—Hay un procedimiento. — El hizo una pausa y por primera vez no me pareció entrañable, cada segundo era doloroso.

— ¿Y…?

—Y los doctores piensan que si tenemos suerte tal vez puedan salvar mi vida. — La sonrisa que le siguió a sus palabras fue demasiado fingida para consolarme.

— ¿Y si no tenemos suerte?

Se mordió su labio inferior respondiendo con una voz tan frágil como el cristal. —Bueno, no es sin riesgos...

Apreté su mano. —Kurt…

—Es experimental. Tal vez no funcione.

Pude sentir el terror creciendo en mi estomago. — ¿No funcione…?

—Hay una posibilidad de daño cerebral. — Él miró hacia abajo sobre su regazo. —Quiero decir, los doctores esperan algunas complicaciones. Tal vez no… —Las palabras parecían estar atrapadas en su garganta. —No funcione, tu sabes.

Respirar se me hizo un poco más difícil. — ¿Entonces realmente vale la pena? Puedes morir, ángel. — Le conteste, una vez mas maravillado ante la extraña relación de Kurt con la muerte.

Cuando lo conocí no quería nada mas que morir; creyéndose muerto basado en los diagnósticos, pero ahora con la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo o perderlo todo, comenzaba a desmoronarse.

El se congelo por un momento, luego se hundió en si mismo encorvando sus hombros. —No lo se. Quiero vivir. Quiero estar vivo y estar contigo.

—Yo también quiero estar contigo.

Algo dentro de el parecía romperse ante mis palabras, era como si una presa se hubiera desbordado en su mente y dejara salir todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

—No es justo, no quiero que me abran y no quiero quimioterapias, solo quiero que me deje de doler. — El paso una de sus manos sobre de sus ojos limpiando las lagrimas que se habían formado en los bordes de estos. —Estoy cansado de luchar. Solo quiero tomarte y huir de nuestros cuerpos.

—Yo también. — Deje la silla roja en donde estaba sentado y me senté a lado de Kurt en su silla azul envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de el. —No tienes que tomar ninguna decisión ahora.

El negó con su cabeza frenéticamente. —Tengo que hacerlo. Es en una semana.

Mis labios estaban en camino por tocar su piel pero me detuve ante sus palabras.

— ¿Qué?

El sollozo acurrucándose contra mí. —Hubo una lista de espera, pero la otra persona murió así que yo completo el perfil para el procedimiento. — Pude sentir que sus hombros temblaban. —Dios, eso suena terrible.

—No es terrible. — Dije tratando de calmarlo, realmente si lo era.

Todo el asunto era terrible, aunque se supone que debería de haber sido una bendición. Sabía que la cirugía podría salvarlo o al menos darle un poco más de vida, pero también podía matarlo. Una parte de mi pensó que tal vez matarlo seria mas amable.

—Lo es.

Pegue mi nariz contra su mejilla mientras presionaba su cuerpo en mi pecho. —Lo se, pero podemos resolverlo juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

El asintió y cerró sus ojos contra el pánico que debió de haber estado llevando en su interior durante toda la mañana. Me preguntaba como el pánico lo consumió mientras trataba de decidir como darme la noticia, luchando contra el impulso de que nunca me enterara.

—Tengo que hacerlo. El esta tan feliz. El cree... el cree que hará todo mejor.

—Lo que sea que hagas, estaré ahí sin importar que. — Le asegure sintiendo una súbita oleada de odio hacia el padre de Kurt.

El hombre no era capaz de ver lo que le estaba haciendo. Incluso no se le permitía el lujo de morir en paz, porque el no podía dejarlo ir. Era un impulso doloroso, mientras el luchaba por mantenerlo con vida, él hacia su mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo feliz, incluso aunque terminara matándolo.

Al final no pensé que se podía conseguir mas tiempo, solo podíamos ver como este se acababa en un ritmo alarmante.

Desde mi punto de vista, el año que la operación podría darle a Kurt fácilmente podría parecer una infinidad. Podríamos viajar, comprometernos, vivir juntos y disfrutar de la comodidad de las mañanas y de las suaves tardes.

Pero entonces seria otro infinito de sufrimiento, un año más de crisis emocionales, de la insuperable fecha límite de la muerte, de miedo y de despertar en medio de la noche deseando por algún tipo de final. Seria otro año de ser arrancado lentamente de la vida y también se sentiría como un infinito.

Eso era más tiempo, pero comenzaba a pensar que a veces es mejor rendirse a lo que te han dado.

No puedes salvar a la gente durante tanto tiempo.

Yo sabia que el lo sabia, podía sentirlo en sus movimientos y en la forma en que le faltaba la respiración y ya no dije nada mas, solo lo aprisione fuertemente mientras me respondía con un pequeño susurro.

—Gracias por estar aquí. — El presiono su cara contra mi cuello, respirando entrecortadamente contra mi piel.

—No podría dejarte.

Y así nos sentamos juntos mientras trataba de consolarlo lo mejor que podía, éramos tan solo otra pareja llorando en un hospital, tratando de poner juntas las cosas que no podían ser reparadas.

* * *

**Mayo 9 - Día 111**

El tiempo pasó lento desde que me dijo sobre el procedimiento. Tenia quimioterapia un día después de la noticia, me hacia sentir horrible y pesado durante dos solidos días mientras trataba de dormir para combatir la enfermedad.

Kurt alegremente me había mandado un mensaje por la tarde preguntándome si había estado tratando de comer. Fingí estar ofendido, aunque no podía olvidar la razón por la cual el se había saltado la ronda de quimioterapias del tratamiento. Cuando los doctores te operan quieren que estés lo mejor posible.

Cuando lo vi ese martes caminamos por los pasillos del hospital, se podía escuchar el chillido de su silla de ruedas contra el azulejo mientras lo empujaba con mis brazos temblorosos, la esperanza se arrastraba lentamente detrás de mí.

No teníamos un destino en particular mientras cruzábamos las amplias extensiones de baldosas y la alfombra industrial, sola teníamos el extraño deseo de movernos.

Pude sentir como cada respiro de oxigeno se desgarraba a través de mis pulmones, mi cuerpo estaba trabajando fuertemente para los lentos pasos que estaba dando. Probablemente fue una mala idea la caminata que decidimos tomar a través de los pasillos fluorescentes en contra de las advertencias de nuestros cuerpos, pero en algún modo era satisfactorio.

Se sentía como tal vez si caminábamos lo suficientemente lejos podríamos escapar de nuestros demonios.

De alguna manera terminamos en el techo, el sol se asomaba afuera de las nubes calentando mi piel contra la oleada de viento. Había un enorme contraste comparado a la primera vez que estuvimos ahí, cuando no podía tocarlo por el miedo a que el no me tocara de vuelta.

Ahora estaba más asustado de que fuera a romperlo.

—Dijeron que tomara seis horas. — Dijo empujando su silla cerca del borde del techo, las ruedas casi golpeaban la barrera de concreto.

Me baje con cuidado hacia el concreto colocando una mano en su silla como si con eso pudiera salvarlo de que cayera hacia el pavimento.

—Tal vez tome una siesta durante ese tiempo. — Le conteste en un tono deliberante y alegre mientras recuperaba mi aliento. —He oído que las sillas de la sala de espera son bastante cómodas.

El sonrió irónicamente. —No son tan malas.

— ¿A que hora entras a operación? ¿Cuando debo ir a verte?

El se encogió de hombros. —Va a iniciar a las doce y treinta, ¿tal vez alrededor de las nueve? Me van a preparar primero pero debes de tener algo de tiempo.

Lo cual fue una cosa divertida de decir, como si posiblemente tuviera tiempo suficiente para decir adiós.

—Te esperare totalmente para llevarte a cenar después del procedimiento. — Le dije estirándome para apretar su mano. — Te comprare todos los caros alimentos que puedas comer.

El se rió, esas pequeñas líneas aparecieron en los bordes de sus ojos aparecieron en sus mejillas, la enfermedad parecía desaparecer un poco de su rostro.

—Te tomare la palabra. Sera mejor que lleves mi cuerpo anestesiado al mejor restaurante que puedas encontrar.

Contuve una risa sabiendo las consecuencias de la felicidad en mis pobres pulmones. —Bueno ahora no puedes morir, perderías tu cita.

El se deslizo cuidadosamente fuera de su silla y se movió para besarme, sus labios estaban ligeramente agrietados y no tan cálidos como la primera vez que lo bese en la azotea. De alguna manera estar sentados bajo la luz del sol, cayendo aunque nos sujetábamos mutuamente era mejor que aquel amanecer.

—Por nada en el mundo me lo perdería.

Lo bese de nuevo respondiéndole con un murmuro en sus labios.

—Mas te vale que no.

Sus labios sabían como a un adiós.

* * *

**Mayo 17 - Día 119**

Eran las 8:47 a.m. y muy probablemente la última vez que vería a Kurt Hummel.

Habíamos pasado la ultima semana siendo optimistas cuando luchábamos por contener las lagrimas y el seguía sabiendo quien era yo, pero cuando desperté esa mañana lo único que podía encontrar en mi pecho era un lugar tranquilo que crecía en temor.

Ya nada se sentía real, nada excepto por Kurt y a veces Sam, el resto del mundo era tan solo figuras de cera y mis dedos se deslizaban en ellas.

Mientras viajaba en el autobús silenciosamente, me llamó la atención la idea de que probablemente esto no era saludable, que se suponía que debería de ser el fuerte y sin duda esto no era exactamente ser fuerte.

Este era Blaine Anderson cayéndose a pedazos.

Antes de entrar a su habitación ya sabia que no me iba a reconocer, en la forma intangible cuando sabes que alguien que amas esta lastimado o que tu haz hecho algo mal. Eso no significaba que estaba exento a la mordedura de dolor que brilló en mi estómago cuando Kurt me miró con ojos curiosos.

—Hola.

Le sonreí, aquella falsa sonrisa que cada vez se me hacia mas fácil de proyectar. Ahora las mentiras caían suavemente de mi boca.

—Hola, soy Blaine. Voy a hablar un poco contigo sobre tu operación, ¿está bien?

Él me miró durante un largo momento, ese familiarizado reconocimiento brillando en su mirada agotada. Se veía tan cansado, como si no fuera nada más que huesos, sangre y ojos que nadaban con agotamiento al igual que pequeñas gotas de lluvia que se disolvían en la nada.

Creo que si me dieran una opción daría todo lo que tengo a cambio de que acabara todo su dolor.

—Eso está bien.

—Genial. — Me moví para sentarme con mis piernas cruzadas en el borde de su cama, podía sentir el suave edredón desgastado debajo de mí. — ¿Estas nervioso?

—Un poco. — El miro hacia abajo en dirección a sus manos.

Ojalá pudiera hacer que el dijera las palabras que podía ver escondidas por debajo de su piel, poder decirle que todo iba a estar bien y así el me entendería. — ¿Tienes miedo de morir?

El parecía estar sorprendido por la pregunta, por un momento sus ojos se hicieron un poco mas grandes. —No lo se.

—Creo que yo si tengo miedo de morir. — Le dije dejando que la farsa cayera un poco.

_Te amo. Te amo mucho y nunca había tenido tanto miedo como ahora. Tengo miedo de no poder seguir sin ti ¿Que hare sin ti Kurt? ¿Que hare?_

— _¿_No seria bonito que cuando murieras pudieras nadar en tus recuerdos? — Me pregunto interrumpiendo mi tren de pensamientos. — ¿Poder pasar el resto del infinito viajando en tus memorias?

_Pasaría mi infinito en océanos de ti._ — Nada podría dolerte estando ahí. — Le comente, mis pulmones me dolían con cada inhalación y mi corazón con cada exhalación. —Me pregunto si puedes sentir algo estando ahí.

El se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez lo averigüe por ti.

—Espero que no.

El intento sonreír. —Yo también espero que no.

Escuche el forcejeo de la puerta, mire a ver y Kayla apareció en la entrada con su porta papeles en mano. Me di cuenta de su rostro cuando nos vio, era una composición de tristeza que se formaba en su mirada.

—Los doctores quieren verte Kurt, aun hay algunas pruebas rápidas que necesitan hacerte. — Ella apenas podía mirarme. —No hay prisa, quiero decir, si aun están hablando.

El se encogió de hombros moviéndose para salir de la cama.

—Está bien. — Su camisa de algodón colgaba de su cintura y su pants exageradamente por debajo de sus caderas debido a lo delgadas que estaban.

La enfermedad nos había devorado a los dos, pero mientras lo miraba maniobrar torpemente hacia su silla de ruedas me di cuenta de lo delgado que se había puesto, su forma de moverse era casi como si estuviera volando, sus grandes ojos verdes vidriosos y sus delicados huesos resaltaban en su pálida piel. Me puse de pie para ayudarlo a sentarse en la silla de ruedas.

—Gracias. — Murmuro dándome una delgada sonrisa en forma de gratitud. —Lo siento, ¿cual era tu nombre?

Un breve destello de esperanza aprisiono mi pecho. —Blaine. Es Blaine.

Él miró fijamente, la mirada se volvió intensa por un momento mientras yo lo miraba a el.

— ¿Porque preguntas? — Mi mano se detuvo en el brazo de plástico de la silla, era incapaz de quitarla de ahí.

El se encogió de hombros, el momento paso cuando me dio una media sonrisa y sacudió su cabeza como si su cabello aun estuviera en su cabeza. —Nada, pensé que te parecías a alguien que solía conocer.

—Me dicen eso muy a menudo. — Últimamente el me había dicho eso muy seguido. —Buena suerte.

El asintió, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. —Gracias.

El comenzó a deslizarse hacia la puerta, el deseo que tenía de tomarlo entre mis brazos una última vez era casi doloroso. Mis manos casi se estremecieron ante esa sensación, era una necesidad de abrazarlo y hacerle recordar quien era yo.

Pero el no podría recordarme y yo tampoco podía hacer eso, así que envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi mismo y fingí que era el, estaba temblando de frío.

—Nos vemos pronto. — Le dije en una extraña combinación de una invocación y una promesa.

El se dio vuelta para darme una última mirada. — ¿Si?

Sonreí cruzando mis dedos y los mantuve así para que el los viera.

—Seis horas.

El me dio un rápido movimiento de afirmación con su cabeza antes de que Kayla empujara su silla de ruedas para llevárselo, su rostro parecía casi culpable mientras echaba un vistazo hacia la dirección en donde yo estaba.

Mire hacia el suelo justo en donde la esperanza se mantenía a mis pies, era lo único que me mantenía vivo. —Nos vemos pronto.

* * *

_**Ya casi…**_

_**Ay no…aun no puedo creer que ya haya llegado a su fin, bueno pero todo tiene que acabar tarde o temprano ¿No? :( Ok…los dejare con la duda un rato antes de subir el capitulo final junto con su epilogo. Subí estos tres juntos porque son los mas emocionales y llore con todos ._.' En fin…**_

_**Esta historia ya llega a su fin, so…a todos los que lloraron, sufrieron y esperaron tanto este final los invito a comentar antes de el ultimo capitulo.**_

_**¡Los amo! ¡Gracias por haberme acompañado en cada capitulo!**_

_**¡Espero sus reviews!**_

_**Capítulos restantes: 1**_


	27. Capítulo 26 Final

_**Entonces, este es el final. Nunca en la vida creí que algo seria tan difícil, lo juro, llore como no tienen una idea en cada capitulo de esta historia. Pero sobre todo nunca creí que fuera aceptada tan bien. **_

_**Antes de comenzar a leer quiero agradecerles a todos y cada uno de los lectores que siguieron esta historia hasta el final y junto conmigo, sufrieron y lloraron en un rincón. **_

_**¡Gracias a todos!**_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 26**

**Mayo 17 - Día 119**

La sala de espera estaba fría.

Mis manos estaban frías.

Yo estaba frio.

Frio, siempre frio.

Me repetía eso lentamente en mi cabeza hasta que las palabras perdían su significado. Había estado haciendo lo mismo durante toda la mañana, repetía palabras hasta que olvidaba lo que significaban y las letras se mezclaban juntas.

Perdón. Por favor. Está bien. Cansado. Enfermo. Todo reducido a silabas.

No importaba cuantas veces lo había repetido dentro de mi esqueleto; lo único que nunca perdía su significado era Kurt.

Podía ver el reloj desde donde estaba sentado, el segundero corría a través del reloj y cada vez marcaba mas cerca la espera de seis horas.

Seis horas, seis meses y un infinito que siempre estaría atrapado.

Me las arregle para identificar a la familia de Kurt, no fue difícil, Finn destacaba por su altura entre todas las personas, lucia como si quisiera salirse de su piel tanto como yo quería hacerlo, su padre tenia una mirada cansada y nerviosa y su madrastra apenas se movía mientras echaba miradas hacia el reloj.

Sabía que realmente no podía odiarlo. Tal vez había sido egoísta, pero estando ahí mientras lo miraba jugar con las cutículas de sus dedos sabia que el solo quería lo mejor para el. Es solo que nunca supo la forma correcta de amarlo.

Coloque mis manos dentro de las mangas de la chaqueta que tenia puesta e incline mi cabeza contra el cuello, de esa forma podía respirar en Kurt. Había robado su chaqueta después de que el se fue, era la misma que se puso el día que horneamos juntos, aun podía sentir su aroma en la ropa.

Si cerraba mis ojos podía fingir que el aun estaba conmigo.

Quería que el viviera para poder besar suavemente sus vendajes, cuando se los quitaran besaría sus cicatrices y le aseguraría que se sigue viendo hermoso.

Quería que me recordara que estaría bien y que era más fuerte de lo que yo creía.

Quería quitarle todo su sufriendo y hacer que nunca volviera sentir dolor de nuevo, poder quitarle todos los tumores y dejarlo sano, poder vivir lo que debimos de haber vivido en alguna casa blanca cerca del atardecer.

Juntos.

Siempre había sido un poco cínico cuando se trataba de amor, pero creo que una parte de mi pensaba que si el amor existe es algo irrompible, que si dos personas están realmente enamoradas nada debe de ser capaz de separarlos.

Estando sentado ahí mientras enviaba oraciones al vacío pensaba que tal vez mi cínico corazón estaba en lo cierto.

No podíamos tener un por siempre.

No podíamos quitarnos por completo el dolor de ambos. Incluso si el sobreviviera a la operación no podría salvarlo durante mucho tiempo.

Nuestro amor era un débil consuelo en un mundo que parecía ser siempre frio.

No podía obtener todo lo que quería para el y para mi, pero creo que el privilegio de amarlo durante seis meses fue mas de lo que algunas personas pueden llegar a tener.

Pensé en sus ojos, en la forma como agarro mis dedos cuando yo era la única cosa que el podía recordar y sabia que en donde sea que Kurt terminara me extrañaría tanto como yo lo extrañaría a el.

Sabia que no debería de aferrarme tanto a el, pero realmente nunca había tenido una opción en la materia.

Hay algunas personas que amas por costumbre, porque ellos siempre han estado ahí y siempre lo estarán, son esas personas a quien puedes confiarles todo porque te conocen mejor que tu mismo.

Luego están esas personas que se meten en tu vida y le dan un giro.

Ellos te cambian y profundamente en tu interior sabes que eso es lo que haz estado buscando durante toda tu vida. Son perfectos, imposibles y duele mucho cuando se van, porque en cierto punto olvidas como pudiste sobrevivir antes de ellos.

En muchas formas Kurt era esos dos tipos de personas a la vez.

Eran las 4:26 p.m. cuando el doctor salió y se dirigió con una mirada sombría hacia la familia de Kurt, entre sus manos tenia apretado su carpeta.

No podía ver lo que estaba diciendo, no pude ver las palabras que formaba con sus pálidos labios, pero vi la forma en que su padre se derrumbo, como Finn se coloco enfrente de el con sus ojos llenos de furia.

— ¿Entiendes ahora? — Y no fue un grito, fue algo peor como un llanto y una acusación. — ¿Vez lo que hiciste?— El coloco una mano en su cabello jalando fuertemente con sus desesperados dedos.

— ¡Pudiste haberlo salvado! Y ahora esta muerto.

Me quede frío. Inmóvil. Fue como si esa parte de mí que llevaba rota tanto tiempo hubiera terminado de desgarrarse y caer hecha añicos al piso.

Mi mente estaba fuera de si. Como si mi cuerpo se desconectara de la realidad.

— ¡Podías haberlo dejado morir y tener sus últimos meses de vida! ¡Maldita sea!

Yo solo podía mirar con horror esa escena mientras el se daba la vuelta, lagrimas de coraje comenzaban a rodar por su rostro mientras salía de la sala de espera.

No vi como su padre se rompió en pedazos, solo me levante lentamente, mi adolorido cuerpo estaba llorando en protesta mientras caminaba para salir de la sala de espera.

El show termino, los créditos empezaban a salir, las luces del teatro se encendían poco a poco mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

La película había terminado, todos estaban fuera.

* * *

Parecía que tenia un corto en mi cerebro, estaba perdido en la confusión de que el se había ido, que no podía irse ahora y como se pudo haber ido.

No sabia hacia donde estaba caminando hasta que termine en la puerta de su habitación, en su cama seguían sus sabanas aun revueltas, su mesita de noche estaba desordenada, su pequeña lámpara aun seguía encendida; como si tal vez solo se hubiera ido por un momento. Como si fuera a regresar pronto.

No llore mientras me quitaba mis zapatos, no podía llorar mientras me quitaba mi bolso de mi hombro y me subía a la cama. Acomode los tubos de mi tanque de oxigeno alrededor de mi con cuidadosa precisión, coloque las sabanas por encima de mi barbilla y escondí mi rostro entre su almohada.

Las sabanas se habían quedado frías pero seguían oliendo a el.

Cerré mis ojos y deje que me hundiera entre sueño; así no tendría que pensar, no tendría que recordar que una de mis predicciones iniciales se había convertido en una horrible realidad.

Cuando Kurt murió se llevo una parte de mi con el.

Unas horas después fui despertado por las enfermeras, hubo un pequeño momento en donde me encontraba entre dormido/despierto y aun podía sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, sus labios presionados contra mi cuello mientras que decía murmuras de consuelo contra mi piel.

El momento pasó.

* * *

El departamento estaba demasiado tranquilo.

Sam y Quinn habían salido hace unas horas dejándome solo a cargo de mi mismo, me recordaron que debía comer, moverme un poco, tal vez tomar aire fresco. Me encontraba acostado en el suelo medio envuelto con una sabana.

Empezó a ver la tv tratando de alejar mi mente de todo pero no pude hacerlo, mantuve mi mirada perdida sobre la pantalla alrededor de una hora antes de que la apagara.

Se suponía que iba a mejorar, estaba bastante seguro de eso, pero este vacío que dormía en mis articulaciones hacia todo imposible, parecía algo horriblemente permanente como la tristeza que se abría paso en mi cuerpo.

No podía decidir si quería olvidar a Kurt o nunca dejarlo salir de mi mente mientras que estuviera vivo.

Me sentía inquieto, tenía una urgencia de gritar, romper cosas y correr hasta que lo encontrara de nuevo, pero también como si quisiera sangrar. Tuve la sensación de que de alguna manera tenia que hacerle frente a su muerte, pero todo lo que podía pensar era que quería tocarlo por una última vez.

Quería decirle adiós y que el fuera capaz de decirme lo mismo.

Quería llevarlo a la cita que le había prometido antes de la operación.

Las peores partes fueron los segundos entre las realizaciones en donde por un instante paso por mi mente que no podría verlo de nuevo, fue un breve momento que me recordó que la persona que me había estado sujetando para no caerme durante todo este tiempo ya no estaría ahí para sujetarme de nuevo.

El se había ido.

Estando acostado ahí se sentía como si una gran parte de mi se hubiera ido también.

Levemente me di cuenta de que alguien estaba tocando la puerta, era un golpeteo insistente que me saco de mis pensamientos. Lentamente me levante del suelo, mis músculos me dolían, mis manos estaban fuera de las largas mangas de la pálida sudadera que aun no me quitaba.

Camine lentamente hacia el mirador de la puerta para encontrarme con Adam del otro lado.

Pensé en quedarme mirándolo a través del plástico del mirador hasta que se fuera, pero no podía hacerle eso a el. Sabia que si hablaba con el me dolería y no podía decidir si era mejor o peor que quedarme en el silencio.

La mirada en sus ojos no se iba, la forma en que sus ojos miraban hacia abajo fijándose en sus manos, sus dedos un poco temblorosos, se veía tan perdido como yo me sentía. Gire la perilla de la puerta y la abrí pero no lo deje entrar.

Si lo dejaba entrar me dolería.

En este punto me las había arreglado para agrupar la mayoría de las decisiones en cosas que me dolerían y cosas que me ayudarían a no sentir nada. Realmente no había un grupo de cosas que me harían sentir mejor.

El alzo su mirada cuando abrí la puerta e intento darme una sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos hubiera comprado su expresión si lo hubiéramos tenido que hacer.

— ¿Estas bien? — Me pregunto colocando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, aun se podía sentir el olor a cigarrillos alrededor de el.

Me encogí de hombros. — No.

El asintió. — Yo tampoco lo estoy.

Creo que si tuviera que hacer otra categoría de cosas, seria una de un poco pasado de sentir nada a casi cerca de sentirme mejor y Adam entraría en ella. Era casi reconfortante, podía mirarlo a los ojos y ver la misma cosa que se reflejaba en mi.

— ¿Quieres pasar?

El negó con su cabeza porque sonó mas como de cortesía que de ofrecimiento. No seria capaz de tenerlo en mi casa y el tampoco seria capaz de soportarlo. Era solo otro ejercicio en el juego de improvisación conocido como; Adam y Blaine hacen frente a los acontecimientos.

— Tengo algo para ti. Lo encontraron en su cajón cuando estaban limpiando su habitación.

Mi corazón trato de saltar fuera de mis costillas. — ¿Si?

El asintió metiendo su mano en su bolsillo trasero y saco un pedazo de papel robado, mi nombre estaba escrito en una letra familiar.

—No la he leído.

Asentí, no estaba seguro de recordar como formar palabras.

Mis manos se sentían ligeras mientras tomaba el papel, el miedo se sentía suave en mi estomago. Lentamente desdoble el papel, angustiosamente tuve cuidado de no arruinar el ultimo pedazo de Kurt que me quedaba y comencé a leer.

* * *

_Querido Blaine:_

_Debería de estar durmiendo ahora pero no puedo. Son las tres de la madrugada y desearía que te hubieras quedado esta noche. Se que los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que seria mejor de esta forma, pero te necesito. _

_Se que probablemente quieres que te llame pero cada vez me cuesta mas trabajo hablar. Pienso que hay algo realmente mal conmigo, sigo olvidando y recordando, siento que mi mente sangrara por mis oídos. Todo mi cuerpo se siente mal. Perdóname si no puedo terminar de escribir esto, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo._

_Si estas leyendo esto ahora creen que significa que no sobreviví a la operación de mañana. Lo siento mucho. Intente con todas mis fuerzas seguir viviendo por ti, pero no se si puedo seguir. No solo te estoy olvidando, creo que mi cuerpo esta olvidando como mantenerme vivo._

_Si esta será la mejor despedida que tendremos creo que debería de tomar un momento para hacerte saber lo mucho que te amo. _

_Tengo la esperanza de que te seguiré recordando cuando despierte mañana, pero no estoy seguro de eso, así que si hay algo que tenga que decirte lo hare aquí. _

_Se que dijiste en tu carta que te hice una mejor persona, pero tengo un secreto para ti: Tú siempre fuiste esa persona, es solo que antes no lo sabias. Eres increíble y no te das suficiente crédito por eso. _

_Salvaste mi vida Blaine Anderson y sigues pensando que tú te quedaste con lo mejor._

_Se que en 'The Fault in Our stars' dice que muy a menudo las marcas que los humanos dejan son cicatrices, pero no pienso que tu dejes una cicatriz. Te he visto con tus pacientes, con las personas que amas y pienso que vas a dejar atrás algo muy bueno. No puedes salvar el mundo o cambiarlo pero para esas personas hiciste del mundo un mejor lugar. Para mi también lo hiciste._

_Puedo sentir que pronto me dará un dolor de cabeza así que tratare de hacer esto lo mas breve posible. _

_Perdóname por hacerte pasar por esto, tuviste que verme morir. Perdóname por perderme nuestra cita, nunca llegue a sentarme contigo en un estúpido restaurante caro mientras intentaba comer con mis manos entumecidas. Perdóname que nunca podamos envejecer juntos, que nunca podamos ser una familia, que nunca haya podido ponerme frente a ti y con un anillo decirte que nunca me dejes. Quiero decir, no se si tu querías todo eso, pero yo si. Solo porque no pueda tenerlo no significa que no lo quiera. Perdóname que no vaya a poder estar contigo y ayudarte a que pongas mejor. Perdóname que no vaya a poder sostener tu mano cuando no recuerdes que eres fuerte._

_Quiero que me prometas que no estarás triste, que vivirás incluso si yo no vivo. Se que puedes, siempre fuiste mas fuerte que yo. Tienes que seguir, luchar contra el cáncer y encontrar a alguien que te ame tanto como yo lo hice. _

_Quiero que seas feliz y valiente._

_No te preocupes por mi, probablemente ahora estoy mejor o algo parecido a eso. Aun no se si hay un lugar en donde todo es por siempre, pero si existe, te prometo que te esperare ahí, no importa todo el tiempo que lleve. _

_Solo porque mi corazón se detuvo no significa que no voy a estar ahí para ti. Siempre me tuviste y siempre me tendrás. Incluso cuando perdí mi memoria, no fue para siempre. Siempre regresare a ti y tu siempre puedes regresar a mi._

_Para siempre y siempre tuyo,_

_Kurt._

* * *

Hubo un largo momento cuando termine de leer y cuando mire a ver a Adam, en donde olvide como respirar.

Me quede mirando el papel trazando las desordenadas líneas de sus letras con mis ojos, miraba como al final se volvían mas confusas.

Era casi como sostener un pedazo de el en mis manos, su adiós final, una promesa, como si se hubiera sacado su corazón y lo hubiera impreso en una hoja de papel que sangraba diciendo lo mucho que me amaba en tiempo presente.

—Lo extraño mucho. — Dije mordiendo mi labio mientras envolvía mis brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, no había sentido ese tipo de emoción desde que el entumecimiento se había fijado en mis venas.

Kurt no era perfecto, era un poco insoportable y arrogante, a veces un poco testarudo y estaba _roto_ de una manera que ninguna cantidad de amor podría realmente arreglarlo, pero eso no significa que no lo haya amado más que a nada.

De alguna manera, cuando sus defectos y los míos se juntaban hacían algo que era mas _perfecto_ de lo que algunas personas pudieran tener.

—Lo quiero de vuelta. Solo…solo quiero que regrese…

Y entonces comencé a llorar, eran suaves sollozos de dolor que hacían sentirme como si mi pecho se estuviera desgarrando, mi espina se doblaba mientras trataba de mantener todas las piezas de mi cuerpo juntas.

Sentí los brazos de Adam mientras me envolvía en ellos, sentí el movimiento de su respiración a medida que nos aferrábamos mutuamente, era alguna tonta parodia de aquella vez que nos abrazamos fuera del salón de boliche cuando Kurt _aun_ estaba vivo.

El no hablo al principio, solo acomodo mi cabeza en el espacio de su hombro, sus dedos apretaban la suave tela de mi sudadera.

—Hueles a el. — Dijo contra el poco de cabello que tenia, sus palabras se rompieron.

—La chaqueta era de el. — Murmure contra la playera de Adam dejando que me hundiera en el aroma del cigarrillo.

El asintió lentamente pegándome contra su pecho como si al hacer eso pudiera mantenerlo a flote.

—Tu también eras de el.

* * *

Era un día caluroso cuando lo enterraron, destellos de sol caían entre las nubes, mi chaqueta era un poco pesada para la temperatura. Quinn me hizo lavar la chaqueta pero si deseaba con todas mis fuerzas podía fingir que aun había un mínimo olor de el en el algodón.

Camine lentamente por la acera, mi tanque de oxigeno sonaba cada vez que pasaba por una grieta, me detuve frente la puerta del lugar para mirar las primeras rosas de color rojo y amarillo que le habían dejado en las coronas.

—Te gustaban esas flores. — Murmure, como si de alguna manera hablarle haría las cosas mas fáciles, como si pudiera mirar hacia otro lado y cuando volteara el estaría sentado en su silla e intentaría tomar una de ellas. —La primavera siempre fue tu estación favorita.

Me incline lentamente tomando una bonita flor amarilla del suelo y la gire entre mis dedos antes de entrar al lugar.

Nadie me presto mucha atención mientras entraba, mis ojos estaban pegados a la alfombra mientras me daba cuenta de lo mucho que no quería estar ahí.

Quería verlo, pero no quería decirle adiós.

Pude identificar a su padre y a su madrastra en la esquina, Finn se apoyaba contra su ataúd como si estuviera velando su camino, mientras Rachel lo consolaba. Adam y Sebastián estaban cerca de unas fotos de el, sus manos estaban firmemente entrelazadas mientras se susurraban consuelo entre ellos mismos.

Por un momento pensé que debería de ir y hablar con ellos, pero en vez de eso me encontraba caminando lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Kurt sin pestañar y sin respirar.

Su ataúd estaba cerrado, ese era tan solo otro recordatorio de que habían arruinado su cuerpo antes de matarlo, lo habían hecho pedazos y nunca lo pudieron reparar de nuevo.

Espere mi turno mientras un hombre caminaba lentamente por delante de mí, luego comencé a caminar escondiendo el temblor de mis manos mientras agarraba el tallo verde de la flor con mis dedos.

No es algo que las personas piensen muy seguido, pero al final un cuerpo es solo un grupo de huesos y piel. Realmente Kurt no estaba encerrado dentro del ataúd de madera, ahí solo estaba una cascara de lo que el solía ser.

El estaba conmigo, pero en todos los aspectos importantes el estaría fuera de mi alcance por siempre.

— ¿Como lo conociste?

Mi cabeza se levanto ante el susurro del hombre, me encontré con unos ojos azules que solo eran una sombra de lo que habían sido los de Kurt.

Me las arregle para encontrar una respuesta, una que de forma adecuada pusiera nuestra relación en palabras. Mi mente se quedo en blanco, mis órganos aun no se acostumbraban a trabajar sin el.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia abajo, noto la chaqueta y los tubos que envolvían mi cuerpo.

—Oh, eres tú.

—Soy yo.

El solo asintió, no intercambiamos palabras de consolación o cálidas palabras de amor, fue tan solo un movimiento de cabeza que comunico todo lo que ella quería expresar. El no iba a abrazarme y no íbamos a intercambiar lagrimas para asegurarnos de que todo estaría bien, pero había algo en la expresión de su rostro que entendí mejor que nada, era una promesa silenciosa que decía que el lo había amado tanto como yo lo hice y seguiré haciendo.

Asentí y voltee mi rostro para mirar hacia la superficie de madera del ataúd y coloque la pequeña flor encima del, era una pequeña ofrenda para algo realmente hermoso. No era mucho, pero para empezar nunca tuvimos mucho que ofrecer, tan solo seis pequeños meses y todo el amor que pudimos darnos.

Al final no fueron exactamente seis meses.

Pase lentamente una de mis manos por el grabado del ataúd.

Si realmente las personas solo existen dentro de su propia mente y la vida no es nada más que una conciencia animada, entonces Kurt no esta realmente muerto o al menos no para mí.

De alguna manera mientras yo este vivo el vivirá dentro de mi mente.

Sus suaves labios y sus ojos que iluminan todo con una brillante luz azul serán el sueño que nunca podre alcanzar.

Estando ahí de pie mientras tomaba lentos respiros de la única esperanza que me quedaba, estaba terriblemente seguro de que incluso cuando vinieran días cálidos y una nueva vida me hiciera tocar fondo, estaría por siempre atrapado en el frio invierno con Kurt, nuestros cuerpos serian enterrados lentamente debajo de las grandes pilas de nieve.

Me incline presionando mis labios en la fría madera del ataúd, la superficie era dura e inolvidable, eso me mantuvo enterrado firmemente en el exterior.

— Nos vemos pronto Kurt. — Murmure y cerré mis ojos lentamente para así poder verlo mientras que mis lagrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por mis mejillas.

_Te veré pronto._


	28. Epílogo

_**Bueno, como lo deje claro desde un principio, esta novela era tan solo una adaptación que decidí hacer, porque me pareció una historia trágicamente hermosa.**_

_**Este epilogo es totalmente mío.**_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

**Epílogo**

_Te veré pronto, Blaine…_

Podía sentir mis músculos relajados y adoloridos, sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza y el sonido de los aparatos retumbaban en mis oídos.

Abrí los ojos parpadeando repetidas veces para enfocar mi vista.

Todo era de un blanco resplandeciente, pase mi vista por toda la habitación tratando de recordar donde era que estaba.

Trate de moverme pero los tubos en mi cuerpo me lo impidieron, gire lo mas que pude mi cara y me encontré con la de Sam. El se cerco a mí al ver que había despertado. Sus ojos estaba rojos y las lagrimas se desbordaban por su cara sin control.

— Hey. – Susurro suavemente. – ¿Cómo estas pequeñín?

Yo solo atine a sonreír lo mas que el tubo en mi boca me dejo, mi respiración era pesada y me sentía totalmente cansado. No tenía idea con exactitud de cuanto tiempo llevaba en aquel lugar, pero sentía que habían sido años.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, solo quedaban unos pequeños recuerdos de Sam y yo preparando la cena, mientras Quinn horneaba un pastel.

Yo había colgado adornos por toda la casa, y decoraba algunos muffins poniendo glaseado en ellos.

Preparábamos todo para cuando Rachel, Finn, Sebastián y Adam llegaran.

Celebraríamos el cumpleaños numero diecinueve de Kurt.

Sam fue quien lo sugirió en verdad, había pasado mi último año tratando de sobrevivir con el cáncer, en medio de quimioterapias y lidiando con la partida de Kurt.

Dios, lo echaba de menos, nunca creí que su partida me fuera a afectar tanto como lo hizo.

Desde que se había ido yo no me sentía completo, de alguna manera faltaba ese pequeño pedazo de mí que en solo unos meses se convirtió en mi todo. Lo extrañaba cada segundo, extrañaba la manera en la que arrugaba la nariz cuando hacia pucheros, extrañaba su manera de mirarme con una ceja alzada ante algo incrédulo.

Extrañaba la manera en la que disfrutaba de las pequeñas cosas, como comer un muffin. Y mas que nada extrañaba su calor, la calidez de su sonrisa, como podía hacerme sentir terriblemente triste y a los segundos sacarme una sonrisa con sus comentarios sarcásticos. Echaba de menos su olor, el toque de su piel, su voz, sus ojos…

Mi ángel se había ido para convertirse en uno de verdad.

O por lo menos eso me gustaba pensar, que en donde quiera que estuviera, el me seguía amando y no me olvidaría, al igual que yo no lo haría con el.

Llegue a un punto en el que no quise más una vida sin el, deje que el cáncer que crecía dentro de mí me consumiera aun más de lo que ya lo había hecho, deje de pelear.

Pase seis meses tratando de sobrellevar mi vida, la muerte de Kurt sobre mis hombros pesaba aun, junto con el constante temor del cáncer invadiendo cada vez más mi cuerpo. De un momento a otro, simplemente no pude más.

Me rompí.

* * *

_Llevaba un cuatro meses sin salir de cama, todas las noches durante cuatro meses los vómitos se hicieron presentes, todas las noches durante cuatro meses lloraba retorciéndome de dolor, todas las noches pensaba en el, quería esos ojos azules viéndome, dándome esa mirada con la cual podía relajarme, quería sus brazos deteniéndome mientras lloraba por el dolor, quería a Kurt conmigo sosteniéndome mientras pasaba por todo esto._

_Quería que Kurt me atrapara en esta caída sin fin._

_Me levante al baño por cuarta ocasión, estaba cubierto por un sudor frio y las lagrimas resbalaban por mi rostro. Me incline contra el escusado para vomitar, el problema era que ya no había nada que desechar, mi cuerpo estaba vacío._

_La puerta de mi habitación sonó, era Sam golpeando de nuevo. – ¡Blaine, por favor abre! ¡No puedes seguir así! ¡Te estas matando tu solo, por Dios!_

— _¡Déjame en paz! ¡No te metas! ¡Te lo repito, Sam! ¡Es! ¡Mi! ¡Vida! ¡Lárgate y déjame morir en paz!_

_Una arcada mas se hizo presente y me aferre al escusado. Necesitaba algo a lo cual aferrarme o si no desaparecería en este mar de dolor. Necesitaba a mi ángel más que nunca antes._

—_Te lo suplico, Blaine. Déjame cuidarte._

— _¡No quiero que me cuides, Sam! ¡No quiero nada de nadie!_

— _Blaine…no hagas esto, te daré lo que sea, pero abre la puerta y déjame llevarte al medico ¡Mierda! ¡Me duele verte así! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Contéstame, Blaine!_

— _A Kurt…eso es lo que quiero, Sam ¿Puedes traérmelo de vuelta? ¿Puedes regresármelo? ¿Puedes llevarme con el?_

— _Blaine…por favor, no hagas esto._

—_Quiero estar con el. Quiero volver a verlo. Y si morir es la única forma, quiero acelerarlo lo más pronto posible._

—_No digas eso, yo también te necesito ¿Crees que a Kurt le hubiera gustado verte así?_

_Levante mi vista de entre mis brazos y mire hacia la nada._

—_El mas que nunca te quería vivo y peleando. No puedes decepcionarlo, no puedes rendirte…_

_La voz de Sam se corto en un sollozo pude escuchar como sus puños golpeaban contra la puerta con ira, y se alejaba._

_Me quede sentado unos segundos mas, pensando en sus palabras, pensando en la razón que había en ellas, pensando en Kurt._

_Me pare con dificultad y me mire en el espejo. Mi cuerpo estaba hecho un asco. _

_Las ojeras moradas estaban presentes en todo alrededor de mis ojos, mi cabello había comenzado a salir de nuevo. Hacia ya seis meses que había dejado las quimioterapias y mi cabello había crecido demasiado rápido, también tenia una barba espesa, pero a pesar de todo el abundante vello en mi rostro se podía observar que había perdido casi una tercera parte de mi peso, mi clavícula se notaba demasiado y la playera que llevaba resbalaba casi por mi hombro._

_Cerré los ojos, tratando de buscar un lugar de tranquilidad, tratando de no pensar en la realidad, deje que mi mente me llevara hasta donde solo estábamos Kurt y yo, debajo de una sabanas formando un tienda, acurrucados uno al otro, ahí nadie ni nada podía dañarme, porque estaba con el._

'_¿Porque haces esto, Blaine? Prometiste que te mantendrías fuerte, que tendrías coraje, por mi lo prometiste.'_

_Imagine a Kurt hablándome por detrás, su voz suave fue como una luz, necesitaba sus palabras, su calor. Dios, necesitaba cada parte de el._

— _He tratado, Kurt. Lo juro que lo he intentado, pero tu ausencia cada vez me lastima más, ya no quiero sentir más dolor en mí, ya no. —Mi voz era cansada y entrecortada._

_Era consiente de que le hablaba a la nada, pero de alguna manera su voz llenaba mis oídos haciéndolo real. Es estaba conmigo._

'_El dolor es solo algo físico, Blaine. Si tu espíritu toma el suficiente valor lograras vencerlo. No te puedes rendir tan fácil.'_

—_No es solo físico, Kurt. Es emocional, te necesito a mi lado…_

'_¿Quién dice que no estoy a tu lado? Siempre lo he estado, pero has estado tan sumergido en tu dolor que no lo notas.'_

—_No es suficiente, necesito sentirte, sentir que eres real._

'_Yo soy real, Blaine. Mientras tú me ames yo siempre seré real ¿Qué paso con lo de nuestro tiempo infinito? Esto aun no termina ¿Qué paso con el Blaine Anderson que entro a mi habitación aquel frio día de enero? Aquel que me dijo que si tenia poco tiempo lo viviera, aquel que me reparo con cada palabra de aliento, con cada pequeña cosa.'_

— _Creo que se fue junto contigo, Kurt._

'_Eso no es cierto, yo no me he ido a ninguna parte, por lo tanto, ese Blaine sigue ahí, y debe de salir y pelear hasta el ultimo segundo._

— _Estoy muy cansado, ángel…estoy cansado de tener que vivir en un mundo sin ti…quiero estar contigo, quiero reunirme contigo._

'_Y lo harás, pero aun no, Blaine. Aun debes luchar hasta el último segundo. Prometiste que seguirías adelante, no me puedes defraudar.'_

—_Kurt…te amo. _

'_Prométeme que seguirás intentando.'_

— _Te necesito conmigo, mi amor._

'_Siempre estaré contigo. Cuando sientas que no puedes mas, puedes hablarme y yo estaré aquí, escuchándote y dándote fuerza. Lo prometo. Ahora tu prométeme que pelearas un poco mas, por tu vida, por todos los que te aman, por mi.'_

— _Lo prometo, Kurt…dios…Kurt…te extraño tanto…_

'_Nos veremos pronto, mi amor.'_

_Abrí los ojos las lagrimas resbalaban por mi cara lentamente mientras me aferraba aun a la imagen de Kurt y por unos segundos pude sentir sus manos abrazándome de nuevo, su aliento en mi cuello, su olor en mi nariz, su voz aun resonaba en mi oídos y pude ver de nuevo esos ojos azules como el cielo en los cuales me podía perder horas, pude sentir como algo regreso a mi. Como el alma volvió a mi cuerpo aferrándose a esa promesa._

_Seguir._

* * *

Los meses consiguientes a mi 'renacimiento' Estuve en el hospital en medio de tratamientos para recuperar todo lo que había perdido en esos meses, por un segundo no salgo de eso, pero afortunadamente los doctores hicieron todo lo posible por sacarme de peligro. Y lo lograron.

Solo que en todo esto de haber dejado el tratamiento antes de tiempo surgió un pequeño inconveniente.

El cáncer había avanzado y las quimioterapias dejaron de ser suficientes para contrarrestarlo.

Decidieron someterme a un tratamiento experimental, era lo único que podían hacer a estas alturas, no garantizaron que me funcionara debido a la gravedad de mi estado, pero decidí intentarlo.

Los primeros meses no mostraron cambio alguno, pero no me desanime, deje que continuaran.

Afortunadamente había una desventaja y una ventaja en todo aquello. La ventaja era que mi cabello no sufriría daño, eso me alegro, a pesar de ser un desastre, amaba mis rizos.

Cuando le dije a Sam sobre esto se molesto, diciendo que no era gracioso, por un curioso momento me sentí como Kurt y sus comentarios, recordé con nostalgia como hablaba de su enfermedad como si fuera la cosa mas insignificante, como siempre lo tomaba por el lado gracioso y sarcástico.

Decidí hacer eso, a Sam parecía molestarle al principio, pero después lo único que quedo hacer fue bromear junto conmigo de que cuando muriera tendría que utilizar una podadora en mi cabeza, ya que no había manera de que todos mi rizos cupieran en el ataúd.

La desventaja era que todo era el triple de doloroso, al punto de que debían sedarme para no sentir los efectos de los químicos quemando el cáncer en mi cuerpo, o por lo menos así se sentía. Era como si vertieran lava en tus venas, se colaba hasta tus huesos y duraba varias horas, eso era acompañado por fuertes vómitos y a veces hasta sangre.

Valió la pena. Después de tres meses de sufrimiento el tratamiento pareció estar teniendo su efecto en las células cancerígenas.

Ese día celebramos, invite incluso a Adam, Bas', Rachel y Finn. Todo era perfecto, estábamos ahí, todos juntos gracias a un ángel que, por increíble que resultara, aunque ya no estuviera entre nosotros, nos había dado fortaleza.

No duro mucho tiempo.

Una semana después mientras recogía los platos de la cena me dio un ataque, me convulsione y comencé a expulsar sangre mis pulmones, el dolor fue el mas terrible que jamás hubiera sentido en mi vida y empeoro al llegar al hospital. Me inyectaron altas dosis de medicamento para controlarme.

Mientras estuve ahí sufrí otros dos ataques, pensaron que no pasaría la noche, pero lo hice, me aferre a Sam quien estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo, teniendo que soportar mis gritos y mis delirios. Sam dijo que lo único que coherente que formulaba era el nombre de Kurt, lo repetía entre sueños una y otra vez, pidiéndole ayuda, pidiéndole que me diera _coraje._

Unos días después, salí del hospital algo mejor, pero con una nueva noticia sumada a mi vida, esta vez definitiva.

Después de semanas de sufrir lo inimaginable me dijeron que ya no había nada que hacer.

El cáncer estaba en todas partes y ni con el tratamiento mas avanzado podrían reducirlo.

No había nada más que hacer, estaba condenado.

Ese día me dedique a pasearme por el hospital, no me sentía triste, había hecho todo lo que pude, justo como se lo había prometido a Kurt. Me sentía feliz, de nuevo me sentí completo, me sentí vivo. Como aquellas noches en donde solo éramos el y yo, me sentía satisfecho con mi vida.

Logre salir adelante una vez contra el cáncer.

Ayude a tanta gente como pude.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas que importaban en mi vida.

Me enamore.

Me enamore de un ángel, le di mi corazón a Kurt Hummel y ame de la manera mas pura que existe, tuve el placer de saber lo que es querer dar todo por una persona sin importar el precio.

Supe como es tener un ancla a la cual poder sujetarse para así no flotar mas. Aprendí que a veces el tiempo puede ser corto, pero aun así infinito cuando amas de verdad. Y logre repararlo, yo repare a Kurt y sobre todo, me repare a mi mismo, dándome la oportunidad de entregarle todo.

Mi vida había sido perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Solo faltaba esperar una cosa más.

Esperar a reunirme con el amor de mi vida, esperar a volverlo a tener de nuevo entre mis brazos.

* * *

Continúe tratando de vivir feliz y pleno. Siempre con una sonrisa a pesar de que el cáncer acababa cada día mas conmigo.

Todos nos reunimos ese día con el propósito de celebrar a Kurt, celebrar a ese ángel que había cambiado mi vida.

Yo no pude hacer mucho, después de todo el cáncer era horroroso y había consumido mi cuerpo, debía mantenerme atado al tanque y aparte cargar suero conmigo todo el tiempo, no había mucho que pudiera hacer en esas condiciones.

Tampoco quería sentirme inútil, así que coloque unos pocos adornos.

Miraba a Quinn preparando el pastel, así que me acerque al horno para sacar los muffins que estaban listos. Los coloque en la mesa y tome el glaseado para adornarlos.

De pronto todo se puso oscuro, escuche el sonido de una bandeja cayendo al suelo, un grito y vi sangre salir por mi boca antes de caer en la inconciencia.

'_Blaine, ya casi es hora'_

Sonreí ante la voz de Kurt en mi oído, hacia mucho que no lo escuchaba, moría por poder abrazarlo, por verle una vez más.

Sam continuo sentado junto a mí todo el tiempo tomando mi mano.

Trataba de distraerme del dolor, de todos esos tubos en mi cuerpo, hablándome de como seria cuando saliera del hospital. Dijo que me llevaría a ver baseball solo por el placer de molestarme a sabiendas de que yo prefería el futbol.

Dijo que Quinn me estaría esperando en casa con un gran pastel de chocolate y que cuando recuperara un poco más la voz iríamos a cantar a un bar.

Yo solo le sonreía y de vez en cuando asentía.

No podía evitar ponerme mal al verlo así, tan destrozado. El en verdad quería creer que todo lo que decía seria verdad, que yo saldría bien como la última vez, pero no era así.

Ambos sabíamos que no era así.

Pude escuchar cuando los doctores entraron a informarle a Sam que era probable que no pasara la noche, mis pulmones estaban inservibles y ahora dependía de ese tubo en mi garganta para poder respirar.

No había nada que hacer.

Sam se sentó a mi lado y lloro en mi hombro, quería hablarle, decirle que estaría bien, que no pasaría nada, que no se sintiera mal, que gracias a el había llegado hasta ahí, que ahora yo estaría mejor.

Que al fin estaría con Kurt.

Todos estaban ahí, Finn, Rachel, Cooper, mamá, Adam, Sebastián, Quinn y Sam. Cada uno se tomo un tiempo conmigo, contándome alguna que otra anécdota y diciendo de vez en cuando 'Cuando salgamos de aquí'

Pero ellos sabían que no era así, solo era una despedida. Me sentí mal, extrañaría demasiado a cada una de las personas que estuvieron en mi vida. Por Dios que lo haría. Los pasteles de Quinn, los quejidos de Sam por las mañanas, los comentarios hirientes pero bien intencionados de Sebastián, los desvaríos de Finn, los parloteos de Rachel e incluso aquellas miradas reconfortantes de Adam.

Aun así a pesar de todo eso. Estaba listo. Esta preparado para recorrer ese camino o lo que fuera hasta llegar a reunirme con Kurt.

Para cuando dieron las tres de la mañana sufrí otro ataque que me dejo apenas en mis sentidos, retiraron el tubo d mi garganta, no tenia caso usarlo mas.

Sam se mantuvo aferrado a mi mano todo el tiempo, sentía como todo se iba enfriando lentamente, el aire en mis pulmones o lo que quedaba de ellos cada vez llegaba con mas dificultad, mi corazón se sentía acelerado, yo estaba cubierto de sudor, y los demás lloraban.

Podía escuchar la voz de Kurt suavemente en mi oído.

'_Creo que es tiempo…te quiero conmigo, Blaine'_

_¿Cómo se siente morir, Kurt? _

'_Es como flotar…como flotar en el agua…'_

_Eso suena estúpido_

'_Así es como se siente ¡Lo juro! Solo que…no hay mas dolor, solo paz…el tiempo no existe, puede ser lo mas hermoso y maravilloso que tu quieras ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?_

_No ¿Qué es, ángel?_

'_Que estaremos flotando los dos juntos'_

Sonreí una última vez ante la idea de una eternidad junto a Kurt.

Apreté suavemente la mano de Sam, quien sollozaba contra mi vientre, se reincorporo y me miro, yo le sonreía tranquilizadoramente y le indique con un gesto que se acercara a mí. El me obedeció y con cuidado coloco su oído en mis labios para que pudiera hablarle una última vez.

— Al fin…al fin estaré con el. – El sollozo y asintió acariciando mi cabello y besando mi frente.

— Tu estarás bien, lo se…te echare mucho de menos, Blaine.

Le sonreí una última vez sintiendo mis parpados pesados. – Estaré con Kurt…

Sentí como Sam volvía a apretar mi mano fuertemente antes de exhalar una última vez...

* * *

— _¿Kurt?_

_Escuche una pequeña risa detrás de mí. Voltee inmediatamente y ahí estaba, tan hermoso como siempre, se acerco a mi y tomo mis manos con cuidado. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de su tacto, hacia tanto que quería tocarlo._

— _Y bien ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_Lo acerque y puse sus manos contra mi pecho. – Flotando._

_El rio. — Eso es estúpido, Blaine._

—_Así se siente._

_Y así era, no había mas dolor ni cansancio, me sentía libre. Libre de poder amar a Kurt hasta el fin de los tiempos. Estaba con el, y ahora el tiempo no existía._

_Tomo firmemente mis manos y caminamos juntos, ahora nada podía separarnos._

— _Nuestro tiempo infinito apenas comienza…_

_Fin..._

* * *

_**Woah! Llore mierda… ¿Es malo que una escritora llore con lo que ella misma escribe? **_

_**Jajaja bueno espero y no. Y ojala y les haya gustado este final, que a pesar de lo trágico que resulto, todo termino bien ¿No? **_

_**Así concluimos este trágico romance y esta historia llena de emociones encontradas y sufrimiento. Todo tarde o temprano llega a su fin…en este caso esta hermosa historia.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron y se tomaron el tiempo de dejar review en cada capitulo y agregarla a favoritos. **_

_**Todos aquellos que se sintieron conmovidos, lloraron, se frustraron o simplemente les gusto esta historia, los invito a dejar su comentario final ¡Gracias de nuevo!**_

_**¡Los amo! Y recuerden…**_

_**Vive la poca o mucha vida que tengas por delante con una sonrisa y cada día como si fuera el último...**_

"_**El tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan... demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen... demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren... demasiado corto para aquellos que celebran... pero para aquellos que aman, el tiempo es eterno." - Henry Van Dyke**_

_**¡Espero sus reviews!**_


End file.
